Despertando A Tu Encuentro
by LisW. Andrew
Summary: Continuación tras el final del manga-anime, respetando el canon pero adaptado a los 70's. Albert está en medio de su primer viaje de negocios y decide escapar de todo nuevamente. ¿Logrará regresar y adaptarse a su nueva vida al frente de los Andrew? Albert / Candy / Archie / Terry / OC.
1. Chapter 1

Éste es el inicio de mi primer fic.

Celebrando el mes de Albert.

Dedicado al Foro Andrew.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Despertando A Tu Encuentro

Por LisW. Andrew

Aclaración:

Estoy situando la historia en otra época. Para ser concreta a finales de los 60's.

Tomar en cuenta la siguiente cronología para éste fic:

1968:

Candy se encuentra estudiando enfermería.

Albert llega mal herido al hospital Santa Juana en Chicago, sólo que la bomba que explota en el tren está relacionada con la guerra en Vietnam.

Albert y Candy viven juntos en el apartamento Magnolia.

Candy y Terry se separan.

1969:

Stear muere en Vietnam.

Albert se va del departamento. Candy encuentra a Terry pero prefiere seguir buscando a Albert.

1970:

Candy descubre quién es el tío abuelo William y posteriormente a su príncipe.

Antes de finalizar el año Albert emprende sus primeros viajes de negocios.

* * *

 **Despertando A Tu Encuentro.**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

1

Lo primero que obligó a viajar a Albert poco después del día que Candy lo reconoció como aquél príncipe que acompañó los sueños de su infancia, fue tener que pisar Europa por asuntos de negocios y sociedades. Tres exhaustivos meses viajando de un lugar a otro. De su natal Escocia a Francia, de Alemania hasta los Países Bajos y de vuelta a Inglaterra, cada viaje hecho sólo por cuestiones relacionadas a las empresas. Tres meses tras los cuales decidió aventurarse a lo desconocido y escapar durante un mes más, antes de regresar a Estados Unidos. Dejando previamente todos los asuntos pendientes resueltos y a George a cargo. Aunque dispuesto a interrumpir sus "vacaciones" si algo urgente surgía.

Ahora se encontraba alejado de todo. En un continente nuevo para él. Maravillado con la intimidad y el exótico entorno del que era capaz un país insular al Sur Este de Asía.

En medio de la exuberancia, salió a dar un paseo al Atardecer. Era invierno así que aunque el clima se mantenía cálido resultaba bastante agradable. Llevaba un sencillo e informal pero muy favorecedor traje de liviana tela beige. Debajo del abierto saco, una camisa blanca de algodón desabotonada a la altura del pecho lo mantenía fresco.

Caminaba sin dirección precisa entre calles aglomeradas y mercados callejeros. El ambiente, misterioso, sagrado y desconocido le resultaba fascinante. Se detenía a curiosear en un puesto u otro. Compró una vaporosa tela preciosa a la vista, bordada con motivos budistas y dorados matices folclóricos y se la echó al cuello, para enseguida reanudar su paseo entre los puestos con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

El crepúsculo previo al anochecer comenzó a desgarrar las nubes dejando ver los rojizos y más hermosos matices del día. Desde uno de los puestos vio a lo lejos una plaza tranquila y poco concurrida. Se encamino lentamente a esta, mientras distraído volteaba en distintas direcciones y su vista se perdía en los parajes de la lejanía.

El viento comenzaba a soplar un poco violento entorno al abierto espacio cuando llegó a la plaza. Se sentó en una banca que detrás tenía un muy antiguo monumento de piedra. Frente a él, un pequeño parque y alguna que otra banca dispersa al derredor. Una mujer joven sentada en una de las bancas frente a el, sostenía una gaceta amplia que le cubría la cara. El movimiento de las amplias hojas hizo que sin querer Albert dirigiera su mirada a donde ella se encontraba. Un sombrero negro y amplio se asomó de entre el papel y un par de ojos obscuros debajo de este fijaron su mirada por un delicioso instante en él. Un precioso par de ojos maquillados, sofisticados e intrigantes encontraron la celeste, extasiada y profunda mirada de Albert. La mujer bajó perezosamente la gaceta lo suficiente para que su rostro fuese descubierto y admirado. Una cabellera castaña larga, espesa y voluptuosa enmarcaba un delgado, elegante y armonioso rostro bronceado, de facciones finas y a la vez propias de aquel continente. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalada de Albert.

La joven volvió a subir el periódico tras su coqueteo, para poco después levantarse del sitio y marcharse. Llevaba un vestido negro y ligero a la altura de la rodilla con un sencillo escote alto sin mangas y de amplia falda, que realzaba su esbelta figura y sus hermosas piernas.

:::: ::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::: ::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: ::::::

De regreso en su hotel tras haberse duchado, Albert veía las luces nocturnas a través de la ventana abierta de su habitación. Recargado con los brazos sobre el alfeizar. Sin proponérselo mientras se encontraba observando el horizonte y la playa nocturna, evocó aquel efímero momento en la plaza. Un deseo comenzó a punzar en su interior. No supo si fue la forma en que ella lo miró, el tiempo que llevaba alejado de todo o tal vez un sentimiento más antiguo que mantenía oculto aún.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

Capítulo 2

Las estrellas resplandecían en toda su magnificencia colgadas de un cielo despejado.

La brisa del mar llegaba a él limpia y suave. Se dirigió descalzo hasta su cama. Desabotonó la camisa blanca de tela liviana y manga corta que tenía como pijama quedando únicamente con la parte inferior del conjunto; un pantalón aún más liviano e inmaculado con las finas cintas que lo ajustaban a su cadera desatadas. Encendió el ventilador del techo y se recostó un momento sobre las blancas sábanas de seda.

Si bien el hotel no era del lujo y pompa de los hoteles en los que se había hospedado durante sus viajes de negocios en Europa. Era sin embargo a su modo único y bello. Un espacio amplio limpio y exuberante al mismo tiempo, de blancas paredes con acabados un tanto arabescos. El eligió el lugar porque estaba un tanto alejado de la clásica zona turística, quería pasar desapercibido pero encontrarse cómodo al mismo tiempo.

Y así se encontraba cómoda y tranquilamente acostado con los ojos cerrados y los brazos tras la nuca. Pensando en sus nuevos descubrimientos. Las texturas y colores que este nuevo continente ofrecía. Apagó la antigua lámpara de bronce que emitía una tenue luz ámbar sobre su mesita de noche. Un muy suave aroma a incienso con toques de cedro que había adquirido esa tarde, lo relajaba aún más.

...Despertó lentamente. La absoluta obscuridad lo sorprendió de repente, no había luces filtrándose desde las calles. Se levantó y se asomó a la ventana nuevamente, todo estaba en silencio, todo estaba en penumbra. Las estrellas eran aún más bellas y cercanas. Todo en penumbra, bañado únicamente por una mística y enorme luna llena que iluminaba la orilla de la playa acariciando las plateadas y salinas olas.

Tuvo deseos de sentir la arena bajo sus pies, de recostarse en la cálida arena a observar el nocturno y embriagador espectáculo del firmamento.

Pensó en vestirse con algo adecuado para salir, pero enseguida cambió de opinión y se dejó el pijama blanco. Después de todo, la playa estaba completamente sola. Únicamente se puso la camisa y sin abotonarla salió de su habitación, trató de encender la luz para iluminar la sala de la suite, pero no había electricidad. Eso explicaba esa extraña obscuridad que se extendía a los alrededores en el exterior.

Vio entonces la luz de la luna filtrándose como un sólo rayo etéreo por la puerta entre abierta de la otra habitación en su suite. Y se acercó en silenció atraído por el lívido resplandor.

La cama en la habitación estaba bañada por la misma luz lunar que a raudales se colaba por la ventana abierta. Una hermosa y blanca cama cubierta por una protección mosquitera y en ella yacía Candy, con quien no había salido aquella tarde pero que en efecto, se encontraba con él en ese viaje.

Se sintió aturdido y confundido pero hipnotizado por la escena. Fascinado, se mantenía observando a Candy aún afuera de la habitación, de pie ante la rendija entre la puerta y la pared. Sentía como si no fuera el mismo. Perdía el control y el jamás había adentrado su mirada cuál intruso hasta el interior de su habitación durante la noche, jamás había… sólo aquella ocasión en la que tuvo que dejarla tras haber recuperado la memoria. Pero eso fué distinto en su totalidad, sólo se despedía. Ahora sin embargo cual poseído y vencido ante una fuerza mayor empujaba la puerta sigilosamente. Un silencio absoluto inundaba el cuarto, pero parecía que él podía escuchar a la mismísima luna cantándole al oído al compás de los latidos de su desbocado corazón, que por momentos dejaba de latir mientras sus ojos se posaban en Candy. Candy y su dorada cabellera esparcida sobre la almohada, Candy y su piel nívea apenas cubierta por una ligera bata blanca corta y de tirantes, que dejaba sus hombros y piernas al descubierto. Se retorcía en sueños, tal vez por el clima que por momentos se tornaba insoportablemente caluroso en las noches, tal vez debido a alguna pesadilla, inquieta movía lentamente la cabeza y giraba el cuerpo después suavemente en una sutil media vuelta sobre las blancas sábanas. Albert permaneció estático como bajo un sortilegio, absolutamente inmóvil sin poder dejar de mirarla.

Pasados unos minutos sin siquiera pensarlo, levantó la translucida y blanca protección de un costado de la cama para adentrase y estar cerca de ella. Candy aún dormía, él quería salvarla de sus sueños o entrar en ellos. Acercó su rostro al oído de la rubia y con los labios rozando su piel, casi en un suspiro, pronunció imperceptiblemente algo, algo inaudible, tal vez fue sólo una caricia. Rendido ante la belleza y la atracción irrefrenable que lo embargaba, colocó su mano derecha por debajo de la oreja de Candy y deslizo de un modo muy suave sus largos dedos sobre su piel de seda. Bajando tortuosamente por el precioso cuello, se detuvo inmóvil al sentir la tela de uno de los tirantes. Y volvió a observarla de pie, decidido a marcharse pero fue tarde, Candy abrió los ojos y el no pudo moverse nuevamente. Paralizado el y paralizada ella ante la sorpresa, con los ojos verdes muy abiertos perdiéndose en el brillo intenso y hasta lascivo de la mirada de Albert. En ese momento, en ese idílico instante en el que se miraban como nunca antes, Albert sintió un cegador resplandor sobre los párpados. La luz del sol, un resplandor dorado e intenso. Estaba sobre la misma cama de su habitación con olor a cedro, únicamente llevaba el pantalón del pijama y todo se aclaró en su mente. Él no tenía una suite doble, Candy no estaba ahí. Levantándose de la cama se asomó por la ventana. La playa lucía exquisita, vio el reloj. Era imposible, no era el sol de la mañana el que lo había despertado, eran las cinco de la tarde. Aunque tomando en cuenta que cuando se dirigió a la cama la madrugada ya estaba bastante avanzada y que el día anterior lo había pasado caminando, no era tan extraordinario que despertase hasta esa hora. Sólo que él parecía haber perdido la noción del tiempo durante los días que llevaba en Sri Lanka. Había planeado dar un paseo al amanecer y ya era muy tarde, había perdido la mañana de aquel día. Resignado se metió a la ducha, se afeitó, se vistió, se puso un poco de loción ante el espejo sin mirarse si quiera y tomó sus gafas de sol. Salió y comió algo ligero en las afueras del hotel.

Llevado por su deseo de aventura, volvió al centro de la ciudad y pagó un viaje de ida hasta una remota playa, la que fuera sería perfecta siempre y cuando estuviese lejos del hotel y del turismo. Se despidió amablemente del hombre que lo llevó, pagando los servicios del traslado. Y se adentró en la playa. Había poca gente y todos eran nativos del lugar. El paraje quitaba el aliento, era extraordinario. Una amplia playa virgen, el cielo teñido de rojos vibrantes, lilas de ensueño, místicos violetas, y rosas surrealistas. El mar infinito extendiéndose hasta ser uno con el horizonte. Caminaba entre las olas. Con el enorme sol de fondo coloreado de un intenso tono naranja sumergiéndose en las aguas del mar abierto.

Llevaba un sombrero beige de viajero, una camisa cerrada sin mangas de tela antigua hecha artesanalmente y que ahí mismo había comprado en su primer paseo por los mercados callejeros, y un pantalón que complementaba el conjunto a lestar hecho con la misma manta.

La poca gente que ahí se encontraba y que se vislumbraba en la lejanía, vestía también de un modo muy ligero, parecían casi semidesnudos pero era ese su atuendo cotidiano. Había pescadores en antiguos botes aunque estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que el sintiera que ese rincón del mundo le pertenecía al tiempo que él se entregaba y se sentía pertenecer. En conjunto el calor y la intimidad de aquel sitio lo invitaban a adentrarse en el agua salada. Entonces se quitó la camisa y el pantalón y los dejó sobre la arena, quedando únicamente en su masculina ropa interior, una trusa discreta y muy cómoda para nadar.

Su atlético y esbelto cuerpo se zambullía entre el mar y emergía majestuosamente.

Antes de obscurecer y antes también de vestirse, se acostó sobre la arena para observar el crepúsculo en todo su esplendor. Permaneció así cerca de veinte minutos, finalmente se incorporó. La noche aún no caía en su totalidad y el cielo purpura y rosáceo comenzaba a tornarse magenta.

La belleza del entorno era tal que temió todo aquello se tratara de otro sueño, era tal que temió volver a verla. O tal vez soñó despierto con encontrarla ahí. Deseó estar en ese momento a su lado y que sus verdes ojos atestiguaran junto a el cómo el encanto místico cubría y se apoderaba del lugar.

Entonces sintió una urgencia, una necesidad. Pese a encontrarse en medio del paraíso y aunque aún no llevaba ni una semana en él, Albert quiso volver a Chicago.

…Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

Capítulo 3

Al caer la noche y salir de aquel rincón escondido y alejado del mundo. Albert se adentró en la rustica población circundante iluminada por antorchas.

Caminó entre sus festivas calles, adornadas con motivos asiáticos y papeles coloridos. Un lugar sencillo pero mágico. Tomó un autobús público que lo llevaría a la ciudad nuevamente. De ahí tomaría un coche a su hotel.

Al bajar del autobús, antes de tomar el coche decidió buscar un lugar agradable y sencillo para cenar. En su paseo llegó a un sitio rodeado de palapas bellamente ambientado con antorchas. Caminó por un largo pasillo, al fondo una construcción emblemática de la cultura asiática, invitaba a seguir la ruta y averiguar qué tesoros escondía.

Al entrar al templo pudo observar un entorno de velas, iluminando sagradas esculturas budistas.

Se sentó en posición de loto sobre el suelo de madera y piedra antigua. Observó atento cada precioso y sagrado detalle, una jarra con esmeraldas incrustadas en el altar del templo llamó su atención por un lapso indefinido de tiempo. De repente sintió una extraña inquietud, una evocación y de nuevo un anhelo cruzó su corazón. No podía sacarse de la mente el color y el brillo de esa mirada, la de su sueño. Las refulgentes esmeraldas brillaban místicas ante la tenue luz de las velas. La mirada, la que él conocía pero que nunca lo había visto como la había soñado, anheló que Candy lo mirase así.

Horas más tarde Albert estaba de regreso en su hotel, se había duchado y puesto un traje informal para salir a su último paseo, al día siguiente pensaba volver a América.

Caminaba entre algunos puestos buscando un obsequio para la rubia y la vio. Una mujer joven, esbelta de asiáticos y refinados rasgos, vaporosa y larga cabellera obscura. Envuelta en una gabardina, cruzó corriendo entre los puestos. Corría como si huyera de algo y al pasar por donde él estaba sus miradas se cruzaron reconociéndose rápidamente sin que ella dejara de correr, a Albert le pareció ver lágrimas y desesperación en sus ojos y no pudo mantenerse indiferente. Con cautela la siguió.

…Continuará.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

Capítulo 4

La mujer corrió hasta la playa. En una parte remota, cerca de un acantilado de rocas había una escalinata que llevaba a un mirador rodeado de altas y exóticas plantas salvajes. En la distancia el la observó subir hasta allá y se preguntó si hacía lo correcto al seguirla. Sintió curiosidad, pero no pensaba que fuese lo adecuado. No obstante una corazonada, casi un mal presagio lo impulsó a llegar a ella sin ser visto.

Subió y no la encontró. La obscuridad de la noche no facilitaba las cosas, sólo la luz del satélite natural guiaba sus ojos y recorrió el lugar sin encontrarla hasta llegar al otro extremo, en donde se topó con otra antigua escalinata. Antes de bajar, desde ahí vio un bote anclado a la playa y entonces la distinguió a ella. La joven caminaba en la arena, dirigiéndose hacia una parte en la que sólo había jungla. Ya no llevaba la gabardina, sólo un largo y sencillo vestido de lino negro con cuello alto, informal y sin mangas, la falda larga cubría sus pantorrillas. Pudo observar la piel de sus brazos largos y bronceados brillando a la luz de la luna. También distinguió algo que brillaba en su mano derecha, un objeto que emitía destellos.

A Albert se le aceleró el corazón y cargado de adrenalina bajó la escalinata. Corrió cruzando la playa sin que ella se percatara. Se encontraba lejos aún. El estruendo del mar aunado al sonido de las violentas olas bajo la marea lunar, cubría cualquier ruido que el pudiera hacer, como el de su respiración agitada y el murmullo de los ligeros gemidos que salieron de su garganta durante la carrera.

Era un tramo largo, pero la pudo alcanzar justo en el momento en el que ella se internaba en la jungla.

Entre las salvajes y crecidas ramas Albert se ocultaba mientras la seguía. Ya no sabía qué esperar, era evidente que no había nadie más ahí pero era tarde también para dar marcha atrás. Pasaron unos minutos y de pronto la joven se dejó caer de rodillas llorando. Con una mano cubría su rostro y con otra apretaba fuertemente una pequeña daga. El se sintió un intruso ante la escena, pero la daga lo mantenía alerta. No temía por el. Lo abrumaba el llanto desolado de la joven, era una completa extraña pero no podía evitar sentir que podía y quería ayudarla. Aunque no sabía cómo.

La mujer calmó el llanto sin soltar nunca el arma blanca y él se movió sigilosamente. Entonces ella al percatarse de la sutil agitación entre la vegetación, se levantó súbita e instintivamete. Tenía un muy buen oído. El al saberse descubierto no quería asustarla más permaneciendo oculto para que ella se preocupase y decidió dar una señal, asomarse lenta y serenamente. Entonces salió de entre las espesas ramas.

Ella al verlo no mostro miedo alguno, al contrario, de un modo casi involuntario su rostro mostró un alivio que dejaba entrever que temía fuese alguien más. Al verla relajada ante su presencia Albert habló:

-Discúlpame, por haberte seguido, me marcharé enseguida si así lo deseas. ¿Hablas inglés? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

-¿Estás sólo? ¿Alguien sabe que me has seguido?

Albert presintió problemas y estaba a punto de contestar cuando ella le hizo señales de que guardara silencio al tiempo que se agachaba y le indicaba que el hiciera lo mismo.

-Desde lo alto de la escalinata podrían vernos aquí- Dijo ella mientras le hacía otra señal pidiéndole que aguardara. Se levantó y asomó la cabeza entre las altas hierbas y añadió:

-No puedo distinguir con claridad, pero parece que estamos solos. Discúlpame a mí por involucrarte. Tengo que ir por el bote, no es seguro que vuelvas solo, yo conozco otra salida.

Albert ya no sabía que pensar. Ahora ¿Ella lo protegería? Cómo fue meterse en eso.

-Yo te ayudaré a traer el bote.

-Está bien- Contestó ella. -Así tardaremos menos.-

Corrieron a la orilla de la playa y Albert cargó el bote preguntándose si ella hubiera podido arrastrarlo.

-Es sólo un pequeño tramo.- Lo animó la mujer.

Atravesaron sin embargo más que eso y llegaron a una parte en la que el mar rodeado de piedras daba la ilusión de albergar una laguna espectral. De pronto Albert se sintió aún más ajeno, perdido y confundido. Atrapado en los desconcertantes y excitantes hilos de tela de araña de la aventura.

La joven volteó a verlo y dijo:

-El bote nos llevará al otro extremo (gran conclusión, pensó sarcásticamente él) y de ahí te guiaré hasta la zona turística de nuevo o te perderías. Tras cruzar ocultaremos el bote y estaremos totalmente a salvo. Quienes me seguían desconocen la existencia de este lugar.-

Albert se limitó a obedecer. Lo tenía bien merecido después de todo y en ese momento no necesitaba explicaciones.

Atravezaban la extraña "laguna". Albert remaba, la joven permanecía sentada frente a el con los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza apoyada entre sus manos.

Iban a poco más de medio camino y él no pudo evitar emitir una risa discreta que parecía una burla hacía sí mismo. –Después de todo me alegra ser útil. Sólo me pregunto qué tanto en verdad lo estoy siendo.-

-Bastante.- Dijo ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos. -Planeaba hacer todo esto sola. Eres de gran ayuda y te lo agradezco.-

La hermosa mirada obscura de la chica, de súbito provocó nuevamente en él un estremecimiento obvia y totalmente involuntario pero del que Albert se sintió un tanto culpable. Entonces se concentró en alcanzar la orilla velozmente. Ocultó el bote donde ella le indicó y caminaron en silencio hasta que vislumbraron las luces de un pequeño poblado.

-Yo vivo ahí...

…Continuará.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

Capítulo 5

Mizuki era una hermosa joven botánica de origen japonés que se encontraba viviendo en Sri Lanka realizando una investigación científica. Sin planearlo se involucró en un problema al defender una noble causa en la que por querer salvar una zona natural destinada a convertirse en una cadena hotelera, conoció a un grupo de activistas de distintas nacionalidades. Temerarios y rebeldes. Ella prometió ayudarles sin temer a las posibles consecuencias. Sin sospechar que ellos no eran lo que parecían. Cuando supo que estaban involucrados en el tráfico ilegal de fauna exótica, ya era tarde. Quiso abandonarlos, pero ellos habían dado con ella y la seguían desde esa mañana cuando la encontraron en la calle. Ella nerviosa temía lo peor. Pero sabía que ignoraban dónde vivía. Planeaba tomar sus cosas y volver a su país a la mañana siguiente si se libraba de ellos y a juzgar por el momento lo había logrado.

Cuando llegaron la población y el entorno dormían.

Caminaron despacio entre las pequeñas y angostas callejuelas iluminadas por los reflejos de lámparas de aceite cerca de las ventanas en el interior de las casas. Recorrieron el lugar serpenteando entre la complicada maraña de callejones. Poco después de cuarenta minutos se detuvieron ante una amplia puerta de madera obscura.

Mizuki movió un adoquín estrategicamente colocado, sacó una llave y abrió la pesada puerta.

-Tendrás que pasar la noche aquí, el transporte a la ciudad pasará temprano frente a una plaza cercana. Espero no haber arruinado alguno de tus planes, lo siento- Mizuki dijo la frase tímidamente, su tono de voz fue honesto y dejaba ver el pesar y la verguenza que sintió.

Albert aún confundido se conmovió ante la sinceridad de sus palabras y asintió sin saber qué decir.

Entraron en la casa, una pequeña pero hermosa y acogedora estancia de piedra antigua bellamente decorada con plantas por doquier, frascos repletos de piedras o semillas y cuadros con verdes parajes les daban la bienvenida.

-Debes estar exhausto, descansa en el sofá, iré a la cocina a traerte…

-No es necesario, con descansar me bastará, te lo agradezco…

-De ningún modo. Iré y vuelvo pronto, espera.-

Albert cerró los ojos, en verdad estaba fatigado y confundido, sintió de pronto que el sueño lo vencía.

…Continuará.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

Capítulo 6

…Mizuki recorrió un pasillo que la llevó a la cocina, situada detrás de la estancia en donde había dejado a Albert.

Preparó rápidamente una refrescante limonada. Y se disponía a lavar y desinfectar lechuga y fresas para una ensalada que pensaba ofrecerle. Soltera como era, no se le ocurrió algo más. Sabía preparar todo tipo de comida tradicional japonesa, pero no tenía los ingredientes en ese momento. Había pasado las últimas semanas ocupada y fuera de casa la mayor parte del tiempo. Lo que único que tenía eran frutas y verduras frescas. Acostumbraba comer una ensalada mientras estudiaba, un par de horas antes de dormir.

Se sentía agradecida con "aquel joven y desconocido hombre extranjero" y también un poco nerviosa. Era el mismo que había visto en la plaza la tarde anterior...El mismo que la cautivó con una mirada y a quien creyó que nunca volvería a ver. Estaba segura de que él era confiable y sentía una extraña paz al saberlo cerca de ella. No creía en el amor a primera vista, pero tal vez sí en el enamoramiento instantáneo, que a su parecer no era lo mismo. Albert estaba cerca de despertar en ella, más bien, el segundo sentimiento.

Terminó en apenas quince minutos y salió de la cocina.

Cuando silenciosamente llegó a la estancia se encontró con un Albert visiblemente cansado. Sentado aún en el sofá, con el codo recargado en el brazo del sillón y la cabeza de lado apoyada en su mano derecha. Tenía los ojos cerrados, tal vez dormía pero no profundamente.

Se deleitó ante la visión, simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Le pareció atractivo a rabiar y tierno al mismo tiempo...Lo contempló un par de minutos.

… Albert abrió los ojos. Luchaba porque el sueño no lo venciera.

Ella fingió que acababa de llegar, caminó con naturalidad y dejó la charola en la mesa de la sala. Acercó a él una mesa de servicio en la que acomodó una hermosa jarra, el recipiente con hielos, pinzas para servirlos y un vaso en el que sirvió la limonada. Después se dirigió a un pequeño bar situado a un costado del sillón en el que estaba Albert y le preguntó si le preparaba algo más para beber, al tiempo que ella acomodaba una copa y se servía vino de saúco.

-No, gracias.- Respondió Albert mientras se incorporaba para tomar el vaso de limonada.

Mizuki con la copa en la mano, se sentó en un sofá frente a Albert, cruzó las piernas y se dirigió a él:

\- En mi casa sólo hay una recámara. Puedo ofrecértela y dormir aquí. Los sillones son pequeños, me apenaría que durmieras incómodo. Ya te he hecho pasar por bastante-

A decir verdad, había tres habitaciones libres en la casa pero las ocupaban un estudio, un laboratorio y un pequeño invernadero. Vivía sola y no acostumbraba visitas.

-No te preocupes por eso, aquí estaré bien. Duerme en tu habitación. Lo que importa es que ya estás a salvo ¿Cierto?-

Albert aunque se encontraba cansado y soñoliento, tenía también la inquietud de no saber qué había sido todo aquello. Tal vez en ese momento no importaba la razón por la que ella huía de algo o alguien. Y finalmente si no quería decirlo, él no se lo preguntaría. No quería entrometerse. Sólo necesitaba saber si él la había ayudado a salir en su totalidad del peligro en el que parecía encontrarse.

…Sí, aquí estoy…estamos a salvo. Te diré qué pasa si me lo permites, pero al amanecer. Ya que en verdad te ves cansado y yo tengo que empacar. Mañana salgo a Japón…Tengo una idea ¡Claro!

En mi invernadero hay un muy amplio diván. Te puedes quedar ahí- Dijo ella dibujando en su bello rostro una amable y discreta sonrisa que dejaba ver el alivio que le provocó proponer aquella solución.

Albert se conmovió ante su dulce gesto y asintió. En ese momento pensó en alguien, alguien con pecas que también anteponía las necesidades ajenas a las propias.

Se dirigieron al lugar, ella sacó de un armario cercano un edredón limpio y almohadas.

El sitio era encantador. Todo un invernadero improvisado y en miniatura.

Al fondo bajo una amplia ventana cubierta por una delgada persiana horizontal, estaba el diván.

-Gracias por tu hospitalidad- dijo Albert sorprendido por la belleza que lo rodeaba.

Ella asintió.

\- Siéntete en tu casa por favor, es lo menos que puedo hacer…Casi lo olvido, saliendo de aquí a la derecha, en el estudio, hay un baño completo por si quieres ducharte. Las toallas están en el pequeño armario que se encuentra ahí mismo, dentro encontrarás también jabón y una bata que puedes usar. Yo no lo uso así que puedes disponer totalmente de él. Ahora te dejo. Te despertaré a tiempo para que puedas tomar el autobús. Descansa-

Mizuki sonrió con timidez. Inclinó la cabeza delicadamente y salió del estudio.

...Albert no quiso abusar de la hospitalidad de la hermosa desconocida pero necesitaba ducharse, la temperatura era más cálida en esa población. Se dirigió al estudio. Al entrar se percató de que era otra bella habitación que dejaba ver su pasión por la naturaleza. Más plantas, estantes con libros y un escritorio sobre el cual había un gran almanaque botánico abierto, la delataban.

Tras la refrescante ducha, volvió al "invernadero" y se recostó en el diván. Llevaba puesta la bata que encontró en el armario.

No; Mizuki no acostumbraba tener visitas. Pero tenía en el armario de ese baño un par de hermosas batas Japonesas de seda. Se las había obsequiado su madre antes de partir hacia Sri Lanka, al despedirse de ella en el aeropuerto. Una preciosa bata roja de mujer y una amplia y no menos bella en color verde obscuro, para hombre. Ambas con dragones bordados a mano en azul añil a los costados.

Algo le impidió dormirse en seguida y se incorporó para abrir la persiana. Poco después observando las estrellas se perdió en sus pensamientos y finalmente el sueño se apodero de él.

Mizuki por su parte entró hecha un lío de nervios por el repentino regreso que tendría que emprender. Sacó un par de maletas del armario y comenzó a empacar.

Después se duchó y aunque se acostó no pudo dormir.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

Capítulo 7

Los primeros rayos de sol despertaron a Albert que había dormido plácidamente en el diván, rodeado del aroma de plantas dulces y exóticas. Se refrescó tomando otra ducha. Su ropa estaba bastante sucia, así que volvió a ponerse la bata japonesa para salir al estudio y dirigirse nuevamente al pequeño invernadero en donde se cambiaría y esperaría a Mizuki.

Al salir del baño se sintió atraído por el almanaque que estaba sobre el escritorio. Fue hasta él y de pie se dispuso a hojear las grandes páginas bellamente ilustradas. En eso estaba cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente. Entonces una hermosa y joven mujer, apenas cuatro años mayor que Albert, se asomó. Empuñaba la manilla, envuelta aún en su negra, larga, vaporosa y casi traslucida bata de dormir. Vió su cristalina y azul mirada y sujetó con más fuerza el pomo.

Albert tenía abierta la parte superior de la bata. Ambos llevaban sus largas cabelleras sueltas y salvajes. La de él húmeda, la de ella semejante a una nube obscura. Él la observó estático sin que su mano izquierda pudiera soltar la página del almanaque, su mano derecha permanecía sobre el escritorio. Ella le sostuvo la mirada durante esos segundos en los que él parecía petrificado sin embargo fué ella también la primera en desviarla, bajando la cabeza en un sutil movimiento.

-Disculpa…

-Disculpa…

Dijeron al unísono.

Mizuki entró al estudio cerrando su bata por completo, ajustando y anudando las cintas a su cintura.

-Discúlpame tú, te dije que podías disponer de ésta habitación. Sólo que debía empacar unos libros y creí que aún no despertabas.

Albert dejó el almanaque, también cerró su bata y se dirigió a ella.

-Desperté temprano, pero dormí lo suficiente. Gracias...el intruso aquí soy yo- Dijo Albert y le dirigió un guiño. Tomando el almanaque se acercó más a ella y añadió -¿Puedo ayudarte? Esté libro es bastante pesado y creo que no vas a dejarlo, es muy bello.

-Gracias, sí; pienso llevármelo. Las maletas están aún en mi habitación, las llevaré a la sala. Tú puedes llevar el libro y leerlo en el sofá mientras yo termino de empacar y me cambio. El autobús pasará en dos horas, aún es muy temprano.

-Así lo haré. Gracias a ti. Te dejo para que empaques tus libros- Dijo Albert sonriéndole con un brillo involuntariamente coqueto en la mirada y salió del estudio con el almanaque bajo el brazo.

Enseguida sin embargo volvió sobre sus pasos, la puerta seguía abierta. Se asomó y dijo:

-Soy Albert, un despistado que ha olvidado preguntar cuál es tu nombre...

-Yo lo olvidé también...Mizuki...es mi nombre.

Ambos sonrieron, entonces Albert hizo una discreta reverencia y se marchó.

Antes de dirigirse a la sala, fue al invernadero donde había dejado su ropa y se cambió. Ya en la estancia se sentó en el cómodo sofá y siguió leyendo el almanaque.

Media hora después Mizuki se asomó con las maletas. Albert le ayudó a cargarlas hasta dejarlas cerca de la puerta.

-Prepararé algo para desayunar.

-Te ayudaré.

-Pero…

-Te ayudaré. ¿No confías en mí, en que pueda preparar un desayuno siendo un hombre?

-Claro, puedes ayudarme si lo deseas… más de lo que ya has hecho- Dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa.

En la cocina Albert mostró sus habilidades y preparó una ensalada con frutas, mangos y otras que hasta entonces desconocía (propias de la región) pero que parecían exquisitas.

Ella preparó una bebida con zumo de cítricos y cortó pan de arroz.

Se sentaron en la mesa de cristal de la luminosa cocina. Y comenzaron el desayuno tímidamente pero simultáneamente sentían una gran confianza el uno para con el otro. Sí, Albert pese a todo lo ocurrido y a no saber absolutamente nada de ella (salvo lo que su casa le dejaba ver) confiaba. Él sabía leer dentro del corazón de las personas. Era algo casi innato y que desarrolló por completo durante su etapa de trotamundos.

Cuando terminaron, el ayudó a limpiar la mesa. Se disponía a lavar los trastos cuando ella lo interrumpió.

-Ya no viviré más aquí pero supongo que habrá que dejarlos limpios por si alguien viene a visitarme después- Bromeó haciendo alución a sus perseguidores al tiempo que sin querer su mano rozó bajo el agua las manos de Albert mientras depositaba un plato en la tarja. Él sintió un escalofrío y ella soñó de sólo tocar la suave, firme y varonil piel de Albert, entonces dio un paso hacia atrás. Albert volteó a verla. Tenía el cabello obscuro recogido en una coleta y llevaba un entallado y discreto, aunque hermoso vestido rojo. En silencio Mizuki acomodó unas cosas en la alacena para salir del trance. Él terminó de enjuagar los trastes y se secó las manos.

Entonces ella con un ademán lo invitó a la sala.

Ya estaban ambos sentados, uno frente al otro (porque así estaban dispuestos los únicos dos sillones del lugar). Y ella tomó la iniciativa hablando pausadamente.

-Ayer, seguramente al salir del centro en el que hago investigaciones científicas, me siguieron unos activistas con los que me había involucrado ignorando que se dedicaban al tráfico ilegal de fauna exótica. Soy bióloga y caí en una trampa al creer que defendían una zona natural en peligro, cuando en realidad querían que yo les ayudara en sus bajos negocios. Por supuesto me negué…Ya me habían amenazado, pero creí que no se atreverían a más…Ellos temen que los delate, supongo.

-¿Y por eso vas a Japón?

-Sí, por eso tengo que regresar a mi país. Aquí no conozco en realidad a nadie y creo que no estaré segura. Si los denuncio temo que las autoridades crean que soy una de ellos porque muchos me vieron en sus falsas marchas de protesta y me identifican como parte de ese grupo de extranjeros…la mayoría son extranjeros también-

Mizuki parecía nerviosa, trataba de ocultar el temor que le inspiraba la situación.

-Te acompañaré al aeropuerto, podrían estar al acecho.

\- No es necesario, no te preocupes. Tendré cuidado...no te preocúpes por favor, ya hiciste mucho por mí...

-Pero lo hago. Me preocupo. Y te acompañaré, estaré tranquilo cuando vea que abordas tu vuelo a salvo.

-¿Harás eso?- Dijo con una voz muy suave. -En verdad te lo agradezco...Está bien.

...Yo también tengo un vuelo que abordar hoy. Pensó Albert pero no lo comentó. Su vuelo partiría por la tarde y tendría tiempo de volver al hotel por sus pertenencias.

Siguieron una amena y tranquila conversación acerca del país en el que se encontraban, sus maravillas naturales y lo que ella investigaba. Pasó poco más de una hora y decidieron que era momento de marcharse. Albert dio tiempo a Muzuki para que se despidiera de sus plantas y del que había sido su hogar cerca de un año, después la ayudó haciéndose cargo del equipaje y salieron rumbo al aeropuerto.

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.**

 _Recordatorio:_

Estoy situando la historia en otra época. Para ser concreta a finales de los 60's.

Tomar en cuenta la siguiente cronología para éste fic:

1968:

Candy se encuentra estudiando enfermería.

Albert llega mal herido al hospital Santa Juana en Chicago, sólo que la bomba que explota en el tren está relacionada con la guerra en Vietnam.

Albert y Candy viven juntos en el apartamento Magnolia.

Candy y Terry se separan.

1969:

Stear muere en Vietnam.

Albert se va del departamento. Candy encuentra a Terry pero prefiere seguir buscando a Albert.

1970:

Candy descubre quién es el tío abuelo William y posteriormente a su príncipe.

Antes de finalizar el año Albert emprende sus primeros viajes de negocios.

Albert está por finalizar el año en medio de sus vacaciones en Sri Lanka…

* * *

 **Despertando A Tu Encuentro**

 **Por Lisw. Andrew**

Capítulo 8

Albert y Mizuki se encontraban ya en la ciudad. Acababan de bajar del autobús, buscaban un coche que los llevara al aeropuerto.

Estaban a punto de atravesar una Avenida transitada cuando Mizuki al dirigir la vista en frente, palideció. Con claridad en la otra acera vio a uno de los "activistas" que la habían perseguido. El le lanzó una mirada amenazante sin cruzar la calle. Ella no quiso voltear a ver a Albert para que el rufián a quien veía fijamente, no notara que la acompañaba.

Dio vuelta y con pasos firmes y acelerados caminó. Albert la siguió al adivinar la situación y de repente antes de que el pudiera alcanzarla, dos sujetos más, aparecieron delante de ella. Fue entonces que el comprendió la gravedad del asunto, no podrían llegar al aeropuerto. Sabía qué hacer para ayudarla, pero primero…

Antes de que Mizuki parpadeara, Albert estaba enfrentando a golpes a los dos bribones.

Se deshizo de ellos, la tomó del brazo y corrieron hasta perderse en un callejón atestado de puestos, callejón por el que rápidamente avanzaron y al salir hasta otra avenida tomaron el primer autobús que vieron. Pasaron tres cuadras y bajaron de el para tomar un taxi, Albert le pidió al conductor que los llevara al hotel en el que se hospedaba.

…

Pasaban de las diez de la mañana y ya se encontraban a salvo en el lobby. Albert alquiló una habitación para Mizuki y pidió absoluta discreción. Estableció comunicaciones con George explicándole la situación. Quería usar el poder de ser un importante empresario para librarla en su totalidad de sus perseguidores, para que no tuviera que huir y para que, de ser posible los atraparan. Era un país muy lejano, discutieron acerca de cómo procederían.

Sí, aplazaría su regreso a América, no podía dejarla así. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a ser necesario pero quería ayudarla.

A la una de la tarde en el bar del hotel ella y Albert se reunieron. El la tranquilizó, le habló acerca de cómo saldría del lío aunque sin dar demasiados detalles. Sólo le aseguró muy pronto que iba a estar libre de los hombres que la seguían. Albert en todo momento fue amable, sencillo y un verdadero caballero. Le dijo que descansara, que pidiera a su suite lo que quisiera comer. Ella comentó que pagaría sus propios gastos, pero él se negó, dejándole claro que eso correría por su cuenta –Es mi castigo por haberte seguido- bromeó Albert.

Cuando pagó la cuenta el mesero le entregó un sobre.

-De parte del gerente, señor.

-Gracias.

Albert lo abrió. Era una invitación. Al registrar a Mizuki se habían enterado de quién era en realidad él, iba dirigida a William Andrew.

"Nos complace su estancia en Tissamaharama Señor Andrew…

Están invitados usted y su acompañante ésta noche a nuestra tradicional celebración del solsticio en la playa privada del hotel.

Es una fiesta en la que podrá encontrarse con un aspecto más de nuestra cultura y su magnífico esplendor…

…Esperamos que le sea posible asistir y nos honre con su presencia"

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme a cenar en la playa ésta noche?

Nos invitan a celebrar el solsticio…Aunque comprendo si no estás con ánimo de celebraciones.

-Oh no te preocupes. Me encantaría- Respondió Mizuki, agradeciéndole tímidamente, para añadir:

-Es un invento que han hecho para los turistas pero no deja de ser interesante ya que los nativos danzan y realizan algunos rituales que desde que llegué han llamado mi atención-

Albert sonrió y acordaron que el pasaría por ella a las siete.

…

Tras dos golpeteos, la puerta de la habitación de Mizuki se abrió.

Al hacerlo, ella tuvo enfrente a un alarmantemente apuesto joven de larga y rubia cabellera. Llevaba un pantalón negro y una camiseta del mismo color. El conjunto hecho con una ligera pero elegante tela que resaltaba y acentuaba de un modo magnifico, su de por sí, perfecta y varonil figura. Por si el negro atuendo fuera poco, amarrado al cuello portaba un fular rojo de tela hindú, que lo hacía aún más irresistible. Ella por su parte llevaba un sencillo pero muy favorecedor vestido corto, sin mangas. El obscuro verde del vestido combinaba con un moño que sujetaba su cabello a la altura de la nuca.

Bajaron hasta la playa.

Era un paraje salvaje y hermoso. La playa rodeada de altas antorchas. Nativos ataviados con cortos pantalones de ligera tela blanca, gruesas cintas rojas amarradas a la cintura, pulseras y castañuelas adornando sus pies desnudos que danzaban sobre la arena. Nativos agitando los grandes y blancos plumajes que llevaban en las manos, danzando entre el fuego, el mar y la noche.

Niños corriendo y jugando en las olas, niños y mujeres que claramente no eran turistas. Albert y Mizuki se sentían como los únicos extranjeros del lugar, hasta que comenzaron a llegar los invitados que ahí se hospedaban, Europeos en su mayoría.

Había una barra bajo una hermosa palapa. Alrededor pequeñas mesas de playa sobre la arena, rodeadas de cómodas sillas hechas de madera y tela. En realidad era algo bastante informal y por eso resultaba fascinante.

El clima era bastante cálido, y de pronto unos niños empapados se acercaron traviesos entre risas hasta ellos y tomaron a Mizuki de las manos, ella comenzó a reír con al forcejear con estos juguetonamente. Los niños tiraban de ella con fuerza, tuvo que ceder y correr llevada por ellos hasta las olas. Albert observaba la escena caminando hacia ellos tranquilamente. Entonces vio cómo los niños la metieron al mar hasta que el agua cubrió la parte inferior de su vestido, haciendo que al salir se le pegara al cuerpo.

Los niños echaron a correr en busca de otra víctima.

Albert la observaba y no pudo evitar sentir atracción ante su belleza. Permaneció de pie en silencio pretendiendo que nada pasaba aunque sin proponérselo, casi sin hacerlo de modo consciente, estaba viéndola directamente a los ojos mientras ella caminaba hacia él. Al alcanzarlo sintió que unas pequeñas manos la empujaban y chocó contra el cuerpo de Albert.

¡Los niños otra vez! Esos pequeños diablillos la habían empujado con fuerza y se alejaban velozmente riendo aún más ante la travesura.

Albert al sentirla, instintivamente la tomó por los codos con ambas manos. Rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos. Sintió el corazón acelerado de ella contra su pecho y notó cómo sus propios latidos también emprendían una vertiginosa y palpitante carrera. Entonces ella levantó su rostro y se encontró con los ojos de Albert más cerca de lo que pudo haber imaginado tenerlos antes.

Él permaneció viéndola unos segundos sin moverse, después apretó sus brazos contra los de ella, entonces, al sentirla más cerca, al contacto total entre la piel de los brazos que aprisionaba y su propia piel, una suerte de hechizo los envolvió y en un movimiento rápido pero que a ellos les pareció deliciosamente lento, acercaron sus rostros. Albert tomó la cara de la joven entre sus manos y la besó.

Continuará...

* * *

 _Respuestas a sus reviews:_

Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir el fic

-Norma Angélica

-mfloresmayes

-Luz

 _*Guest chapter 6 . Jun 8_

 _Estoy confundida con tu historia, que papel tendrá misuki para con los rubios, es un Albert Candy, si no me equivoco ¿verdad? Ya veremos más adelante con lo que sucede_

 _*Guest chapter 6 . Jun 9_

 _esta historia es de mizuki y albert_

Gracias por leer. A lo que comentan respondo: No, no es la historia de Albert y Mizuki, aunque así lo parezca. Paciencia que muy pronto sabrán de la hermosa y rubia pecosa


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

Capítulo 9

Al separarse de Mizuki, Albert la vio a los ojos. Ella notó desconcierto dentro de él. Mientras se veía a sí misma reflejada en la inquieta profundidad de sus ojos. Era una mezcla imprecisa de emociones acumuladas. Una extraña tormenta en medio de un cielo azul. Él no era consciente de la transparencia de su mirada. Sólo lo embargó una incertidumbre casi insoportable, una dualidad. Y sin pensar, únicamente sintió vergüenza, se sintió como un canalla, como el peor de los hombres. No quería ofender ni mucho menos lastimar a Mizuki, quien aún lo veía directamente con esos preciosos ojos orientales, confundida pero con el rostro sereno.

No sabía qué, pero necesitaba decirle algo, decirle todo...Disculparse o rendirse ante su belleza y sus propios impulsos. No era consciente de la forma en que sus ojos hablaban por él.

Mizuki no se sintió ofendida al descubrir la duda en la mirada de Albert porque al mismo tiempo veía la nobleza de su corazón. Sí, todo eso le gritaba a través de sus celestes espejos. Dos luminosos paraísos azules, que reflejaban el limpio espíritu de Albert.

Así mismo él notó en el mirar de ella una paz que le hacía saber que nada tenía que reprocharle. Un mensaje claro que le decía que ella estaba bien. Entonces mágicamente ambos sonrieron tiernamente y no fue necesario decir nada al respecto.

-Mizuki ¿Me acompañarás a cenar?-

-Claro que sí, vamos-

Los dos caminaron tranquilamente, era un sentimiento extraño el que los invadió de repente. Como si se conocieran de toda la vida, sintieron confianza.

...Llegaron a las mesas, en su mayoría estaban designadas para máximo cuatro personas. Pronto comenzarían a servir a los invitados…

Cenaron tranquilamente, compartieron una charla ligera y amena.

Después de una hora los danzantes se acercaron a los invitados y los llevaron a sentarse alrededor de pequeñas fogatas dispersas a lo largo de la playa, ya que se relatarían ancestrales leyendas.

Tras los relatos, los nativos se despidieron. Dejando a los turistas solos.

Albert y Mizuki permanecieron en silencio frente a su pequeña fogata, contemplando el mar y las brasas ardientes. Él tuvo ganas de recostarse sobre la arena e invitó a Mizuki a hacerlo también. Cada quien en su lugar disfrutaba del placer de observar la belleza de la noche. Ambos con las manos detrás de la nuca, se relajaron.

-Este lugar es hermoso…Comprendo por qué elegiste hacer tus investigaciones aquí-

-Y gracias a ti es probable que las concluya y no tenga que abandonar todo mi trabajo-

-Claro que podrás quedarte, ya lo verás ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas permanecer aquí, es fácil querer quedarse, cierto?-

-Cuando no se deja a nadie es fácil, pero aunque me apasiona lo que hago. También en muchas ocasiones extraño a mi familia en Japón. Tú viajas mucho ¿No dejas nada atrás?- Se aventuró Mizuki para en seguida retractarse -Disculpa, no me contestes por favor, mejor dime algo más acerca de cuándo estuviste en África…

-Sentí la misma libertad que encuentro aquí. Pero era distinto, la fuerza y el esplendor del entorno salvaje que me rodeó contrasta con el misticismo y la ambigua paz que se respira en estas tierras…

Charlaron pausadamente y cuando el fuego se extinguió se incorporaron.

Albert la ayudo a levantarse y le dijo que sería mejor volver al hotel.

Ambos sentían una mutua y autentica simpatía, pero los dos a su vez estaban conscientes de la confusión que la atracción sexual les provocaba. Sin hablar del tema y sin incomodarse, lo comprendían.

Al entrar al hotel decidieron separarse. Él le dijo que en cuanto tuviera noticias le avisaría. Se abrazaron amistosamente.

-Buenas noches Mizuki, duerme tranquila. En el hotel ya se han tomado las medidas de seguridad necesarias para que no corras ningún riesgo-

-Gracias Albert, eres todo un ángel guardián. Descansa tú también. Hasta mañana- Bajó levemente la cabeza y él hizo lo mismo en respuesta. Entonces ambos dieron media vuelta en el pasillo para dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Continuará...

* * *

Disculpas por la ausencia, ésta semana estaré subiendo más capítulos.

Luz, Josie gracias por seguir la historia.

Respuestas a sus Reviews

Josie escribió:

"Hola de vuelta! Ya lei los capitulos anteriores y me doy cuenta de que no soy la unica que esta confundida con lo que esta pasando con Albert y Mizuki. La verdad, no me gusta que los hombres o mujeres nos dejemos cautivar tan facil y sin mas permitan que la sexualidad manipule sus acciones. En otras palabras, atras Mizuki que Albert no es para ti! Quedo claro? jajajaja... que si soy celosa? Ja! Ya se que Albert es irresistible, pero atras de la raya, pues esta!...en fin, me tienes con los animos pendiendo de un hilo por los peligros a los que el se esta exponiendo al ayudarla. No crees que fue irresponsable el aceptar participar en ese festejo del hotel si saben de sobra que la estan siguiendo a ella? Pssst, una pizca mas de inteligencia, por favor! Ya ni la hacen ese par... &:) Muy interesante el trama, estare pendiente para cuando entre Candy en escena"

Re: Gracias Josie. Verás, el festejo se realizó en la playa privada y ya había personal de seguridad vigilando.

Espero que te haya gustado éste mini capítulo. Jajaja "atrás Mizuki que Albert no es para ti"...Me ha alegrado y puesto de buen humor tu comentario Josie. Y quién no estaría celosa, jaja hasta yo ya lo estoy pero espera sólo un poco, que pronto, muy pronto sabrán que ha sido de Candy. Y sí que entrará en escena, ya lo verán.

= )


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

Capítulo 10

Albert ya con las luces apagadas yacía en su cama cómodamente pero tenía la mente inquieta y el corazón quebrantado. Por qué, se preguntaba.

Repasó mentalmente todo lo sucedido, sus negociaciones por Europa y su llegada a Sri Lanka. Al recordar sintió de nuevo la sorpresa que lo inundó al descubrir la magia del lejano Oriente. Después, su evocación saltó inevitablemente a lo sucedido en la playa, al beso que dio a Mizuki, específicamente. Cómo llegó a eso, se reprochó… Entonces recordó el momento en el que la conoció, en la Plaza de la escultura budista. La volvió a ver corriendo entre los puestos, revivió la persecución, la noche en su casa, el pequeño invernadero…

Todo lo visualizó en escasos segundos. Traslado después sus pensamientos a la conversación que tuvieron bajo las estrellas apenas un par de horas atrás.

… _Cuando no se deja a nadie, es fácil_ … Le había dicho Mizuki. En ese momento sintió una inconmensurable nostalgia y se hizo más agudo el quebranto de su corazón. Un sentimiento que había reprimido o ignorado y que yacía silencioso en un rincón obscuro y lejano. Ese sentir correspondía a él mismo, a su situación. A cómo se encontraba en ese momento, en un país alejado, en la soledad de la habitación de un hotel…

Un sentimiento que ahora no sólo se dejaba ver sino que se hacía presente con una fuerza casi vehemente.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana. Aún sin encender la luz y viendo hacía el horizonte donde el mar y la obscura noche se volvían uno solo, Albert añoró intensamente a Candy.

Fué después a un escritorio que estaba en la esquina de la habitación. Encendió una pequeña lámpara, sacó hojas de papel y lapiceros del cajón y comenzó a escribir; a escribirle…

Mientras escribía sentía la urgencia de volverla a ver. La misma premura que había experimentado antes de que lo sucedido con Mizuki cambiara sus planes, el mismo apremio, el ímpetu por el que había decidido interrumpir sus vacaciones y regresar a Chicago, donde la había dejado.

Qué estaba haciendo Candy mientras él se encontraba ahí escribiéndole; Se preguntaba. Sonreía al imaginarla en distintas situaciones para contestárselo. Aunque eso hacía también que se desesperara más por no poder verla en realidad

¿De cuántos momentos a su lado me he perdido?

No se atrevía a hablarle ahora, la noche anterior al incidente con Mizuki estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Iba a hablarle al igual tantas veces antes le habló, tras sus reuniones y negociaciones, desde distintas y lujosas suites del país Europeo en turno.

Le hablaba para saludarla, darle las buenas noches o preguntar por su tía. Encubriendo sus verdaderos sentimientos, mostrándose sólo como un amigo y como su protector. Candy alegremente le contestaba. Le deseaba buen viaje y suerte en sus empresas. Preguntaba curiosa cuando Albert le contaba sobre las peculiaridades de las ciudades que visitaba y para tampoco mencionar sus auténticas emociones, le hablaba de sucesos ajenos. De Annie, de Patty, de Archie, de Jimmy, de Tom, del Hogar de Pony…

Extrañaba sus conversaciones tanto, pero ahora no se atrevía a hablarle, sentía una extraña incertidumbre…

Así que sólo escribía y lo hacía incluso de un modo tan apasionado, que no sabía si enviaría esa carta. Él le envió infinidad de postales acompañadas de escritos mientras viajó por Europa. Pero ninguna carta así. En todas reprimió lo que pensaba decirle únicamente cuando volviera, en persona.

Cada semana le enviaba cartas y tarjetas a _su pequeña_. No le había escrito desde que llegó a Sri Lanka sin embargo. Ella ignoraba dónde estaba Albert ahora.

Tras escribir. Volvió a la cama. Sólo entonces en silencio y en paz se durmió. Todas sus elucubraciones nocturnas se disolvieron lentamente entre las imágenes de sus sueños…

 _…Se veía a sí mismo caminando entre verde césped y palmeras, con un traje blanco. Dirigiéndose a una playa en la que había una pequeña isla desde la cual en lo alto había un portal, el lugar le parecía conocido… Sí, conocía esa isla. En medio del portal una silueta femenina con un largo vestido blanco lo llamaba haciendo ademanes con los brazos extendidos, un velo cubría su rostro._

 _Albert se dirigía hacia el lugar y caminaba entre las olas como si no hubiese profundidad._

 _Llegaba a la isla. Lo recibía un camino cuesta arriba de antigua y preciosa piedra gris labrada, que lo llevaría hasta el portal._

 _Cuando estaba a tan sólo unos cuantos metros de distancia, vio la silueta femenina ya sin el velo, de espaldas, y ya no estaba en el portal. La encontró en el mirador, con las manos sobre una muralla de piedra que le llegaba a la cadera._

 _El viento hacía que su larga, lacia y obscura cabellera ondulara hermosamente. El seguía acercándose, ella no volteaba a verlo. Cuando llegó se colocó lenta y delicadamente detrás de Mizuki, la cercanía hizo que ésta girara el rostro, al hacerlo y verlo dio media vuelta para quedar a su lado y él acercó su cabeza haciendo que sus mejillas quedaran juntas, lado a lado, sin estar de frente, sin verse. Albert al sentirla cerró los ojos y de pronto un aroma fresco y dulce saturó sus sentidos al tiempo que un choque eléctrico recorrió su cuerpo. Sintió que ella lo abrazaba, percibió el femenino rostro refugiándose en su pecho y abrió los ojos. Al bajar la mirada, vio la rubia y ondulada cabellera que correspondía al dulce aroma. Entonces la tomó de las manos y ella levantó la cabeza. Sus hermosos ojos verdes viéndolo directamente, sus labios como rubíes, el rostro sonrojado, su rubia cabellera larga y suelta enmarcando el hermosísimo rostro, el viento fresco y salvaje…_

Albert despertó en medio de un sobresalto y con el corazón acelerado. Esa verde mirada en cada nuevo sueño lucía más hermosa. Candy te amo, escuchó a su corazón gritándole en cada latido.

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

Capítulo 11

Candy contestaba entusiasmada las cartas que Albert le había enviado desde que éste partió a sus viajes Europeos. Pero no había recibido ninguna desde hacía poco más de un mes. Y ni qué decir de las llamadas, extrañaba tanto oír su voz…En realidad, extrañaba todo de él.

Se preocupaba también porque tal vez pronto regresaría y no le había contado nada acerca del Dr. Boissieu.

Boissieu, un joven doctor francés. Había arribado a América cuatro meses atrás. Apenas dos semanas después de que Albert partiera, para ser exactos (Sí, Candy llevaba la cuenta de cada día que pasaba lejos de Albert).

La hermosa pecosa rubia lo había conocido durante una fiesta organizada por la tía Elroy, celebrada en un prestigioso hotel de Chicago. Fiesta en la que los Andrew cumplían con su labor de beneficencia y recaudaban fondos para un hospital que ofrecía servicios gratuitos a los más necesitados.

Damien Boissieu era joven y atractivo. Alto, aunque no más que Albert. De corto y lacio cabello castaño, los ojos del color de la miel. Al principio cuando lo veía, entristecía porque le recordaba a su querido Stear, aunque Damien no usaba gafas. Sin embargo en actitud y carácter sí que era muy distinto. Un joven refinado y pretensioso. Por su personalidad un tanto arrogante, no había sido del entero agrado de Candy, así que no le dio importancia. Por eso no le habló a Albert de él. Annie los había presentado porque sus respectivos padres tenían negocios en común.

 _…Tres meses atrás, durante la fiesta:_

 _-Candy, te presento al Dr. Boissieu. Él está interesado en ayudar y trabajar como voluntario en alguna institución de salud en beneficio de personas con escasos recursos. Me he atrevido a decirle que tienes una labor intensa en el "Nuevo Hogar" y que aceptas a cualquiera que auténticamente esté interesado en labores de esta índole._

 _-Mucho gusto doctor…_

 _-Llámame Damien, es mi nombre y para algo me lo habrán puesto. Detesto que una colega me llame doctor y más que me hable de usted siendo de mi edad o sólo un poco menor; Además de hermosa._

 _Candy se sonrojó, no supo si por vergüenza o por coraje. Sin duda era un atrevido, le recordaba a cierto Inglés…_

 _La conversación siguió por algunos minutos más y de repente Archie la salvó. Notando desde un extremo del salón que Candy, su gatita, lucía un poco incomoda hablando con Damien. Los alcanzó e interrumpió para pedir a la pecosa que bailara con él._

 _…Es un pesado ¿Cierto Candy?_

 _-Archie mil gracias, me rescataste. Sí, lo es._

 _-Sin embargo Annie seguramente ya te dijo que le parece "perfecto" para ayudarte en el hogar._

 _-Sí Archie, no sé si en verdad quiera ayudar o sólo lo hace para quedar bien ante la sociedad. He escuchado que su familia se jacta de las buenas obras de sus hijos._

 _-Sospecho lo mismo, y además no me gusta nada que esté cerca de ti…_

 _-Archie, qué dices._

 _-Bueno, sólo Albert tiene mi permiso para cortejarte…_

 _-¡Archie!_

 _-Ja, ja. No es que él me lo haya pedido, pero algunas cosas no se me escapan. Pero no te preocupes gatita, sé que ambos lo niegan._

 _...Además el Dr. Martin vendrá para año nuevo y pensaba proponerle que trabajara conmigo… Continuó Candy para cambiar de tema._

Desde aquella fiesta muchas cosas habían cambiado.

 _Candy recordaba todo trepada en un árbol. Otras cosas nunca cambiarían…_

El padre de Annie finalmente la convenció para que aceptara la ayuda del joven doctor.

Fue un acierto, Damien había resultado ser un verdadero altruista y sobre todo un excelente médico. Además trataba con ternura a los niños, eso sorprendió mucho a Candy. Apenas un par de días atrás lo había asistido en una difícil consulta en la que fue necesaria una cirugía de emergencia. A partir de entonces se había ganado su respeto. Sin embargo le molestaban sus descarados coqueteos y galanterías. Lo evadía con cualquier pretexto y sólo lo veía durante el trabajo en el Nuevo Hogar de Pony. Hogar que se reconstruyó y amplió gracias a la ayuda económica de Albert y en el que ella, además de enfermera trabajaba como directora junto a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María.

Archie la asesoraba en el área administrativa y Annie de vez en cuando la visitaba y ayudaba a preparar cenas deliciosas para los niños, llevando cocineras profesionales pagadas por sus padres.

...Quería hablar con Albert acerca de Demian ahora, porque estaba resultando una excelente ayuda para el Hogar. Pero principalmente porque consideraba que era una grosería no menciónaselo y que fuera una completa novedad a su regreso. Pero ignoraba su paradero.

-Albert, en qué lejano país estás...dónde te encontrarás ahora. Sé por George que decidiste tomar unas breves vacaciones y comprendo que tantos viajes de negocios te dejaron exhausto…Pero por qué no me has hablado Albert… Pensaba Candice mientras una lágrima se precipitaba por su preciosa mejilla derecha y otra más se aventuraba abriéndose camino a través de la izquierda.

Continuará…

* * *

Mil gracias por seguir la historia a todas las que lo hagan con o sin reviews.

Y mil gracias más a Josie y Luz por sus comentarios. Me hacen muy feliz y me motivan a seguir escribiendo éste, mi primer fic.

= D


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

Capítulo 12

 _-¿Candy, tienes planes para el fin de semana? Prometí a los niños un día de campo. Tomaron sus vitaminas y tengo que cumplir, soy un hombre de palabra._

 _Sabes, no acostumbro pasar tiempo en medio de la naturaleza…Sé que a ti te gustan esas cosas, en verdad me gustaría que vayas... Necesito que me orientes y ayudes también. Aún no conozco los alrededores y seguro tú sabes qué lugares son los mejores para que los niños la pasen bien._

Era verdad que Damien había prometido a los niños que atendía, un _premio sorpresa_ si se portaban bien y tomaban sus medicamentos, pero también era cierto que el "premio" le resultaba bastante conveniente. Naturalmente lo había planeado. Sabía que Candy aunque lo intuyera, no tendría salida.

 _-Será divertido, sí. Invitaré a Archie e irá Annie también._

Candy sintió seguridad, ya que acompañada de ellos Damien no tendría oportunidad alguna de molestarla.

 _-Qué buena idea Candy, entre más ayuda mejor. Además los niños los adoran. El sábado por la mañana pasaré por ustedes y no te preocupes por el almuerzo, yo lo llevaré._

Él sabía de antemano que Archie tendría un compromiso con los Britter. Su padre lo había enterado durante una conversación telefónica, ya que el mismo Damien debía asistir. Pero fue bastante astuto y salió del lío excusándose y alegando que su labor con los niños era muy importante y no podía fallarles.

Mientras tanto en Chicago…

 _…por favor no enteres a mi tía ni a los chicos, quiero sorprenderlos._

- _Así será Albert, que tengas buen viaje. Te esperaré en el aeropuerto._

George colgaba el teléfono de su oficina complacido. Aunque no lo demostraba, lo alegraba la idea de tener a Albert de regreso. Él sabía que extrañaba a Candy y notaba que ella también lo echaba de menos. Por lo menos ellos sí podrían ser felices y ya era hora de que confesaran sus sentimientos…Por un momento creyó que Albert se perdería por tiempo indefinido en Asia.

Y en ese mismo instante en Sri Lanka…

Albert colgó el teléfono. Se puso sus gafas de sol y se colgó al hombro una ligera chaqueta beige para en seguida salir de la habitación. Se encontraría con Mizuki en el bar del hotel, donde hablarían de los asuntos legales finales. De ahí partirían a la ciudad para que ella firmara algunos documentos, cenarían juntos en algún hermoso restaurante y la acompañaría hasta su casa, a la que regresaba esa misma noche y donde ya podría quedarse completamente segura.

En tan sólo una semana Albert había resuelto todo con la ayuda del equipo que George le facilitó. Excelentes investigadores y agentes privados que hicieron acuerdos con autoridades y con la policía. Pudieron rápidamente dar con quienes extorsionaban a la joven. Resultó ser un grupo pequeño y no eran tan peligrosos como parecían, por el contrario fueron bastante cobardes y se rindieron. Albert mismo estuvo presente durante todo el proceso, los enfrentó y atemorizó incluzo. Por lo que confesaron y se demostró fácilmente la culpabilidad de éstos. Cumplirían una larga condena tras las rejas, mientras la cuál Mizuki tendría seguridad policiaca garantizada. Y mucho antes de que los delincuentes fueran libres de nuevo, ella acabaría sus investigaciones y regresaría a Japón.

El viernes por la noche Albert estaría de regreso en Chicago, estaba feliz.

Albert caminaba junto a Mizuki cargando su equipaje. Los callejones lucían hermosos, ya había obscurecido y las lámparas tenues de luz ámbar dejaban ver los antiguos adoquines, las estrellas en el horizonte brillaban decorando un despejado manto negro.

… _Estoy de nuevo en casa (suspiró Mizuki frente a la puerta) ¿Quieres pasar a tomar un té?_

 _-Claro, vamos._

Albert entró. Dejó las maletas en el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones. Mizuki le dijo que ella prepararía y llevaría el té y él esperó en la sala. Tras beber el té ambos supieron que había llegado la hora de despedirse. Ella le pidió lo esperara un poco más y regresó con un regalo para él.

 _-Un recuerdo de Sri Lanka, con cariño. Ábrelo cuando te encuentres en tu país. Le dijo con una tierna sonrisa. Y el asintió._

 _-Muchas gracias Mizuki. En verdad te deseo lo mejor._

 _-Albert no tienes nada que agradecer. En cambio yo te estaré agradecida siempre. Te extrañaré._

 _-No lo hagas por favor ¿Somos amigos cierto? Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme. Ya tienes mi teléfono y también mi dirección por si algún día decides hacer alguna investigación en los Estados Unidos._

 _-Albert, lo mismo te digo, si necesitaras algo y vuelves…O mejor dicho si viajas a Japón, ya que partiré en unos meses… De mi parte descuida, trataré de mantenerme lejos de líos, lo prometo. Espero que la próxima vez que nos encontremos sea sólo para compartir alguna buena noticia._

Albert abrazó a Mizuki y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

 _-También te traje algo_. Sacó una pequeña cajita del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

 _-Pero ya has hecho demasiado por mí, Albert_.

Él la miró e hizo una mueca para darle a saber que no aceptaría que ella rechazara el obsequio.

Entonces, Mizuki le devolvió el beso en la mejilla y se inclinó viéndolo de frente para despedirse al estilo tradicional japonés. Él la imitó, sonrieron y Albert partió.

Durante su regreso Albert decidió visitar por última vez una de las hermosas playas vírgenes que rodeaban el pueblo antes de tomar el autobús al hotel. Cuando tuvo en frente el precioso mar, se quitó la ropa. Era de noche pero hacía bastante calor. Nadó durante un largo rato bajo las hermosas estrellas. Se sentía entusiasmado de volver a Chicago, tenía tantos planes… Pero dejó de pensar mientras nadaba, estaba absolutamente relajado y feliz. El momento era simplemente perfecto, el agua salada lo acariciaba, respiraba el aire dulce...

…Llegó con bastante sueño al hotel, por suerte ya había dejado listo su equipaje para partir al amanecer.

Continurá…


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

Capítulo 13

Albert había llegado a Chicago el viernes por la noche después de tres largos vuelos.

Aún no desempacaba. Descansaba en el sillón de su habitación, se había levantado de la cama porque no podía dormir y leía. Pero la lectura no logaba distraerlo o causarle sueño. Dejó el libro en la mesita junto al sofá y con las manos entrelazadas tras la nuca, cerró los ojos y se dibujó una sonrisa en su hermoso y varonil rostro.

 _Candy, no sabes cuánto deseaba estar de regreso. Ésta es una de las noches más largas. Mañana iré a Lakewood y te buscaré temprano en el hogar de Pony. George me ha dicho que trabajas mucho, que cada día los niños progresan y son más felices. Estoy orgulloso de ti, mi pequeña. Como siempre lo he estado… y te amo, pero no como siempre lo he hecho... Ahora te amo más aún, tanto que no puedo soportar la espera, aunque sólo sean unas horas. Estoy enloqueciendo sin ti…_

Pensaba Albert y poco a poco los pensamientos dieron paso a recuerdos de Candy.

Él la había amado desde que la conoció.

Ella, una niña tan hermosa, auténtica y frágil, lloraba mientras él se acercaba para animarla con la melodía de la gaita. Cuando Candy bromeó acerca del sonido del icónico instrumento y el atuendo escocés, él supo que era única y quedó prendado de su recuerdo.

Desafortunadamente no pudo verla de nuevo porque su tía y el consejo le impidieron volver. Durante sus estudios en el extranjero se preguntó qué habría sido de ella, y volvió a Lakewood entre otras cosas para averiguarlo.

El destino los reunió nuevamente de un modo inesperado cuando él mismo la rescató en la cascada. Entonces Candy creyó que él era un solitario sin hogar como ella y sintió que un lazo más profundo los unía.

Aunque él era miembro de una familia, y no sólo miembro, era el heredero de los Andrew; era cierto también que en el corazón se identificaba con la orfandad que la misma Candy sufría. Pero al descubrir que su sobrino Anthony la amaba tanto, él se alejó nuevamente.

Poco después cuando la adoptó, lo hizo para protegerla y también porque la quería… Sus sobrinos le escribieron pidiéndoselo y el consideró que era una magnífica idea ya que así nada impediría que ella estuviese a salvo. Él la hubiera protegido aún sin adoptarla pero la adopción facilitaría las cosas, aunque Albert jamás se consideró ni su padre ni su mentor.

Años más tarde en Londres, nunca pensó encontrarla del modo en el que lo hizo. En la noche, deambulando peligrosamente por las calles. Esa vez se sorprendió al ver que Candy ya no era una niña, estaba transformándose en una aún más hermosa mujer. Su carácter sin embargo era el mismo. No había cambiado el ímpetu de la preciosa rubia, pese al estricto colegio, siempre sería un espíritu libre, al igual que él.

Sí, todo ese tiempo la amó, pero la amaba como algo inalcanzable y de un modo platónico, lo único que se atrevía a hacer por ella era protegerla y asegurase de que tuviera un buen presente. En el cual por una parte el sólo era el anónimo tío abuelo. Sin embargo gracias al destino, al mismo tiempo era su amigo. Con ella Albert pudo ser auténtico. Para ella era simplemente "Albert" sin importar nada más, pasado, familia, nada. Y él también así la consideraba; sólo "Candy", su amiga, su amor platónico… Eso era lo importante, él en realidad nunca se sintió como el _tío,_ eso sólo fue una absurda idea del consejo; y únicamente usó su ingenio para lograr que de algo sirviera el título. Aprovechando todo su poder para protegerla. No obstante, cuando se dio cuenta de que entre ella y Terry comenzaba a nacer un sentimiento más allá de la amistad, Albert aún sin proponérselo y aunque estaba consciente de que lo que sentía por ella era _imposible_ no pudo evitar sentir deseos de alejarse. Y vaya que lo había logrado, se alejó lo más posible, marchándose a un continente salvaje y desconocido. Sólo deseaba que ella fuese feliz y sintió que tal vez ya no lo necesitaría más.

Pero el destino se encargó de unirlos una tercera vez. Sólo que él no sabía quién era. Había perdido la memoria… Sí, pero encontró gracias a eso su corazón. Candy, su único amor, el latir de su corazón.

Se enamoró inevitablemente de la hermosa, alegre, tierna, traviesa y noble enfermera. Su dulzura lo embriagó.

Cuando ella partió hacia Nueva York, mientras nevaba, él a través de la ventana viendo cómo se ella se alejaba, le declaró su amor.

En efecto, no recordaba nada de su pasado y no le importaba saberlo si estaba a su lado.

Entonces Candy regresó con el corazón destrozado y él estuvo a su lado para apoyarla, guardando todo el amor que ya albergaba por ella, para sí mismo. Sólo que no fue ya un amor platónico.

Él, amnésico como estaba, la veía como un hombre, dispuesto dar todo y a esperar por ella. Cuando recuperó la memoria sus sentimientos lejos de cambiar se reforzaron, sólo que no sabía cómo decírselo. Únicamente se atrevió a declárale su amor de un modo indirecto a través de un sándwich.

Después todo ocurrió tan rápido...

Por esos tiempos comenzaban a hablar mal de él. Los rumores que circulaban, podían afectarla y decidió renunciar a ella hasta saber qué hacer. Ya que la presión principal que sentía se debía al asunto inmediato a resolver: El momento de cambiar su vida asumiendo sus deberes en las empresas. Pero no dejaría a Candy sola, creyendo que ella seguía amando a Terry quiso que lo encontrara en Rockstown.

Albert prefirió que Candy se reuniera con quien la haría feliz aunque eso implicara sacrificar lo que él mismo sentía por ella. No obstante ella, no había vuelto con Terry...

Más tarde cuando gracias a George Candy lo encontró en su despacho él tampoco se atrevió a confesarle su amor, temía que se juzgara como que él aprovechaba la situación, además pese a todo se sintió inseguro… Y si Candy no lo amaba así. ¿Y si ella lo seguía viendo como a su mejor amigo y ahora, peor aún como a su tutor?

Entonces recordó aquélla tarde en la cocina del Magnolia. Cuando ella le habló de sus amores… del príncipe. Vaya sorpresa la que se había llevado cuando al recobrar su pasado, supo que él mismo y el muchacho con el que Candy soñó eran uno sólo.

Otra manera de indirectamente declarar su amor a Candy la llevo a cabo el día que él se lo hizo saber apareciendo en el mismo lugar, poco antes de viajar a Europa… Eres más linda cuando ríes…

 _…Candy ha pasado tanto, hemos pasado por tantas cosas… Mi pequeña, no sabes lo mucho que ansío decirte cuánto te amo…_

Continuará...

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y por todos sus reviews.

tutypineapple

Luz

Glenda


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

Capítulo 14.

El doctor Boissieu con tan sólo 23 años de edad ya ejercía su carrera en Francia y por asuntos relacionados a las empresas de su padre había llegado a Norteamérica durante el verano. Aunque Damien en realidad no tenía nada que ver con los negocios. Acompañó a sus padres a los Estados Unidos principalmente para cuidar de cerca a su padre ya que estaba un poco enfermo, así se lo había pedido preocupada su madre. El primogénito y legítimo Boissieu era Edward, quien estaba por llegar para pasar las fiestas de fin de año con su familia, y para él sí, de paso ayudar a su padre en las juntas y con los socios. Sí, Edward tenía todo el derecho de llevar el apellido Boissieu. Había una razón por la que Damien era doctor, la misma por la que ayudaba a los más necesitados, la misma por la que quiso trabajar con Candy y por la que trataba con tanto cariño a los niños del hogar.

También él era un huérfano. Damien fue un niño que llegó a la edad de seis años sin saber quiénes habían sido sus padres, y de hecho después tampoco logró averiguarlo. Creció con una mujer bastante anciana que lo había encontrado en un callejón de un barrio muy pobre en Paris. Cuando la anciana mujer murió lo enviaron a un orfanato de gobierno. Ahí tuvo un único y mejor amigo a quien consideró un hermano, convivieron dos años pero el muchachito enfermó y los médicos no lo atendieron bien, porque no eran los mejores servicios los que destinaban a esas instituciones. Así que empeoró y murió. Ese evento marcó su vida, tras la muerte de su pequeño amigo, escapó del orfanato y estuvo vagando por las calles dos semanas en las que casi él mismo también pierde la vida. Edward lo había visto a través de la ventana del automóvil, llorando debajo de un árbol sobre una acera. Gritó a su mamá que había un niño enfermo y solo, que lo ayudaran. Debido a los fuertes gritos del entonces también pequeño Ed, su madre ordenó al chofer detener el auto. Lo demás era historia. Se graduó con honores y había aprendido a desenvolverse en la alta sociedad dónde siempre actuaba de un modo ostentoso y arrogante. Su altivez era una suerte de máscara empero.

Cuando Damien y sus padres ya se habían establecido en Nueva York. Fueron invitados a la fiesta de caridad de los Andrew por ser socios y amigos de los Britter. En la fiesta Damien quedó flechado por Candy. Ella con un vestido azul y el cabello suelto, se veía tan hermosa; Además la notaba distinta a todas las jovencitas de sociedad que conocía, eso llamó su atención sobremanera. Entonces después de verla se acercó hasta donde los Britter para saludar y para charlar con Annie, porque ya había notado que la conocía.

 _-La preciosa rubia de azul es tu amiga, ¿Cierto Annie?_

 _-Sí Damien._

 _-No me digas por favor que está comprometida. Sería una lástima que tuviese un novio, aunque por lo visto ausente, ya que se le ve muy sola… Se le veía, mira… Ahora charla con Archie. No hacen mala pareja, pero se vería mejor conmigo…_

 _-Damien, nunca cambiarás._

 _-Dime Annie, ¿Acaso no somos amigos?_

 _-Claro que lo somos o no permitiría que me hablaras así._

 _-Annie, en nombre de nuestra amistad y de los recuerdos de la infancia... Cuando tus padres visitaban nuestra mansión en Paris. Tienes que presentármela. ¿O quieres que suplique? (Dijo mientras hacía un puchero y ojitos tristes)._

 _-Vamos Damien, ¿Desde cuándo has necesitado que yo te presente a alguien?_

 _-Uno sabe en qué momento el destino va a cambiarnos la vida. A mí por ejemplo me pasará hoy mismo, pero necesito tu ayuda. No quiero acercarme a ella de un modo tan obvio Annie, por favor. O dime algo… No sé; algo que me ayude a abordarla sin que parezca que estoy tan interesado en ella, temo que está vez no sabré disimular… Es algo que nunca me había pasado._

 _-Bueno Damien, ella no es una chica tradicional, ¿Sabes? Es una gran persona y la admiro mucho. Pese a ser una Andrew trabaja como tú, ayudando a la gente. Tal vez aunque no sea hoy, te la presenten por esa razón en algún otro lugar, después…_

 _-Oh no, Annie, ahora más que nunca, no podría esperar. Me la tienes que presentar tú, ahora. Vaya, sólo falta que me digas que también es una doctora._

 _-Casi… Aunque dudo que sea tu alma gemela, además Damien, si bien es cierto que no tiene un compromiso aún…_

 _-No me digas más, tampoco quiero saber toda su vida. ¡Ya sé! Annie, recuerdo que Edward me habló de un hogar que está cerca de tu mansión en Lakewood. Le propondré que trabajemos juntos ahí, dices que ella…_

 _-Ay, Damien, ese hogar es precisamente dirigido por ella. Creo que más bien tendrías que pediré trabajo tú…_

 _-Annie, eres brillante._

 _-¿Yo? pero…_

 _-Sí, sí. Tú, Annie. (Hizo un pícaro guiño) Tú nos presentarás ya que yo en verdad deseo trabajar ahí. Y ahora con más razón; Vamos Ann, sabes que mi labor es sincera. Por otro lado nunca le faltaría al respeto a tu amiga…_

 _-Candice Andrew_

 _-Candice Andrew_

 _-A decir verdad le molesta que la llamemos así, para nosotros siempre ha sido Candy…_

 _-Hermoso nombre. Vamos Annie, no perdamos más el tiempo._

 _Decía mientras daba un ligero y sutil empujoncito a Annie._

 _-Damien, lo repito ¡Nunca cambiarás!_

 _-Nunca, nunca. Te lo prometo Annie, ja,ja,ja._

…

Sí, desde que la conoció presintió que era la mujer de sus sueños, y al trabajar con ella en el hogar lo constataba cada día. Era simplemente lo que anheló toda su vida. Alegre, noble, transparente y tan auténtica. Recordaba incluso los infelices días en el orfelinato y se imaginaba que ella era su amiga, su enfermera, su ángel guardián. Fantaseaba más y se imaginaba casado con ella, adoptando a un par de los niños que atendían.

Ya amanecía. El sábado por fin había llegado y muy temprano se despertó, duchó y perfumó. Se puso su mejor y más seductora ropa casual. El cabello castaño obscuro peinado perfecto, con el flequillo rebelde de lado cayéndole a veces al rostro. Sus ojos miel, brillaban de un modo irresistible, o eso pensó al verse en el espejo.

La pesada canasta de picnic estaba lista. La subió al auto y se dirigió a la mansión de Lakewood para pasar por Candy.

Continuará…

; )


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

Capítulo 15.

Candy se quedaba en el hogar cuando era necesario y las demás ocasiones en la mansión de Lakewood. Ahí también se quedaba Archie y Annie los visitaba con mucha frecuencia. Como Albert estaba de viaje, se sentía fuera de lugar en Chicago, donde la tía vivía acompañada por Eliza y Neil. Albert mismo estuvo de acuerdo en que Candy y Archie se establecieran en Lakewood hasta su regreso. Ella aún era una Andrew.

Albert conducía alegre y relajado. A unas cuantas millas delante de él iba otro auto y parecía dirigirse también a la mansión. No le dio importancia sin embargo. Hasta que vio que se estacionó. Entonces un joven que a lo lejos le recordó a Stear bajó del automóvil y a su encuentro salía Candy. ¡Candy!

Por un breve instante no supo si apresurarse para alcanzarlos antes de que partieran, ya que ella parecía a punto de subir al auto, o si dejar que se marcharan. La segunda opción era la más adecuada pensó. Y antes de que pudieran notar el auto, se giró para entrar por otro lado. Una fría punzada presionó su abdomen. Y emociones encontradas se apoderaron de él. Entró a la mansión cuando ya Candy había partido.

…

 _-Damien, sabías que Annie y Archie tenían un compromiso con tu familia, verdad._

 _-Candy no me lo tomes a mal por favor, después de todo los niños son felices con nosotros aunque ellos no vayan. Sabes, invité a Jimmy para que no te enojes conmigo. Y para estar seguro de que me perdonarás, hice que prepararan una deliciosa tarta de frutas para ti y los niños... Aunque temo que acabarás por comer tú la mayor parte._

Entre Candy y Damien ya no había tanta tensión como en un inicio (cuando comenzó a trabajar en el hogar) la hubo. En ese entonces lo evitaba. Ahora empezaban a llevarse como amigos. Ella descubrió pronto que la arrogancia de el, desaparecía cuando no estaba rodeado de gente adinerada y poderosa. Creyó ver al verdadero Damien en el Hogar, un chico bondadoso y sencillo. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que tuviese dos facetas tan distintas desarrolladas y quién era él en verdad. Sin embargo aún la incomodaba pasar tiempo a solas con él. Ya quería llegar con los niños.

 _-Apresúrate Damien, los niños estarán ansiosos…_

 _-Candy, es muy temprano aún._

 _-Vamos de paseo, seguro despertaron antes que nosotros._

 _-Cierto, ellos no son perezosos como una rubia que a veces llega tarde al trabajo._

 _-Yo no llego tarde, tú siempre estás antes. Eso es todo._

 _-Soy un doctor muy dedicado, no lo puedo evitar._

 _-Sólo porque es cierto, no le diré nada. Señor modestia._

 _-Ja, ja, ja. No te pongas celosa, tú eres una excelente enfermera, la mejor que he conocido. A veces quisiera ser un niño del hogar también... ¡Mira! ya están esperándonos. Tenías razón._

Los niños corrieron hasta el automóvil. Damien abrió la cajuela, sacó varias canastas y comenzó a repartirlas. Después, del asiento trasero de su automóvil sacó la canasta grande. Y comenzó a acomodar en cada canasta lo que más que picnic parecía un pequeño banquete. Cuando acabaron él exclamo:

 _-Bien señorita Andrew, ahora usted nos va a dirigir. Niños prepárense para la excursión… Ah, lo olvidaba, falta Jimmy. No debe tardar, esperemos sólo un poco quieren._

Los niños reían, la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María estaban alegres. Jimmy llegó pronto y amarró su caballo. Se despidieron de las madres de Candy y emprendieron el camino, los niños corrían, Candy, Jimmy y Damien trataban de alcanzarlos.

…

Albert estaba en su despacho. Parado frente al hermoso ventanal tenía la mente en blanco. Sobre el escritorio estaba un regalo para Candy. Volteó a verlo y sintió rabia. No contra ella, por supuesto. Sentía rabia para consigo mismo. _Candy… cómo pude ser tan engreído y tonto_ , se reprochaba mentalmente. _Cómo pude sin decirte lo que significas para mí, creer que me esperarías. Ese chico te miraba de una forma… como un hombre enamorado. ¿Acaso le corresponderás Candy? ¿He llegado tarde nuevamente para entrar en tu corazón?_

Comenzaba a atardecer. Los niños se habían divertido en grande. Candy, Damien y Jimmy jugaron con ellos toda la mañana. Comieron juntos sobre los manteles de colores que habían tendido en el césped y volvieron a jugar. Ahora descansaban bajo el cielo rojizo. Damien les contaba fabulas y chistes.

 _-Jimmy, Damien. Ya es tarde y pronto anochecerá, es hora de marcharnos, está comenzando a hacer mucho frío. No estamos en verano como para quedarnos a acampar o hacer fogatas._

 _-Está bien "jefe". Jimmy, ya sé por qué la llamas así a veces. Niños, ya la oyeron. Levantemos las canastas y no dejen nada de basura. Nuestra hermosa enfermera ya no tiene energía, creo que está envejeciendo ja,ja._

Candy hizo una rabieta y miró entre furiosa y jugando a Damien. Jimmy reía.

 _-Aún no se casan y ya pelean, ja,ja,ja. El jefe casada, eso tengo que verlo._

 _-¡Jimmy!_

Emprendieron el camino hacia en hogar entre reclamos y bromas.

Candy le pidió a Jimmy que los acompañara a Lakewood. Pero él dijo que tenía que regresar al rancho porque tenía trabajo pendiente y que otro día la visitaría.

 _-No me queda más que llevarla yo sólo de regreso. Señorita rabietas._

 _-No me pongas más motes Damien. Está anocheciendo. Me quedaría aquí pero mañana irá Annie a visitarme, quiero dormir temprano._

 _-Sí está anocheciendo, es como la octava vez que lo mencionas. ¿Acaso le temes a la obscuridad Candy? Muy bien, muy bien no me responda Señorita, "no me pongas motes" miedosa. Vamos ya._

Camino a Lakewood…

 _-Vamos, Candy ¿La pasaste tan mal?_

 _-No, por supuesto que no. Sabes al contrario la pase muy bien. Te agradezco que seas tan bueno con los niños. No había conocido a nadie además de los Andrew que fuese tan bueno con ellos._

 _-Los Andrew, vaya Candy acabas de hablar como si tú no fueras una de ellos… Llegamos, ya está a salvo señorita._

…Damien en realidad no sabía del origen de Candy. Él sabía actuar y desenvolverse en sociedad, pero no estaba al tanto de los sucesos y pormenores o chismes de la gente adinerada. Jamás leía en los diarios la sección de sociales y ni siquiera reconocía a los socios de sus padres ni a muchas de las más influyentes familias. Eso en todo caso era tarea de Edward, pensaba. A él sólo le importaba su carrera y en eso se enfocaba…

 _-Ja, ja. Sólo señorita, está mejor._

 _-No me digas que extrañaste mis absurdos y atinados apodos._

 _-No Damien, créeme, no. Gracias por traerme._

 _-Espera yo abriré la puerta._

 _-Nada de eso._

Dijo Candy mientras bajaba del auto y enseguida se asomó por la ventana.

- _Damien, no es necesario que bajes. Debes estar cansado, te agradezco todo. La pasé muy bien. Nos vemos el lunes en el hogar, te invitaría pero Jimmy se rehusó a acompañarnos y no hay nadie en la mansión, me temo que Archie se quedará hasta tarde con los Britter._

 _-Comprendo bien Candy. No te preocupes. Yo soy quien debe agradecer que me hayas acompañado hoy, no hubiera sido lo mismo sin ti. Nos vemos el lunes._

Albert había pasado la tarde pensando y dando vueltas a miles de asuntos pendientes, en un sillón frente a la fogata del despacho. La masión estaba en completo silencio ya que desde que llegó dio el día libre a todos los trabajadores, incluyendo a Dorothy. Quería estar solo.

Cuando vio que anochecía, sintió otra punzada de dolor. Había extrañado tanto a Candy y ahora que estaba en Lakewood tampoco podía estar con ella. Salió de la mansión y se perdió entre los jardines. Tuvo ganas de ir al campo y de perderse en el bosque. Pero sintió que era mucho drama para un solo día, así que se recostó sobre el césped del jardín y aspiró el aroma a rosas que pese a ser invierno estaba tan presente.

Candy se sentía confundida y melancólica, no sabía ni siquiera por qué. Antes de entrar a la mansión, decidió dar un paseo por el jardín. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, quería ver las pocas preciosas rosas del invierno, sí eso seguramente la reconfortaría. O la entristecería más tal vez, pero lo necesitaba, quería sentir que estaba cerca de Anthony. En el fondo sabía que a quien ella ahora más anhelaba era a otro Andrew.

Continuará…


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

Capítulo 16

Candy al adentrarse por los senderos del jardín se sintió más triste aún. Ya casi no había rosas, pero la esencia de estás permanecía viva. Se dirigió hacia el mismo lugar en el que Anthony le había mostrado la rosa a la que bautizo con su nombre.

 _Anthony, querido, Anthony. Aún me haces tanta falta..._ Pensó, y al hacerlo el frío viento la hizo reaccionar, cómo si él le contestará para ayudarle a encontrar su corazón nuevamente... La imagen de Anthony se transformó en una punzada de dolor que tenía el rostro de Albert.

Sí, Albert. Candy estaba reprimiendo sus verdaderos anhelos.

Durante el día de campo con Damien, ella pensó mucho en él. Deseó incluso un día estar así, en medio de un paseo como ese pero con él, con Albert. Cada paraje hermoso que observaba la hacía desear querer presenciarlo a su lado. Entonces trató de distraerse con los juegos y se propuso dejar de pensar en él. Se obligó a acallar su corazón para que los niños la pasaran bien. De lo contario temió que acabarían por notar la nostalgia que la embargaba.

Albert caminaba sin dirección y con la mirada perdida, sus emociones no eran claras ya. Se sintió extraviado desde las entrañas _. Qué rumbo tomaría ahora. Cuál era su camino a seguir…_

Cuando enfocó la mirada la vio en la distancia y se quedó inmóvil. Sintió cómo su corazón se comprimía y al mismo tiempo comenzaba a latir desmesurado.

Candy caminaba cabizbaja. Sin saber en qué momento levantó la mirada, cuando lo hizo, lo vio del otro lado del jardín.

Él estático la observaba...

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y se dirigió despacio hacia él. Caminaba lento porque sentía que era sólo su imaginación. Que al acercarse más seguramente desaparecería.

Entonces Albert también caminó hacia ella. Cuando estuvieron de frente Albert le sonrió con ternura y con la palma de su mano, secó las lágrimas que aún humedecían el rostro de Candy.

Ella al sentirlo, lo abrazó. Segura ya de que no era un sueño.

 _-Albert… Albert. Cómo es que estás aquí… Pensé que estaba sólo imaginándote._ Dijo cuando se separó de él, conteniendo el llanto .

 _-Aquí estoy pequeña, llegué ayer. Perdóname por no avisarles…_

Candy comenzaba a temblar ante el cúmulo de emociones que la invadían.

 _-Candy, estás temblando, vamos adentro el viento es cada vez más frío. Espera…_

Albert se quitó el suéter para ponérselo a la preciosa rubia. Y caminaron hacia la mansión.

Llegaron hasta una hermosa estancia con chimenea en el segundo piso.

Mientras él colocaba leña suficiente para encenderla, le hablaba.

No sabía en realidad qué decirle y optó por evadirse con asuntos un poco más triviales.

 _-¿Ya has cenado Candy?... Di el día libre a todos y no les pedí que dejaran nada preparado._

Si bien era cierto que él mismo había olvidado comer; No era lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento, pero entonces pensó que ella tal vez se encontraba en la misma situación.

 _-No te preocupes Albert, estoy bien… Sabes hoy comí bastante (Dijo sonrojándose al terminar la frase). ¿Pero tú ya lo has hecho? Puedo bajar a preparar algo para los dos._

Lo que ella en realidad quería preguntarle era: Dónde había estado, a qué hora había llegado, qué había hecho, por qué no le había escrito. Moría por decirle todo lo que había hecho y lo mucho que cada día lo extrañó. Pero no se atrevía a decir nada.

 _-Podríamos cocinar los dos entonces (volteó a verla) pero en realidad en éste momento no tengo hambre, te lo agradezco Candy. Ja, ja. No te avergüences pequeña, sé que tienes buen apetito._

 _-No es eso Albert, es que me han hecho comer de más es todo (hizo entonces un puchero y se sonrojó aún más)._

 _-Así que te han hecho comer ¿Eh? (dijo dirigiéndose al sofá en el que ella estaba para sentarse a su lado) Dime Candy ¿Te obligaron? Mmm… déjame adivinar. No pudiste resistirte ante algún postre (dijo divertido)._

 _-Albert, no seas así._

 _-Perdóname Candy, olvídalo._

 _-Albert lo que pasa es que fui de picnic con los niños del Hogar y… bueno yo quería decirte…_

 _-Candy, no me tienes que explicar nada._

 _-Si hubiera sabido que regresabas… que hoy estarías aquí… Yo… todos te hubiéramos recibido Albert._

 _-Lo sé pequeña._

 _-Archie aún debe estar con los Britter, el habría cancelado su compromiso para recibirte también, estoy segura… Annie vendrá mañana._

 _Al acabar de decirlo Candy volteó a verlo y sus miradas se encontraron muy cerca._

 _Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda y el abdomen de Albert y por unos instantes el tiempo se detuvo. Sin embargo perdido en los preciosos ojos verde esmeralda, una punzada lo hizo reaccionar porque recordó lo que vio, o lo que creyó ver en la mañana y súbitamente se levantó del sofá._

 _-Candy… bajaré a preparar un té o tal vez chocolate caliente para los dos. Espera aquí por favor._

 _Candy lo sintió tan extraño, que no puso objeción:_

 _-Sí (fue lo único que respondió)._

Albert se demoraba, Candy comenzó a sentir sueño.

Cuando volvió, ella descansaba con los ojos cerrados y él se acercó en silencio para apartar un mechón de cabello que cubría su cara.

Entonces Candy abrió los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente.

 _Candy, eres tan hermosa. Pesaba Albert sin saber que sus ojos emanaban amor._

Ella nerviosa se levantó y sirvió el chocolate que Albert había dejado en la mesita. Ambos comenzaron a beberlo en silencio, uno sentado junto al otro frente el crepitar del fuego y la madera en la chimenea.

 _Candy no sabes cuánto te he extrañado... Sentía que volviá a estar completo junto a ella. Pero no le dijo nada, no lo expresaría así..._

Ella pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

 _-Me alegra mucho estar de regreso, pequeña._

 _-Albert a mí también me alegra que lo estés. En verdad me has hecho falta._

 _-Candy… Sé que has trabajado mucho, perdóname por no haber estado aquí para ayudarte. Aunque no me has necesitado en realidad y por eso me siento orgulloso, por todo lo que has hecho aun estando sola._

 _-Albert, yo sé que tuviste que viajar porque ahora tienes muchas obligaciones. No me pidas perdón. Además no he estado sola, Archie me asesora siempre, Annie me visita a menudo y me apoya mucho… (Entonces sintió la necesidad de decírselo, era el momento oportuno, pero se quedó en silencio un par de minutos)._

 _-¿Pasa algo Candy?_

 _-Albert, no tuvimos noticias tuyas los últimos dos meses. George sólo nos hizo saber que estabas bien, que habías decidido viajar por tu cuenta. No sabía dónde localizarte... Y no pude hablarte acerca de Damien, un doctor que trabaja conmigo en el Hogar. Se ofreció como voluntario y en verdad ha hecho mucho por los niños._

 _-Candy, hablas como si hubieras tenido que solicitar mi autorización, pero pequeña tú puedes trabajar con quien decidas. Aunque yo he ayudado económicamente, todo el trabajo ha sido tuyo. Quiero que sepas que es tú esfuerzo el que te hace dueña de todo ahí. ¿George no te ha dado a firmar los papeles aún?_

 _-Albert, aún no he firmado. Era algo que quería decirte en persona. Es mucho Albert, ya has hecho todo por mí y no sé..._

 _-Si no lo deseas el Hogar seguirá sólo a nombre de la señorita Pony, Candy. No te preocupes por eso, pequeña. Aun así, no me tienes que consultar cuando decidas cómo o con quién trabajar. A menos que necesites mi ayuda ¿No sabes ya que confío en tus elecciones?_

Ahí estaba de nuevo, Albert era sincero. Pero se sintió absurdo. ¿Le hablaba como su tutor acaso? Como un amigo ¿Un eterno protector? Él era el responsable de que ella no lo viera como alguien de quien podía enamorarse. Cuándo le diría todo lo que sentía.

Estaba a punto de dejar ver al hombre que era, el que llevaba ya mucho tiempo reprimiendo sus pasiones, el hombre enamorado. Pero la escena que había presenciado en la mañana no lo dejaba en paz...

No se sentía con derecho después de haber dejado de comunicarse con ella durante el tiempo que pasó en Sri Lanka.

Se reprochó y sintió que no era el momento de declararle o de insinuarle de algún modo su amor. Primero tenía que saber si Candy ahora sentía algo por alguien más.

Supo por lo que ella le comentó que el doctor que trabajaba en el Hogar y el joven con quien salió desde temprano, eran uno solo.

El nunca sería capaz de coartar su libertad, mucho menos de interponerse entre ella y otro a quien ella amara o comenzara a amar.

Candy sin querer y tratando de disimular bostezo suavemente y Albert notó que tenía ya bastante sueño.

 _-¿Quieres subir a descansar, Candy?_

 _-Oh, no Albert, en verdad te extrañé y no quiero dormir aún (pero pese a protestar y negarse, su cuerpo decía otra cosa y sus adormilados ojos protestaron de sueño)._

 _-Mañana tendremos todo el día, vamos te acompaño…_

Albert se despidió de Candy en la puerta de su habitación y sorpresivamente ella lo abrazó.

 _-Gracias por regresar Albert (le dijo aún refugiada entre sus brazos)._

El sin darse cuenta suspiró y después beso su frente.

 _-Dulces sueños Candy (dijo con una voz apenas audible)._

 _..._

Albert pasó las siguientes horas en su despacho. Llamó a George porque tenía algunos pendientes y para no pensar más, se dedicó a revisar algunos papeles que sacó de su portafolio. Entonces recordó que no le había dado a Candy sus obsequios. Cómo pudo olvidarlo…

Poco antes de la medianoche Archie llegó. Iba a guardar algunos contratos y lo encontró en el despacho.

 _-¡Albert!_

 _-Archie (se levantó y se saludaron fraternalmente con un par palmadas en la espalda)._

 _-No puede ser Albert apenas has llegado y ya estás trabajando (dijo sentándose en la sala del despacho, Albert lo siguió y se sentó en otro sofá frente a él)._

 _-En realidad, sólo mataba el tiempo._

 _-Comprendo, Albert, ¿Ya has visto a Candy?_

 _-Sí… Archie, pensaba sorprenderlos. Ahora sé que fue un error no avisarles que había llegado._

 _-Ya veo, ya veo…_

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_

 _-Albert, seguro te topaste con el doctorcito, ¿Eh?_

 _-No precisamente, sólo llegue cuando Candy y el salían._

 _-Sí, sí. Candy nos invitó, ¿Sabes? Pero Annie y yo tuvimos una reunión precisamente con los padres de Damien. Es un pesado ¿No te parece? Estuve a punto de negarme a ir donde los Britter para no dejar a Candy con ese sujeto. (Dijo molesto)._

 _-En realidad no lo conocí, sólo lo vi cuando se marchaban. Sin embargo no creo que sea para tanto, después de todo trabaja con ella ¿No es así?_

 _-Albert, no creo que él tenga buenas intenciones. Desde que la conoció dejó clara su postura. Candy lo evita. Lo de hoy fue un truco sucio._

 _-Archie ¿Estás celoso? Tengo entendido que fueron a un día de campo con los niños del Hogar. Vamos no exageres, dudo mucho que Candy aceptara salir con alguien a quien no soportara._

Dijo Albert despreocupado, tragándose la rabia y los sentimientos encontrados que de nuevo galopaban en su interior.

Archie notando que Albert no quería hablar más del asunto cambió de tema.

 _\- Albert, cierto. Tal vez me he preocupado de más. Candy sabe elegir a sus amistades. Ahora mejor dime, dónde estuviste. Tengo la impresión de que volviste a escapar hacia algún remoto rincón del planeta, vaya bronceado que te delata…_

Charlaron amenamente y bebieron un par de coñacs.

La mañana siguiente Candy despertó más temprano. Se propuso preparar el desayuno. En realidad no había mejorado tanto como cocinera, pero los desayunos le quedaban deliciosos.

Cuando Archie y Albert bajaron se sorprendieron y enternecieron al ver que Candy se había esmerado. Hermosas flores al centro de la mesa, un bello mantel, preciosas copas y un ligero pero suculento desayuno esperaba por ellos.

 _-¿Celebramos Algo?_

 _-Por supuesto, tu regreso Albert._

 _-Ja, ja Candy, muchas gracias pequeña. Celebremos entonces._

Terminando el desayuno Archie le recordó a Candy que Annie la visitaría. Pero le sugirió que la llamara para cancelar…

 _-Después de todo ella te visita todo el tiempo y ustedes no se han visto en todos estos meses. Lo entenderá y pienso invitarla a un paseo (dijo dejando a Candy sin salida)._

Ella se sonrojó. Albert agradeció a Archie con una mirada cómplice. Después de todo tenía una nueva oportunidad, pasaría el día con Candy.

Continuará…

* * *

Gracias por todos sus reviews.

= D

 **Glenda** , Gracias por leer. Escribes que no acostubras leer fics en proceso. Te comento que mi idea incial era subir mi primer fic hasta que estuviese terminado. Pero vaya, que ni siquiera lo había comezado. Para celebrar el mes que dedicamos al rubio me decidí a escribir de una vez por todas aunque no fuese perfecto. Entonces así confieso que estoy escribiendo casi al día. Pero ten por seguro que finalizará la historia. Eso lo aseguro en nombre del amor que le profeso a ese par de ojos azul cielo que Albert tiene. Y sí procuraré escribir capítulos un poco más largos.

 **Josie** , Lo siento a Albert le tocó en esta ocasión ser el sorprendido. Pero la vida da muchas vueltas. Gracias por seguir la historia. Siempre divertidos tus comentarios XD

 **Luz** , Lamento que no te simpatice Damien. No seas cruel dale una oportunidad, ja, ja no es tan malvado ¿o sí? Gracias por seguir las actualizaciones.

 **Nelly  
**

 **hikarulantisforlove**

Gracias, espero les siga gustando.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

Capítulo 17

Damien pasó el domingo preparando suplementos alimenticios que llevaría a sus pacientes al día siguiente. En el nuevo Hogar de Pony tenía un consultorio, al que llegaban personas del pueblo también. En verdad amaba su profesión. Por eso al principio no quería abandonar Francia en donde ya tenía muchas responsabilidades. Tuvo que dejar un par de instituciones. Edward, su hermano, seguía apoyando económicamente los lugares en los que Damien trabajó como voluntario dando consultas gratuitas en Paris y pueblos aledaños.

Sin embargo ahora el doctor estaba feliz. Nunca pensó que en Norteamérica conocería a una enfermera tan linda, la mujer de sus fantasías y sueños.

Ya había dado el primer paso, o quizás el segundo. Ahora no se detendría por nada ni nadie. Sabía que no le simpatizaba a su primo. Sí, tenía que lidiar con Archie, pero después del paseo del día anterior, sintió más confianza.

Por fin había librado la muralla que Candy construía cuando no aceptaba sus invitaciones. Muchas veces intentó que ella directa o _casualmente_ lo acompañara dar un pequeño paseo, a comer o a visitar a sus pacientes en el pueblo. Ella siempre se negó. Por eso tuvo que planear el día de campo. Ahora sabía que Candy ya no lo evadiría más. Ella seguramente ya no se negaría más a compartir un poco de su tiempo libre con él. Estaba dispuesto a tener paciencia, a contener las ganas que tenía de pedirle que fuera su novia y besarla… Siempre y cuando por lo menos pudiera pasar algunos momentos fuera del trabajo con ella. Candy era tan hermosa… Agradecía que (excepto por todos los niños del Hogar de Pony, quienes sin duda también la amaban) no tenía un verdadero rival. Ya bastante difícil era reprimir sus impulsos frente a ella.

 _Mientras tanto en Lakewood…_

Archie se despedía de los rubios guiñando un ojo a Albert. Candy no se dio cuenta. Los abrazo y dijo que regresaría al anochecer con Annie, ya que seguro ella querría saludarlo antes de que partiera de nuevo a Chicago.

Ahora Albert y Candy estaban en la estancia del tercer piso. Sentados en el suelo, sobre un hermoso tapete, de nuevo frente a la chimenea porque el día estaba muy frío.

 _-¿Entonces te vas mañana Albert?_

 _-Sí, pequeña. Pero te aseguro que vendré de nuevo el fin próximo de semana._

 _-En dos semanas más será Navidad._

 _-Sí. ¿Qué quieres hacer ese día Candy?_

 _-Aún no sé. Pero por supuesto quiero pasarla aquí, con ustedes._

 _-Así será Candy, estaremos contigo. A propósito pequeña, faltan dos semanas para regalos pero, tengo algo para ti._

Se levantó, fue por dos cajas envueltas en precioso papel de regalo color verde y volvió a sentarse en la alfombra frente a ella.

 _-Albert, gracias. ¿Puedo abrirlos ahora?_

 _-Candy, por supuesto. Ábrelos ya, pequeña._

De la primera caja Candy sacó un precioso vestido rojo de exótica tela que había comprado en Sri Lanka. Tenía la facha de un típico vestido hippie, pero bordado con una tela hermosa en verdad. También había delicado un collar de semillas carmesí y madera con el que hacia juego. Candy nunca había visto algo así.

 _-Dónde lo encontraste Albert, en verdad es hermoso._

Abre el segundo regalo también y lo sabrás…

Al abrir la segunda caja se encontró una bellísima botella de cristal azul con arena. Un muñequito de madera tallada. Y una antigua y bella caja de madera con piedrecillas de mar y grabados hermosos. Dentro de la cual había muchas postales de Sri Lanka. Todas con dedicatoria.

- _No pude enviarlas pero eran todas para ti._

 _-Albert. Con que ahí estuviste. Es un sitio hermoso._

 _-Candy, algún día te llevaré… Para que lo confirmes, es más bello de lo que se ve en las postales._

Entonces Albert le habló no sólo de Sri Lanka, también de sus viajes por Europa. Y le dio después un tercer regalo. Un par de simpáticas y coloridas marioneta de arlequín que había comprado en Viena y un broche de plata en forma de rosa con pequeños brillantes incrustados. Había un regalo para Archie y para Annie también, pero se los pensaba dar hasta el 25 de Diciembre.

Pasaron así las horas, ellos no habían notado que ya atardecía. Cuando Candy se percató de que ya era tarde tuvo una idea.

- _Albert, ya que Archie va a regresar con Annie. Qué te parece si preparamos la cena y los invitamos cuando lleguen._

 _-Muy bien, pero Candy tú ya has hecho el almuerzo. Deja que yo me encargue._

 _-Está bien tú cocinas Albert, pero yo te ayudaré._

Así, en la cocina entre juegos y bromas Albert preparó la cena. Candy lavó verduras, frutos, trastes, y le acercaba los ingredientes. Ambos estaban muy felices. El tiempo pasó muy rápido, más de lo que ambos hubiesen querido, comenzaba a ocultarse el sol.

Dejaron listo el comedor, se miraron satisfechos de su trabajo. Subieron, al tercer piso y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para cambiarse y estar listos antes de que Archie llegara con Annie.

Continuará…


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

Capítulo 18.

Candy Y Albert bajaron, Albert se puso pantalones de pana, una camiseta azul cielo y un elegante suéter negro cerrado. Candy llevaba una juvenil falda color lila, una preciosa blusa blanca, un suéter de cuadros que combinaba con el conjunto y botas blancas. Se había dejado el cabello suelto y su único maquillaje era una línea negra que hacía sus ojos más grandes y los labios de rosa. Esperaban a Archie en la sala principal, pero no llegaba.

- _Cuánto más demorará. Has preparado una deliciosa cena Albert, sería un desperdicio si no llegan._

 _-Candy, si quieres cenamos nosotros, ya pasó más de una hora. Pero si deseas esperarlos lo haremos._

 _-No lo sé Albert, sólo quince minutos más._

Albert la veía y le parecía la joven más hermosa del mundo. Ella por su parte se sentía nerviosa ya que Albert lucía guapísimo. Vestido así le recordaba al Albert amnésico. Con su cabello a los hombros y esos ojos. Santos cielos, si Archie no llegaba…

Pero llegó.

 _-¿Candy, Albert, nos estaban esperando? Disculpen demoramos, hubo un contratiempo en la carretera._

 _-No te preocupes Archie._

 _-¡Albert qué bueno verte! (Annie lo abrazó)_

 _-Annie, gracias. Lo mismo digo, es bueno estar de vuelta._

 _-Bueno, los esperábamos para cenar. Espero que no lo hayan hecho ya…_

 _-No, aún no cenamos Candy. Gracias (contestó Annie)._

Entonces cenaron y después tomaron café frente a la chimenea donde Annie tocó algunas piezas en el piano con Archie. Se divirtieron mucho con un juego de mesa que pusieron sobre la alfombra y lo jugaron hasta pasada la medianoche.

Annie se quedó en la habitación contigua a la de Candy.

Albert partiría temprano a Chicago pero tuvo tiempo de pasar a dejar a Candy al Hogar.

 _Camino al Hogar de Pony…_

 _-Sabes Candy, ya es hora de que aprendas a conducir… Yo te enseñaré._

 _-Sí, me gustaría mucho. Con los asuntos del Hogar y las consultas que asisto, olvide darme tiempo de hacerlo. Archie siempre me viene a dejar y como Tom diario al anochecer va a dejar productos que nos vende, me lleva hasta Lakewood de nuevo. Me han mal acostumbrado._

 _-Claro, entiendo, te quieren y para ellos es un placer hacerlo. Si yo me estableciera aquí lo haría también. Pero aprender a conducir te facilitaría muchas cosas._

 _\- Otras veces vengo y regreso a caballo Albert, sabes que me gusta montar._

 _-Comprendo, aunque no siempre es seguro que lo hagas Candy, sobre todo si sales tarde._

 _-Cierto, hay ocasiones en las que tenemos que trabajar hasta muy tarde, aunque cuando eso pasa, me quedo en el Hogar... Oh, ya casi llegamos… ¿Albert qué día regresas? Sé que hoy ya tienes que partir pero me gustaría que vinieras el viernes si puedes, para enseñarte todos los avances y lo bien que quedaron las nuevas instalaciones._

 _-Entonces arreglaré mis compromisos para tener el viernes libre Candy y aquí estaré._

 _-¿En serio? Gracias Albert. Tengo tantas ganas de que veas lo mucho que se ha hecho…_

Llegaron al Hogar y Albert se bajó del automóvil para abrirle la puerta a Candy y se abrazaron para despedirse.

 _-Dale mis saludos a la Tía Elroy Albert, gracias por traerme._

 _-No me lo agradezcas. Nos vemos el viernes Candy, te extrañaré._

Un par de ojos ámbar observaban la escena desde la ventana del consultorio.

Candy entró directo a su despacho en el hogar porque había dejado pendientes; papeles que tenía que firmar, recibos por revisar etc. Primero iba a llamar a Tom para pedirle productos del rancho. Sí, la esperaba todo un día de actividades por supervisar. Suspiró y se dispuso a trabajar.

Damien la vio a lo lejos linda como siempre. Llevaba una holgada falda azul rey a la altura de las rodillas, un suéter de cuello v azul un tono más tenue y unas zapatillas no muy altas. El cabello recogido en media coleta… ¡Hermosa!

¡¿Pero quién diablos era ese sujeto?! Sobre todo ¡De dónde demonios había salido!

Estaba en verdad furioso. Tenía que calmarse y disimular ante ella. Qué difícil iba a ser, como si no fuera suficiente con tener que esperar _pacientemente_ hasta que Candy aceptara una cita con él.

Ahora se arrepentía, el día de Campo fue un fraude en ese sentido. Sintió que sus "logros" se hacían añicos.

 _¡Cálmate Damien, por todos los cielos!_ Se repetía mentalmente _…_

 _Tal vez es su pariente… Veamos es rubio… Sí, sí. Eso ha de ser, es un Andrew, todos son iguales._

 _Es su pariente…_

 _¡Demonios!_ Iba a ser un día muy largo. Lamentaba ahora no estar al tanto de quienes eran los Andrew.

Tenía ganas de preguntarle a Annie, pero se sintió ridículo de sólo pensarlo. Eso era de mujeres chismosas. _Bueno después de todo Annie es mi amiga…_

 _¡No, no! ¡Qué me pasa!_

Damien por primera vez detestó el amor _._

 _¿Así se siente enamorarse como idiota? Los celos son un verdadero fastidio._ Y dio un puñetazo al escritorio. Al hacerlo reaccionó y se avergonzó de sí mismo.

 _Pero veamos, por otro lado…_

 _Sí, sí. Yo soy un gran partido, ja, ja. No tengo nada que temer…_

Y recordó las fiestas de la Alta Sociedad en Francia, en las que más de una jovencita hacia todo por llamar su atención. Recordó a Maëve… Diablos, no quería recordarla… Pero vaya, ella sí que estaba loquita por su amor.

Su ego salió al rescate justo cuando más lo necesitaba porque en ese momento su primer paciente llegaba.

 _…_

 _-Pase, pase señora Smith._

Y al decirlo el altivo gesto que tales pensamientos le habían dibujado, mágicamente se transformó dejando sólo un rostro humilde y amable a la vista.

Durante ese día casi no vio a Candy. Los lunes siempre había más pacientes y por desgracia obviamente también los lunes Candy tenía una enorme carga de trabajo, con toda una semana que organizar pasaba más tiempo de lo común encerrada en su oficina, haciendo llamadas y demás. Así que sólo cuando había alguna emergencia lo asistía como enfermera. Malditos lunes, tendría que ingeniárselas para verla o ella se iría sin despedirse, como solía hacer, mientras él aún se encontraba en consulta. Ese día no podía dejar que se fuera sin por lo menos hablar con ella unos minutos. Quería verla, analizar su rostro, notar si había algo distinto en ella.

 _"Diablos y recontra diablos. En verdad estoy mal"_ Se avergonzaba pero algo tenía que urdir _._

Por suerte los niños del hogar eran ahora todos sus pequeños _cómplices_. Incluso Jimmy cuando los visitaba estaba _de su lado_. Jimmy, que ahora era un jovencito la celaba al principio pero finalmente lo había aceptado como el pretendiente _oficial_ de Candy. Por supuesto, ella no lo sabía. Tom era neutral, no mostraba que le simpatizara pero tampoco se oponía.

Pensó y pensó y a falta de tiempo para planear algo mejor urdió un sencillo plan. Entreabrió la puerta y se asomó para llamar al primer niño que viera pasar frente a su consultorio.

 _Sí, perfecto, Roger._

 _Minutos más tarde…_

 _-Sólo tienes que ir hasta el consultorio de Candy y decir que se presentó una emergencia, que la necesito... No sé, inventa que entró una mujer quejándose bastante, tú ibas pasando y entonces te pedí que la llamaras._

 _-Pero doctor, eso es mentir y usted nunca nos había hecho mentir._

 _-Por favor Roger. Sí, mentir es muy malo, pero no tanto si se trata de algo que se descubrirá en seguida y que a nadie daña… Verás; Cuando ella entré sabrá que no es verdad y la mentira se acaba, no llega a más. Simplemente se esfuma._

 _-Entonces se enojará conmigo._

 _-Claro que no, mira; Yo tengo más que perder, ella sabrá que fue mi idea. Roger, tienes casi trece años no eres tan pequeño como para no entenderlo._

 _-Está bien, está bien ya me convenció, no hable tanto… Me debe una doctor Damien._

 _\- Cóbramela con creces._

 _-Con menos vitamínicos y una mesada extra me conformo._

 _-¡Pero si no recibes mesadas!... Comprendo, comprendo pequeño rufián. Ahora ve._

 _-Soy rufián por su culpa, no sé si la mesada sea suficiente. Ja, ja…_

 _-Oh sí, que Dios me juzgue a mí. Ve en paz hijo mío, tú estás libre de pecado. No, espera no vayas tan "en paz", tienes que parecer alarmado._

 _-Descuide. A veces cuando la Hermana Maria no vigila, veo los dramas en la televisión (Dijo Roger muy confiado)._

 _-Qué horror, no veas esas cosas… Bueno ahora resultaron útiles, ja, ja._

 _-Doctor, si gracias a mí se_ casa _con Candy no me tiene que dar nada ¿Sabe?_

 _-Ja, ja. Si eso llega a pasar y sucede gracias a ti, te adoptaremos Roger. Ahora ve, quieres… Espera tal vez deberíamos practicar. ¡Diablos no! En veinte minutos va a llegar el señor Palmer. Ve, ve confió en tus dotes histriónicas._

Al salir del consultorio Roger rio fuertemente, el doctor estaba muy desesperado. Era mejor que la televisión. Estaba tan divertido con la situación que cuando entró al despacho de Candy después de decir que había una emergencia en el consultorio no pudo contenerse y echó a reír.

 _-Candy enfureció. ¿Eso era lo que parecía?_

Esto no va a salir bien, pensó Roger y cuando iba a seguirla, ella lo detuvo.

 _-Tú te vas a la biblioteca Roger, todos están haciendo sus tareas. Si no vas te castigaré por hacerle caso a Damien._

Dicho eso Roger en un instante echándose a correr desapareció del pasillo.

Candy entró al consultorio como un pecoso huracán.

- _Si querías jugarme una broma pesada te salió muy, muy mal. Y si querías hablar conmigo elegiste la peor manera de hacerlo._

Candy echaba chispas, roja de coraje y con los puños cerrados sobre su cintura miraba a Damien.

 _-Te ves hermosa aun así de enojada Candy._

 _-¿Lo hiciste para verme molesta? ¡Damien tengo mucho trabajo!_

 _-Si quieres te puedo ayudar. Por otro lado no me grite señorita Candice White, aún no es mi esposa para hacerlo._

¡Diablos! Damien lo dijo de un modo tan gracioso y adorable. Además era tan gallardo… Que Candy no lo pudo evitar, sonrió y enseguida comenzó a reírse. Cuando dejo de hacerlo se sintió traicionada por ella misma. Y recordó que estaba furiosa.

 _-Damien, no es gracioso._

 _-Yo no soy quien echó a reír, ¿Cierto?_

 _-No te conocía ésta clase de juegos. Además involucrar a uno de los niños es llegar demasiado lejos_ (Entonces recordó cómo el mismo Roger había soltado a reír y ella volvió a reírse).

Entonces su risa contagió a Damien y él mismo comenzó a hacerlo también.

 _-Perdóname sí Candy, vaya lio, ja, ja…_

 _-Lo siento ¿Interrumpo doctor? Tenía cita y me retrasé._

 _-Oh no, disculpe usted señor Palmer, no se preocupe, está justo a tiempo. Sólo deme un par de minutos por favor._

 _-Nada de eso, pase señor, yo ya me iba._

 _-Gracias señorita Candy._

 _"Otro intento fallido_ " Pensó Damien.

 _"Inoportuno señor Palmer… Aunque viéndolo bien salió mejor de lo que pensé"._

Sonrió satisfecho.

Continuará…

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews = D Me motivan a escribir y actualizar más rápido de lo que pensaba.

 **hikarulantisforlove**

 **Glenda**

 **Josie**

 **Norma anglica**

 **Luz**

Y a toda(o)s la(o)s que lean el fic, gracias.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

Capítulo 19

-Hola, habla a la mansión Britter. ¿Con quién desea que lo comunique? (Contestó el ama de llaves).

-Julie, soy Damien, comunícame con la señorita Britter por favor.

-Oh, sí. Aguarde un momento Doctor Boissieu…

-Claro, gracias Jul.

Un par de minutos después

-¿Hola?

-Annie, cuánto tiempo sin escucharte o saber de ti.

-Damien fui al hogar hace dos semanas.

-Precisamente, es mucho tiempo, diría que medio mes. Dime ¿Nos visitarás esta semana? Los niños te extrañan mucho y además ansían uno de tus deliciosos pasteles.

-Ésta semana no podré ir. Cuando lo hago les dedico el día completo y ahora estoy saliendo con mi madre por las mañanas. Sabes, ella quiere mudarse a Nueva York y antes de que lo haga he estado pasando más tiempo a su lado.

-Comprendo. Y qué hay de tus tardes ¿Tienes tus tardes libres Annie? Me pregunto si antes del fin de semana te gustaría ir conmigo al Teatro.

-Damien, es extraño, nunca antes hemos salido… Archie podría mal interpretarlo ¿Irá Candy también?

-No, no. Ella al parecer está muy ocupada. Ann, somos amigos ¿Cierto? No lo tomes como otro de mis chantajes por favor.

-Sí, somos amigos, supongo.

-¿Supones? Más que amigos eres como de mi familia… No mal interpretes mis palabras. Te aseguro que mis intenciones son como agua cristalina. Archie puede estar completamente tranquilo.

-Damien ¿Qué estás tramando ahora? Si son tan cristalinas ¿Por qué no entiendo?

-Annie, me ofendes ¿Tan malo es salir de repente con un viejo amigo? Bueno, olvida lo de viejo porque no lo soy en absoluto…

-Damien te conozco y cuando das tantos rodeos algo muy malo planeas. Mejor dime de una vez por todas qué tienes entre manos, qué es lo que necesitas.

-Annie, ya lo he dicho. Bueno, bueno. Tú ganas. A decir verdad me haría bien un encuentro, una charla entre amigos y aquí sabes que no tengo muchos.

-No pensé que fueras del tipo de hombre que necesita tanto de sus amigos.

-Annie, cierto y no es que de ahora en adelante lo vaya a ser. Pero sí ahora. Verás, en la vida siempre llega el momento de hacer algo que normalmente no se acostumbra…

-Pero primero era el hogar, después dijiste algo acerca de ir a una función al teatro…

-Sí, sí, necesito hablar contigo Annie. Pero de mi parte sería una grosería, que después de tanto tiempo sin vernos no lo hagamos en persona.

-Pero nunca nos vimos así de hecho. Únicamente conversamos en las reuniones familiares…

-Exacto, después de tanto tiempo de conocernos… Qué mal que no lo hemos hecho. Para no sólo aburrirte con mis charlas y para que no sea tan pesado soportarme, si no te apetece ir al teatro, podemos dar un paseo, ir a cenar, qué sé yo... Con el debido permiso de tu noviecito, claro. Creeme, no quiero causar conflictos en tu relación con el _aristócrata_.

-Ja, ja. Damien. Como si fueras en verdad a pedirle permiso, ni siquiera se hablan.

-Annie, por favor. Sólo un par de horas. Está bien. Si no quieres salir conmigo comprendo, sé que soy una tentación. A veces aún me sorprende que sea tan irresistible…

-Damien, deja ya de bromear.

-¿Bromear? Bueno Annie, te decía que lo comprendo. Si no quieres salir conmigo ¿Podría visitarte entonces? No lo he hecho porque no me atrevía a llegar sin avisarte.

-¿No te atrevías? Damien, me estás preocupando.

Damien se impacientaba. Creyó que Annie o en verdad no comprendía nada, o se divertía dándole evasivas.

-Annie, Annie… Querida Annie… (Estaba a punto de decirle la verdadera razón por la quería verla)

-Damien discúlpame, no quise decir que no seas bienvenido. Ven cuando prefieras, hasta el jueves tendré las tardes libres y estaré en casa.

-Excelente Annie ¿Te parece bien mañana?

-Damien ¿Tan mal te encuentras?

-Annie, estoy muriendo.

-Damien…

-Annie, no te preocupes. Con tu ayuda sobreviviré.

-Damien, me asustaste. Muy bien, mañana te espero.

-Annie qué sería de mí en América sin ti. Después de todo solo soy un indefenso francés en un continente desconocido.

Una hora más tarde.

-Pasa Julie.

-Señorita, la llaman otra vez. Es la señorita Andrew.

-Está bien Julie, puedes retírate.

-¿Candy?

-Annie, te necesito ¿Podríamos vernos?

-Candy ¿Qué pasa? ¡Qué te ha hecho Damien!

-¿Cómo sabes que se trata de él?

-Oh, Candy. No es tan difícil adivinarlo, lo ves a diario y ya me has hablado antes con ese mismo tono de voz para quejarte de él.

-¿Lo he hecho?

-Sí, aunque en realidad sólo al principio lo hacías ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Cuando comenzó a trabajar en el hogar…

-Annie, lo siento. Ya recuerdo.

-Bueno Candy, no es solo por eso. La verdad es que él también me llamó hoy.

-¿En serio? Qué coincidencia. ¿Acaso te habló de mí?

-No, pero al recibir tu llamada deduje que no era casualidad.

-Annie ¿Sabes? Ya me siento mejor, olvídalo, es una tontería.

-Candy ¿Estás segura?

-Sí, sí, Annie disculpa. No te alarmes por favor, estoy bien… Te visitaré después. Adiós.

Cuando Candy colgó se arrepintió de haberla llamado. Aún estaba en su oficina en el Hogar. Se sentó pesadamente tras su escritorio y frente a una pequeña pila de recibos, comenzó a pensar y a pensar...

La confusión que experimentaba no se solucionaría hablando con Annie.

Si tan sólo Albert le diera alguna esperanza, una señal más sólida. O quizás ya lo había hecho y ella no lo notó porque se sentía insegura y no creía que Albert la viera como a una mujer. Pese a saber que él era William Andrew y que con eso se resolvía el misterio de su identidad y pasado, Albert seguía siendo un hombre enigmático y hermético. Ella lo veía como a un hombre irresistible al que amaba en silencio pero al que aún no descifraba por completo.

Había sido su primera ilusión, el chico de sus sueños, su príncipe. Fue también su ángel guardián, quien le salvaba la vida, quien la rescató y reconfortó en los peores momentos de su vida. Cuando perdió la memoria fueron y vivieron juntos como los mejores amigos y ella terminó enamorándose de él. Aunque aún seguía siendo afectuoso, la protegía y cuidaba; No le hablaba a Candy de sus emociones o miedos más profundos. Ella había sido transparente siempre y aún en los peores momentos se mostró tal cual era y él la consoló. Pero Albert se mantenía distante en ese sentido.

Recordó claramente al apuesto joven amnésico. Noble, atento, inteligente, divertido, libre de espíritu y por si fuera poco guapísimo, Albert lo tenía todo no le hacía falta ser un Andrew. Era tan fácil convivir así… Sin que hubiese una clase social imponiéndose, un apellido dirigiendo su vida. Ahora él tenía muchas responsabilidades y viajaba a con frecuencia. William Andrew lo tenía todo, menos aquella libertad con la que ella lo había conocido. Pero para las damas de la alta sociedad eso no importaba, sólo el poder que él tenía. Además por si fuera poco era el empresario más apuesto y joven que dirigiese una fortuna de tales magnitudes. En todos sentidos para las hijas de las familias bien colocadas él era el más atractivo, un candidato al esposo ideal.

Para Candy seguía siendo Albert, el hombre por quien su corazón latía acelerado. Amaba su carácter, su sentido del humor, sus ideales, sus hermosos ojos azul cielo, cada mueca que hacía al hablar, su manera de caminar, cada uno de sus ademanes y movimientos, cada pícaro guiño…

Amaba estar entre sus brazos cuando lo abrazaba… En ese momento sólo el pensamiento y la evocación provocaron que ella sintiera la urgencia de hacerlo. Abrazando a Albert se sentía a salvo, olvidaba sus angustias, el tiempo se detenía y flotaba en una mágica nube eléctrica que envolvía sus sentidos.

 _Albert ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora, habrás llegado a Chicago ya? Apenas hoy te has ido y ya me haces tanta falta… Estás tan lejos…_

Entonces la inseguridad se apodero de ella nuevamente, temía que para él ella nunca llegara a serlo todo. Seguramente cuando recobró la memoria, en el fondo supo que a futuro necesitaría a otra clase de mujer a su lado y por eso se fue. Después de todo ella seguía distando mucho de ser una típica dama de sociedad.

 **Horas más tarde.**

Candy estaba por irse a la cama cuando sonó el teléfono.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, pequeña. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-¡Albert! Bien, los lunes hay más trabajo pero por suerte terminé de arreglar todos los pendientes. ¿Qué tal tu regreso a Chicago?

-Apenas llegaba y tuve que dirigir una junta que se extendió más de lo previsto. Discúlpame Candy, por eso no pude llamarte antes ¿Te desperté?

-No, apenas iba a mi recámara. Albert, no te preocupes. Aún debe ser pesado para ti asumir tantas responsabilidades.

-Me he acostumbrado pequeña. Pero sí, hay días en los que quisiera renunciar a todo y pasar más tiempo contigo.

-Albert… a mí… también me gustaría verte más seguido.

-Como en los viejos tiempos ¿Recuerdas Candy?

-Claro Albert, sólo que sería un verdadero escándalo que volvieras trabajar a lavando platos.

-Ja, ja. Sí, ni pensarlo. Eso podría matar a mi tía, quien por cierto dice extrañarlos mucho. Me ha pedido que ahora que estoy aquí regresen.

-Sí, ahora que estás de regreso me gustaría mucho ir Albert. Sólo que no puedo dejar así el hogar y Archie, él seguro extrañaría mucho a Annie.

-Pequeña, sé que eres muy responsable y amas tu trabajo. Aunque no sea para que te mudes. Mereces unas vacaciones, puedes contratar a alguien para que cubra tu ausencia. Archie está en Lakewood sobre todo para apoyarte y Annie puede pasar temporadas en su mansión aquí en Chicago, si permanece allá es únicamente por Archie.

-Pero Albert dijiste que vendrías éste fin de semana y también para Navidad. Si yo voy sería después de eso ¿Cierto?

-Sí Candy, por nada del mundo dejaré de visitarte éste fin de semana. Y por supuesto que pasaré la Navidad con ustedes en Lakewood, la tía Elroy también nos acompañará. Sin embargo el veintiséis de diciembre tendré que viajar a Nueva York. No sé si pueda volver a Chicago para celebrar el año nuevo.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes Albert. Yo probablemente la pase con los Britter.

 _"Lo que Candy no sabía era que Albert planeaba proponerle que viajara con él a Nueva York, pero eso era algo que quería decirle en persona"_

-Candy, es más de media noche. No quiero que por mi culpa te desveles más. Que tengas dulces sueños pequeña. Mañana te llamaré.

-Gracias Albert, también tú duerme pronto. Hasta mañana.

... … … … … …

El martes pasaba rápidamente. Damien terminó sus consultas temprano y salió con prisa del Hogar. Por primera vez partió sin despedirse de los niños o de Candy quienes estaban en la Biblioteca. Apresuradamente subió a su coche. Candy lo vió partir desde la ventana porque los niños al escuchar el motor del auto corrieron a la ventana y comenzaron a gritar ¡Adiós doctor Damien!

Una hora después en la mansión Britter…

-Ya llevamos más de veinte minutos conversando Damien y dudo que sólo vinieras a hablar de nuestras familias y de cuando nos conocimos siendo _tan sólo niños_ en Paris…

-Annie, no desdeñes tu infancia. Por lo menos yo desde pequeño ya era _tan_ carismático... ¿No te pareció así? Creo que vine a verte precisamente porque estoy nostálgico, necesitaba recordar esos años. Son gratos recuerdos familiares, la familia es importante; A propósito ¿Es Archie el único familiar cercano a Candy aquí en Lakewood?

El tono en que Damien lo preguntó… Cómo pude ser tan tonta, se reprochó mentalmente Annie. Con que de eso se trataba, Por qué no se dio cuenta antes; Claro Albert estaba de regreso y seguramente…

-¿Annie?

-Disculpa Damien, me distraje. Por qué el interés.

-Vamos, Annie; tú sabes que el que me interese saber algo de Candy no es extraño.

-¿Y sólo para saber _eso_ querías hablar conmigo?

-Annie… (Damien se avergonzó sabiéndose descubierto y bajó la mirada) Muy bien para qué negarlo más… Estoy confundido, es que no sabía que hubiera otros Andrew.

-Damien, pero si tú ni siquiera logras distinguir a las familias poderosas dentro de Francia, y no se diga en Paris ¡Claro que ignoras quienes conforman la elite norteamericana! De no ser porque en la fiesta de caridad conociste a Candy no tendrías hoy en día interés alguno por saber quiénes son los Andrew.

 _-Me conoces bien, eh Annie._

-Mejor ve directo al grano Damien. Se ve que estás sufriendo. No se lo diré a Candy si es lo que te preocupa.

-Sí que la estoy pasando mal Annie, ja, ja. He sido un tonto contigo. Perdóname.

-¿Y bien?

-Vaya, Annie… Está bien. Me siento absurdo pero estoy intrigado. Ayer la vi llegar con un sujeto alto y rubio. Supuse que se trataba de un Andrew. ¿Sabes de qué rayos hablo, lo conoces? Ojalá hubiera sido sólo mi imaginación.

-Claro que lo conozco tonto, él es William Andrew.

-¿Qué dices? ¿El _famoso_ patriarca? Santos Cielos, yo creí que se trataba de un anciano.

-Damien estás muy retrasado en noticias. Hubo un tiempo en el que todos lo imaginábamos así. Pero ya tiene más de medio año que la noticia de que William Andrew era el mismo al que viste circuló en los más prestigiados medios.

-Annie, vaya sorpresa… No sabía que un día necesitaría estar al tanto de las superfluas notas sociales… Entonces él es su tío (Suspiró aliviado y sonriente).

-Damien… ¿No lo sabes aún?

-¿A qué te refieres, hay algo más que no sepa Annie?

-Bueno Damien, no sé si _tengas_ que saberlo. Pero para nadie es un secreto… Creí que por trabajar en el Hogar ya te habías enterado…

-Annie ahora yo te pido que no me des rodeos, por favor.

-Candy no tiene parentesco alguno con él, a menos que se casen...

Damien palideció súbitamente, se encontraba en una especie de shock.

-Pero Damien ¿Te sientes bien? (Dijo asustada Annie).

-Sí, sí… Es sólo que no… no entiendo nada.

-Damien no es tan complicado Candy creció en el Hogar, después la adoptaron los Andrew.

-¡Por supuesto! Annie, Ahora comprendo por qué son tan amigas ella y tú. No me lo tomes a mal, es que son tan distintas.

-Bueno Damien, sabes que sólo tu familia conoce mi origen, porque nuestros padres son verdaderos amigos y porque tú mismo eres un adoptado. Aunque nosotros siempre les hemos guardado el secreto.

-¡Pero, qué! No hables así por favor. Para mi familia y amistades no es un secreto, Annie. Mis padres nunca lo han negado. Yo no me avergüenzo de serlo.

-Entonces por qué no lo dicen.

-Bueno Annie, verás; no es que tengamos que hablar de eso cada que conocemos a alguien ¿Lo imaginas? " _Señora Miller, soy Damien Boissieu, por cierto soy adoptado. O, Señor Miller él es mi hijo Edward, por allá está Damien el adoptado"_ Ja, ja, ja, aunque sería divertido ver cómo reacciona la _aristocracia_ ante tales declaraciones, no crees, ja, ja _._

-¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho a Candy?

-Annie ¿Acaso es algo que tenga que saber? Si piensas que se le oculto por vergüenza estás muy equivocada. A mí por ejemplo no me importa si ella es huérfana como nosotros. Eso sólo hace que la quiera todavía más ¿Sabes? Pero agradezco que nunca le hayas dicho nada y te pido que no le digas que lo soy, por favor.

-Como quieras Damien. Descuida, de mí nunca lo sabrá si tanto miedo te da que se entere.

-Sabes Annie ahora comprendo tantas cosas.

-¿De qué cosas hablas?

-El cariño que le tienen Jimmy, Tom, la Hermana María y la Señorita Pony. ¡Claro! Cómo no me di cuenta. Eso y comentarios que los niños hacían…

-Vaya si han sido discretos entonces.

-Bueno no es que lo oculten. Sencillamente yo nunca pregunté nada. Pese a las evidencias no lo sospechaba. Me la presentaste como una Andrew y yo me concentré en conocerla ahora, en su presente. No en averiguar cuál era su pasado…

-Claro, Damien estás muy enamorado, pero Archie y yo sospechamos que ella y Albert se aman. No lo tomes a mal ni como algo personal pero por favor no te interpongas.

Damien cambió su aún sorprendido y mortecino semblante a un encendido rojo de rabia.

-Annie, _no me lo tomes a mal ni como algo personal_ tampoco, pero nadie me dice de quien puedo o no enamorarme y a quien puedo o no pretender.

-Está bien Damien pero se acabó, ahora que Albert ha vuelto no esperes que yo sea tu cómplice ni que te ayude a conquistarla.

-Descuida Annie, descuida. No te meteré en problemas ni te involucrare en nada. Gracias por el té y por la charla. Ya no deseo hacer que pierdas más tiempo. Perdóname por favor. No me siento bien. Quisiera irme… Tengo que irme Annie. Discúlpame.

-Te entiendo Damien, espero que tú me entiendas a mí.

-Por supuesto Annie, Albert es el tío de Archie. Comprendo que tu lealtad esté de su lado. No estoy molesto contigo ni quiero que me consideres un enemigo. Si me necesitas llámame. En verdad no estoy molesto contigo Annie... ¡Pero diablos, me tengo que ir! Gracias por todo.

Damien besó la mejilla de Annie para despedirse y esbozó una sonrisa en un intento fallido por ocultar su malestar.

Continuará…

* * *

Gracias por seguir la historia y por sus reviews:

 **Glenda** : Ahora el que necesitará parecetamol será Damien ; )

 **Josie** : Más sorpresas vendrán

 **Karina**

 **Luz**

 **Fran**

 **hikarulantisforlove**

 **esteffi-b**

¡Gracias!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

Capítulo 20.

Damien no solía beber pero al dejar la residencia de Annie lo primero que buscó fue un bar y ahí se internó durante horas.

Llegó de madrugada a su casa en el pueblo. Metió el coche al garaje y ni siquiera se ocupó de cerrar la cortinilla. Entró sin encender la luz, se quitó la gabardina y se acostó en el sofá más grande de la pequeña estancia, colocado debajo de una ventana de aperladas persianas horizontales por las que se filtraba la luz tenue de la calle. El alcohol había perdido sus efectos, sólo tenía sueño. Waffy, su gatita se acercó y comenzó a ronronear. Era un espacio acogedor y cálido pero bastante pequeño.

Su familia tenía una mansión en Chicago y otra en Nueva York. En ambas ciudades pudo haber trabajado en cualquier hospital de prestigio, además de, para sentirse completo colaborar en instituciones de beneficencia dando consultas gratuitas, como lo había hecho en Francia.

 _"En una ciudad siempre hay más necesidades"_ Recordó a los pacientes que abandonó en Paris y lo asaltaron imágenes de su infancia... él corriendo por los callejones de los barrios más pobres y olvidados.

¡Pero no! Llegando a los Estados Unidos la conoció y eligió trabajar en el Hogar.

Sí, para estar ceca de _ella_. " _El amor a primera vista no funciona_ " afirmó mentalmente.

El creyó que Candy sentiría pronto lo mismo por él. Sin embargo en los ya casi tres meses que llevaba trabajando para ella, no había conseguido ningún progreso.

Aunque no se arrepentía del todo. En el ámbito laboral, al menos, se sentía satisfecho ayudaba a mucha gente. Los niños lo admiraban y querían, él también les tenía un gran afecto.

 _"Así que Candy había sido huérfana también… El corazón tenía sus misterios, quién le iba a decir que se enamoraría de alguien que se parecía tanto a él con sólo verla. El amor a primera vista no era un fraude después de todo. Claro, el gran fiasco era pensar que fuera a ser correspondido"_

Mujeres hermosas conocía infinidad. Ahí estaba Maeve una mujer de belleza increíble. Alta, de largo cabello castaño, ojos azules, elegante cuello, facciones refinadas y porte perfecto. Una estudiante de filosofía que conoció en la universidad. Su _admiradora_ oficial. Con la que salió un par de veces pero de quien no logró enamorase. Se lo había dicho, terminó todo vínculo y sin embargo ella insistía, buscándolo hasta por debajo de las piedras. Varias veces lo esperó en la salida del hospital. Cielos, el no verla más era lo único que en verdad agradecía de estar tan lejos de su nación. Seguro ya estaría acosando a alguien más. Pobre Maeve eso nunca fue amor, era solamente una mujer caprichosa y obstinada.

Y por otro lado, de las damas en la alta sociedad nunca se percató. Simplemente no les ponía atención. Sin importar cuan grande fuera la belleza de éstas. Algo en sus entrañas, algo que ni siquiera él mismo lograba comprender hacía que sintiera una fuerte aversión hacia ellas. A todas las había ignorado excepto a una...

Pero quién diría que en realidad Candy y el compartían el mismo origen.

Comenzaba a enternecerse pensando en _ese momento_ , cuando la vio por primera vez... y de repente un dolor punzante atravesó su abdomen al recordar lo que le había dicho Annie.

Aún con el corazón quebrantado se quedó dormido debido al cansancio. Así, sobre el sofá. Destapado y sin siquiera haberse quitado los zapatos. Waffy se acurrucó sobre su regazo.

…

Los brillantes rayos de sol se posaron sin piedad en su rostro despertándolo. Entonces sintió una fuerte jaqueca. Instintivamente levantó el brazo y llevó la muñeca ante sus ojos... Cuando vió la hora se incorporó de un salto y corrió a ducharse, ni siquiera desayunó. Aun así llego tarde al Hogar. Por primera vez ahí estaba Candy para recibirlo y acompañarlo al consultorio.

-Candy, que amable. No te molestes que ya me sé el camino.

-Pero por lo visto el camino hasta el Hogar lo olvidaste. Tienes a tus pacientes esperando por ti desde las nueve.

-Vaya, debo ser un gran doctor para que esperen tanto por mí, no crees.

-Damien, no estás para hacer bromas. Esto es serio.

-Candy, lo siento no me grites por favor.

-Damien, no estoy gritando… (Lo observó bien) ¡Aja! ¡Bebiste! Damien, no puede ser; Hoy…

-Candy, Candy, no te preocupes ni te enojes por favor. Ten por seguro que los atenderé a todos aunque me vaya más tarde.

-No es sólo eso Damien. Hoy tenía algo muy importante que hacer. Atendí cuatro de tus consultas. Al hacerlo perdí una cita importante. Esta semana ultimaré asuntos concernientes a las aulas que estamos construyendo. En la mañana iba a reunirme con el arquitecto.

-Wow ¿Cuatro dices? Lo siento mucho Candy ¿No lo puedes ver más tarde u otro día?

-No. Ahora tendrá que ser hasta la próxima semana.

-Perdóname. Si me lo permites te diré que, respecto a las aulas no hay de qué preocuparse, no es lo más urgente ¿Cierto? Era más relevante el asunto de la ampliación en los dormitorios si mal no recuerdo.

-Damien, lo que pasa es que el viernes yo quería tener más asuntos resueltos. El contrato con el arquitecto sólo tenía que revisarlo y firmarlo, él no pudo venir hasta acá.

-Pero entonces; si sólo era el contrato, esperar una semana más no es tanto tiempo.

-Pero será Navidad para entonces, en _sólo una semana más_.

-Cierto, lo olvidé y después fin de año. Bueno porque esperes tres semanas no se vendrá abajo el Hogar. Mira, si quieres yo mismo puedo conseguirte a otro arquitecto, Edward me puede ayudar.

-No lo sé…

-Vamos, se ve que te preocupa bastante. Ahora insisto en hacerlo, con suerte estará aquí el jueves para que así, el viernes ya lo tengas resuelto.

-¿Lo harías?

-Sí, por supuesto que sí. Traer un arquitecto, hacerme pasar por un arquitecto. Pídeme lo que quieras y verás que por ti lo haré.

-Damien, bueno… pensándolo bien tal vez no es tan urgente después de todo.

 _Ahí estaba Candy evadiéndolo de nuevo, rechazando su ayuda. Entonces lo supo._

-Candy se sabe que la reconstrucción de este lugar se debe a William Andrew ¿Cierto?

-Sí ¿Por qué? Eso ya lo sabías.

-Bueno, no lo conozco aún, pero es verdad, ya lo sabía.

-Entonces por qué preguntas ¿A qué viene el comentario?

-Bueno estas tan preocupada, apresurando contratos y demás asuntos… supongo se debe a que te presionan ¿Me equivoco?

 _Damien sólo lo insinuó para analizar la reacción de Candy. Por supuesto sabía que no era así, que la que quería quedar bien con William era ella.  
_

-¡Damien, no supongas tonterías! Para nada, él no es esa clase de persona. Yo quiero que todo se haga bien porque los niños lo merecen y en señal de agradecimiento, eso es todo.

-Bien, bien. Perdón por entrometerme. Arreglaré lo del arquitecto de cualquier modo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por haber causado el conflicto.

-No Damien, ya te dije que no. Admito que exageré. Tienes razón nadie me está imponiendo nada.

-Salvo cierta enfermera de mal genio...

-¡Damien yo no tengo mal genio!

-No dije Candy.

-No hay ninguna otra enfermera en el Hogar. Y la que está nunca tiene mal genio.

-Claro y lo dices con las manos en la cintura.

-Ya es tarde Damien, atendí a cuatro de tus pacientes pero los demás te esperan.

-Lo sé. Gracias, no volverá a suceder (Dijo mientras se ponía su bata).

-Muy bien, acepto tus disculpas. Ahora me voy.

-No me digas que hasta pensaste en despedirme.

-Damien no he dicho eso.

-Está bien jefa yo también acepto sus disculpas.

-Damien, eres imposible. Me voy. Te están esperando.

-Lo que _usted_ ordene _jefa_. Ah y si me hace el favor dígale al señor Taylor que pase. Que tenga buen día _jefa_.

-Querrás decir buena tarde.

-Diablos… Lo siento. Sí, eso quise decir.

-Damien, casi lo olvidaba yo también necesito pedirte un favor. Como acabarás más tarde necesito que cierres por fuera con ambas llaves. Yo tengo que regresar temprano a casa hoy.

-Claro, lo haré.

-Gracias. Y como estarás ocupado aquí nos veremos hasta mañana.

-Descuida, hasta mañana entonces, gracias por despedirte, no cabe duda, hoy estás muy amable.

Candy no le siguó el juego, ya se iba y Damien la llamó,

-Candy…

Ella volteo.

-¿Sí?

-Mañana llegaré temprano, lo prometo ¿No vayas a buscar a otro doctor quieres?

-Eso espero Damien, si cumples no lo haré. Y ya no bebas ¿Quieres?

-Eso último no puedo asegurarlo pero llegaré temprano aun así.

-¡Damien!

-Es broma jefa, ahora váyase o tendrá que fungir de enfermera, aquí conmigo lo que resta del día (Le dijo seductoramente).

Ante el suave tono de voz que Damien usó, y comprendiendo lo que decía, Candy se sonrojó y se sintió como una tonta por hacerlo. Entonces sin decir nada más, decidida salió por fin del consultorio.

Damien notaba que lograba ponerla nerviosa, sin embargo sabía que fracasaba. Lo que era peor, se sentía derrotado por alguien que ni siquiera estaba ahí.

Y por primera vez en todos esos meses, quiso desistir. Comenzaba a darse por vencido y decidió dejar de acercarse a Candy por completo. Lo que restaba del día se limitaría a únicamnete atender consultas.

De regreso en su casa, dado que no podía dormir, se desveló viendo películas viejas acompañado por Waffy. La acarició taciturno hasta que la gatita se durmió.

 _-Vaya Waff al menos tu puedes hacerlo, duerme waff-waffy, duerme._

Llegó el jueves y percibió a Candy más atareada aún. Pero mantuvo su distancia. Ahora él era quien evitaba encontrarse con la hermosa rubia. Entre consultas jugó con los niños y aunque estos se lo pidieron, al terminar con sus pacientes no se quedó más tiempo, como a menudo hacía cuando se acercaba el fin de semana y se fue temprano.

Candy no se percató del cambio en Damien porque sólo tuvo cabeza para dejarlo todo perfecto. Puso más esmero en ordenar las cosas antes de marcharse. Cuidó cada insignificante detalle. Y al hacerlo no pudo ocultar su alegría. _Mañana estará aquí Albert_. ¿Damien? Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de comentárselo. Ya se había ido. Sólo la señorita Pony y la hermana María sabían sobre la visita. Ellas por cierto sí notaron que Damien se fue antes e intuían el por qué. Sin embargo nada dijeron. Querían ante todo que Candy fuese feliz y sospechaban desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, quién, para ella personificaba la felicidad.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y por sus reviews**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

Capítulo 21.

Archie fue por Candy al Hogar. Ella estaba en la biblioteca acomodando los estantes.

-Candy ¿Aún no terminas? Has trabajado muy duro ésta semana, gatita.

-¡Archie!

-Pronto obscurecerá, vamos. Todo está impecable y no me iré sin ti.

-Sólo me falta hablar con los niños, están viendo una película con la Hermana María en el cuarto de proyección, pronto acabará. Dejé mi caballo en…

-No Candy, te digo que todo está perfecto. Debemos irnos, recuerda que Albert llegará en la noche.

-Sí Archie, yo ya había calculado y me daba tiempo de llegar a arreglarme para recibirlo.

-Bueno, no necesitas mucho arreglo Candy, siempre te ves preciosa. Pero me preocupa que regreses sola. Tom me llamó para decir que hoy no te llevaría.

-Gracias Archie. Está bien vámonos ya (dijo con una alegre sonrisa).

 _De camino a Lakewood…_

-¿Candy por fin despediste a Damien?

-Ja, ja Archie. Nunca te simpatizará ¿Cierto?

-Ya veo, no lo has hecho. Era muy bueno para ser cierto. Lo pensé cuando al entrar vi la sala de espera vacía y su consultorio cerrado. Normalmente aún tiene pacientes a ésta hora.

-¿En serio Archie? ¡No me di cuenta!

-Candy, en verdad estabas totalmente enfocada en dejar el Hogar como nuevo.

-Sí, quiero que Albert esté orgulloso.

-Yo creo que ya lo está, al igual que yo. Te admiro mucho gatita ¿Te lo había dicho antes?

-Muchas gracias, Archie. Aunque sí me lo has dicho ya, siempre me alegra escucharlo.

-Y a mí me alegra más ser parte de tu vida. Quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte.

-Lo sé porque siempre lo has hecho Archie. Sin ti no sé cómo habría resuelto todo esto. Tú me has enseñado a llevar la administración y te encargas de todas las cosas que aún estoy aprendiendo a manejar.

-Pronto te harás cargo de todo, pero aun así sabes que me podrás llamar para lo que necesites.

-Archie, Albert y tú son mi mayor apoyo y a quienes más quiero, lo sabes ¿Verdad?

-Aunque tal vez quieres a Albert un poquito más ¿Me equivoco? (Dijo guiñándole un ojo pícaramente).

-Archie... yo… (Completamente sonrojada Candy no supo qué responder).

-No te avergüences Candy, en realidad hacen una pareja perfecta.

-Archie, pero Albert nunca me ha tratado así, es decir como si lo fuera.

-Cierto. Candy disculpa mi atrevimiento. Es sólo que mereces lo mejor. Damien, por ejemplo, está interesado en ti y no me agrada nada.

-Archie, Damien no es tan malo como parece. Sabes, deberías darle una oportunidad.

-¡Una oportunidad para que te corteje!

-No Archie, para que lo conozcas. Hasta podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos.

-Pero si tú misma no eres su amiga aún, al menos no que yo sepa.

-Cierto pero conmigo es diferente. Tú has dicho ya el porqué.

-Vaya. Entonces no se rinde, eh. Si te sigue molestando se las verá conmigo.

-Archie tranquilo. No me molesta, sólo bromea. Aunque ahora que lo mencionas los últimos días apenas si cruzamos un par de palabras.

-Bien, creo que es lo mejor (dijo mientras se estacionaba).

 _Bajaron del auto_

-Adelántate Candy, tengo que bajar unas cosas.

-Está bien.

Candy se dirigió a la entrada principal y la puerta se abrió antes de que alcanzara los últimos escalones.

-¡Albert! (Subió corriendo para abrazarlo).

-Candy, te extrañé mucho pequeña.

-Albert, llegaste antes. Mírame estoy hecha un desastre.

-No te preocupes por eso. Te ves hermosa Candy.

-Sí claro, toda polvorienta y con la falda sucia. Los niños estuvieron muy traviesos hoy y me hicieron subir un par de árboles en la mañana.

-Ya veo ¿No habrá sido al revés?

-Bueno… (Dijo agachando la cabeza y sonrojándose) Digamos que fue culpa de ambas partes.

-Candy, nunca cambiarás.

Archie los alcanzó y entraron juntos. Dorothy anunció la hora a la que estaría lista la cena y le dijo a Candy que subiría a su habitación con ella para ayudarla a que estuviese presentable. Candy subió a regañadientes, mientras Albert y Archie la miraban divertidos.

Después de cenar, los tres tomaron café en la sala principal frente a la chimenea.

Aprovecharon para planear la Noche Buena, ya que faltaban sólo ocho días y Albert tendría que irse el sábado a Chicago.

Acordaron que, como le prometió a Candy ahí mismo la celebrarían. Albert llevaría a su tía. Eliza y Neil la habían invitado a pasarla con ellos, o mejor dicho los padres de éstos la invitaron, pero ella naturalmente decidió que iría a Lakewood para estar con sus sobrinos.

Archie invitaría a los Britter.

Candy a Tom, al señor Stevens, a Jimmy y al señor Cartwright.

La Hermana Maria y la Señorita Pony le habían pedido que no se preocupara por ellas, la pasarían en el Hogar con los niños. Candy a diario hacía tanto por ellas que insistieron en que no las visitara y olvidara el Hogar por un par de días, para estar en esas fechas especiales con Albert a quien no había visto en tantos meses y a quien tanto le debían ahora.

Ella aún así, planeaba el veinticinco enviarles muchos regalos con Tom.

Hablando de esos asuntos estaban cuando Albert recibió una llamada desde Chicago y la atendió en su despacho. Regresó a la estancia y se despidió de Candy con un cálido abrazo, diciéndole que era tarde y que mejor subiera a descansar porque él y Archie tenían que revisar algunos papeles que llevarían a Nueva York.

-Mañana yo te despertaré para que vayamos al hogar pequeña.

-Seguro ya estaré lista cuando toques la puerta Albert.

-¿En verdad? Yo recuerdo a una enfermera del Hospital Santa Juana que olvidaba levantarse temprano.

-¡Albert, he cambiado!

-Lo sé, sólo bromeaba Candy, de cualquier modo paso por ti a tu recámara.

-Muy bien Albert. Casi lo olvidaba ¿Archie vendrás también? Recordé que tienes que entregar a La señorita Pony la contabilidad.

-Claro, no te preocupes por eso. Los acompañaré.

-Candy, quién iba a imaginarlo. Aun con lo dormilona y traviesa que eres te has convertido en toda una directora (dijo divertido Albert).

Candy se sonrojó y le sonrío.

-Bueno es fácil porque lo hago por los niños. Ahora subiré, aún tienen que trabajar. Espero que no se desvelen tanto. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana Candy (dijeron al unísono).

 **…** **. ….**

Damien despertó de mal humor. Apenas pudo dormir un par de horas antes de que amaneciera. Cepilló y dio de comer a Waffy. Después se preparó para salir al Hogar.

Cuando se estacionó notó que un automóvil desconocido con la insignia Andrew estaba ahí. Exhalo pesadamente y respiró profundo como tratando de relajarse antes de entrar. Al hacerlo, enseguida y casi sin ver se dirigió a su consultorio.

Candy estaba con Albert y Archie preparando café en la nueva cocina del Hogar. Oyeron que se abría la puerta principal y Albert se asomó.

Damien iba caminando con prisa por el pasillo y se detuvo en seco cuando al levantar la mirada lo vio, sus ojos miel se tornaron del color de la sangre. Albert relajado le sostuvo la mirada un par de segundos, Damien serio y sin hablar, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a modo de saludo y se giró para abrir la puerta de su consultorio. Misma por la que desapareció en menos de lo que dura un instante; como si ésta, hambrienta, lo hubiese engullido.

-¿Quién era Albert?

-Al parecer ya ha llegado el doctor.

-Ah. ¿Damien llegó? Es muy temprano, no sabía que acostumbrara llegar a ésta hora.

-Lo que pasa Candy, es que tú normalmente llegas después de las nueve. Pero por lo que sé el _doctorcito_ llega siempre a las siete (señaló Archie).

-Te equivocas, yo llego a las nueve en punto. Sabía que él llegaba antes. Sólo no imaginé que tanto porque a las nueve comienzan sus consultas, son las siete y media.

-¿Y te vio Albert? (Preguntó Archie)

-Sí, cuando entraba al consultorio.

-¿Quieres decir que ni siquiera te saludó? (inquirió ahora Candy un poco desconcertada).

-No creo que lo haya hecho a propósito. Después de todo nadie nos ha presentado aún. Parece que no se imagina quién soy.

Entonces Archie y Candy se miraron. Dejando ver que ni siquiera habían considerado hacerlo.

-Cierto. No le hemos hablado de ti ¿O tú lo has hecho Candy?

-No, es decir no exactamente Archie. Sólo sabe que el _Tío Abuelo_ ayuda al Hogar.

-No me la creo. ¿Aún existe el viejo mito aquí?

-Creo que únicamente para él. Los niños siempre te han llamado Albert. Te lo presentaremos para aclarárselo pero lo haremos cuando tenga su primer descanso. Creo que ahora debe estar ocupado preparando algo para sus pacientes, supongo que para hacer algo importante llega tan temprano.

-Lo siento Candy, tendré que irme antes de que eso suceda. Un compromiso me espera a medio día. Pero traeré de vuelta el carro.

-Descuida Archie. No lo tienes que hacer. Ya sabremos nosotros cómo volver (dijo Albert).

-Cierto, estoy cansada del automóvil y puedo pedirle a Jimmy que me traiga a Polaris y Andrómeda.

-Vaya, han pasado de nombres históricos a nombres cósmicos.

-Ja, ja. Sí Albert. Una noche Jimmy llevó a los niños de campamento. Al dormir bajo las estrellas y gracias a las fantásticas historias que les relató, se interesaron tanto en el cosmos y las constelaciones que a su regreso buscaron en la biblioteca y cambiaron el nombre de nuestra pareja favorita de caballos. ¡Cielos ya van a ser las ocho! Los niños van a comenzar sus clases y antes quiero enseñarte las aulas. Vamos.

Damien los escuchó mientras pasaban frente al consultorio y la rabia comenzó a dominarlo. Sólo haber visto de cerca a Albert había logrado despertar en él, el deseo de conquistar a Candy más que nunca. Sí, un par de días atrás se había retractado. Había abortado la misión, decidió no hacerle más caso a su corazón. Pero al verlo todo cambió. No se rendiría ante un chico adinerado y bien parecido. Jamás ¡Jamás! Ahora pondría más empeño en serlo todo para Candy. Se dio cuenta de que en realidad no había sido firme en eso. No más bromear, no más intentos infantiles. Candy vería al hombre que Damien era y se enamoraría de él, eso lo juraba.

Pero bastó que pensara en el juramento para que sintiera temor ¿Y si pese a todo ella lo rechazaba? ¡Demonios! De qué servía todo lo que sentía por Candy, de qué le servía a él si no era correspondido ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer con todo eso?

….

…Y el mobiliario lo trajeron el mes pasado.

Candy alegre le mostraba a Albert los salones de clases. Él la escuchaba atento. Salieron después al jardín de recesos desde donde se veía la ventana del consultorio de Damien. Albert recordó entonces la fracción de segundos que la mirada color ámbar lo observó retadora y furiosa. Y supo que no tenía tiempo que perder. Lo haya hecho conscientemente o no, el joven doctor lo miró como quien tiene a un rival en frente. Declarándole la guerra desde ese instante. Una guerra que Albert no pensaba perder.

Continuará…

* * *

Mañana continúa la vista de Albert al Nuevo Hogar de Pony y más.

 **Gracias a quienes siguen la historia y por sus reviews**

= )

 **Glenda** , me alegra mucho que te agrade Damien, espero te siga gustando.

 **Josie** , muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por tomarte tiempo para dejarme tus simpáticos reviews.

 _A todas mil gracias, me motivan a seguir y actualizar varias veces por semana._

 **hikarulantisforlove**

 **Luz**

 **Nelly**

 **Karina**

 **candela**

 **Norma Anglica**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

Capítulo 22.

Albert, Archie y Candy siguieron con su recorrido por las nuevas instalaciones y después fueron con la Señorita Pony a hablar de lo que aún faltaba por hacer. La Hermana María daba clases a los niños.

A las diez de la mañana Archie desayunó con ellos en una de las mesitas del jardín de recesos. Se despidió poco más de una hora después.

Albert y Candy limpiaron la mesa y regresaron a la cocina en donde se pusieron a lavar los trastos. Había una cocinera, también una ayudante y además dos conserjes, pero a Candy siempre le gustaba ayudar cuando le era posible.

Terminaron y se dirigieron a la sala de descanso, donde generalmente Damien tomaba su receso.

Era una estancia pequeña en la que había dos sofás medianos, un pequeño sillón, una mesita de revistas y periódicos, un candelabro antiguo colgado del techo y un librero.

Aunque no había tanto espacio éste estaba preciosamente iluminado gracias a dos ventanales grandes desde los cuales se veía la Colina de Pony y por los que la luz entraba a raudales. Un lugar luminoso, íntimo y bello para descansar.

Pasaban de las doce y sí; ahí en el sillón, fumando un cigarrillo, con la mirada atenta explorando el paisaje, se encontraba Damien. Sabía muy bien que a Candy le molestaba que se fumara dentro del Hogar. De hecho él ni siquiera fumaba, era la primera vez que lo hacía y dentro del Hogar.

Damien aún sin proponérselo mientras atendía sus consultas matutinas, los había visto desde la ventana del consultorio. Estaban tan felices sin él, ahí en el jardín desayunando. Archie de por sí no era santo de su devoción y para colmo estaba también él; William Andrew. Tras su segunda consulta había incluso cerrado su cortina.

Entonces recordó que tenía en su chaqueta una cajetilla que había comprado apenas hacía un par de días. La destapó al entrar a la estancia de descanso y ya llevaba dos cigarrillos.

Encendía el tercero cuando llamaron a la puerta… Sí, reconocía esos rítmicos golpeteos, era Candy.

-Muy a su pesar se levantó, ocultó la cajetilla dentro del holgado bolsillo de su bata y apagó el cigarrillo con enfado.

Albert se sentía un poco incómodo. Al ver la puerta cerrada supo que Damien lo menos que quería era que irrumpieran en su receso y tampoco moría por conocerlo; por así decir. Pero Candy había insistido en presentárselo en ese momento, argumentando que seguramente Damien acabaría su turno tarde y ellos pensaban partir antes de que anocheciera. Así que no habría otra ocasión para hacerlo.

Damien abrió la puerta.

-¿Podemos acompañarte Damien?

-Por supuesto, pasen.

-Damien, quiero presentarte a Albert Andrew-

-Es un gusto _Albert_ Candy habla mucho de ti, me preguntaba hasta cuándo nos conoceríamos.

Mientras _amablemente_ decía esto, Albert extendió el brazo y un apretón de brazos épico tuvo lugar. Durante el saludo ambos se miraron desafiantes con una encubierta sonrisa de medio lado.

Candy no lo notó, o no quiso notarlo. Solamente enfureció por lo que había afirmado Damien ¡Ella no hablaba de _Albert_ con él! No sólo eso ¡Ella nunca antes había pronunciado ese nombre delante de Damien!

Sin embargo trató de disimular, dirigiendo su ira en otra dirección.

Albert estaba por contestar pero Candy no se lo permitió, antes de que él lograra hacerlo ella interrumpió la _presentación,_ olvidándose de sus modales.

-¡Damien, estabas fumando! (gritó con la cara totalmente roja de coraje)

Albert al escucharla y verla así de alterada, espontanea e involuntariamente hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

-Sí. Lo siento, no lo haré más, pero tranquila, tranquila. Qué va a decir tu invitado. Descuide _Monsieur_ Albert, generalmente _Candy_ trata bien al personal, siendo la dulce y alegre _enfermera_ que a diario ilumina nuestros días aquí. Asumo toda la culpa, parece que provoco que emerja la peor parte de ella _Je suis désolé!_

-Albert, lo siento…

-Bueno (le dirigió un guiño) me gritaste a mí Candy…

-Damien, no me interrumpas. Odio que bromees así aun sabiendo que hiciste algo que no estaba permitido ¡Y desde cuándo al hablar intercalas palabras en Frances!

-¡Qué! Cierto, no suelo hacerlo... Lo siento Candy, Albert; discúlpenme por favor. Y perdónenme también pero me temo que tendré que dejarlos ahora. Necesito volver a mi consultorio, porque _mon cher directeur_

 _;_ me excuso _ahora_ por no _haberselo_ dicho ayer, pero en este momento tengo que terminar dar por concluído mi trabajo aquí, por hoy. Iré al pueblo, tengo consultas que atender allá, si me lo permite _usted_.

-Damien, ayer también te fuiste antes y si mal no recuerdo el viernes pasado dijiste que harías tus consultas a domicilio a partir de la semana que viene. Además creo que olvidas otra cosa, Henry se quedará esperando que juegues béisbol con su equipo. Ah y casi lo olvido yo también; a las dos vendrá el señor Parks como cada viernes.

-Precisamente Candy _le seigneur_ Parks me pidió que está vez lo atendiera en su casa, ya que voy aprovecharé el día para visitar personalmente a otros de mis pacientes, así les ahorraré el viaje hasta acá. En cuanto a Henry, los niños están por salir a receso. Antes de marcharme le diré que no podré quedarme hoy.

Albert observaba la escena en silencio. Veía con claridad el lado más absurdo e infantil de ambos y no supo qué pensar al respecto. Se sintió de repente remitido a los tiempos del zoológico Blue River, cuando Candy peleaba con Terrence y aquello no había acabado nada bien.

-Sí, alcanza a Henry en el receso Damien. Pero seguramente se soltará a llorar.

-No cuando le diga que el partido sólo se pospone para mañana.

-¿Vendrás mañana?

-Sí, les dedicaré mi fin de semana. Tal vez hasta traiga a Waffy.

-Eso no Damien, por favor. Klin no se lleva bien con tu gatita y no quiero que se lastimen.

-Ah, bien. Como diga _jefa_. Albert discúlpanos. Que tengan un buen fin de semana. Cuida de ella (dijo tranquilo y amable dando a Albert un par de palmaditas en el hombro).

Albert asintió y sonrió discretamente en señal de despedida.

-Lo haré Damien. Hasta pronto.

El joven doctor abandonó la habitación y Candy aún estaba furiosa. En segundos, pasó del coraje a la frustración y de la frustración a la mueca de puchero. Se dejó caer en el sillón y al sentarse colocó sus codos sobre las rodillas mientras sus hermosas manos sostenían su barbilla.

-Albert perdóname por favor. No sé qué me pasó. Damien me ha enfurecido tanto… No le he creído en absoluto que tenga que ir de repente al pueblo ¿Qué le pasa a ese cretino? Y lo dijo delante de ti… Sé que miente ¡Y yo diciéndote que era un buen doctor!

Albert como hombre comprendía lo que ella no podía ver en ese momento. Al parecer el _doctor_ solamente estaba huyendo. Se sentó a su lado y acarició su mejilla izquierda para retirarle un mechón de cabello de la frente.

-Candy, no te preocupes. Te has presionado mucho durante estos días procurando que todo esté en orden dentro del Hogar. Pero nada es perfecto, pequeña. Algunas cosas tarde o temprano saldrán de tu control y tienes que aprender a sobrellevarlo. No puedes dejar que tus emociones te dominen ante asuntos o situaciones triviales que no lo ameritan.

-Lo sé… Vaya que hemos hecho el ridículo. La verdad no fue el hecho de que Damien fumara lo que me molestó, Albert. Es que mintió. Yo no le había hablado de ti. No sé por qué dijo eso.

-Candy, tal vez sí lo sabes. Después de todo lo conoces más que yo.

-Pues si lo ha hecho por _eso,_ es peor aún. Él no me interesa, yo nunca le he dado motivos para que me vea de esa manera.

-No se los has dado, pero los tiene. Y eso no es tu culpa Candy. Él está interesado en ti y al parecer no lo sabe manejar.

-A veces yo tampoco y hasta he pensado en prescindir del _doctor Boissieu_. Pero en realidad ha hecho un magnífico trabajo y los niños lo quieren mucho.

 _¿Sólo los niños, Candy? Pensó Albert_

-Candy, si te sientes mal con su actitud, aunque como médico se desempeñe bien y con los niños en general haga una buena labor, tienes derecho de hacerlo. De lo contrario tarde o temprano sus problemas repercutirán en todo lo demás. Pero no lo hagas si no estás segura ¿En verdad no lo toleras o es un juego entre ustedes? Es tu decisión. Piénsalo y sabrás cómo resolverlo. Se quede o no, yo te apoyaré. Te pido que lo medites, no te precipites, no decidas ahora algo que más tarde puedas lamentar.

-Gracias Albert, me siento un poco decepcionada… por mi conducta. Yo quería que hoy todo saliera bien.

-Candy, todo está bien. Olvida el incidente quieres, yo ya lo he hecho. Por cierto, ésta sala es hermosa.

-Bueno es bastante sencilla. Los grandes canceles fueron idea mía, elegí también el candelabro, el papel tapiz azul cielo y al final compré este juego de sofás porque combinan bien y son muy cómodos.

-¿Y la figura de porcelana sobre el librero?

-La ninfa de porcelana fue un obsequio de Annie. Archie ha comprado también muchas cosas… Cuadros, los espejos de la estancia y muebles decorativos.

-Sabes, yo también te traje algo para el Hogar, lo dejé en la cajuela del coche. ¿Me esperas aquí? Enseguida vuelvo.

-Albert tú no necesitabas traer nada más. Pero está bien, te espero.

Albert regresó con un fino jarrón envuelto en papel color fucsia. Candy lo desenvolvió.

-Es precioso Albert.

-Ahora cierra los ojos… Ya los puedes abrir-

Y ante ella apareció un precioso ramo de lilas amarradas por un moño hecho de un delicado listón azul rey. Al verlas Candy las tomó con su mano derecha y así sosteniendo el ramo lo abrazó sin levantarse del sillón. Un escalofrío eléctrico asaltó el abdomen de Albert y sin saberlo ambos se ruborizaron. Enseguida Candy nerviosa se levantó y con el pretexto de ir por agua para las flores se dirigió hacia la puerta.

…Albert la alcanzó y tomando la muñeca derecha de Candy con su mano izquierda la detuvo.

Candy volteó a verlo sorprendida y Albert la atrajo a su pecho con fuerza, para besarla, moría por besarla…

-…Albert ¿Te pasa algo? Te decía que me esperes, voy por agua para las flores. No tardaré. O, mejor vamos a mi despacho. Sí, en realidad allá quiero que estén, así sólo yo podré verlas.

 _…_ _Una ensoñación, algo que Albert en apenas una fracción de segundos imaginó. Detenerla y besarla fue algo que en un impulso vehemente deseó hacer con todas sus fuerzas. Pero a lo que no se atrevió. Ahora la duda comenzaba a roer su corazón, haciéndolo creer que Candy estaba enamorada de Damien…_

Pasaron al jardín para llenar el jarrón con agua fresca. Cuando entraron a la oficina, Candy lo colocó sobre una mesita alta junto a la ventana, a un costado de su escritorio. En esa mesita había un portarretratos de plata y en él una foto en la que estaban Stear, Archie, Patty, Annie y Albert. Ella misma la había tomado, era del día de campo que pasaron juntos cuando él aún tenía amnesia. Albert estaba impresionado, cada rincón del nuevo hogar tenía la esencia de Candy impregnada en sus paredes pero esa oficina era aún más personal y hermosa de lo que imaginaba. Al entrar dejo de atormentarse y decidió simplemente disfrutar de lo que quedaba del día al lado de Candy.

Ella aprovechando le mostró algunos papeles y las cuentas saldadas.

-Candy, estaba esperando éste momento para decírtelo. Ya arreglé todo con George. La Hermana María, la Señorita Pony, y tú serán las dueñas de todo en cuanto firmen éstos documentos. Revísalos cuando tengas tiempo por favor.

-Albert, eso es mucho. Tú lo has hecho todo y…

-Candy ya hablamos de esto antes, por favor acéptalo.

-Está bien Albert, lo haré. Eres muy bueno, te debemos tanto.

-Nada, Candy. No me deben nada. Ahora vamos a la cocina, te ayudaré a preparar algo especial para celebrar.

-Margaret y Clarissa son excelentes y ya deben estar preparando la comida.

-Entonces haremos un postre.

-¡Sí, vamos ya Albert!

-Ja, ja ¡Espérame Candy!

Así pasaron las horas. Candy lo llevó a la sala de proyecciones y vieron un cortometraje animado. Por último fueron al que sería en unos meses el salón de juegos y artes.

Al atardecer se despidieron de la Hermana María, de los niños y de la señorita Pony. Jimmy ya había llevado los caballos y los acompañaría hasta donde comenzaba el bosque. Una vez ahí se despidieron alegremente de él y emprendieron el regreso a Lakewood. El paisaje era hermoso, el viento frío cantaba con fuerza como el corazón de ambos lo hacía en secreto dentro de sus pechos.

Mientras cabalgaban, los matices del atardecer atañían a sus siluetas un etéreo resplandor dorado. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras una montaña de nubes que absorbían la luz mientras el liliáceo cielo se coloreaba de múltiples tonalidades rosáceas y rojizas.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Gracias por sus reviews, con cariño:**

 **LisW.**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por Lis W.**

 **Capítulo 23.**

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Archie ya estaba ahí con Annie. Cenaron juntos y después tomaron café, como de costumbre frente a la chimenea para hablar cómo cada uno había pasado el día. Albert se despidió un poco antes, tenía que ir a su despacho a poner unos papeles en orden, quería dejar todos sus pendientes resueltos. Porque al amanecer pensaba salir con Candy, dedicaría el sábado sólo a estar con ella, antes de partir de nueva cuenta a Chicago.

Archie, Annie y Candy se quedaron conversando.

-…y finalmente ¿Le presentaste al _doctor_?

-Oh, Archie. Eso salió muy mal en verdad.

-¿Qué pasó Candy? ¡Sabía que nada bueno se podía esperar de Damien!

-Bueno… yo también me comporté de un modo absurdo. Estoy tan avergonzada con Albert.

-No te entiendo Candy, mejor dinos qué pasó (pidió Annie).

-Damien dijo algo que me hizo perder la cabeza y comencé a gritarle.

-¡Qué te dijo ese patán Candy, te falto al respeto! Si así fue iré ahora mismo a su casa y…

-Archie cálmate por favor, deja que Candy nos lo diga todo primero. Además recuerda que Albert estaba con ella, no creo que Damien se haya atrevido…

-Annie, no trates de defender a _tu_ amigo.

-Chicos por favor, cálmense. Lo que pasa es que Damien insinuó que ya le había hablado antes de Albert. No entiendo por qué lo hizo, es mentira. Y en vez de decírselo le grité porque estaba fumando. Después no sé ni cómo pero discutimos frente a Albert, los dos. Finalmente se excusó diciendo que tenía consultas en el pueblo y se fue del Hogar a esa hora.

-Candy, él dijo que le hablabas de Albert para que pareciera que son buenos amigos. Y seguro se fue porque no soporta verlos juntos.

-Eso ya no me importa ahora, lo peor de todo fue como nos comportamos delante de Albert (dijo con pesar).

-Candy por eso no te preocupes, creo que Damien es quien ha quedado mal. Dudo que Albert te critique por eso, estoy seguro de que sabe que sólo te defendiste del insoportable _francesito_.

-No lo sé Archie. Ojalá sea así.

-Yo pienso lo mismo Candy, ya olvida ese incidente. Mejor concéntrate en los buenos momentos que Albert y tú comparten ¿Y dime, sabes a dónde te llevará mañana?

-No Annie, sólo dijo que saldríamos. Aunque se tiene que ir al anochecer.

-Pero volverá para Navidad (afirmó Annie).

-Sí aunque el veintiséis partirá a Nueva York. Archie ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán allá?

-Bueno… Creí que Albert ya te había hablado de eso Candy, nos tomará aproximadamente tres meses atender los asuntos concernientes a las nuevas cadenas del consorcio.

-Oh, Archie. Eso es mucho tiempo, los extrañaré (y volteó a ver con tristeza a Annie).

 _Annie pensó que ella podría irse a Nueva York con su madre, pero se sintió mal por Candy. Sabía que ella ya no quería estar lejos de Albert aunque no se lo dijera. Pensó en invitarla a ir con ellas, pero recordó que antes de que llegaran, Archie le había dicho que no tocara el tema hasta que Albert partiera. No lo comprendía del todo pero hizo caso y no le dijo nada a Candy._

 **…** **. …. …. …. …. …. ….**

Albert y Candy iban en su coche hacía el lago. Ambos habían preparado sándwiches, llevaban además frutos rojos, una botella de vino y jugo de uva que Dorothy les dejó en una pequeña hielera portable.

Pasaron en el lago la mañana, subieron a una pequeña balsa y se deleitaron ante la belleza del tranquilo entorno. Al atardecer Albert le dijo a Candy que la llevaría a otro lugar.

Entonces fueron a la antigua casa del bosque. Estaba reconstruida y remodelada. La duela de caoba, las paredes en verde olivo. Nuevos sofás, mesitas, tapetes, cortinas, un librero y cuadros. Todo el conjunto creaba un espacio verdaderamente cálido y acogedor. Candy estaba sorprendida y feliz de estar ahí de nuevo con Albert.

Comenzaba a hacer frío. Albert encendió la chimenea, sacó la botella de vino y puso las frutas silvestres en un tazón limpio.

Candy se había puesto un sencillo pero hermoso vestido color lila, y llevaba puesto un suéter blanco pero había olvidado su abrigo. Albert se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso. Quedando sólo con su delgado suéter negro se acercó más a la fogata para atizar el fuego, Candy lo alcanzó y se sentaron sobre el mullido tapete color vino.

-Candy, éste lugar es especial para mi quise que viniéramos porque tengo algo que proponerte.

 _Candy tragó saliva y se ruborizó un poco sin querer._

-Pequeña, sabes que tengo que partir a Nueva York un día después de Navidad y estaré allá de tres a cuatro meses. Pero no quiero pasar el año nuevo lejos de ti. Sé que tienes muchas responsabilidades en el hogar sin embargo me gustaría que fueras con nosotros, con Archie y conmigo… Sólo si tú quieres.

-Albert, claro que me gustaría… Pero cómo podré arreglar las cosas en tan poco tiempo para que no se detenga todo lo que en el Hogar se está haciendo.

-Candy, yo puedo contratar a una persona eficiente y de confianza para que te supla. Sería el nuevo subdirector y estaría ahí encargándose de todo hasta que regreses. Además le podrás hablar cuantas veces sea necesario ¿Qué dices pequeña?

-Digo que sí.

-En ese caso ahora todos estaremos en Nueva York. Annie también va, me lo dijo Archie ayer. Se mudará con su madre.

-Albert, estoy feliz. Ya no tendré que sepárame de ninguno de ustedes de nuevo. ¡Vamos a brindar!

-Ja, ja. Claro Candy ¿Sabes? Eres mucho más linda cuando estás así, tan alegre.

-Esa no era la frase Albert, la has cambiado.

-Es mi frase y la puedo modificar cuantas veces quiera.

Ambos sonrieron, sus ojos resplandecían reflejando las llamas de la chimenea y también brillaban intensamente porque se miraban.

El viento aullaba afuera de la cabaña y comenzó a nevar. Candy al observar la nieve desde dentro, dijo que era un buen presagio y quiso salir un momento, Albert la acompañó. Cuando comenzaba a obscurecer Albert supo que era hora de irse. Tenía que estar en Chicago al día siguiente y George seguro ya lo estaba esperando en la mansión con Jack, su chofer.

Candy no estaba triste, No vería a Albert en cuatro días. Pero ahora sabía que tendría mucho tiempo para estar con él en Nueva York.

Llegaron a la mansión y tal como Albert pensó, Jack estaba estacionado frente a la entrada principal y George ya lo esperaba con su equipaje junto al carro.

-William, llegas una hora tarde. Tenemos que irnos ya, lo siento.

-Disculpa George. Sí, estoy listo.

-Te llamaré en cuanto llegue pequeña.

-Sí, Albert. Gracias por todo. Nos veremos el jueves.

-Así será Candy.

Albert abrazó a Candy con fuerza para después subir al coche.

Candy levantó su brazo derecho en señal de despedida y se quedó de pie ahí mismo, Albert la veía desde la ventanilla trasera mientras se alejaba. Sonrientes siguieron observándose el uno al otro mientras sus siluetas se desvanecían en la distancia.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews: Josie, Luz, hikarulantisforlove, Glenda.**

 **Josie:** ja, ja. Un cuento de vampiros no. Sólo tenía los ojos ensangrentados de celos. Flammy, mira que sí lo he pensado, pero no sé si congenien.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW.**

Capítulo 24

Era una fría tarde de domingo. Jonathan y Sabine Boissieu esperaban a su hijo. Se encontraban en una elegante cafetería a una cuadra del Aeropuerto Internacional de Nueva York.

 **: : : : : : : :**

Edward, era el futuro heredero de las empresas Boissieu y con sólo veinticinco años ya dirigiá la mayor parte de éstas. Había sido hijo único hasta que adoptaron a Damien.

A los nueve años de edad Edward se sentía sólo, se mostraba siempre inconforme por no tener hermanos, pero Sabine ya no podía tener más hijos.

Ella lo había llevado de paseo el día que vio a Damien vagando a su suerte en medio del frío inclemente de las calles Parisinas. Edward enseguida pidió que lo adoptaran, no sólo porque se había compadecido del huérfano de seis años, sino porque en verdad le había simpatizado. Vio en el a su hermanito perdido, así lo llamó cuando lo rescataron.

Sabine lo había rechazado, se horrorizo al verlo todo sucio y mal vestido. Lo llevó a su mansión ante la insistencia y los berrinches de Ed creyendo que Jonathan se rehusaría a que lo adoptasen.

Sin embargo el señor Boissieu accedió ante la petición de su hijo, porque apenas lo conoció, le simpatizó gracias a su ya desde entonces peculiar personalidad. El pequeño Damien era sin duda un niño astuto y valiente.

Damien nunca olvidó que gracias a Edward había encontrado una familia y aunque era menor siempre lo cuidó y protegió. Se empeñó en ser un verdadero hermano para él.

Se distanciaron cuando Ed entró a la universidad y comenzó a involucrarse en los negocios de su padre. Entonces Damien se enfocó en concluir sus propios estudios y en ejercer su carrera después.

Ahora Edward llegaba para pasar la Navidad y el Año Nuevo con él y con sus padres.

 **: : : : : : : :**

A la lujosa cafetería, ataviado con un largo abrigo obscuro, entró un alto y elegante joven de corto cabello rubio cenizo y ojos verde claro. Acompañado por una hermosa joven de rizado cabello anaranjado y preciosos ojos azul marino.

Jonathan Boissieu los vio y levantó elegantemente el brazo para que lo ubicaran y alcanzaran.

Cuando lo hicieron, el señor Boissieu se levantó y Edward abrazó a su padre. Después se sentaron, Ed besó a su madre en la mejilla e Isabelle los saludo también.

-Me alegra tanto verlos…

-Isabelle, hija. Qué alegría que decidiste venir con Ed, es una grata sorpresa. Bienvenidos.

-Madre, Isabelle se encaprichó en acompañarme, ya saben no soportaba más estar lejos de Damien.

-¡Edward! Yo sólo quería pasar las fiestas con mis tíos.

-Claro Isabelle y también con tu _primo_. Pero te advertí que él no estaba aquí.

-¿Entonces no viene Damien para Navidad?

-¡Aja! Lo ves, ja, ja.

-No me molestes más Edward. Tía, dile que no me moleste… Bueno… Damien no es mi primo en realidad y no es un secreto que me gusta. Ya lo saben, siempre me incomodan con eso, diciendo que no lo sé disimular; entonces lo admito. Es verdad y no saben lo mucho que lo he extrañado.

-Pobre Isabelle. Hija nosotros te queremos y nunca nos opondríamos a que hubiese una relación entre ustedes, pero eso depende también de él…

-Y Damien nunca le ha hecho caso, ja, ja.

-Edward no hagas sentir mal a tu prima.

-Padre, no está bien darle falsas esperanzas a ésta niña caprichosa. Sólo sufrirá cuando vea que sus esfuerzos por conquistar a mi hermano son vanos. Quién lo va a conocer más que yo. Isabelle preciosa, él nunca te ha visto con ojos de hombre ¿Recuerdas a Maëve? No quiero que te pase lo mismo que a ella, prima querida.

Ahora mejor cambiemos de tema…

 **: : :**

En ese instante a tan sólo un par de manzanas de ahí, firmando autógrafos en una librería se encontraba el actor Terrence Grantchester con el elenco de Tito Andrónico.

Por ser una obra de Shakespeare daban autógrafos a los que compraban la trágica novela. Una de tantas maneras de promocionar la puesta en escena.

Terry había dejado a Susanna Marlowe apenas un par de meses atrás. Ahora pertenecía a una nueva compañía y vivía sólo en Manhattan.

 **: : : : : : : : : ….. : : : : : : : :**

Para Candy el domingo pasaba lentamente. A cada momento recordaba el sábado con Albert. Archie había salido con Annie y estaba sola en la Mansión.

Albert la llamó en la tarde y después de hablar con él salió a hacer algo de jardinería. Estaba aprendiendo a cuidar de las rosas.

 **:::…:::**

Aún no anochecía y Archie entró a un restaurant bar con Annie.

Llevaban cerca de veinte minutos charlando y esperaban a que les sirvieran la cena, cuando Annie vio a Damien en la barra. Se veía triste y fumaba un cigarrillo, no notó que ella lo observaba.

-¿Me escuchas? Qué te está distrayendo… (Archie volteó siguiendo la ruta de la mirada de Annie y lo reconoció) Con que era _eso._ Vaya, me preguntó hasta cuándo nos libraremos del francés. ¡Ya sé! La semana que viene al partir a Nueva York, ja, ja. Qué patético se ve. Me pregunto si ya se habrá enterado de que Candy se irá con nosotros. ¿Acaso se lo has dicho tú Annie?

-Archie, no debe complacerte su desgracia. Después de todo es amigo de mi familia. Y no, no se lo he dicho. No he vuelto a hablar con él desde que me visitó para preguntarme por Albert. Aún no lo sabe… Oh Archie, si así está sin saberlo imagina cómo se pondrá cuando se entere.

-Vamos, Annie ¿No quieres que Albert y Candy por fin se declaren o por lo menos reconozcan su amor, acaso preferirías verla con él?

-No es eso Archie. Me siento culpable, yo era su única amiga aquí y el día que me visitó al final le dije que ya no contara conmigo.

-Annie, él tiene familia. Si está sólo aquí es porque así lo ha querido. Por favor te pido que lo ignores y no hablemos más de él. Sabes deberíamos cambiarnos de mesa o si quieres vamos a otro lugar.

-No es necesario, está bien ya no hablaré de él.

-Mejor, no hay nada por lo cual compadecerlo. Es sólo un francés encaprichado. Trabajar en el Hogar sólo para estar con Candy es algo muy bajo.

-No creo que lo haga sólo por eso.

-No seas ingenua, por qué más si no. Dime, de dónde le nació tanto amor por los niños. Sólo Candy y tú creen en su filantropía, creo que es falsa, únicamente quiere quedar bien.

-Archie, yo sí creo que se siente bien al ayudarlos. Hay algo qué no saben de él. No sé si debo decírtelo, pero confío en ti.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio? Si no te sientes segura no me lo digas. La vida de Damien es algo que me tiene sin cuidado.

-Archie, no hables así. Te lo diré para que no lo juzgues tan duramente. Él también es adoptado y antes de que fuera un Boissieu vivió en la miseria, en la calle. Por eso ayuda a los niños y a la gente pobre.

-¿Eso es verdad? Vaya, ahora veo porque lo defendías tanto. Está bien, siendo así me disculpo por creer que únicamente aparentaba. Pero no esperes que lo considere una víctima ahora.

-Está bien Archie, no te enfades por favor.

-Tranquila. No lo haré Annie, no por asuntos ajenos.

Archie cambió el tema de conversación para hablar y planear el viaje a Nueva York. Annie partiría con su madre y él con Albert y Candy.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Muchas **gracias** por sus reviews.

 **CandiceAndley**

 **Josie**

 **NELLY**

Con cariño LisW.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW.**

Capítulo 25

Inició la semana en el Nuevo Hogar de Pony. Los niños comenzaron sus vacaciones y Candy también descansó del papeleo y de las actividades que cotidianamente se llevaban a cabo los lunes.

Jimmy llegó al hogar temprano. Pasó al consultorio de Damien para saludarlo y le dijo que llevaría a su _jefe_ al pueblo de compras.

Jimmy era ya un alto y apuesto adolecente. Estaba por cumplir los quince años, se encargaba del rancho de su padre y estudiaba el noveno grado.

Pasó a la oficina de Candy y salieron juntos para subir a la camioneta

(a Jimmy le permitían conducir una de las camionetas del rancho. En el pueblo lo conocían, era una comunidad pequeña y lo tenía permitido).

Fueron de una tienda a otra en busca del árbol y los adornos navideños para la noche buena. Cuando ya tuvieron esas cosas decidieron dónde comprarían los regalos para los niños, la Señorita Pony, La Hermana María, el señor Cartwright, Tom y el señor Stevens. Por supuesto Candy buscaría obsequios para Albert, Archie, Annie, la tía Elroy, George y para Dorothy también.

-¿No piensas regalarle nada al doctor Damien?

-Jimmy… bueno, tal vez. Primero buscaremos algo para Albert, ayúdame a encontrar un obsequio muy especial (dándose cuenta de sus palabras y del entusiasmo con el que lo había dicho, se sonrojó).

-Como quieras… Yo sí le comparé algo al doctor. Jefe, cualquiera de los dos me agrada para ti. Aunque Damien es mi amigo. Me pregunto con cuál de los dos te casarás. Ja, ja, ja, aunque pobre, ja, ja. Al que elijas lo compadezco, le espera _una_ _jefe_ _mandona_ y que aún no sabe cocinar.

-Jimmy ¿Sabes? Mejor yo voy a buscar el regalo para Albert y tú ve a comprar el de _tu amigo Damien_. Nos vemos aquí en el reloj de la plaza dentro de tres cuartos de hora. ¿Está bien?

-Como quieras jefe, ja, ja.

-¡Jimmy, ya no me digas jefe!

-Pero para mí siempre serás _el_ jefe, o _la_ jefe. Ja, ja.

-Con que sí, eh ¡Me las pagarás!

-Lo sé, lo sé ya tienes diecinueve años y _ahora_ te molesta que te llame así.

-Entonces ya no lo hagas.

-Entendido jefe.

-Pequeño bribón ¡Ven acá!

-Es broma Candy, ya, ya. Sólo lo digo para divertirme, enfureces y te ves realmente graciosa. No vayas a dejar de comprar mi obsequio por eso.

-¡Buena idea!

-¡No! Ja, ja. Está bien, lo tengo merecido. Ahora ya me voy por el tuyo y el de Damien. Nos vemos en cuarenta y cinco minutos y después almorzamos en el café frente al parque.

 **:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Llegaron hasta el atardecer al Hogar. Los niños estaban jugando en el campo, ellos aprovecharon que no los verían para bajar y esconder los regalos. Al entrar, Jimmy le pidió ayuda a Damien, aunque Candy le había dicho antes que no lo hiciera.

-Damien, esos no. Son del _jefe_ y los llevará a la mansión. Son éstos de acá.

-Debería bajar de una vez el árbol.

-No, Damien o los niños vendrán. El árbol al final.

-Como digas Candy.

-Vaya, estás muy serio con Candy (Jimmy tuteaba a Damien al igual que todos los niños hacían, el doctor así lo había pedido desde el inicio).

-¡Jimmy, ven ayúdame con esto por favor!

-¡Allá voy jefe!

Escondieron la mayoría de los regalos en la oficina de Candy. Damien también llevó una buena parte de éstos a su consultorio.

Después Damien al fin bajó el árbol y los niños corrieron a alcanzarlo. Jimmy bajó los adornos, entraron a la estancia lo acomodaron y todos comenzaron a decorarlo.

Candy, para no estar tan cerca del doctor decidió ornamentar las paredes. Damien la veía de un modo furtivo. Y también así, de un modo secreto; imaginaba una vida futura con ella, más momentos como ese a su lado.

Candy volteó de repente para ver cómo estaban arreglando el árbol y sus miradas se encontraron. Entonces Damien dejó de disimular y permitió que la sugestión y el intenso brillo de sus ojos ámbar la observasen. Candy abrió los ojos y enseguida se giró evadiéndolo, para seguir pegando escarcha artificial en la pared.

Damien cerró los puños y sintió rabia, pero no lo hizo evidente.

Cuando terminaron Tom llegó a dejar quesos y leche para la semana. Se ofreció en ir a dejar a Candy a la mansión y ella le pidió a Jimmy que los acompañara. Al llegar los invitó a cenar.

Esa noche Damien no hizo más que sentir que Candy se le escapaba cual arena o agua entre las manos. Ni siquiera era para ella un amigo como Jimmy o Thomas Stevens.

En eso pensaba cuando sonó el teléfono.

-Hola Damien.

-Edward ¿De dónde me hablas, aún estás en Francia?

-No. Ayer llegué a Nueva York, o mejor dicho; Llegamos.

-¿Llegaron?

-Adivina quién insistió en acompañarme…

-Ed, no estoy para adivinanzas.

-Vaya, Damien. Qué tienes, no te escuchas nada bien.

-No es nada, sólo tuve un día difícil en el trabajo.

-Vaya, sé que te empeñas pero tal vez estás trabajando en exceso. Mi padre me ha dicho que desde que estás en el Hogar no has venido a visitarlos… Y bueno; como no estás para juegos, te lo diré: Isabelle vino conmigo.

-¿Isabelle, nuestra prima?

-No hay otra Isabelle que ambos conozcamos ¿O sí?

-¡Diablos Ed, es lo único que me hacía falta!

-Descuida, recuerda que está aquí con nosotros.

-La conoces, seguro averiguará dónde estoy.

-Ja, ja. Mis padres no se lo dirán, pero va a pasar la Navidad con nosotros, ja, ja. Espero que aun así vengas.

-Edward, ahora pienso quedarme. Tal vez en año nuevo.

-Damien, generalmente los Boissieu estamos en familia para tales ocasiones. Sí que te pasa algo… Déjame ver, aunque no lo imagino ¿A caso hay alguna chica involucrada?

-Edward discúlpame, no quiero hablar de eso en este momento.

-Damien, cielos. Al parecer te enamoraste ¡Menos mal, creíamos que nunca lo harías! Está bien, no preguntaré de quién se trata. Ja, ja. Pobre Isabelle, se lo advertí.

-Isabelle sólo es una de tantas chicas caprichosas, si la vas a compadecer sólo hazlo por esa razón.

-Es verdad, pero no estoy de acuerdo. Lo que siente por ti no parece ser sólo un capricho.

-¡Lo es!

-Lo sea o no, si no en Navidad; me temo que tendrás que verla en Año Nuevo muy a tu pesar.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Damien, qué horror ja, ja, ja. Te hemos perdido… Estoy intrigado, tengo que conocerla ¿Olvidaste la fiesta de Año Nuevo?

-¡Diablos Ed! Sí, ahora recuerdo.

-Para nuestro padre es muy importante. Te perdonará que no vengas el jueves, pero que faltes la próxima semana, jamás.

-Claro, entonces iré. No tengo elección y tal vez me haga bien tomarme unos días lejos de aquí.

-Damien has logrado preocuparme. Lo que sea que te pase aquí te esperamos y ya hablaré contigo hermano. Ahora me voy, mañana nos espera una reunión a primera hora.

-Bien Ed, envíale mi amor a nuestra madre y dile a mi padre que ahí estaré el treinta y uno. Nos vemos.

-Lo haré. Nos vemos Damien.

 **:::::: …. ::::::**

El martes Damien estuvo aún más distante. Cuando se topaba con Candy únicamente le sonreía, asentía o la saludaba muy, muy brevemente. Ella también siguió esquiva. No dijo nada más allá de _"Buen día"_ y _"Hasta mañana"_.

Esa noche Candy pensó que tal vez exageraba su actitud para con Damien.

" _¿Estaba acaso siendo grosera con él, por ignorarlo así? Bah, en todo caso él también actuaba de la misma manera. ¿Sería posible que extrañara que él fuera el de siempre, que bromeara, que fuese un parlanchín en busca de pretextos para encontrarla… que le coqueteara? ¡Qué! No, no. Es absurdo. Le estoy dando a este asunto demasiada importancia. Si no me habla qué me importa. Bah, no me interesa."_

Candy creía conocerlo y resultaba que el doctor seguía siendo una persona enigmática. Nunca le habló de asuntos personales. Si bien conoció a sus padres en la fiesta (y eso únicamente porque la tía Elroy insistió en presentarla a las que se consideraban las _mejores familias_ ) ignoraba cualquier otra cosa acerca de él.

 _"_ _¿Cuál o quién era el verdadero Damien; el chico altivo de la alta sociedad, el médico entregado a sus pacientes, el joven que jugaba con los niños del hogar y al que éstos consideraban algo así como un hermano mayor? ¡Diablos no me interesa, no me interesa! Qué no me hable nunca más si no quiere. Me preocuparé por asuntos más relevantes."_

 **:::::…..:::::…..:::::…..:::::…..:::::**

Llegó el miércoles. Pasaba de medio día cuando los niños entraron corriendo a la oficina de Candy. John habló:

-¡Es Sally! Se cayó del padre árbol ¡Ven Candy! Quiere verte, está llorando y grita que te quiere a ti ¡No deja que Damien la cure!

Candy salió con ellos y a toda prisa llegaron al consultorio.

-Niños esperen aquí.

-¡No te quiero, quiero a Candy!

Candy se puso su bata y se sentó junto a Damien frente a la camilla.

-Ya estoy aquí Sally, entre los dos te vamos a sanar estas heridas y…

-¡No! Él no es como nosotros, él no es de los nuestros.

Sally lloraba mucho sus heridas no parecían tan graves pero necesitaban limpiarlas.

-Está bien Candy. Tú puedes atenderla, que se tranquilice primero. Prepararé entre tanto la jofaina con agua tibia para que la laves.

-Sí Damien, gracias.

-Calma Sally, sólo yo te cuidaré ¿Por qué estás así? Los niños dijeron que desde temprano estabas triste y llorabas mucho.

-Sólo quise subir al padre árbol para pedirle mi deseo de Navidad como Jimmy nos dijo.

-¿Qué les dijo Jimmy?

-Que cuando aún no lo adoptaban, él pedía deseos de Navidad subiendo al árbol y se le concedían. También nos leyó un cuento la semana pasada, el del genio en la lámpara.

-Ya veo, y ahora tú quisiste pedir un deseo.

-Candy, quiero que me adopten como a él, como a Tom, como a ti (dijo llorando)

-Lo harán Sally y mientras tanto todos nosotros somos tu familia (le decía mientras le desinfectaba las heridas y la revisaba).

Damien conmovido las escuchaba, dejó la jofaina y el jabón cerca de ellas y se alejó de nuevo porque Sally lo miró con reproche.

-Sally ¿Qué te pasa? No debes ser grosera con el doctor Damien, o te ha hecho algo, dime.

-Él no es como nosotros, él no nos entiende. No sabe lo que es no tener una familia. Además ayer no se quiso quedar con nosotros a armar rompecabezas y, y, ya no nos quiere y, y, seguro se irá a Francia con sus papás (sollozaba).

-¿De dónde sacas eso?

-John lo escuchó hablando en francés y dijo que seguramente ya no nos dedicaba tanto tiempo como antes porque se iría… ¡Yo no lo quiero más, él nunca nos ha querido!

Candy volteó a ver a Damien y él se acercó.

-Sally yo no me iré. Sí, a veces me hablan por teléfono mis padres pero…

-¡Buaaaaaaaa!

-Sally ya no llores así (Damien la abrazó)

-Tú nos dejarás porque tienes papás y, y te vas a ir con ellos ¡Buaaaa!

-No Sally, no me iré. Además era sorpresa pero te lo diré: Mañana y en Navidad estaré con ustedes todo el día. Y aquí dormiré también porque le he pedido al padre árbol muchos regalos y deseos ¿Sabes? Quiero que se cumplan al amanecer.

-¡De verdad!

-Sí Sally. ¿Por qué mentiría? Quiero mis regalos además.

-No te creo, después te irás.

-No me iré, te doy mi palabra (y extendió su palma derecha).

Sally lo abrazó de nuevo.

-Perdóname, yo también quiero mis regalos y que los abramos todos contigo. Sí te quiero aunque no seas huérfano como nosotras, no te vayas.

Damien miró a Candy con ternura y finjió sorpresa, como si no supiera ya que era adoptada. Ella bajó la mirada.

Terminaron de hacer las curaciones a Sally juntos. Damien le dio un caramelo y la llevó a la estancia con los demás niños porque estaban esperándola para ver caricaturas.

Cuando regresó a su consultorio Candy todavía estaba ahí.

-Buen trabajo Candy, siempre logras ser además de enfermera una psicóloga. Yo no hubiera podido hacer que Sally dijera lo que en verdad sentía.

-Es mentira Damien, los niños también te lo dicen todo. Ya ves, te quieren mucho.

-No más que a ti pero sí, supongo que es verdad.

-Damien ¿Tú no sabías que yo crecí aquí?

-No Candy… bueno sí. Verás, hace poco me enteré.

-¿Te enteraste?

-Es decir no lo sospechaba. Qué tonto, soy ¿No crees? Debí darme cuenta por cómo los niños te trataban. Y me enteré, sí. Al escuchar algún comentario en la calle, tú sabes… por casualidad.

-Está bien. No importa, en realidad te esperé porque necesito disculparme…

-No Candy, eso nunca. Mira, yo no tengo nada que disculparte a ti. No me hagas sentir incómodo. Perdóname tú. A veces soy un patán ¿Cierto? No me digas que no lo has pensado.

-Bueno es verdad… Quiero decir…

-Ja, ja. Olvidémoslo.

-Te agradezco en nombre del Hogar que vayas a pasar aquí la Navidad, con los niños.

-Quiero hacerlo Candy, no me lo agradezcas. Pero si insistes en demostrar tu gratitud, bien podrías acompañarnos.

-Bueno Damien, creo que ya estás mejor.

-Estoy de vuelta Candy y sólo por ti. Ja, ja; Descuida sólo bromeo. Sé que estarás con tu familia en Lakewood y deseo que la pasen muy bien.

-Damien… quería decirte algo más. La Hermana María y la Señorita Pony ya lo saben. Antes de irme pensaba hablar contigo en mi oficina, pero te lo diré ahora.

-¿Candy qué pasa? Lo dices tan seria… ¿Al fin me despedirás?

-Acertaste… Obvio no es eso. Lo que pasa es que iré a Nueva York pasando la Navidad y no volveré hasta dentro de algunos meses. Vendrá un subdirector que Albert ha contratado para encargarse de mis funciones.

-Ya veo, me alegro por ti Candy.

-Sabes Damien, nunca imaginé que diría esto; pero ahora que me voy sé que los niños se quedarán felices porque estás con ellos.

-Ellos estarán felices, yo te extrañaré. Pero sí, aquí pienso estar… Por lo menos hasta que regreses o hasta que así lo decidas.

-Gracias Damien, te veré a mi regreso.

-Bien, no nos despidamos entonces. Aquí estaré cuando lo hagas.

Damien le sonrió y se giró para acomodar la camilla. Candy salió del consultorio. Era la última vez que se verían en meses, pensó mientras caminaba por el pasillo para volver a su oficina.

Una hora más tarde la mitad de los niños buscaron a Damien y la otra mitad a Candy. Les pidieron que vieran una película navideña con ellos ya que Candy no estaría para esa fecha con ellos.

Y así acabaron el día en la sala con los niños, viendo televisión.

A las ocho de la noche Candy se alarmó, se le había hecho tarde. Tom había llevado a la Señorita Pony y a la Hermana María al pueblo para comprar todo lo que al día siguiente necesitarían para la cena y aún no regresaban. Entonces Damien dejó a John a cargo (ya que era el mayor de todos) Y se dio a la tarea de llevar a Candy hasta la mansión.

Se estacionó frente a la entrada principal. Candy bajó del automóvil y Damien también. La acompaño en silencio hasta la puerta.

-Espera Candy.

-¿Qué pasa Damien?

-Te he traído algo, acéptalo por favor (Sacó del bolsillo interior de su abrigo una cajita y una carta) Y descuida es sólo un obsequio de Navidad, pero la carta ¿La leerías el veinticinco?

-Damien, no tenías que molestarte.

-Candy ya te lo dije, es sólo un obsequio para ti, mi compañera de trabajo… bueno mi jefa (al decirlo bajó la mirada, sonrojándose levemente, fue espontaneo y tierno sin darse cuenta). Únicamente se trata de eso. Ja, ja; No pongas esa cara de asombro y confusión. No estás comprometida a nada por aceptarlo. Y no es un anillo de compromiso acompañado de una carta pidiéndote que te cases conmigo ¿Sabes? (le hizo un seductor guiño) Ya en serio Candy acéptalo. Ahora me voy.

-Está bien Damien, gracias. Adiós, cuida de todo durante mi ausencia.

-Claro, nada pasará bajo el cuidado del mejor doctor que haya visto Francia jamás. Descuida. Adiós Candy y que tengas buen viaje.

El viento comenzaba a tornarse violento y helado. La falda de Candy se le pegó por el costado y entró a la Mansión. Damien caminó por la vereda hasta cruzar el portal de las rosas, cerró la barandilla y subió a su coche. El cielo color violeta comenzaba teñirse de negro como tinta china derramándose sobre las nubes.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Queridas lectoras: Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegran y motivan más de lo que imaginan.**

 **hikarulantisforlove**

 **Glenda**

 **Josie**

 **NELLY**

 **Naty**

 **SAUCEDO**

 **Dali**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW.**

Capítulo 26

Al entrar Archie la recibió con un abrazo. Le dijo que era tarde y que la estaba esperando para cenar.

Cuando terminaron Annie lo llamó y se retiró para contestarle en su habitación, no sin antes desearle buenas noches a Candy.

Ella también subió a su recámara. Se duchó y se puso su bata para dormir. Estaba secándose el cabello frente al tocador y recordó que había guardado en su bolso el obsequio de Damien y la carta. Sacó el regalo y el sobre, llevándoselos volvió a sentarse frente al espejo.

Tras dudarlo, minutos después abrió la cajita. Tomó de ella una pequeña figura: Dos niños de plata abrazados frente a una media luna adornada con diminutas amatistas. La niña de cabello rizado y vestido campestre y el niño con una boina y pantaloncillos cortos.

Candy sonrió, era una figura sencilla pero a la vez única y muy bonita. La dejó ahí sobre su tocador. Iba a abrir la carta pero recordó que él le había pedido que lo hiciera en Navidad. Y ella mejor aún, decidió que la leería cuando estuviera ya instalada en Nueva York. Porque los siguientes días sólo pensaba dedicarlos a Albert. Y pensando en eso se fue a dormir.

Dorothy despertó a Candy temprano, había muchas cosas que hacer. Primero la hizo elegir un precioso vestido para la cena. Después del desayuno ayudó a Candy a decorar la estancia, el salón y el comedor principal, al final envolverían los regalos para dejarlos bajo el enorme árbol cerca de la chimenea.

En la tarde llegaron Albert, la tía Elroy y George. Candy los recibió con un tierno abrazo. La tía dijo que subiría a descansar y que bajaría hasta que llegaran los invitados.

Albert subió a ducharse y bajó poco después. Se había puesto un fino suéter blanco de cuello de tortuga y pantalones de pana beige.

Candy estaba sentada en un sofá frente a uno de los preciosos ventanales que daban al jardín. Ella llevaba un precioso abrigo corto color vino por el que se asomaba una blusa de un tono más claro que hacia juego con la plisada falda cuadriculada a la rodilla, las mallas y las botas largas que usaba.

Era temprano aún para pensar en la cena.

Candy volteó y vio que Albert estaba recargado en la pared a una mediana distancia de donde ella se encontraba y que la observaba. Sintió una descarga eléctrica atravesando su abdomen. Se veía apuesto a rabiar y además la miraba de un modo indescifrable e irresistible.

-¿Albert cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? Debes estar cansado por el viaje, creí que dormirías un poco.

-¿Me acompañas Candy? Descansaré frente a la chimenea.

-Claro, hace mucho frío.

Albert acercó el sofá a la chimenea y se sentaron, Candy lo veía un poco nerviosa sin saber qué decir. Él la abrazó pasando su brazo por encima del hombro de Candy acercándola a su pecho y ella tembló ligeramente.

Entonces Albert cerró los ojos, recostó su cabeza cómodamente sobre el respaldo del sofá y se relajó. Candy sintió una enorme paz así abrazada a Albert, con su cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, respirando su aroma y sintiendo su calor; Además de la calidez que emanaba de la chimenea. Un momento dulce y perfecto que la embriagó y la hizo sentir algo más: Un deseo absoluto de él. Lo amaba, sentía que descansaba sobre el precioso regazo de un ángel.

Él aún con los ojos cerrados comenzó a acariciar los rizos de Candy.

-Pequeña, no te imaginas cuánto te extrañé (dijo con la voz suave y relajada).

Entonces abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta y Candy cambió de posición en el sillón para incorporarse a modo de verlo. El la miraba con ternura y acarició muy despacio y con absoluta delicadeza su mejilla.

-Yo te extrañe también Albert…

Entonces entró un mayordomo y disculpándose les informó que su tía estaba buscando a Candy porque era momento de subir a prepararse para la cena.

Candy suspiró pesadamente mientras le decía a Albert que tenía que dejarlo o la tía se enfadaría.

Dorothy ya estaba en su habitación, ella la ayudaría a peinarse y a maquillarse, ya que Candy no acostumbraba peinados ostentosos.

Llevaban ya dos horas frente al tocador…

-Pero Dorothy ¿En serio tengo que peinarme así?

Dorothy le mostraba la portada de una revista.

-Vamos Candy, te verás preciosa. Con el secador te alaciaré. Después te maquillaré y serás toda una Brigitte Bardot ¿No quieres sorprender a Albert?

-Dorothy…

-Candy, no te sonrojes. Además al vestido que elegimos en la mañana le queda muy bien el cabello así.

-Dirás el que elegiste tú. En realidad no pensaba usarlo, me lo regaló la señora Britter hace un par de meses. No es mi estilo Dorothy.

Era un elegante y espectacular vestido de noche diseñado en satén verde esmeralda, con mangas abombadas, grandes puños dorados, top cruzado y anudado al cuello tipo pareo, espalda descubierta y falda larga de corte sirena.

-Pero es precioso Candy, realza y estiliza tu hermosa figura. Úsalo por favor, no reniegues.

-Dorothy me tratas como si fuera una muñeca a la cuál arreglas… ¿Los ojos, me los tienes que delinear tanto?

-¡Candy, no te muevas o lo arruinarás!

Pasó una hora más…

Albert en su habitación tras haberse afeitado se puso el esmoquin y bajó. Se encontró con Archie en la estancia principal (llevaba un elegante traje de seda negra estilo barroco), estaba esperando a Annie y a sus padres.

Media hora después anunciaron a los Britter, pasaron al salón y la tía Elroy bajó.

Sólo faltaba Candy para que pasaran al comedor.

Entre tanto Annie nerviosa veía a Archie, le pareció aún más guapo con ese traje. Ella llevaba el cabello recogido en forma de moño, suntuosos aretes de diamantes y un romántico vestido negro de encaje de manga larga de corte ajustado, cuello cisne, largo hasta la rodilla. Archie reconocía que se veía preciosa, pero esperaba expectante por Candy.

Los señores Britter conversaban con la tía Elroy cuando de repente la puerta del salón se abrió.

Era Candy que como una preciosa aparición se asomó tímidamente. Dorothy le dio un discreto empujoncito y entró.

Todos se quedaron impresionados y Albert casi boquiabierto.

Candy lucía como una auténtica estrella de cine.

 **:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Isabelle Marie, una joven francesa de veinte años de edad. Era hija única. Proveniente de una familia acomodada, emparentada con los Boissieu. Una chica refinada, vanidosa y para algunas cosas caprichosa.

Había nacido y vivido sus primeros años con sus padres en Canadá. Cuando cumplió los doce su familia regresó a Francia.

Entonces se instalaron en Paris cerca de la mansión Boissieu donde tenían una hermosa aunque antigua propiedad.

Isabelle estaba ahora en Nueva York, frente a la chimenea de la mansión de sus tíos Sabine y Jonathan Boissieu.

Sola en el sofá con una copa de vino entre las manos, esperaba y pensaba. Tenía la mirada perdida entre las llamas de la chimenea…

Mientras Edward y Jonathan charlaban en el despacho y Sabine se preparaba para bajar a cenar.

… Isabelle fijó la vista en el fuego color ámbar, ámbar… como los ojos de Damien.

Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla derecha. Sentía coraje por estar lejos de él, tristeza porque lo extrañaba e impotencia porque nada podía hacer. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba y no le habían dado su número " _Tranquila Isabelle querida, lo verás para Año Nuevo. Una dama sabe esperar_ " Le había dicho Sabine; su tía.

Entonces recordó la primera vez que vio sus ojos, cómo y dónde lo había conocido…

Ella era sólo eso, una chiquilla de doce años y también era invierno cuando le presentaron a sus tíos, su familia más cercana.

Llegó con sus padres a la mansión Boissieu; Los esperaban para cenar.

Ella sabía que tenía un primo llamado Edward porque sus padres partieron a Ontario poco después de que Ed nació y ya había escuchado acerca de él. Pero aunque sus papás estaban enterados de la adopción de Damien, nunca lo mencionaban.

Se dirigían hacía la puerta principal y vio a un muy apuesto chico de lacio cabello castaño obscuro, vestido con shorts y playera de manga corta. El jovencito estaba persiguiendo a un gato.

Sabine salió y lo alcanzó:

-Damien ¡Déjate de juegos infantiles con _Nivea_ y ven por favor! Tus tíos han llegado.

Sabine y Damien alcanzaron a Isabelle y a sus padres, atravesaron el jardín y entraron en la mansión. Jonathan y Edward los esperaban.

 _"_ _Ese sublime chico de quince años no podía ser su primo_ " pensó en ese momento la chiquilla. Y cuando vio sus preciosos ojos ámbar le pareció que opacaban al mismísimo brillo del sol.

Amó desde esa primera vez el salvaje fuego de su mirada. Comprendió esa noche al escuchar a sus tíos que Damien en efecto no era su primo, al menos no de sangre.

Lo vio crecer y entre más pasaba el tiempo, más amaba su carácter, su risa, su actitud tan distinta a la de los demás chicos que conocía, el misterio de no saber quiénes eran sus verdaderos padres o de dónde venía y hasta amaba la tragedia que eso encerraba porque quería usarla algún día de pretexto para consolarlo.

Él se convirtió en su obsesión absoluta, una obsesión que crecía con el paso de los años. Cuando partió a los Estados Unidos su corazón se había destrozado. Estaba acostumbrada a verlo aunque el sólo la considerara su prima. Sí Isabelle era sólo eso para Damien, su prima…

-¡Isabelle! te estamos esperando, mírate ahí sola sufriendo por estar enamorada de un imposible. Ven a cenar ya primita (Había dicho Edward de un modo tan tierno que ni parecía una burla).

 **:::::…..:::::…..:::::…..:::::…..:::::…..:::::**

Terrence Grantchester no quiso salir a celebrar la Noche Buena. Había rechazado muchas invitaciones por parte de la compañía teatral, de admiradoras y hasta la de su madre.

Eleanor la pasaría con su nueva familia. Se había casado con un afamado actor y la habían invitado los padres de este a su residencia. Su esposo le dijo que llevara a Terry, pero ella sabía que iba a ser difícil que aceptara.

Se encontraba recostado en el sofá de su lujoso departamento. Había fumado ya varios cigarrillos y se sentía molesto. No le gustaba el invierno en absoluto. Buscaba su encendedor cuando el timbre sonó _"Y ahora qué_ " pensó fastidiado.

-Hayley…

-Sí, sorpresa Terrence. La verdad es que fui a la recepción de la compañía. Todo estaba precioso, la vista era increíble desde el doceavo piso, pero lo admito: Me aburría sin ti.

-No debiste. Sabes que no quiero celebrar nada en absoluto.

-Vamos, que no he traído un pavo en el bolso. Sólo vine a hacerte compañía.

-Está bien, pero no esperes que mi carácter sea agradable esta noche.

-Ja, ja. Terry descuida, por eso somos amigos ¿No? Te soportaré.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 ** _Disculpen lo breve o inconcluso del capítulo el fin de semana (domingo) lo compensaré y avanzaré en la historia todo lo que pueda._**

 ** _Mil gracias por sus reviews y por leerme._**

 ** _Tengan por seguro que completaré el fic. Sólo es que a veces no me da tiempo para escribir como quisiera. Pero cada semana habrá actualización hasta concluirlo._**

 ** _Sami_**

 ** _Ana_**

 ** _Glenda_**

 ** _hikarulantisforlove_**

 ** _NELLY_**

 ** _Josie ¿Dónde andas?_**

 ** _:::Saludos a todas:::_**

 ** _= )_**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

Capítulo 27

Hayley Douglas era una de las actrices más sobresalientes de la compañía teatral _St. James_. Una actriz de veintidós años, de corto cabello negro y grandes ojos azules.

Terrence que aún tenía veinte años. Cuando entró a la compañía no socializó ni le dio importancia alguna a forjar lazos de amistad con sus nuevos compañeros. Tendía a aislarse.

Entonces a ella le asignaron un personaje que tenía muchos diálogos y en consecuencia prácticas con el actor. Al poco tiempo de ensayar con él se convirtió en su mejor amiga.

Aunque todas hablaban de lo atractivo que Terry era a Hayley eso la tenía sin cuidado. Estaba secretamente enamorada de uno de los escenógrafos: Mark, y en el Inglés únicamente encontró a alguien que compartía su carácter. Ambos rebeldes e irreverentes. Además de que también los dos odiaban el exceso de atención y el asedio que los medios enfocaban en sus vidas personales.

Hayley se sentó en la estancia a fumar un cigarrillo con Terry.

-Ja, ja. Por lo visto Mark no fue a la recepción (dijo con un tono sarcástico y una sonrisa de medio lado).

-No. Diablos Terry ¿Disfrutas mi desdicha verdad?

-No me digas que ignorabas que a él no lo invitarían. Ja, ja, ja. No lo consideran parte importante del asqueroso _glamour._

-No, pese a lo bien parecido que es.

-Eso no lo sé, pero es un buen hombre. Tan decente que no sucumbe aún a tus descarados coqueteos durante los ensayos. Y vaya que buscas cada ridículo pretexto: _"Llamen a Mark, la luna está cayéndose… Esa lámpara no luce bien ahí quisiera decírselo al escenógrafo por favor"_

-Ya caerá, ya caerá ¿Quién lo diría, no Terry? Míranos, los dos actores más talentosos y codiciados de todo Brodway solos en estas fechas.

Por cierto los fotógrafos de la revista _Scene_ se han quedado con un palmo de narices y totalmente frustrados porque no te presentaste. Hubieras visto sus rostros, fue muy cómico. Gracias por no ir, ha sido mi única diversión.

-Claro, sólo falté para que te entretuvieras en algo.

-Lo ves, pese a tu dura coraza eres un gran amigo, ja, ja, ja.

Y así siguieron conversando mientras fumaban y tomaban whisky.

Tras tres horas y media bajaron y tomaron un taxi. Terry acompañó a Hayley hasta dejarla en la puerta de su apartamento. Después caminó varias calles bajo la nieve.

 **:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:**

Amaneció en el hogar de Pony. Damien había pasado todo el veinticuatro ayudando a la Hermana María y a la Señorita Pony ya que los ayudantes tendrían esos días libres.

Ayudó en la cocina, vio películas con los niños, cenaron y cantaron villancicos frente a la chimenea.

Durmió en una de las dos nuevas habitaciones privadas, reservadas para hacer guardia o para invitados especiales.

Ahora ya era Navidad, los primeros rayos de frío sol iluminaban la blanca nieve. Aún no daban las siete cuando los niños se abalanzaron a tocar estrepitosamente la puerta de Damien, tanto que casi la derriban.

Ante la insistencia, él abrió aún en pijama y los niños se burlaron porque llevaba un gorrito de dormir.

-¡Santa Claus! (le gritaban)

-Doctor Santa Claus ja, ja, ja (se burlaba John)

-Vamos niños, no molesten. Lo use porque hacía mucho frío (dijo mientras se lo quitaba).

Lo tomaron de las manos y lo jalaron para que corriera con ellos hasta el padre árbol. Gritaron de la emoción al verlo repleto de regalos y se tiraron a la nieve para recogerlos.

-Tráiganlos a la estancia por favor, aquí nos congelaremos.

Llegaron frente a la chimenea.

-Niños, con calma. Los regalos tienen sus nombres. Recuerden que Santa los ha etiquetado.

-¡Damien! ¡Damien! Aquí hay varios para ti…

 **:::…:::…:::…:::…:::…:::…:::…:::**

Terry se levantó con resaca y molesto contestó el teléfono, era Eleanor.

-Disculpa hijo ¿Te desperté?

 **:::::::….:::::::….:::::::….:::::::….:::::::**

Albert tocó a la puerta de Candy.

-Señorita dormilona, todos la estamos esperando abajo.

-Oh Albert ya voy (decía una voz soñolienta)

Albert no pudo resistirlo y entró.

-¡Candy son las once de la mañana! (dijo fingiendo un regaño pero con la voz enternecida)

-Disculpa… (Y bajó la cabeza avergonzada para de inmediato subirla y sonreír pícaramente) Santa Claus me ha dado permiso.

-¿Ah sí? Pues yo creo que no, porque el sí hizo su labor puntualmente y bajo el árbol de la chimenea está la prueba.

Candy como niña se levantó de la cama de un salto.

-¡Vamos Albert!

-Candy ¿No piensas cambiarte? Ja, ja, ja.

Candy enrojeció, guiño un ojo y sacó la lengua.

-Lo siento Albert. Diles que bajo en quince minutos.

-Muy mal señorita retrasos, ya la esperamos una hora y media. Candy, si fuera por mí bajarías así. Te vez adorable, pero ya sabes que la tía pondría un grito por encima del cielo.

-Ja, ja. Cierto.

Candy se puso nerviosa porque cuando Albert le hacía el cumplido se acercó lentamente a ella y su mirada era seductora e irresistible. Ahora estaba en frente de ella.

-Candy quiero ser el primero en desearte una feliz Navidad ¿Puedo abrazarte?

Candy no contestó y lo abrazó con todo el amor del que era capaz. Albert suspiró.

-Feliz Navidad pequeña.

Se separaron.

-Te espero abajo Candy.

Ella bajó justamente quince minutos después. Entró al salón, hizo una ligera reverencia y se disculpó por el retraso.

Archie la abrazó efusivamente. Después ella abrazó a la tía Elroy. George la saludo respetuosamente. Y finalmente Albert la abrazó de nuevo.

-William ahora comienza tú. Abre tu primer regalo (dijo la tía).

Se sentaron alrededor de la chimenea sobre un lujoso tapete con motivos navideños que habían dispuesto para la ocasión.

Después de que Albert abriera su primer obsequio todos comenzaron a repartirse los demás regalos y los abrieron contentos, entre risas y demostraciones de cariño.

La tía estaba feliz también, aunque disimulaba. Notaba que Albert estaba enamorado de Candy, ambos irradiaban felicidad estando juntos, por eso logró conmoverse y le pareció una mujercita digna de su sobrino. Además de que le estaba muy agradecida porque lo había rescatado cuando él estuvo amnésico. Recordó entonces cuánto la quiso Anthony y ahora que la veía con Albert aunque aún no fueran novios, se sintió tranquila por fin.

Así pasó la mañana y al atardecer Albert salió a pasear al pueblo con Candy, George y la tía Elroy.

Archie fue a la mansión de los Britter, llevaba los regalos para Annie y sus padres y se quedó con ellos hasta que anocheció.

 **:::::::: :::::::: : :::::::: ::::::::**

Damien se despidió de la Señorita Pony y de la hermana María, ellas le agradecieron por todo. Los niños ya estaban durmiendo.

Llegando al pueblo lo invadió la nostalgia. Vio a las familias y a varias parejas paseando. Ya no podía evadirse. No tuvo ganas de ir a su casa, se estacionó cerca del área de restaurantes y bares.

A sólo unos metros de él, de un elegante restaurante vio salir a Albert acompañado por Candy, la señora Elroy y George.

Para que no lo vieran entró al bar que tenía en frente.

Se dirigió a la barra y pidió un whisky doble.

" _Esa voz me es familiar"_ pensó Archie.

Alzó la mirada que hasta ese instante había tenido fija en la barra y volteó para constatar que, en efecto, se trataba del francés.

Damien al sentirse observado también volteó y lo reconoció.

-Vaya sorpresa. Archie ¿Verdad? (y le estrechó la mano)

-¡Hola francés! (dijo con la voz bastante alta, como si se alegrara de verlo, era muy evidente que a Archie ya se le habían subido las copas)

-Parece que llegué justo a tiempo. Creo que si sigues así pronto necesitarás un doctor ¿Pero qué diablos haces aquí, no deberías estar con Annie?

-Candy…

-Annie, dije Annie.

-Sabes Damien, ja, ja. Tú y yo tenemos algo en común después de todo.

-Sí, que frecuentamos éste maldito bar.

-¡No! Candy, Candy. Los dos la amamos y ella nunca nos podrá corresponder... Nunca.

Damien bebió el whisky de un solo trago al escucharlo.

-Pero qué… ¿Archie, te sientes bien? En realidad creo que ya no deberías acabarte esa botella. Santos Cielos ¿Cuántas llevas? (dijo un poco asustado)

El de la barra contestó que era la primera pero que al parecer el joven no estaba acostumbrado a beber y se le había subido rápidamente.

-Estaba preocupado ¿Sabe? Es uno de los Andrew y sería muy penoso tener que ver como se queda inconsciente, aquí, en mi barra. Al parecer se conocen. Por favor ¿Podría usted hacerse cargo del caballero?

-Descuide, sí. Lo haré. Creo que ahora mismo lo llevaré hasta su residencia. Antes de que como señala usted, se desmaye.

-¡Claro que no! _Que me desmaye_ ¿Qué tonterías son esas? Estoy bien.

Mejor acompáñame, vamos ya, bebe algo más Damien, yo invito.

Tú también lo necesitas, lo sé. De lo contrario por qué rayos estarías aquí.

-Verás Archie yo sólo entre de casualidad…

-Ja, ja. Por supuesto yo también.

-Hablo en serio Archie, es mala idea que sigas bebiendo ¿No parten mañana a Nueva York? Tendrás que viajar con resaca y dudo mucho que te guste.

-Vaya estás tomando muy bien la partida de Candy.

-Tal vez… pero Archie ¿Es en serio, qué diablos te pasa? (dijo al ver que Archie se servía más licor y se lo tomaba como si fuese agua).

-¿Quién eres, mi mamá? Te dije que pidieras algo, está bien entonces yo ordenaré por ti. Sírvale un _gin and tonic_. Si bebes conmigo te lo diré.

Le sirvieron a Damien el coctel y comenzó a beberlo.

-Así está mejor, ja, ja. Estoy bebiendo con el francés ja, ja, ja. Pensándolo bien sí debo estar un poco ebrio… No importa, dije que si me acompañabas te lo diría.

Verás _francesito_ es tu amiga Annie, se trata de ella…

-Creí que te amaba.

-No me interrumpas, vaya modales. Sí, me ama. Me ama desde que éramos adolescentes o tal vez desde antes. No lo sé… Pero yo no la amo Damien… arg, maldito alcohol. Creo que se lo estoy confesando al menos indicado, a su amigo. Vaya lio.

-Annie es como de mi familia, sin embargo no diría que somos amigos en realidad.

-Sabes, ya hasta me estás cayendo bien Damien. Lástima es tarde para que me simpatices ja, ja, mañana partimos… Pero qué demonios te estaba diciendo… Ah sí, Damien no amo a Annie y hoy sus padres me han hablado de _dar_ _el siguiente paso_ , sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Ya veo.

-Y me he atrevido a decirles que no.

-Vaya, eso debió requerir agallas. Te felicito-

Archie se sorprendió.

-No necesito de tu sarcasmo ¿Lo estás siendo? Maldita sea creo que ya no lo distingo, lo admito, estoy un poco mareado.

-Para nada he sido sarcástico Archie. Al contrario, creo que sería un grave error que te comprometas sin amarla.

Pero piénsalo bien ¿Estás seguro? Tal vez sólo te dio pánico la idea, después de todo aún son bastante jóvenes.

-No, no es eso. Si se tratara de Candy por ejemplo, no sólo me comprometería: Me casaría con ella sin pensarlo.

Damien abrió los ojos como platos.

-No me veas así ¿Tú no lo harías? Pero está mi tío. Ella lo ama a él. No lo dice pero lo sé bien. Ellos se enamoraron mucho tiempo atrás, al parecer desde que eran niños... Yo siempre he llegado tarde, ja, ja. Como tú ahora ¡Eso merece un brindis!

A Damien no le quedó más que brindar con él. Estaba sorprendido, nunca se imaginó que Archie estuviera enamorado de Candy también. Comprendió porqué no le había simpatizado desde un inicio: No eran sólo los celos de un primo, eran los celos de alguien que la veía como hombre; había considerado a Damien un rival más.

Al darse cuenta de que no era algo personal pensó que Archie era un buen tipo y entonces se compadeció de él.

Irónicamente se encontraban sentados uno junto al otro en la barra, bebiendo por la misma mujer. Sintiéndose igualmente derrotados y sin ganas de dar más pelea. Ahora únicamente estaba el anhelo de resignarse y olvidar ese sentimiento algún día.

Albert era a quien ella amaba y Damien no pensaba interponerse. Archie por lo visto tampoco.

De repente Archie dejó caer la cabeza sobre la barra, su rostro quedó de lado y tenía los ojos cerrados. Damien lo revisó y constató que estaba profundamente dormido.

Despertándolo un poco, lo ayudó a ponerse en pie y pagó la cuenta.

Cuando salieron del bar vio su coche estacionado y le pidió a Archie las llaves.

Lo llevó hasta la mansión.

Los sirvientes habían tenido el día libre y Albert abrió la puerta.

-Archie ¿Pero qué diablos has hecho?

-Bueno todo indica que se ha emborrachado. Pero no lo sé, podría tratarse de otra cosa… Aunque lo dudo porque ciertamente lo vi saliendo de un bar y de uno de muy mala muerte ¿No es así Archie? (bromeó Damien)

Buenas noches William (y le entregó las llaves del coche de Archie).

-Buenas noches Damien. Gracias por traerlo, espera. Te llevaré a tu casa.

-No hace falta, caminaré hasta salir de Lakewood y entonces tomaré un taxi.

-Nada de eso. Pasa por favor y espérenme en la sala. Bajaré enseguida y te llevaré.

-Está bien, si insistes te espero. Gracias.

Damien entró con Archie y se sentaron en el sofá. Archie se acurrucó en el hombro del francés y éste lo aparto de sí para recostarlo del otro lado sobre los grandes almohadones. Archie abrazó las almohadas y enseguida se quedó dormido de nuevo.

Por suerte la tía Elroy ya estaba en su habitación o hubiera hecho un pequeño escandalo ante tal escena.

Albert bajó y al ver así a su sobrino lo llevó al sofá frente a la chimenea.

-¿Crees que está bien?

-Sí, no ha bebido tanto.

-Habías dicho que lo viste salir del bar…

-A decir verdad lo encontré dentro del bar. Justo cuando se quedó dormido.

-Comprendo. Si no bebió tanto en un par de horas se recuperará.

Y así Albert y Damien salieron de la mansión. Candy desde su ventana los vio subir al auto y se confundió.

 _¿Qué hacía Damien a esa hora en la mansión y por qué Albert lo llevaba en su coche?_

Ella estaba a punto de dormir, había empacado una gran maleta y ya tenía sueño como para esperar a que llegara Albert para preguntarle.

Entonces recordó la petición de Damien _"Lee mi carta el veinticinco por favor"_

-¡Diablos Damien, después de todo te saldrás con la tuya!

Abrió la maleta y sacó la carta.

 _Candy necesitaba escribirte._

 _Hoy me has dicho que partirás a Nueva York y que estarás allá cerca de cuatro meses o quizás más._

 _Desde que te conocí estoy enamorado de ti; Cierto, no es la gran revelación. Sé que te has dado cuenta gracias a mi fastidiosa actitud._

 _Pero también quiero que sepas que he decidido renunciar a mi anhelo por conquistar tu precioso corazón._

 _Si tú lo deseas te ofrezco una desinteresada amistad, porque eres una joven mujer a la que admiro mucho. La enfermera más dulce y amble que jamás conocí y la mejor jefa para la cual haya trabajado._

 _Disfruta mucho tu estancia en Nueva York. Yo haré mi trabajo habitual en El Hogar y me encargaré de vigilar que todo lo que has construido se conserve y crezca._

 _Sí, no me lo has pedido, pero lo hago también por mí. Mi profesión y mi trabajo me hacen muy feliz._

 _Espero que te haya gustado mi regalo, el abrazo de los niños sólo es un símbolo de mi renuncia a ti._

 _Ahora yo también te abrazaré en la distancia pero como se abraza a un amigo solamente._

 _Con cariño y deseándote lo mejor en tu viaje,_

 _Damien_

 _Postdata: Espero que el subdirector que William ha asignado no sea tan gruñón._

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Gracias por sus reviews y por leer el fic.**

 **Con cariño LisW**

 **¡Luz! Ya te extrañaba**

 **Glenda, espero que te siga gustando el desarrollo de la historia.**

 **Mañana habrá más.**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW.**

Capítulo 28

Albert y Damien subieron al coche. Cuando estaban entrando al pueblo…

-Me puedes dejar aquí, estacioné mi coche cerca. Mañana parten y no quiero quitarte más tiempo.

-Está bien Damien.

Albert se estacionó y Damien le estrechó la mano.

\- Gracias por traerme. Les deseo un buen viaje a todos y William deseo que Candy y tú sean muy felices juntos, cuídala mucho o te las verás conmigo.

-Ten por seguro que siempre cuidaré de ella. La amo.

-Me alegra saberlo. Hasta pronto William.

 **::::::::::…::::::::::…::::::::::…::::::::::…::::::::::**

Al la mañana siguiente partieron de Lakewood en dos coches.

En uno iban George, la tía y Albert. En el otro Archie y Candy.

Durante el trayecto:

-Archie, sé que Annie partirá con sus padres más tarde y los veremos en el aeropuerto, pero dijo que me llamaría antes de que saliéramos y no lo hizo ¿A ti te habló?

-No me llamó Candy. No sé si en el aeropuerto coincidamos.

-¿Pero por qué lo dices?

-Candy es difícil, ayer después de cenar sus padres me hablaron de fijar una fecha para darla a conocer como mi prometida ante la Alta Sociedad…

-Están comprometidos ¡Oh, Archie Felicidades!

-No, Candy. No lo estamos.

-No entiendo ¿Qué sucedió?

-Candy, le dije a sus padres que era muy pronto. Que no deseaba comprometerme aún con ella. Su madre entró en crisis. Hablé a solas con su padre y él fue más empático. Me preguntó si estaba seguro de amar a Annie y le confesé que no.

-¡Archie!

-Candy, ya no somos unos niños. Pronto cumpliremos 20 años. Necesitaba aclarar la situación de una vez por todas. Y Annie merece a alguien que la ame de verdad. Yo la quiero mucho sí, eso es verdad. Pero ahora comprendo que sólo la veo como a mi mejor amiga, nada más.

-¿Archie, ella lo sabe?

-No lo sé Candy. No estaba presente cuando sus padres hablaron conmigo, así ellos mismos lo dispusieron. Pero tal vez ya se lo han dicho. Yo me fui después de hablar con su padre.

-Archie, no sé qué decir. Los dos son mis amigos. Quiero que sean felices.

-Lo sé.

-Archie…

-¿Sí?

-¿Sabes que hacía anoche Damien en la mansión?

-Candy ha sido mi culpa. Sabes, me sentí muy mal tras la charla con los padres de Annie y bebí de más.

-¿Bebiste, pero si era lo que querías por qué te sentiste mal?

-Candy, bueno… son cosas de hombres… una tontería en realidad. Sé que actué mal.

-¿Y Damien, bebiste con él acaso? Creí que ni siquiera le hablabas y la Hermana María me telefoneó anoche; Dijo que él la había pasado en el Hogar.

-Me encontró en el bar por casualidad, ya era tarde. Él me ayudó. No es tan mal sujeto después de todo.

-Archie, lo siento mucho. Espero que pronto te sientas mejor y que todo se resuelva.

Llegaron a la mansión de Chicago y se despidieron de la tía Elroy.

Ahí estaban los Legan para recibirla, se mostraban sumisos frente a Albert y saludaron respetuosamente a todos incluyendo a Candy por supuesto.

 **: : : : :**

Una hora más tarde ya se encontraban en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Chicago esperando por su vuelo. Desde luego viajarían en primera clase, era un vuelo corto así que Albert no quiso usar el avión privado de los Andrew.

Candy buscaba a Annie con la mirada pero no logró encontrarla y llegó la hora de subir al avión.

Los Britter decidieron posponer el viaje, era sábado y partirían hasta el martes.

La señora Britter se sentía aún ofendida y por el momento no quería saber nada de Los Andrew. El padre de Annie por el contrario; estaba tranquilo y no guardaba rencor alguno hacia Archie.

Annie sólo lloraba porque su madre se lo había dicho todo (no hizo caso al señor Britter, él le había dicho que era mejor que no lo supiera y que esperara a que Archie hablara con ella).

La señora Britter le señaló que tenía que olvidarse de él y buscar un mejor partido:

" _En la fiesta de Año Nuevo a la que estamos invitados los Britter, seguramente habrá más de un joven interesado en cortejarte. Estarán presentes sólo las mejores familias de los Estados Unidos. Por eso, ahora más que nunca, tenemos que mudarnos a Nueva York"_

 **::::::::::::::::: ::: :::::::::::::::::**

Mil novecientos setenta estaba llegando a su fin. Pero aún eran los inicios de la séptima década del siglo veinte.

La moda hippie todavía no desaparecía del todo y las calles aún presenciaban protestas contra la guerra en Vietnam.

Saliendo del Aeropuerto Internacional de Nueva York, precisamente una de estas marchas pacíficas cerró el tránsito.

Verla los entristeció porque les recordaba la injusta muerte de su querido Stear.

Ya que no podían subir al coche decidieron buscar un restaurante para cenar.

Comenzaba a obscurecer.

Después de una hora y media liberaron las calles. Y por fin se dirigirían hacía una de las residencias Andrew.

Albert eligió la que estaba situada en el exclusivo Barrio "Sutton Place" en Manhattan.

Ya era tarde cuando llegaron y todos: Albert, Candy, Archie y George subieron a sus habitaciones para descansar.

Candy se maravilló, la lujosa residencia era preciosa.

Su decoración Barroca la transportó a una época romántica y ostentosa.

La habitación que le asigno Albert parecía la recámara de una princesa. Al entrar suspiró y se recostó en la amplia y mullida cama, rodeada de elegantes y aterciopeladas cortinas. En cada buró había un jarrón con hermosas rosas color fucsia.

 **:::::…..:::::…..::::: ::: :::::…..:::::…..:::::**

Llegó el domingo y después del almuerzo Archie dijo que iría de compras por su cuenta. George no quiso salir, comentó que tenía papeles que revisar y que la pasaría en el despacho. Albert invitó a Candy a dar un paseo.

Hacía frío. Candy tenía puesto un bonito vestido de lana de cuello alto, manga larga y corte princesa que le llegaba la altura de las rodillas. Mallas a juego y botas altas sin tacón. Antes de salir se puso un hermoso abrigo azul de corte acampanado y ajustado en la cintura, así como una gruesa pero hermosa bufanda circular.

Albert llevaba una chamarra negra que le sentaba muy bien, debajo un grueso suéter de algodón, de cuello alto en color azul cielo y pantalones de pana negros, se puso guantes antes de salir y le dio un par a Candy.

-Mañana y hasta el jueves estaré ocupado en las oficinas de las empresas Andrew en Wall Street, Candy. Hoy tenemos que divertirnos.

Caminaron unas cuantas calles, tomaron un taxi y decidieron ir a Central Park primero.

Todo se veía precioso cubierto de nieve.

Pasaban debajo de uno de los románticos puentes y Candy se adelantó porque una estatúa que se divisaba en la lejanía llamó su atención. De pronto sintió como una pequeña bola de nieve aterrizaba cerca de su oreja izquierda.

Volteó y Albert fingió no saber nada. Entonces ella se inclinó y rápidamente hizo una enorme bola, pero el rubio logró esquivarla.

Así comenzaron un juego entre la nieve que acabó con los dos llenos de ésta cual muñecos de nieve, jugaron alegres entre risas y también algunos reclamos por parte de Candy porque Albert era siempre el vencedor.

Siguieron su paseo por los bellos senderos, las lagunas y lagos. Candy tomó fotos a La fuente Bethesda, el hermoso Ángel de las Aguas que la coronaba le gustó mucho.

Más tarde una calesa los acercó al Castillo Belvedere situado en la parte más alta del parque. Ahí ella quiso tomarle fotos a Albert.

Por último en el soñador Shakespeare Garden fue él quien tomó fotos a Candy.

Salieron del parque y entraron en un romántico café sobre la Quinta Avenida.

Al salir Candy quiso subir a la plataforma de observación del Empire State Building ubicada en el piso 86.

Cuando ya comenzaba a anochecer Albert propuso ir a cenar a un restaurante Italiano.

De regreso encontraron a Archie y a George en la lujosa estancia, tomaban café frente a la chimenea.

-Cielos Albert cuando dijeron que saldrían a dar un paseo creímos que no demorarían, ja, ja.

-Ha sido mi culpa, quise visitar varios sitios.

-No te culpes Candy, me alegra que la pasaran bien. Mañana Albert, George y yo estaremos todo el día trabajando.

Albert y Candy se quitaron los abrigos, guantes y las bufandas.

Archie les sirvió café y los acompañaron frente a la chimenea.

 **:::::::::::: :::::::::::: :::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

El lunes pasó rápido.

Albert, Archie y George, salieron a muy temprano.

Candy desayunó en compañía de Nicole, la ama de llaves.

El mayordomo le dijo a Candy que Albert había dejado algo para ella en la Biblioteca.

Entró y en una mesita debajo de un hermoso cuadro, había una rosa fucsia y una nota:

"Pequeña, estaremos la mayor parte del día fuera, pero regresaremos para cenar contigo. Dispón de la casa a tu placer. Te quiere, Albert"

Suspiró y fue a guardar la nota a su dormitorio. Entró al lavabo del baño para llenar con agua un largo florero de cristal, lo llevó a su tocador ya ahí depositó la rosa, una hermosa flor que aún no abría sus pétalos.

Se sentó en un cómodo sillón junto a la ventana y llamó por teléfono a Annie con quien conversó un buen rato. Candy no le mencionó a Archie y ella también evitó el tema.

Annie le dijo que llegaría al día siguiente, pero que estarían instalandose. Quedó en visitarla el miércoles y antes de colgar Annie le dijo que la necesitaba mucho.

Tras la charla telefónica bajó y estuvo leyendo en la biblioteca cómodamente recostada en un diván frente a un precioso ventanal octagonal.

Karen la chef, le llevó hasta la biblioteca un soufflé de fresa.

-No debió molestarse, en realidad no lo pedí.

-Señorita Candice, el Señor Andrew nos dijo que la consintiéramos y me pidió que le preparara algunos postres.

-Muchas gracias, se ve delicioso. Tal vez hasta pueda enseñarme a hacer algunos.

-Sería un honor señorita-

-Dígame sólo Candy por favor ¿Usted cómo se llama?

-Karen, soy la chef, me puede llamar Kary y le sonrió.

Pasaron tres horas y sonó el teléfono. Candy no supo si contestarlo o no. Entonces entró el mayordomo.

-Señorita conteste aquí en la biblioteca es el Señor William, me retiro-

-¿Hola?

-Hola Candy, te han tratado bien.

-Claro, pero Albert son muchas atenciones. Me siento un poco inútil. Voy a creerme una princesa en un castillo, todos son tan serviciales y amables conmigo…

-Candy no eres inútil, nunca lo has sido. Recuerda que son tus vacaciones. Una princesa, creo que eso ya lo eres. Pero me duele dejarte sola, sabes.

-No te preocupes Albert la estoy pasando muy bien. Ahora por ejemplo estoy en la biblioteca, hay tantos libros hermosos aquí.

-Y todos te pertenecen pequeña ¿Estás leyendo alguno en particular?

-Sí, he comenzado _Ana de las tejas Verdes_. Cuando regrese al hogar se lo leeré a las niñas, es muy lindo.

-Cuando regreses espero acompañarte y también poder leer algo para los niños, elije un cuento por mí. Aunque sólo si tú quieres…

-¡Sería fantástico Albert, apuesto a que eres un gran cuentacuentos!

-Ja, ja, pequeña. No sé si lo sea pero me gustaría hacerlo. Ahora me tengo que ir, entraremos a una junta directiva. Te veré en la cena.

Y recuerda puedes llamarme si necesitas algo, el número privado de mi oficina está en la agenda del despacho. La deje sobre el escritorio para que lo tengas siempre a la mano cuando no esté, desde ahí me puedes hacer la llamada.

-Gracias Albert.

-Adiós pequeña.

Después de leer Candy fue a la cocina y ella misma se preparó una malteada.

Ayudó a lavar los trastos, conversó con Karen y después subió a ver una película en su habitación.

A las siete treinta el ama de llaves le indicó que se prepara para cenar.

Cuando bajó ya habían llegado Albert, George y Archie y cenaron juntos. Después de cenar, todos se desearon buenas noches.

Archie le dijo a Candy que no tendría que ir a las oficinas al día siguiente y que la llevaría de compras.

Albert acompañó a Candy a la puerta de su habitación.

-Pequeña, me preocupa que te sientas sola. Sabes que puedes salir cuando quieras, no la tienes que pasar el día entero encerrada. Jack nuestro chofer estará aquí a tu disposición a partir de mañana. Y mis momentos libres los dedicaré a estar contigo. Ahora descansa.

-Tú también Albert. Y aunque no tengas muchos momentos libres me alegra verte de todos modos.

-Y a mí me alegra que estés aquí Candy.

Se quedaron sin decir nada y un hermoso destello refulgió en la mirada de ambos. Pero Albert contuvo sus deseos y se despidió deseándole dulces sueños.

Candy al cerrar, de espaldas tras la puerta, suspiró dos veces. Tenía tantas ganas de besarlo…

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Gracias por seguir la historia, tal vez ha sido un poco lento éste capítulo pero necesitaba recrear el entorno. Las recompensaré en los próximos.**

 **Glenda: Gracias por querer a Damien, vienen más situaciones con él a partir del que sigue. En éste no apereció, disculpa.**

 **hikarulantisforlove: Es en los 70's. Sí ya sabrás qué pasa con Annie en el próximo.**

 **= )**


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

Capítulo 29

Después de desayunar juntos Albert y George se despidieron de Candy y Archie.

Albert se levantó de la mesa primero y besó en la mejilla a Candy, quien aún estaba sentada comiendo una tartaleta de frambuesas.

-Los veremos en la cena (dijo cariñosamente Albert viendo Candy y ella asintió y le sonrió alegremente).

Archie subió a ponerse algo más "cómodo" para las compras (Su comodidad consistía en no salir jamás en traje ejecutivo, eso sólo lo hacía al acompañar a Albert a las empresas, pero ni para ir de compras con Candy se atrevía a dejar de lado la elegancia).

Le pidió a la pecosa rubia que lo esperará quince minutos. Ella ya estaba lista y resignándose le contestó que lo esperaría en la biblioteca (donde entre tanto, aprovechó para avanzar con su lectura, estaba entusiasmándose con la trama Gilbert le gustaba y por alguna _extraña_ razón se identificaba con Anne).

Archie subió a su habitación, se duchó (otra vez) con un suave, delicioso y exquisitamente aromático gel de ducha. Al salir envuelto con una fina toalla azul pastel a la cintura, vio su reflejo orgulloso frente al espejo; Un abdomen plano ligeramente marcado y perfecto, un pecho fuerte y estético a la vez, brazos delgados pero firmes y bien torneados, piel radiante. Era sin lugar a dudas todo un prospecto.

Le gustaba cómo las neoyorquinas le coqueteaban en la calle. A veces hasta descaradamente se le lanzaban, él lo disfrutaba aunque nunca les hacía mayor caso: Hacía una ligera y elegante reverencia o les lanzaba un pícaro beso acompañado de un guiño seductor y proseguía su paso.

Ahora sería diferente; lo verían acompañado de Candy ¿Se atreverían a flirtear con el aun así?

El domingo había estado de compras sobre la quinta avenida y una chica fingió tropezarse con el accidentalmente para después sonreírle sin recato alguno. En uno de los prestigiosos almacenes una elegante y bella mujer de unos cuarenta años hasta le había dado su número telefónico. Por supuesto no faltaron las vendedoras contoneándose provocativamente, haciéndole guiños, hablándole con voz suave y seductora entre otras sutiles insinuaciones.

El mundo estaba perdiendo el pudor con todo eso de hacer el amor y no la guerra. Pero a él le fascinaba.

Todo eso pensó mientras secó su suave lacia y rubia cabellera, que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros.

Después, se puso una camisa cerrada de seda color azul cielo. Las largas y acampanadas mangas tenían finos bordados de hilo plateado. Una prenda totalmente inspirada en la moda hippie pero ostentosa al mismo tiempo.

Buscó un pantalón de pana negro y un abrigo negro abierto con el que hacía juego el conjunto ya que tenía el mismo bordado color plata en los puños. Y para dar el toque final llevaba puestas unas grandes y redondas gafas azules que le iban perfectas a la camisa.

Cuando bajó a Candy le pareció muy guapo y bastante hippie a la vez.

Archie llevó a Candy a _Macy's_. Se divirtieron mucho, Archie más que ella a veces porque:

La obligó a modelarle decenas de conjuntos y accesorios.

Candy se divirtió mucho; rieron, jugaron ambos a probarse de todo. Desde elegantes vestidos, trajes conservadores, acampanados y psicodélicos conjuntos, pantalones, vestidos hippies, sombreros, gafas, cinturones, botas, bolsos y guantes; hasta los más extraños e innecesarios broches y complementos.

El llevaba una _"polaroid"_ y se tomaron muchas fotos graciosas con distintos atuendos.

Archie pagó todo y le compró además un costoso perfume de dulce aroma.

Candy estaba exhausta. Bajaron las escaleras eléctricas, perdidos bajo un pequeño mar de bolsas y paquetes de compra que entre los dos apenas podían llevar.

Cuando al fin salieron del almacén fueron al estacionamiento a dejar todas las compras en el coche de Archie.

Después él la llevó a un elegante restaurante estilo clásico.

-¡Archie compramos demasiado y todo ha sido para mí! De lo que tú te probaste no compraste nada.

-Candy, yo ya había comprado el domingo: ésta camisa por ejemplo. Tú también tenías que modernizar tu armario y todo lo que te probabas te quedaba perfecto, no pude evitarlo. Ahora sólo nos falta una cosa.

-¡Ay, no Archie, estoy exhausta!

-Vamos gatita. Albert te lo diría en la noche, pero en vista de que ya no quieres más compras tendré que adelantarme y hacértelo saber…

-¿Saber qué?

-Ja, ja. No te asustes, no es nada malo. Ja, ja. Has hecho cara de pánico y has palidecido, como si fuera a decirte que Albert se casará con otra, ja, ja.

-Archie yo no pensé eso; ¿Es eso?

-Ja, ja. No, por supuesto que no.

-¡Entonces qué es!

-Ja, ja. Se trata de algo más simple. Por parte de las Empresas tenemos que asistir a la gala de fiesta de fin de año en el Hilton. Y quiero regalarte tu vestido.

-Pero ya compraste muchos, usaré uno de esos…

-No, no, no. Tiene que ser uno especial para esa noche. Aún mejor que el que usaste en Noche Buena. No me mal interpretes te ves preciosa con el más sencillo de los conjuntos, pero me gustaría que compres algo especial para la fiesta. Vamos Candy, yo no opinaré: Dejaré que libremente elijas el que tú quieras. Lo prometo.

-¡Está bien! Dijo alegre Candy (después de todo se divertía mucho a lado de Archie).

-¡Vamos ya entonces gatita!

-Oh, espera Archie. Acabo de recordarlo; Annie llega hoy… Dijo que me visitaría hasta mañana, pero olvidé que me hablaría. Y no llegaré a tiempo para recibir su llamada…

Archie se sintió culpable.

-¿La extrañas?

-Sí y mucho; Pero sólo como amigo. Está bien Candy te llevaré a la casa y regresaré yo mismo por tu vestido. Aprendí tus medidas después de tantas prendas que te probaste hoy. Aun así pediré a la modista que te visite mañana para ajustarlo-

-Eso es trampa, pero está bien. Sólo que no sea un vestido indiscreto Archie, por favor.

-¿Por quién me tomas gatita preciosa?

-Me refiero a que no llame mucho la atención (Candy se sonrojó)

-¡Trato hecho! (Dijo Archie con una pícara y amplia sonrisa).

Archie llevó a Candy a la residencia y salió de nuevo decidido a comprarle su vestido, sabía justo a dónde ir.

Ella subió a ducharse y en su recámara continuó su lectura mientras esperaba la llamada de Annie.

Tras una hora y media de lectura…

 _¡Por qué Anne y Gilbert no confiesan lo que sienten o dan muestras de su amor, eso es amor!_ Gruñó Candy.

Y se quedó pensando en Albert hasta que sonó el teléfono…

-Ya estamos en Nueva York. Mamá esta agotada me hubiera gustado visitarte hoy mismo, necesito hablar contigo Candy (lo dijo un poco triste)

Mañana quería visitarte, pero en cambio ¿Irías de compras con nosotras? Mamá quiere que elijamos vestidos porque iremos a una fiesta en el hotel Hilton-

-¡Ay, no Annie! No más compras por favor…

-¿Ya has ido de compras Candy, con quién?

-No, bueno… ¿Eh? No, no. Es decir sí, sí. Mañana te acompañaré, pero a mí Albert ya me ha comprado un vestido.

 **:::….:::….::….:::….:::**

Archie estaba en un exclusivo almacén de firma Parisiense, la vendedora era una altiva mujer francesa y se le hizo extraño ver a un hombre solo y tan interesado en los detalles de un vestido.

-Si me permite sugerirlo Monsieur éste modelo es del afamado _Issodor Ralph_. Un gran diseñador que pocos conocen y a todos cautiva (también los cautivaba el precio).

-¡Es perfecto!

-¿Un regalo para su novia monsieur?

-Eh… No, no. Para mi hermana.

Archie casi responde que sí, pero cuando iba a hacerlo notó que un precioso par de ojos azules lo observaban.

-Debe quererla mucho (afirmó la vendedora).

-Sí, desde luego que sí. Es mi hermana, madame.

-¿Desea ver otros vestidos?

- _No, en verdad usted tiene un gusto exquisito. Me llevaré este. Se lo agradezco. También necesito pedirle el número de su modista para que visite a mi hermana mañana_ (Archie dijo todo en francés, no supo si para impresionar a la hermosa chica que lo observaba o para que ella no entendiera lo que decía porque se sintió un poco avergonzado de que lo viera comprando un vestido con tanto entusiasmo, no quería malos entendidos).

Pagó y besó galantemente la mano de la vendedora, la cual olvidó su altivez y se sonrojó. Sí; él seguía siendo un seductor.

Mientras besaba la mano de la mujer veía en dirección de la bella joven que seguía observándolo disimuladamente tras una hilera de vestidos.

La vendedora la vio y la reconoció, entonces visiblemente emocionada, la alcanzó.

 _¡Mon Cher nièce quelle grande joie de vous voir!_

 _(Mi querida sobrina que gran alegría verte)_

Archie se sintió como idiota. De haberlo sabido hubiera hablado en ruso, aunque ciertamente no sabía ruso.

 _"_ _Así que era la sobrina de la vendedora"_ Sonrió para sus adentros. Por lo menos ya sabía dónde encontrarla. Con su natural gallardía se quitó un rubio mechón del rostro y antes de salir de la lujosa tienda, volteó a verla nuevamente y le sonrió dulcemente. En respuesta la chica se sonrojó y se puso nerviosa.

-¿Quién era ese chico tía Germaine?

-No lo sé, la verdad no me dio tiempo de preguntárselo por la emoción de verte ¿Te ha impresionado verdad? Tú cara lo dice todo querida, apenas volteó a verte y mírate; luces justo como luciría un tomate rojo si se enamorara. No te culpo, para ser americano, es muy buen mozo y tiene buen gusto. Pero dime ¿Cuándo llegaste a Nueva York?

 **…**

Archie salió suspirando en medio de una fabulosa nube de ensoñación y ni siquiera se percató de que Terrence Grantchester estaba subiendo a un taxi del otro lado de la avenida. Terry tampoco lo vio.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Un capítulo exprés. Antes del fin de semana habrá uno más extenso. Sólo fue un breve adelanto.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews y a quienes leen en silencio también les agradezco.**

 **Josie: No tienes que dejar review en cada capítulo, aunque confieso que me alegran tus comentarios. No te preocupes, si no te da tiempo deja review sólo en el último que leas (si lees dos, tres o más seguidos).**

 **Glenda**

 **Luz : Espero te guste Archie, especial para ti.**

 **hikarulantisforlove**

 **Yanira**

 **Margarita**


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

Capítulo 30

 _Noche del martes 29 de Diciembre de 1970_

Archie llegó con el paquete del vestido a la residencia y preguntó a Nicole (el ama de llaves) por Candy, ella le dijo que la encontraría en la biblioteca.

Tocó y giró la perilla para asomarse.

-¿Te interrumpo Candy?

-Oh, no, no. Pasa.

-¿Qué lees?

-Anne of Green Gables.

-Oh sí Candy recuerdo que a Stear y a mí, mamá nos la leyó siendo muy pequeños. Anne se parece a ti, sólo que tú eres aún más encantadora.

-Gracias Archie (dijo sonrojada)

-¡Ahora cierra los ojos!

-Bueno (dijo no muy convencida e hizo trampa porque pudo ver).

-¡Ábrelos!

Archie tenía una elegante caja en las manos. Candy la abrió.

-Archie, gracias es muy bonito y elegante, pero…

-Pero nada, se te verá perfecto.

-Es que es un poco entallado, no crees. Y éste escote y esa abertura en la falda y…

-Candy es un vestido discreto. Sí; tiene esa abertura y el escote pero están cubiertos con la tela traslucida. Nadie va a pensar algo malo de ti. No está entallado, sólo se amoldará a tu preciosa figura. Si en verdad te sintieras incómoda lo cambiamos. Mañana te lo pruebas, vendrá una modista por si hay algo que arreglar en caso de que decidas usarlo.

-Está bien (dijo resignada).

En realidad era un vestido muy hermoso aunque bastante sensual al mismo tiempo a Candy le gustó pero no sabía si se atrevería a usarlo.

Escucharon que Albert y George llegaban. Salieron de la biblioteca para ir a cenar con ellos.

Después de cenar Albert, Archie, George y Candy, tomaron café y pastel del rompope frente a la chimenea para conversar sobre su día.

Albert les habló de la celebración de fin de año a la que estaban invitados. Tenían que asistir porque habría varios socios de las Empresas Andrew. Era un compromiso más que de sociedad de negocios. Pero para otros era en sí un evento social de élite.

Pasó una hora. Archie se despidió de Candy y Albert, George también lo hizo poco después.

Albert entonces se quedó un rato más con Candy y ella le habló de lo mucho que Archie había comprado y le confesó que algunas cosas y prendas no estaba segura de llegar a usar, pero le afirmó que se había divertido mucho.

El mientras la escuchaba se acercó sutil y con naturalidad a Candy. Ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio. Albert pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Candy para abrazarla y jugaba con las puntas de sus risos con la mirada fija en las llamas de la chimenea mientras ella hablaba.

Candy contando sus anécdotas, de tanto que dijo se arrulló a sí misma y comenzó a hablar adormilada. A Albert le pareció gracioso y muy tierno. Cuando ella al fin se durmió, abrazó el regazo del rubio cual almohada y él sintió una descarga eléctrica atravesando su abdomen, suspiró y disfrutó el abrazo y la cercanía unos minutos. Después tomó a Candy en sus fuertes y varoniles brazos para llevarla hasta su cama. Le quitó los zapatos, quitó también un broche que llevaba en el cabello y la cubrió con un edredón mullido y grueso que sacó del armario.

La observó unos segundos y sin querer volvió a suspirar. Le besó la frente y salió de la habitación.

Archie estaba en su cuarto. Recostado en su cama con los brazos detrás de la nuca recordaba a la hermosa chica de la boutique.

La chica a esa hora también recostada en su recámara pensaba en él.

 **::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

Para Damien el fin de semana pasó muy lento. El sábado, había salido a recorrer el pueblo. Fue al cine. Y llegando a su casa escuchó algunos vinilos acompañado por _Waffy_ su gatita.

El domingo salió con la gatita al campo. Se sintió melancólico porque todo lo que veía le recordaba a Candy.

Pero el lunes había sido peor, sintió su ausencia en El Hogar. Ya no estaba la dulce enfermera que iluminaba con su preciosa luz cada rincón no sólo del inmueble sino de su alma entera.

Un sueño, sólo era un sueño del que estaba despertando. Comprendió que Candy al decidir partir con Albert estaba dándole a entender que lo había elegido a él y por eso renunció a ella.

 _"_ _Candy eres la mujer de mis sueños, pero él es el hombre de tu vida"_

Conoció a Robert el subdirector que supliría a Candy. Era un buen hombre pero bastante serio. Prácticamente no salía de su oficina.

 _"_ _Hoy Candy, estuve tratando de cubrir tu ausencia dedicando más tiempo a los niños. Robert no podrá ganárselos tan fácilmente"_

Damien estaba recostado en un sofá en la pequeña estancia de su casa, con los ojos cerrados murmurando en voz alta como si hablara con la pecosa.

 **..::::::::….::::::::..**

 _30 de Diciembre, 1970_

Albert, Archie y George, salieron temprano. Estarían hasta tarde en Wall Street.

Annie visitó a Candy. Almorzaron juntas y charlaron acerca de lo que había pasado con Archie. Annie lloró y Candy la consoló, trató de animarla diciéndole que Archie sólo necesitaba tiempo y seguro se daría cuenta de su error.

Para distraerla le dijo a Karen que les enseñara a hacer un delicioso pastel de rompope, salieron a comprar los ingredientes para regresar y divertirse preparándolo. Cuando terminó de hornearse y se enfrío lo probaron. Gracias a la supervisión de Karen les había quedado delicioso.

Annie se quiso ir antes de que regresaran Archie y Albert. Llamó a su chofer y cuando éste llegó se despidieron.

Poco después de que Annie partiera llegaron Albert, Archie y George.

Cenaron todos; Archie y George subieron a sus habitaciones. Albert le dijo a Candy que el subiría a ducharse y a ponerse algo cómodo, le pidió que ella hiciera lo mismo y le dijo que la esperaba después en la estancia del tercer piso.

Candy se duchó, secó perfectamente su cabello y se puso un pijama de estampado psicodélico que Archie le había comprado.

Albert se puso un pantalón cómodo y un bonito suéter de cuello alto hecho de algodón blanco.

…

Candy entró a la estancia del tercer piso.

Albert estaba sentado en el sofá esperándola y cuando la vio se puso nervioso. Se veía hermosa y algo más. Sintió una fuerte atracción, un enorme deseo de ella lo asaltó. Pero se contuvo no lo hizo notorio, salvo tal vez por el involuntario brillo lascivo de su mirada.

-Candy, ven. (Dijo alcanzándola en la puerta y tomándola de la mano)

Subieron unas escaleras ocultas tras una puerta, Candy no sabía que existía ese acceso.

Llegaron a un cálido ático. La decoración del lugar era totalmente distinta a la de la residencia. Candy sintió que estaba fuera de la casa, que las escaleras la habían transportado a otro sitio.

El lugar lucía acogedor y cálido. Estaba limpio y precioso. Todo, era de madera de cedro; la duela, el techo de dos aguas y los muebles.

Había un sofá cama, debajo de éste, dos grandes y mullidas colchonetas sobre la duela. En el extremo opuesto una mesita con una cafetera eléctrica y arriba una alacena y un estante con puertas de cristal en el que había finos platos y tasas. A un lado un pequeño refrigerador y un garrafón con agua purificada.

En la otra esquina una pequeña ventana bajo la cual había una mesita con un florero repleto de rosas color fucsia.

La iluminación era tenue y romántica.

Albert llevó a Candy hasta un armario y lo abrió.

-Tú elige las cintas con las que nos desvelaremos ésta noche, pequeña.

-¿Albert es tu colección?

-Así es y esté es mi cuarto secreto ¿Qué te parece?

-Tiene tu estilo, me gusta.

Albert sonrió, Candy se sonrojó y se puso un poco nerviosa. Entonces comenzó a elegir películas viendo el título de cada cinta.

Albert desplego el sofá, sacó grandes y suaves almohadones del armario, un edredón grueso y afelpado, un proyector y una pantalla de tela para proyección.

Acomodó todo.

-Ahora espérame aquí Candy, no tardaré.

Pasaron quince minutos y Albert entró con un tazón de rosetas de maíz.

Dejaron sus pantuflas en la entrada. Albert preparó café lo colocó en una jarra, sacó dos tasas y la azucarera. Lo llevó todo en una mesita de servicio en la que había dejado un capullo de rosa y la colocó junto al sofá-cama.

-También hay algunas botanas en la pequeña alacena, helado o jugo de uva y fresas listas para consumirse en el refrigerador Candy.

-Gracias Albert, pero con esto estaré bien.

Albert, apagó la luz y dejó el proyector kodak trabajando.

Entonces los dos se metieron bajo el edredón porque comenzaba a hacer frío y disfrutaron de la primera de tres cintas que la pecosa había elegido _"Breakfast at Tiffany's"._

Para Candy el estar viendo proyecciones con Albert era mágico y maravilloso. " _Nunca olvidaré esta noche"_ Pensaba. Y sentía al mismo tiempo que era la mujer más afortunada del universo entero.

Se podían desvelar tranquilamente porque al otro día no habría trabajo. Sólo estaba la fiesta de año nuevo a la que asistirían en la noche.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Otro capítulo breve**

 **El próximo ya es el extenso, lo prometo.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews y por leer**

 **Luz**

 **Glenda**

 **Josie**


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

Capítulo 31

Acabando la bella película Candy le propuso a Albert hacer un receso porque los álbumes que estaban en un pequeño librero llamaron su atención.

-¿Puedo verlos?

-Por supuesto, vamos.

Candy sacó algunos.

-Son mis favoritos ¿Te gustaría escuchar alguno?

-Sí, el que tú quieras Albert.

Él tenía una colección enorme en su recámara y otra en su despacho.

Ahí en su cuarto secreto estaban los que más le gustaban.

Compositores Clásicos como Bach, Mozart o Franz Liszt. Jazz como el de Miles Davis. Pop, Baladas y Rock de los 50's y los últimos lanzamientos de los 60's: Joni Mitchell, Pink Floyd, The Beatles, King Crimson, Led Zeppelin.

Pero para escuchar con Candy eligió un álbum de Scott Walker: Un cantante de voz bien modulada, de perfecto fraseo y de timbre aterciopelado. Escuchar sus baladas junto a ella sería perfecto.

Puso el vinilo titulado _Scott 4_ en el tocadiscos y se sentaron en las colchonetas sobre la duela, en posición de loto uno frete al otro primero y conforme las canciones avanzaban se recostaron.

Albert se levantó a poner la cara B y volvió a recostarse junto a Candy con las manos tras la nuca. Candy puso su cabeza en el regazo de Albert y descubrió en el techo de dos aguas un tragaluz por el cual pudo ver las estrellas.

Pasaron varias hermosas canciones y Candy sentía que en lugar de estar sobre la duela y el edredón, estaba recostada sobre las mismísimas nubes. Dando un paseo por el cielo con la música de fondo, acompañada de la suave respiración de su amado ángel.

Cuando comenzó _Duchess_ el track favorito de Albert (una canción en verdad hermosa y dulce) sin si quiera pensarlo, él tomó la mano de Candy. Y así acostados uno cerca del otro escucharon esa y las dos últimas canciones del álbum sin decir nada, tomados de la mano. Sus corazones latían aceleradamente.

Cuando ya no hubo canciones y el ático quedó en silenció giraron la cabeza y se miraron con un amor infinito.

Albert acarició el rostro de Candy con dulzura y la abrazó.

-Candy, me parece casi irreal estar aquí contigo. Tú eres mi sueño hecho realidad.

-Albert… yo… (Candy no sabía qué decirle, estaba tan feliz y hechizada que difícilmente podía hablar)

-No me digas nada ahora, pequeña. Quiero que ésta noche sólo pienses en lo que te diré…

Y la miró, sus ojos reflejaron el más profundo y hermoso cielo

…Candy, estoy enamorado de ti.

Entonces se miraron en silencio por unos segundos, el uno hechizado por el otro.

Albert sin dejar de verla, se levantó y la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

La llevó hasta la pequeña ventana y la abrió. La luz de la luna se filtró y el frio aire jugó con su rubio cabello. Volteó a verla y sin dejar de mirarla directo a los verdes ojos, tomó una de las rosas del jarrón para dársela. Cuando se la entregó sus manos se entrelazaron sujetando ambos la flor. Y él cerrando sus ojos besó la mejilla de Candy.

 _En realidad Albert no había planeado nada de eso. Él pensó que sólo vería películas con su amada Candy. Pero la música y su cercanía… Simplemente no pudo seguir escondiendo sus sentimientos, no pudo enmudecer a su corazón porque estaba tan lleno de amor por ella que habría estallado en su pecho de continuar callándolo._

Después de besar dulcemente la mejilla de Candy. La tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta donde estaba el tocadiscos.

Ella seguía sin saber qué decir, sólo sentía que el tiempo y el espacio habían dejado de existir, que su vida era maravillosa y que lo amaba con toda la fuerza de su ser.

Albert bajó aún más la intensidad de la luz, Ahora era tan tenue que se infiltraba la noche, llenando la habitación.

Puso de nuevo Duchess (La canción por lo que decía le recordaba todo lo que vivió con Candy en el apartamento Magnolia, cuando él no podía demostrarle su amor).

-Candy ¿Bailarías conmigo?

Él tomó las delicadas manos de Candy entre las suyas y la abrazó cuando la canción comenzó. Más que bailar simplemente permanecieron abrazados dando pequeños y rítmicos pasos sin separarse. Ella recostó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Albert y él bajó su rostro para buscar el de ella y sus mejillas se acariciaron. Albert sintió magia viva corriendo por sus venas al contacto. Su corazón latía fuerte y rápidamente pero sus pasos siguieron suaves y lentos. Sintiendo la cálida cercanía del cuerpo de Candy.

La canción duraba sólo tres minutos.

Cuando acabó se separaron y él le sonrió con ternura. Candy le devolvió la sonrisa espontáneamente.

Candy sólo para al fin decir algo al ver el proyector dijo.

-Aún no nos hemos desvelado como prometiste ¿Me enseñarías a proyectar una película?

-Por supuesto Candy, ven.

Mientras Albert le daba instrucciones, sus ojos azul cielo se tornaron tremendamente seductores. Le decía cómo poner la cinta y Candy tuvo que hacer acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad que había en ella para no besarlo. Quería probar y morder los labios de Albert más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Se dio cuenta de que nunca antes amó a nadie. Nunca antes deseo a nadie como ahora lo anhelaba y sentía a él.

Cuándo al fin Candy pudo poner la cinta. Corrieron al sofá y él llegó primero.

-¡Gané! ¿Cuál será mi premio?

Y Candy para sorpresa de Albert, repentinamente le dio dos besos seguidos en la mejilla.

-Ese fue. Ahora veamos la segunda película que elegí. Albert, espero que te guste yo no la he visto aún. Sé que el año pasado estuvo en los cines y fue muy famosa.

-¿Si la veo completa, me premiarás de nuevo?

Candy se ruborizó al escuchar la pregunta de Albert y sólo asintió en silencio, una ráfaga de nuevas y maravillosas sensaciones recorría su cuerpo.

Y así comenzó " _Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid"_

-Yo tampoco la he visto Candy, me la obsequió un socio antes de mis viajes a Europa y la olvidé aquí.

Poco antes de que terminara la película Candy se quedó dormida.

Albert la llevó en brazos hasta su habitación. Cuando él bajaba la estrecha escalera que los había llevado hasta el ático ella despertó. Sin embargo, fingió seguir durmiendo porque el sentir cómo Albert rodeaba su espalda y muslos con sus brazos mientras escuchaba su corazón y la transportaba, era una sensación sublime y excitante a la que no quiso renunciar.

Se dio cuenta así fingiéndose dormida, del cuidado infinito con el que él la llevó hasta su habitación, la posó sobre la cama y la arropó.

-¿Me dejarías entrar en tus sueños Candy? Yo dejaré que habites los míos.

Musitó Albert para no despertarla, sin saber que ella lo había escuchado.

 **:::::::: ::: :::::::: ::: ::::::::**

Jueves 31 de Diciembre 1970

Albert desayunó con George y Archie. Después fue a su despacho, estaría ordenando algunos asuntos con George y haría algunas llamadas. Habló a la tía Elroy también. Ella pasaría el fin de año con los Legan.

Candy despertó tarde, Albert había dicho que la dejaran dormir hasta la hora que ella quisiera. Y le pidió a Karen que le llevara el desayuno a su habitación.

A las once Candy despertó y vio en la esquina de su recámara, sobre una pequeña mesa, la charola con el desayuno. Jugo fresco, fruta con yogurt y arándanos. Pan recién horneado y café. Al lado un capullo de rosa color fucsia.

Candy se levantó tomo el capullo y lo acomodó en el florero de cristal de su tocador. Ya tenía tres capullos, dos de ellos estaban abriendo. Los vio con una sonrisa radiante y suspiró.

Se sirvió jugo y comenzó a desayunar. Mientras disfrutaba de la deliciosa fruta reía y suspiraba. Sentía que todo era mágico y especial. Ni siquiera se percataba de que ya era tarde, casi medio día.

Cuando acomodaba su cama, vio el reloj que tenía en la mesita de noche y se alarmó.

Corrió a la ducha. Apenas salía para vestirse cuando tocaron a su puerta. Se puso nerviosa y se emocionó mucho, pensó que era Albert.

 _Toc, toc._

-Un momento por favor.

Candy se vistió rápidamente, se puso unos jeans acampanados y una de las modernas blusas que recién había comprado. Eligió una color fucsia y purpura, de mangas acampanadas y estampado psicodélico.

Nerviosa se miró en el espejo, acomodó y peinó su aún húmedo cabello, se puso labial rosa en los labios y perfume cerca del cuello y detrás de las orejas. Respiró, exhaló. Y fue a abrir.

-Hola, Candy. Es tarde, eres una flojita preciosa. Vino Claudette, la modista. Está esperándote en la estancia. Creí que la habías visto ayer.

-¡Archie!

-Sí, soy yo. Ja, ja ¿Esperabas a alguien más?

-No, no…

-Sabes, esa blusa se te ve hermosa.

-Gracias Archie. Ayer la pasé con Annie y le hablé por teléfono a Madame Claudette. Vi el número en la tarjeta que estaba en la caja del vestido. Le pedí que hoy me visitara, si podía. Porque quise dedicarme a Annie; De por sí, ella saliendo de aquí iría con su madre de compras.

-Descuida Candy, además no creo que tenga que arreglarle nada ¿Ya le puedo decir que suba?

-Sí, gracias.

Archie llevó a la modista francesa (una bella señora de unos cincuenta y tres años) hasta la recámara de Candy y las dejó solas.

Candy se puso el vestido (Le había mentido a Archie, en realidad no se lo había probado hasta ese momento). Pensaba decirle a la modista que cerrará las partes que estaban al descubierto o que lo cambiara por otro modelo más discreto.

Mientras se lo ponía, le confesó a la madame que se sentía un poco incómoda con él.

Pero entonces volteó y siguiendo las instrucciones de la modista, se paró frente al espejo y al vérselo puesto sintió por primera vez en su vida que esa era la prenda adecuada.

Pensó en Albert y se ruborizó. Nunca se había sentido así antes. Pero qué era lo que le pasaba ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

Se sintió orgullosa de verse así. Fue vanidosa por vez primera. Cómo se veía, no lo sabía definir ¿Provocativa? No, en realidad no era para nada un vestido vulgar como creyó al principio. Todo lo contrario, era precioso y único, se vio como lo que era, una joven mujer muy, muy guapa. Dejando de lado a la pequeña muchachita.

Entonces supo que quería seducir a Albert, sí, usando ese vestido.

Se quedó perpleja porque se asustó de sus propios pensamientos ¿Seducirlo? Pero qué cosas estoy imaginan…

-Señorita en realidad le queda perfecto, lo único que haré será levantar un poco el dobladillo. Mi chofer me llevará hasta mi taller. Está cerca de aquí. Volveré en un par de horas. Ahora, por favor póngase las zapatillas para que mida qué tanto lo levantaré.

 _Se trataba de un elegante y hermoso vestido largo para fiesta de noche,_ _de alta costura francesa. Con transparencias y muy fina pedrería en el escote, espalda, mangas y otra discreta transparencia en el costado de la pierna derecha._

Candy entregó el vestido a la modista y la acompañó hasta la calle, donde la esperaba su chofer.

Ya pasaban de la una de la tarde. Buscó a Albert pero no lo encontró. Archie estaba en la estancia y le pidió que lo acompañara afuera.

Se sentaron a conversar en las sillas con reposapiés del jardín.

Archie le dijo que Albert estaba ocupado con George porque la notó un poco inquieta.

A las dos y media Albert los alcanzó en el jardín.

Se sentó cerca de Archie para disimular, y se unió a la conversación, pero veía a Candy con una mirada seductora cuando Archie no los observaba.

A las tres llegó la modista y Candy subió con ella de nuevo.

El vestido había quedado perfecto.

Nicole (el ama de llaves) la alcanzó en su habitación para apresúrala.

Le dijo que cenarían temprano porque a las cinco todos los empleados se retirarían (tendrían el resto de semana libre también).

Después de la temprana cena llegó Massimiliano, un peinador y maquillista italiano que Archie contrató desde que llegaron a Nueva York para que arreglara a Candy ese día.

Ella por primera vez no hizo pucheros y subió feliz a ducharse para que una hora y media después Massimiliano y su ayudante Vera subieran a peinarla.

Vera le mostró un catálogo, Candy eligió el peinado que más le gustó de la selección que habían hecho para ella.

Recordó la reacción de Albert cuando la vio con el cabello lacio y quiso repetirlo. Cabello suelto ahora adornado con un romántico peinado de trenza en cascada a la que colocarían pedrería que hacía juego con las piedras de fantasía del vestido.

Como accesorio únicamente llevaría pequeños aretes de brillantes.

Arreglaron sus uñas y las pintaron a juego con un hermoso tono nacarado.

Vera la ayudó a vestirse.

El tiempo se fue muy rápido. Ya iban a dar las siete y estaban por terminar.

Candy había quedado hermosa, se veía románticamente preciosa y al mismo tiempo sensual.

Albert y Archie ya esperaban en la estancia a Candy.

Ellos vestían de frac. Ambos usaban por chaqueta una levita de cola abierta y de frente corto. Sus trajes eran sin solapas brillantes, el pantalón con una línea vertical. Chaleco blanco, camisa de cuello paloma blanca, pajarita blanca y con puños para mancornas. Los zapatos negros y de agujetas. Y también guantes blancos. Las mancornas de Albert eran de oro y tenían la insignia Andrew. Las de Archie eran de plata.

Ambos lucían como verdaderos príncipes.

Albert se había amarrado el pelo en una coleta tras la nuca. Alisándolo perfectamente para que no se notara.

Archie había peinado su cabello pegándolo a los costados.

De modo que, aunque tenían el cabello largo; Albert a la altura de los hombros y Archie a la del cuello. Los dos lucían sumamente elegantes y exageradamente apuestos. Cual miembros de la realeza.

 **::::::::..:::..:::..:::..:::..:::…::::::::**

La mansión Boissieu era un caos gracias a los nervios de Sabine. Estaban en la estancia principal esperando.

-Querida no debes preocuparte, seguro que nuestro hijo llegará.

-¡Pero son las siete treinta Jonathan!

-Mamá, Damien habló conmigo ayer. Claro que va a venir. Me dijo que ya había pedido el fin de semana en su trabajo…

-¡Sólo falta que nos deje por los niños del Hogar de nuevo, eso no se lo perdonaría Edward!

-No hará eso mamá. Tranquilízate por favor. Mira, estás entristeciendo a Isabelle.

Isabelle estaba a punto de llorar, en verdad quería ver a Damien y comenzó a creer que ya nunca más lo haría.

-Lo que en verdad me molesta es que sigamos aquí ¡Esperaremos sólo quince minutos más! Le daré a Gregg instrucciones para que lo lleve en caso de que llegué más tarde.

-Pero Sabine…

-¡Nada Jonathan, en quince minutos nos vamos, con o sin Damien!

El vuelo de Damien se había retrasado. Apenas arribó a New York tomó un taxi, pero el terrible tráfico lo demoró aún más.

No había querido que fueran por el al Aeropuerto. De hecho ni siquiera tenía ganas de viajar por eso lo hizo a última hora.

Cuando llegó a la mansión no encontró a su familia. Todo estaba en silencio y a obscuras.

Subió hasta su habitación y se duchó. Después se puso un pijama y apagó la luz porque decidió que descansaría poco más de media hora.

Gregory, el chofer de la familia, lo había recibido afectuosamente. Todos los empleados lo estimaban mucho.

Le había dicho que lo llevaría al hotel Hilton cuando estuviera listo y que se tomara su tiempo. Porque lo notó un poco cansado. Contrario a lo que le había pedido la señora Boissieu _"¡En cuanto llegue, lo lleva al hotel inmediatamente!"_

Así que Damien como si no fuera tarde ya, decidió tomar esa " _pequeña"_ siesta.

Casi una hora después lo despertó el teléfono.

Un poco adormilado se levantó a contestar.

-¿Hola?

-¡Damien!

-Sí, me temo que ese soy yo, mi querido hermano.

-Damien, mamá está furiosa contigo ¡Ven ya!

-Ya voy Edward, estaba por salir.

-Tu voz te delata, estabas durmiendo.

-Vamos Ed, aún es temprano…

-No Damien, los socios de papá ya están aquí y ya sabes cómo es mamá; No para de decir que es una vergüenza que no la acompañen sus dos hijos.

-Lo sé, dile que me disculpe por favor. Voy para allá.

-Damien; Usa frac por favor, ya sabes…

-Sí; Lo sé. Pasé mucho tiempo en El Hogar, pero Edward, no he olvidado cómo comportarme en sociedad, descuida.

-Lo digo por mamá, Damien. Papá te extraña tanto que no le importaría si apareces vestido como hippie, rockstar o hasta con la bata blanca, en tanto estés con nosotros. A mí tampoco y ya sabes a quién menos.

-Sí, lo sé. (Y dio un pesado suspiro)

-Pobre Isabelle. Está desconsolada, creé que no vendrás.

-No le digas nada por favor o es capaz de venir por mí. Estaré ahí a más tardar en una hora.

 **::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::**

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por leer con o sin ellos.**

 **Subiré a media semana el siguiente capítulo, no pude extenderlo tanto hoy.**

 **Luz**

 **Glenda**

 **Josie**

 **¡Gracias!**


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW.**

Capítulo 32

Ya había anochecido cuando llegaron los Britter en su limusina a la exclusiva celebración de fin de año del hotel Hilton. Tomaron el elevador para subir al lujoso salón, ubicado en uno de los pisos más altos.

Annie llevaba un romántico vestido plisado color pastel, con mangas largas abombadas y puños anchos, escote cruzado en pico, fajín satinado bajo el pecho y falda larga con amplio vuelo; El cabello recogido en una trenza francesa con chongo.

Llegando, el señor Britter saludó al primero de sus socios; el señor Sanders, que se aproximó para recibirlos.

La señora Britter acompañada por Annie, se retiró a conversar con la esposa del señor Sanders y le preguntó con mucho interés por sus hijos. Para su infortunio se enteró de que dos ya estaban casados y el soltero vivía en Gales.

Annie aburrida de la conversación entre su madre y la señora Sanders, se apartó y buscó con la mirada a Archie.

Candy le había dicho que irían y aunque sabía que le dolería verlo, quería encontrarlo.

Entonces vio que un alto, delgado y muy apuesto joven de cenizo, suave y rubio cabello corto y ojos verde claro, se dirigía hacia donde ella estaba.

-Annie, cuánto tiempo sin verte, luces preciosa.

(Decía mientras besaba su mano).

Annie se sorprendió, acaso él era…

-¿Edward?

-Ja, ja, ja ¿Tanto he cambiado que lo dudas?

-Bueno… (Se sonrojó y se puso bastante nerviosa).

Iba a contestarle cuando alguien la interrumpió.

-Aquí estás Annie, querida ¡Oh Edward, es un verdadero placer verte después de tantos años! Justo ahora iba a buscar a tu madre.

La señora Britter estaba feliz, se dio cuenta de que Annie miraba un poco perpleja a Edward Boissieu.

 _"_ _Nunca pensé que sería así de fácil encontrar a alguien adecuado para Annie esta noche_

 _¡Por todos los cielos! Cómo pude olvidar a Edward; él es perfecto y no será ningún problema que ella se enamore._

 _Se ha puesto en verdad guapísimo._

 _Es unos años mayor, debe tener veinticinco…_

 _Eso no importa. Tiene la edad de William Andrew, y yo considero a William un excelente partido, no sólo eso; es sin duda alguna el mejor. Claro que él no parece tener ojos para Annie_

 _¡Oh! En cambió Edward será una excelente presa. Oh, sí"_

Al tiempo que lo pensaba, la señora Britter sonrió para sus adentros con satisfacción.

Edward las dirigió hasta donde se encontraban sus padres, Jonathan y Sabine.

Se saludaron todos.

El señor Britter los alcanzó. La señora Sabine Boissieu también alagó a Annie comentándole lo hermosa que se veía.

-Querida; Deseábamos presentarles a Isabelle, mi sobrina. Hace un momento estaba aquí con nosotros ¡Pero en dónde se habrá metido! (dijo Sabine)

-No te preocupes, querida. A propósito ¿No viene con ustedes Damien? (contestó la señora Britter)

-Oh, por supuesto que vendrá. Me parece que se retrasó su vuelo pero en éstos momentos ya debe estar cerca de aquí.

-Comprendo querida. Ojalá llegue pronto ¿Sabes? Annie y él se han hecho grandes amigos en Lakewood. Eso nos hizo muy felices a su padre y a mí, para nosotros es como un hijo...

 **::::::::**

Isabelle no lo soportaba más; La fiesta, los invitados, todos acompañados y felices, todos tan elegantes. Ella misma que se había esmerado en verse espectacular.

Lucía un sensual y elegante vestido de noche de satén, color escarlata y escote corazón. Que dejaba sus preciosos hombros en completa desnudez.

En lugar de guantes, en las muñecas llevaba dos preciosos y finos moños de la misma tela del vestido. Le hicieron un peinado con pequeñas pero ostentosas flores del mismo tono para adornar su anaranjado cabello recogido en una media coleta alta y voluminosa que dejaba caer libremente sus largos rizos.

Y todo eso había sido en vano.

No lo vería. Recibiría el año sin Damien.

Sentía una terrible desolación, tenía ganas de llorar, de salir corriendo de ahí.

Lo buscó con la mirada, caminando perdida entre los invitados, tratando de disimular la desesperación que la consumía.

Cuando no pudo más; En un doloroso arranque salió del salón con total desesperanza en el corazón y con los ojos a punto de estallar en llanto.

Corrió hasta el elevador y lo vio…

 _Un par de minutos antes._

Albert, Candy, Archie y George subían tranquilamente por el elevador. Albert devoraba a Candy en sus pensamientos y trataba no hacerlo notorio. Ella se sentía nerviosa y ansiosa por él también. Y al igual que Albert hacía, aparentaba que todo estaba normal.

Archie pensaba que el vestido era aún más hermoso en ella y se sintió feliz pese a notar que Albert la veía embobado. Sí, él como hombre lo notaba, de nada servía que su tío tratara de fingir.

Llegaron a su piso y al salir del elevador encontraron a una sobresaltada y hermosa joven pelirroja llorando en espera del elevador contiguo.

Y Archie la reconoció, ella lo miró por un par de segundos identificándolo también y en seguida se giró porque sintió vergüenza de que la viera así de alterada. El elevador se abrió e Isabelle desapareció tras las puertas de éste.

-Adelántense por favor, yo los alcanzó en un momento.

-Muy bien (dijo Albert notando que su sobrino parecía conocerla).

Archie bajó hasta el Lobby. Por como la chica lucía de alterada, era seguro que bajaría y saldría del hotel.

La buscó y la vio dirigiéndose con rapidez a la salida, entonces se apresuró y corrió para alcanzarla.

La chica una vez fuera del hotel corrió bastantes metros y se detuvo a llorar en un rincón poco iluminado de la calle.

Poco después, temblando caminó hasta la orilla de la acera con la intención de tomar un taxi.

Una mano con sutileza la tomó por el hombro y la detuvo.

Isabelle volteó asustada, las lágrimas todavía mojaban sus mejillas.

-Discúlpame por favor. Sé que no me conoces, pero en verdad me preocupas; Dime ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

La chica se quedó petrificada por la sorpresa. Enmudeció y al instante dejó de llorar.

Era ese chico otra vez, el apuesto joven que la había deslumbrado en el almacén de su tía.

Debido a su obsesión hacia Damien lo había olvidado.

Claro que había pensado en él, sólo que sin hacerse ninguna ilusión, porque, después de todo, únicamente se trataba de un extraño. Jamás imaginó que lo volvería a ver, no ahí. Mucho menos que él la seguiría.

El viento helado hizo que la chica sin quererlo se estremeciera y comenzara a temblar. Archie se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso.

Al hacerlo brotaron involuntariamente nuevas lágrimas de los azules ojos de la chica.

Archie se conmovió tanto que no pudo resistirlo y la abrazó.

:::::::

En ese momento Gregory abría la puerta del coche para que bajara Damien.

-Gracias Gregg (dijo amablemente mientras se ponía los guantes blancos).

-Señor (Gregg inclinó respetuosamente la cabeza)

-¡Ja, ja! Gregory, amigo. Comienza la función.

Damien Boissieu dejó de lado la sencillez en un instante y entró al hotel con altivez y gallardía. Parecía otra persona. A los ojos de cualquier dama se trataba sin duda de otro príncipe, uno de cabello castaño, seductora sonrisa y penetrante mirada ámbar.

Entró al elegante salón y buscó a sus padres.

Los vio en uno de los extremos conversando con los Britter, también los acompañaban otras personas pero estaban de espaldas y no los identificó.

Suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió hasta ellos. Edward fue el primero en verlo.

-Y bien, al fin apareció.

-¿Isabelle?

-No mamá, Damien.

Sabine estiró el cuello y pudo verlo, ahogó un grito de emoción y se le iluminó el rostro.

-¡Jonathan, nuestro hijo llegó!

Candy, Albert y hasta George supieron bien a quién se referían.

Annie sonrió discreta y maliciosamente. Pensó que sería incómodo para Damien ver a Candy tan hermosa y al lado de un también guapísimo a rabiar, Albert.

Después reflexionó que más embarazoso sería que Damien descubriera que estaba nerviosa porque se sentía irremediablemente atraída por Edward, su hermano; entonces se le borró la sonrisa del rostro.

Sabine se adelantó elegantemente y lo alcanzó. Damien la abrazó y después con total gallardía besó su mano como todo un caballero ¡Como si no se tratara de su propia madre! En sociedad Damien se preocupaba sobremanera por las apariencias pese a saberlas vanas y se transformaba casi automáticamente en todo un seductor, no podía evitarlo. Se lucía de tal modo que más de una jovencita en ese preciso momento ya suspiraba por él.

Cuando llegaron Sabine y Damien el pequeño círculo se abrió.

En ese momento Damien por unos segundos en lugar de saludar a su padre se quedó congelado por dentro y por fuera mientras sentía como daba un vuelco su corazón.

Sí, era Candy y se veía deslumbrantemente hermosa. La belleza de un ángel quedaría opacada al lado de ella.

Por un momento olvidó su típico papel de joven hombre de sociedad y se sintió desarmado.

Supo que para ella sólo era él, Damien: El doctor Damien. Se sintió pequeño y tuvo miedo.

Vio también a Albert y nuevamente lo consumieron los celos de un modo terrible.

No lo pudo evitar. Aunque no pensaba hacer nada, sabía que ella no le pertenecía y que William la amaba.

No obstante esas emociones lo embargaron agobiándolo de repente, otra vez. Todo en una fracción de segundos.

Hábilmente reaccionó antes de que los demás lo notaran y entonces tras abrazar a su padre y a su hermano; Los saludó con toda la naturalidad que le fue posible, aunque claro sin dejar de lado el melódico toque de arrogancia con el que ornamentaba su voz en tales eventos.

Cuando besó la mano de Candy la miró de un modo tan exquisito y seductor que ella se turbó un poco. Después de todo Damien era muy atractivo.

Albert notó que Candy se sonrojaba y un torbellino de celos atravesó sus entrañas.

-Candy, ahora que ha llegado mi hijo quiero decirte que estoy muy feliz de que trabajara contigo durante todos estos meses.

Albert no soportó el tono astuto con el que la señora Boissieu pronunció aquella frase. Supo que con tal afirmación estaba aprobando un posible romance entre ella y su hijo.

El padre de Damien notó un poco incómodo a Albert y enseguida para cambiar de tema la interrumpió:

-Por supuesto que es un honor para nuestra familia que hayan trabajado juntos. Discúlpame ahora el que no dé seguimiento inmediato a la conversación, Candice; Pero hijo, necesito preguntarte ¿De casualidad al llegar viste a Isabelle? Edward ya ha interrogado al encargado del guardarropa, su abrigo sigue ahí. Pero ha desparecido del salón.

-¿Isabelle desapareció?

Primero Damien sonrió maliciosamente, inmediatamente después reaccionó y se preocupó.

-Damien, vaya que tienes suerte ¿No? Pero no te alegres tanto. Yo supuse que estaba buscándote, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y temo que algo malo le haya sucedido (dijo Edward).

-Yo lo lamento mucho, en verdad. Ahora si nos disculpan creo que lo más sensato será que Ed y yo vayamos a buscarla.

-Claro, vayan ya (aprobó el señor Boissieu).

Sabine se había alarmado y se sintió mal.

La señora Britter y Annie la llevaron a tomar asiento en una de las hermosas y ostentosas mesas que tenían a su disposición. Candy las acompañó porque pensó que se sentiría incómoda entre el señor Britter, el señor Bouissieu y Albert. Seguro ellos hablarían de negocios entre tanto.

Una vez en la mesa Candy se atrevió a decir:

-No debe preocuparse señora, seguramente su sobrina se encuentra bien… Disculpe que le pregunte ¿Isabelle es pelirroja y lleva un vestido escarlata?

-Oh, sí. Esa es ella (y volteó a buscarla creyendo que Candy lo decía porque ya la había visto).

-¿Pero dónde está? Yo no la veo ¡Oh mi querida sobrina!

Candy le iba a responder y se quedó callada porque se dio cuenta; Cómo iba a decirle frente a Annie que Archie había salido tras ella en cuanto la vio.

Menudo dilema en el que estaba metida, pensó. Sin embargo al verla tan pálida y evidentemente mortificada por la situación, le explicó tratando de que Annie no la escuchara.

-Oh, verá. Íbamos llegando al hotel y la vimos en el Lobby. Al parecer mi primo Archie la conoce y la saludó. Yo creo que deben estar por subir.

Candy mintió para que Sabine no se alarmara más, aunque sólo mentía en parte.

Porque creyó que era más que probable que Archie sí estuviera con ella.

Candy recordó el modo en el que Archie miró a la joven cuando salieron de elevador y si él no la conocía eso sin duda había sido amor a primera vista.

 **::::::::**

Damien y Edward buscaron en el bar del hotel, en el restaurante y en el lobby.

Preguntaron en la recepción y finalmente a uno de los porteros. Entonces él les dijo que sí había visto a una señorita con esa descripción salir corriendo bastante alterada del hotel y que probablemente había tomado un taxi porque no regresó.

Edward y Damien volvieron a la recepción y pidieron que se les facilitara hacer una llamada para hablar a la mansión; Nadie contestó.

El personal doméstico ya estaba de vacaciones y los de seguridad se encontraban afuera en sus respectivos puestos.

-Esto se debe a mi retraso, yo iré a buscarla. Sé que está ahí, sólo no ha querido contestar. En verdad no creo que esté en otro lado, la conozco. Tú vuelve Edward. No se lo digas aún a nuestros padres o mamá se alterará. Aunque ella seguro querrá saber… No sé; dile que sí nos contestó y que he ido por ella.

-Está bien Damien. Cuando llegues a casa por favor llama y déjame un mensaje aquí en la recepción. Bajaré en media hora a preguntar.

-Bien.

 _Veinte minutos antes…_

Archie abrazó a Isabelle, sin embargo se trató de un abrazo muy breve porque notó que ella permanecía tensa y con los brazos pegados a los costados.

A ella le gustaba mucho el joven desconocido y disfrutó del contacto pero fue incapaz de reaccionar ante el amable gesto y permaneció inmóvil.

Archie se separó de ella.

-¿Tú ibas a la fiesta? (Preguntó Isabelle)

-Sí. Y tú huyes de ella ¿Cierto?

Ella asintió avergonzada.

-Comprendo. Mira, es peligroso que una chica como tú tome sola un taxi a ésta hora y en estas condiciones. Si quieres huimos de la fiesta juntos ¿O acaso alguien te espera allá arriba?

Cuando Archie hizo la pregunta ella reaccionó.

-Vine con mi familia ¡Oh, mis tíos deben estar preocupados!

-¿Volverás entonces?

Ella reflejaba en su precioso rostro las pocas ganas que tenía de volver a la fiesta y sin darse cuenta frunció el ceño. A Archie le pareció un gesto gracioso. Por lo visto la jovencita estaba encaprichada.

-No sé. En realidad no quiero volver.

-Qué deseas que haga. Te dejo aquí sola para que decidas qué hacer. O aceptarías que te invite a tomar un café mientras lo meditas (dijo Archie dirigiendo la mirada hasta la ostentosa cafetería que estaba frente a ellos, cruzando la avenida).

-¡El café está bien! (dijo decidida, olvidándose de la tristeza que la embargaba minutos atrás)

-Ja, ja. Perfecto, vamos.

Entraron al café y eligieron una mesa apartada en un rincón solitario. El lugar tenía románticas velas decorativas sobre las mesas y series navideñas de luz blanca ornamentaban las ventanas.

Pidieron ambos un café espresso y se miraron en silencio, sintiéndose bastante atraídos el uno hacia el otro.

No hacían falta palabras, era como si se conocieran ya.

Cuando les llevaron el café lo bebieron sonriendo y en silencio. Al terminarlo:

-¿Quieres otro café o algo más?

-No, gracias. Creo que ya decidí qué hacer.

-¿En serio? (coqueteó Archie)

-Sí, en serio. Deberíamos volver.

-¿No la estás pasando bien conmigo?

La chica se sonrojó bastante, aunque no era tan tímida y enseguida contestó con seguridad.

-Oh, no es eso. Sólo que tú también ibas acompañado. Quizás te buscan y por otro lado mi familia debe estar preocupada.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos

Archie llamó al camarero para pedir la cuenta y les sirvieron dos rebanadas de apetitoso pastel acompañado de una copa de vino para cada quien, por cortesía de fin de año.

Así que se quedaron a disfrutar de las atenciones del lugar unos minutos más.

 **::::::::::**

Damien fue hasta el estacionamiento para salir en el auto de sus padres.

Llegó a la mansión y no encontró a Isabelle.

Se preocupó bastante. Llamó al hotel para dejarle el mensaje a Edward.

De ser necesario la buscaría hasta los confines de New York… Y entre tanto comenzaría por buscarla en los alrededores del hotel.

Salió de la mansión y partió en su coche velozmente.

Edward aún no bajaba a preguntar.

Explicó a sus padres que Damien ya estaba con Isabelle como habían acordado y se tranquilizaron. Él mismo creyó que era muy probable que sí la hubiese encontrado, así que lo tomó con calma.

Y mientras, decidió rescatar a Annie de la aburrida conversación entre sus respectivas madres y la llevó a una mesa cercana a los grandes ventanales del salón.

La vista desde ahí era espectacular.

-¿Dónde está Candy?

-Oh, no lo sé.

-Increíble, primero mi prima y ahora ella.

-Creo que se aburría. Mamá no me permitió dejar la mesa hasta ahora que tú se lo pediste.

Annie se sonrojó y se puso nerviosa porque Edward la veía a los ojos. En verdad sus ojos verdes eran fascinantes.

Él pensaba lo mismo de los ojos de Annie, ese par de zafiros azul obscuro lo cautivaban.

 **::::::: ::::::: ::: ::::::: :::::::**

Albert conversaba por compromiso con el señor Britter y con Jonathan Boissieu. George se encontraba con ellos también.

Cuando el rubio vio que Edward y Annie se sentaron aparte, dirigió la mirada a la mesa en la que estaban la señora Britter y Sabine Boissieu. Creyó que Candy estaba con ellas y no la vio.

Notó que Damien tampoco estaba por ningún lado. Se excusó con los caballeros y abandonó la conversación.

 _Aproximadamente diez minutos antes:_

Candy se disculpó con las señoras y con Annie y se levantó de la mesa.

Caminó curioseando a lo largo del elegante salón. Muchos hombres la observaron de un modo indiscreto. Se sintió avergonzada, incómoda y nerviosa.

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos la abordara pensó en acercarse a Albert pero vio que seguía ocupado con los señores Britter y Boissieu.

Entonces llegó hasta el extremo más alejado del salón y siguió un estrecho pasillo en el cual encontró una puerta que conducía a una de las terrazas.

La abrió y notó que no había nadie, estaba a obscuras; en realidad esa terraza se encontraba en desuso aunque no tenía prohibido el acceso.

Los enormes ventanales que rodeaban el salón ofrecían el espectáculo visual ya que contaban con la mejor vista de la ciudad.

En cambio, esa terraza daba a la parte trasera del hotel. Únicamente era un lugar para esconderse o quizás para refugiarse.

Para ella fue un alivio encontrar un sitio en el que podía estar a solas por un momento y quiso permanecer algunos minutos ahí para relajarse.

Seguro que al regresar al salón, por fin encontraría a Albert desocupado.

Caminó en línea recta hasta apoyarse en la gruesa barandilla de piedra que rodeaba el lugar, respiró hondo y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en la obscuridad del vacío que tenía de frente.

Pasaron un par de minutos y tuvo una extraña sensación, creyó sentir que alguien se acercaba y volteó. En ese momento la puerta se abrió.

Era Albert. Al encontrarse sus miradas, permanecieron algunos segundos estáticos observándose.

Albert se sentía hipnotizado e indefenso ante la resplandeciente belleza de Candy. Encontrarla ahí sola hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir vehementemente y la pasión comenzó a arder dentro de sus venas.

Viéndola a los ojos en todo momento, con pasos firmes y deliciosamente lentos comenzó a avanzar hacia ella.

Cuando estuvo cerca la tomó despacio por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo y la atrajo hacia él con un solo movimiento.

Candy posó tímidamente sus manos sobre el pecho de Albert y el acarició el rostro de Candy con el dorso de su mano derecha.

Ella embrujada, se perdió dentro de los fascinantes ojos de Albert, que así, en la obscuridad, la sedujeron con un ímpetu indómito.

Su corazón gritaba en cada latido que lo deseaba.

Albert sintió que lo quemaba el poder y la fuerza del momento y se dejó llevar.

Se apoderó de él una enajenación tal que el entorno desapareció, ya ni siquiera escuchaba el ruido de las calles adyacentes.

Acercó su mejilla a la de Candy acariciando con el perfil de su rostro la piel de ella hasta que encontró sus labios; entonces, sin separase, lentamente sus bocas se encontraron.

Un suave y sublime roce entre sus labios aún cerrados, los electrizó. Él entreabrió su boca para probar la de Candy, ella cedió totalmente a los labios de Albert.

No pensaba en absoluto, sólo sentía un profundo éxtasis y respondía con naturalidad, como si hubiera nacido únicamente para vivir ese momento y para besarlo.

Candy se sorprendió, porque actuaba como una experta cuando no lo era.

El tiempo se ralentizó. Como en cámara lenta los labios de ambos se iban abriendo cual fervorosos capullos hasta que sintieron el deleite de la entrega total de un beso apasionado.

La boca de Albert era el edén. La descarga eléctrica que los asaltó durante el beso los dejó completamente pasmados.

Albert supo que sólo ahora que la besaba, al fin su espíritu estaba completo y pleno.

Probó la verdadera libertad, la que le regalaba su único amor. Sabía tan dulce y apasionada, era Candy.

Él ya le pertenecía a ella y podía sentir como Candy tocaba su alma.

Después del embriagador e idílico beso, separó ligeramente su rostro del de ella para mirarla. Sus pechos seguían juntos.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo (respondió Candy)

Al fondo de la terraza sentado en una frágil silla junto a la barandilla opuesta, oculto dentro de las espesas sombras de la obscuridad, alguien lo había observado todo y de los hermosos zafiros que llevaba por ojos, brotaron un par de solitarias lágrimas, que así en completa desolación murieron al perderse en la penumbra.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 _Las quiero._

 _Pronto más._

 _hikarulantisforlove_

 _Luz_

 _Josie_

 _Glenda_

 _CandiceAndley_

 _Jahzeel_

 _sami_

 _monica_


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

Capítulo 33

Damien estacionó su coche frente al hotel, comenzaría a buscar a Isabelle.

Antes, preguntó al portero si la jovencita había vuelto pero este le contestó que no.

Caminó de prisa. Entró a un par de tiendas cercanas y después a un restaurante. No la encontró.

Salió del restaurante y siguió caminando sobre la acera con la mirada muy atenta.

Minutos después se detuvo cuando a un par de cuadras vio la silueta de una joven de vestido escarlata y cabello anaranjado saliendo de un café. Iba en compañía de un elegante joven. Por la distancia no distinguía los rostros.

 _"_ _Dudo que se trate de una casualidad y que haya otra chica con tan peculiar tono de cabello en los alrededores_. _Seguro; Es ella._

 _Vaya, vaya; creo que no me extrañaba tanto como aseguró Edward_

 _¡No pierdes el tiempo, eh, primita!"_

Damien permaneció ahí de pie, esperando a que los jóvenes se acercaran más porque caminaban en su dirección.

Isabelle estaba distraída y complacida con la compañía de Archie, lo veía mientras hablaban al caminar.

Cuando callaron y dirigió la mirada hacia el frente, notó la atractiva silueta de un alto joven de cabello castaño vestido de frac y sintió un escalofrío.

El joven parecía mirarla y estaba estático, cual estatua.

Ante los ojos de la chica esa era una hermosa aparición, una sublime visión, casi temió que fuese un espejismo.

 _¡Oh Damien!_ Gritó su corazón ¡ _Damien_! Suspiró su alma y sintió que su espíritu descansaba al verlo de nuevo.

No distinguía con claridad su hermoso rostro, pero ella lo había reconocido.

Lo reconocería incluso de espaldas. Él le resultaba único e inconfundible.

Cómo olvidar ese magnífico porte. Era como si sintiera, respirara y viera el resplandor de su esencia. Amaba estar cerca de él, otra vez.

Archie notó que el rostro de Isabelle había cambiado y que veía fijamente un punto en la distancia.

-¿Todo bien?

Isabelle al escucharlo salió de su trance.

Recordó que iba acompañada y giró el rostro para ver a Archie a los ojos.

 _Vaya, ese chico… Quién era ese chico ¡Habían olvidado presentarse! Par de despistados._

Al verlo Isabelle se sintió confundida. Era un joven demasiado apuesto. Se sentía tan atraída hacía él ¿Y cómo podía ser eso posible si lo acababa de conocer?

Y al mismo tiempo estaba Damien. Pero el doctor en cambio, era sólo una fascinación, un sueño, una idolatría, un fanatismo; una ilusión inalcanzable.

No le respondió nada a Archie y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacía donde estaba Damien. Y entonces ya no lo encontró.

Una puñalada fría atravesó su vientre; Ahogó un grito y se detuvo en seco buscándolo con la mirada.

-Veo que se te perdió algo o alguien-

-Oh, no, no… Bueno en realidad, sí. Pero sé dónde debe de estar. Discúlpame por favor. Sigámos.

Y así continuaron su camino de regreso al hotel.

Damien notó que le era familiar la elegante y peculiar manera de caminar de la joven. Sí, la reconoció gracias a eso aún sin distinguir su rostro. También se dio cuenta de que se dirigía al hotel. Entonces él se adelantó. Después de todo, ella ya iba acompañada.

Damien estaba a unos metros del Hilton cuando por si fuera poco, otra inesperada visión perturbó sus ojos color ámbar.

Un par de rubios salían del hotel tomados de la mano y cruzaban la avenida para tomar un taxi.

Sintió además de asombro, tristeza y una profunda soledad atravesó su corazón.

Sin embargo en un instante lo cubrió con falsa altivez y decidió de una vez por todas volver a la "celebración" porque sus padres lo esperaban.

Al entrar al salón los buscó.

Vio a su madre sentada, charlando con la señora Britter. A su padre conversando con George y con el señor Britter. Y por último vio que Edward estaba bebiendo ponche con Annie.

Decidió primero acercarse a ellos.

-¿Me pueden servir a mí también?

-¡Damien! Qué susto, vaya manera de llegar. Casi tiro la copa. Pero, por qué estás solo ¿Dónde está Isabelle? ¡Diablos! Olvidé bajar a preguntar por tu mensaje en la recepción.

-Y creo que Annie es la culpable, Edward.

-Oh, yo… no…

-Annie, no te pongas nerviosa. Damien sólo bromea ¿Cierto?

-Bueno Edward, yo _sólo_ me doy cuenta de que nuestra querida Annie ha logrado acaparar tu atención. Es todo.

-Damien, déjate ya de observaciones y responde.

-Ja, ja. Está bien Edward. No te enfades, es que lucen bien juntos ¿Sabes? Y respondiéndote, te puedo asegurar que Isabelle se encuentra bien; Incluso mejor de lo que esperábamos. No debe tardar-

 _"_ _Ellos llegarán y otros se han ido"_ pensó Damien.

 **Aproximadamente veinte minutos antes** **…**

Después de que la escuchó decir que también lo amaba; Albert tomó a Candy de la mano y salieron de la terraza.

En el pasillo antes de regresar al salón se detuvo frente a Candy para tomar sus manos entre las de él.

-Candy ¿Te gustaría escapar?

-¿Escapar?

-Sí, de aquí; Conmigo.

-En realidad no me gustan estas fiestas. Y por eso sí, me gustaría.

-¿Sólo por eso?

Candy no respondió, sintió un nuevo choque eléctrico y se puso muy nerviosa.

Albert sonó tan seductor que se ruborizó por completo. Y claro, por supuesto que no era _sólo por eso_. Únicamente lo dijo así para que él no notara lo mucho que lo deseaba.

De regreso en el salón Albert hizo discretas señales a George y éste llegó hasta donde el rubio estaba.

-George, quiero recibir el año con Candy, en otro lugar. Por favor tú pásala bien. Cuando veas a Archie díselo para que no se alarme. Les dejo el coche.

Albert caminó hasta dónde Candy lo esperaba y así salieron del salón.

Bajaron solos en el elevador. Albert sintió deseos de besar nuevamente a Candy. Ahora quería hacerlo apasionadamente, quiso acorralarla ahí mismo. Pero se contuvo.

La miraba sin embargo con toda la fuerza de su pasión reflejada dentro de sus preciosos ojos azul cielo. Tomo la mano de Candy y la apretó con fuerza.

Así llegaron a la planta baja y salieron del hotel como dos chiquillos que se escabullen de la escuela. No imaginaron que a una calle de ahí Damien los había visto en plena huida.

Mucho menos se percataron antes, de que también cuando se besaban alguien más había estado presente, oculto en la obscuridad.

Y ahí seguía.

Terry había rechazado la invitación al evento por parte de Curt Shiffield, un afamado productor de Cine.

Sin embargo David Perkins, el director de su actual obra y dueño del teatro _St. James,_ le señaló que tenía que asistir o dejaría en mal a la compañía entera. Instándolo a que asistiera en su representación. Además de que al hacerlo tendrían publicidad gratis, ya que seguramente habría algún periodista infiltrado, listo para escribir notas del evento pese a lo exclusivo del mismo.

Claro que a Terry el asunto lo tenía sin cuidado. Él quería que la obra se diera a conocer por sí misma, por su calidad y no por medio de eventos ajenos a esta.

Aun así se vio comprometido y se supo obligado a ir en " _representación"_ del elenco. Asistió de mala gana, era un fastidio vestir de frac.

Cuando llegó al salón fue peor. Para su sorpresa notó que lo reconocían y empezaban a murmurar.

" _Ja, ja, ja_ , m _iren quién está aquí; el actor de teatro de pacotilla"_ Escuchó mascullando a algunos.

" _Es Terrence Grantchester"_ Preguntaban o afirmaban admirados otros.

Así que antes de encontrarse con el productor o de que el productor lo encontrara, quiso darse un respiro.

Recordó que Hayley le había dicho dónde había una Terraza oculta, por si de repente sentía que lo asfixiaba la Alta Sociedad.

Cuando llegó al escondite se sentó en una de las sillas de la única mesita de terraza que estaba en el fondo.

Todo estaba en completa obscuridad, cerró los ojos y permaneció así varios minutos.

Iba a sacar un cigarrillo cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

Entonces la vio. Aún envuelta en la penumbra la reconocía.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón ¡Era Candy! Palpitaba su sangre al verla.

Minutos después de regocijarse con sólo contemplarla, estuvo a punto de pararse para acercarse a ella y entonces lo vio entrar a él. Sí, era Albert.

Recordó todo de nuevo; no sólo lo que acababa de presenciar, sino también su historia con Candy. Cómo había terminado todo y la última conversación que había tenido con Albert en Chicago.

Terry se levantó furioso de la silla y la aventó con fuerza. Posó después, cabizbajo, las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa; Tratando en vano de calmarse.

Se marcharía. Ya no le importaba nada.

Sólo estaba haciendo tiempo para que rubios se alejaran de esa parte del salón y entonces se iría sin correr el riesgo de encontrárselos.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 ** _Mil disculpas. Tuve un fin de semana muy atareado y aún estoy sin tiempo libre suficiente para extender el capítulo. Fue breve pero lo he subido hoy para resolver sus dudas._**

 ** _El sábado a las 20:00 hrs. (Hora de la Ciudad de México) Subiré el próximo y será bastante extenso._**

 ** _Gracias por sus reviews y por seguir la historia._**

 ** _Luz_**

 ** _Glenda_**

 ** _Josie_**

 ** _Jahzeel_**

 ** _hikarulantisforlove_**

 ** _Candice Andley_**

 ** _Isa_**


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW.**

34

El presente capítulo y el que publicaré mañana (35) están divididos en tres partes, cada una sucedió simultáneamente.

 **I**

Pasaron veinte minutos, Terry salió furioso de la terraza y entró al salón. Lo atravesó sin mirar a nadie, estaba decidido a marcharse.

-¡Terrence, por fin te encuentro!

Lo que menos le importaba a Terry en ese momento era tener que lidiar con Curt, así que pasó de largo. El prestigioso cineasta enfureció enseguida debido a la afrenta por parte del actor, no se lo perdonaría.

Terry abandonó el salón, tomó el elevador y salió del hotel en su coche, poseído por un violento arrebato.

Manejó hasta las afueras de la ciudad, se estacionó y bajó del automóvil para subirse en el capó. Cerró los ojos y encendió un cigarrillo. Pasó media hora, fumó y trató de relajarse pero no funcionaba, se sentía inquieto. No supo qué hacer, estar ahí no lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor. Estaba resultando insoportable, sentía que cada minuto a solas únicamente incrementaba su ansiedad.

Cuando tuvo suficiente volvió a la ciudad. Dejó el coche cerca de su departamento y se adentró en los más remotos y obscuros callejones ¿Qué buscaba, un bar, perderse en la nada? Y de repente lo asaltó una idea, una imagen, una irrefrenable necesidad.

Volvió a su coche y condujo hasta el edificio en el cual estaban celebrando una fiesta privada los de la compañía.

Una de las bellas actrices, abrió la puerta.

-¡Oh, Terry, pero qué bueno que nos acompañas! Pasa por favor, pero querido no tenías que vestir tan formal.

El entorno era totalmente hippie y él de Frac. La chica se burló, aunque al mismo tiempo lo observaba boquiabierta y se mordió los labios. Era tan atractivo.

-Terry entró sin responderle e hizo un gesto de molestia. Se adentró entre los invitados. Había música de rock de fondo. Le pareció reconocer la canción, se trataba de Lucifer Sam de Pink Floyd.

Entonces la vio bailando con un desconocido, la tomó enérgicamente por el codo y la alejó de la pista de baile jalándola hacia sí mismo.

-¡Terry, pero qué haces!

Molesta, Hayley se soltó de él.

Terry la volvió a atraer hacia sí mismo con fuerza, la miró directo a los ojos y la besó. Ella enseguida lo abofeteó.

-Dime Hayley ¿La estabas pasando bien?

En ese momento al escucharlo, lo supo. Ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que pese a su contradictorio comportamiento de patán; él, por alguna desconocida razón estaba hecho añicos por dentro.

-Y tú Terry ¿La pasaste bien en el Hilton? ¡Qué diablos haces aquí!

-Contéstame tú primero.

-No, no la he pasado nada bien en realidad Terrence.

-Tu amigo parecía divertirse mucho.

-Sólo bailaba, eso no quiere decir que ésta sea mi gran noche ¿Sabes?

En ese momento a Hayley se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Terrence reaccionó.

-Hayley, discúlpame por favor. Yo no quise…

-Vamos Terry, no seas tan ególatra quieres. Que no me siento mal por nada que tenga que ver contigo (y la chica discretamente se burló).

-Ya veo.

-Y por cierto olvidaste cambiarte. Terry por Dios, dónde tienes la cabeza. Mira a tu alrededor, quieres.

Muchos los veían mofándose del atuendo de Terrence.

-Hayley, sólo vine a pedirte que me acompañes, pero veo que la estás pasando de maravilla; así que me voy. Nos vemos otro día (y dio media vuelta).

-¡Espera!

-¿Sí?

-Te detesto Grantchester, pero a decir verdad ya me harté de la fiesta. Te acompaño hasta el estacionamiento. Alquilé un coche. No pienso pasar a dejarte, espero que hayas llegado en el tuyo también.

Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento y Hayley estaba por subir a su auto.

-¿No me dirás qué te sucedió?

-No, Terry. Sé que siempre recurro a ti, te consideraba mi amigo. Pero lo que has hecho…

-Perdóname por favor Hayley. Te necesito. No he dejado mi coche aquí, está afuera. Puedo conducir hasta tu departamento si tú me invitas. Aunque si ya no deseas más de mi amistad lo comprenderé.

Hayley lo miró fingiendo infinita molestia, entornó los ojos e hizo un puchero.

-Maldición Terrence Grantchester, no debiste salir de tu Natal Inglaterra. Está bien, acepto tus disculpas, pero si vuelves a comportarte así te arrepentirás.

-Acepto tus amenazas.

Los dos sonrieron.

Quince minutos después estacionaban sus respectivos coches en el estacionamiento del edificio en el que se encontraba el departamento de la chica. Ella se adelantó por las escaleras de concreto y él la seguía.

Hayley Douglas llevaba una corta falda de piel negra, a juego calzaba un par de botas altas (hasta la rodilla), de tacón mediano y un ajustado suéter de cuello alto y maga larga en color negro también. El corto y obscuro cabello peinado de lado. Los grandes ojos azules resaltaban aún más al estar enmarcados por unas grandes y espesas pestañas postizas de moda. Y sus rojos labios estaban un poco despintados como resultado del violento encuentro que habían tenido con la boca del actor.

Ella lo supo ocultar muy bien, pero estaba consciente de que cuando Terry la besó, lo disfrutó más de lo que hubiera imaginado...

No obstante, sí estaba muy molesta con él por hacerlo de esa manera _¡Quién rayos se creía él que era!_

Entraron al departamento, Hayley encendió la luz de la bella, amplia y moderna estancia y lo invitó a sentarse al tiempo que ella se dejaba caer en el mullido, aterciopelado y ostentoso sofá color carmesí.

Había cuadros de arte abstracto, resaltaba un cuadro de Jim Morrison, autografiado con una dedicatoria especial dirigida a ella.

Era la primera vez que Terry estaba en el departamento de la joven actriz, no la había visitado antes ni ella lo había invitado pese a ser tan amigos.

La fotografía del cantante llamó la atención de Terry y se levantó a leer lo que decía.

 _"_ _Para la más bella y talentosa actriz de teatro, Hayley Douglas. De parte de tu eterno admirador Jim Morrison"_

-Cielos, no sabía que trataras con ese tipo de personalidades.

-¿Qué insinúas Terry? Yo aún no lo conozco en persona. Me ha escrito varias cartas y me envió éste cuadro con su representante. Yo todavía no le he respondido.

-Vaya, vaya Hayley. Así que lo haces esperar, ja, ja. A Jim, ja, ja, ja. Y todo por Mark, es increíble, sí que estás perdida por el escenógrafo.

-Oh Terry, eso sí que no, por favor ¡No vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre frente a mí!

-¿Cuál, Mark o Jim?

-En realidad no menciones a ninguno. No estoy de ánimos. Aunque pensándolo bien tienes razón, debería conocer a Jim.

-¡Ajá! Ok, entonces no mencionaré más Mark, oh perdón, es decir al escenógrafo.

Terry volvió a sentarse junto a ella porque notó que otra vez la joven estaba a punto de llorar.

 _"_ _Vamos Hayley, qué te ha pasado_ " Preguntó él únicamente con la mirada, sin hablar y acariciando peligrosamente su cabello.

Una solitaria y gruesa lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la actriz.

-Terry, he tenido la peor noche de mí vida.

-¿Tan malo ha sido que te besara?

-¡Hablo en serio!

-Lo siento.

-Al menos ahora sé que Mark es un imposible

Hayley habló haciendo una mueca graciosa y con un tono de voz tan tierno que Terry se conmovió sobremanera y tuvo ganas de abrazarla pero no lo hizo. Para que ella hablara si quería. Presentía que la joven necesitaba desahogase.

Él no era consciente de que en ese momento y al estar ahí con ella, había olvidado sus propios problemas sentimentales. De cierto modo similares a los de ella, por cierto.

-Terry ha sido tan horrible, tan absurdo e inesperado. Diría que fue hasta embarazoso.

-¿Qué cosa? Vamos; dímelo, no entiendo a qué te refieres.

-¡A Mark, Terry al escenógrafo! Lo he visto con su amante y… ja, ja, ja. Terry soy una tonta, ja, ja. Si te lo digo promete que no te burlarás.

-Pero si tú a hora mismo estás riéndote.

-Cierto, está bien no me prometas nada. Es que Mark no es… verás… él no… a él no…. Ja, ja. Dios, es vergonzoso. Lo pondré así, ahora sé por qué nunca cedió ante mis irresistibles encantos…

-En serio, vaya. Hasta que te das cuenta. Yo ya lo sabía.

-¡Qué! ¿Cómo? ¡Y no me lo dijiste!

Hayley se abalanzó sobre el actor con la intención de apretarlo por el cuello, pero Terry detuvo las hermosas manos de la chica con las suyas. En ese momento sus ojos azules se encontraron muy de cerca y sintieron una descarga eléctrica, pero frenaron la atracción antes de que los dominara y se separaron al mismo tiempo. Sentándose de nuevo sin mirarse.

 **II**

Isabelle y Archie estaban en el elevador.

-Estamos por llegar a la fiesta y aún no me he presentado. Discúlpame por favor. Mi nombre es Archibald Cornwell.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, salieron y en el pasillo antes de entrar al salón Archie besó la mano de Isabelle.

-Yo soy Isabelle Marie.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

 **Mañana publicaré a ésta misma hora la continuación de la segunda parte (II) y la III. Será mucho más largo.**

 **Disculpas queridas lectoras. Tuve una actividad imprevista por la mañana y no me ha dado tiempo de terminarlo hoy. Debido a que anuncié que publicaría les dejo ésta primera parte del que hubiera sido sólo el 34 y acabará en el 35 (No el fic sino los sucesos de esta noche).**

 **Gracias a todas.**

 **Luz**

 **Glenda**

 **Carito Andrew**

 **JENNY**

 **hikarulantisforlove**

 **Josie**


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

Capítulo 35

 **II**

Isabelle y Archie estaban en el elevador.

-Estamos por llegar a la fiesta y aún no me he presentado. Discúlpame por favor. Mi nombre es Archibald Cornwell.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, salieron y en el pasillo antes de entrar al salón Archie besó la mano de Isabelle.

-Yo soy Isabelle Marie.

Contestó sonrojada la joven.

Entraron al salón e Isabelle disimuladamente buscó con la mirada a Damien (no lo pudo evitar).

-Isabelle, si me lo permites; Antes de que te reúnas con los tuyos, me gustaría presentarte a mi familia… Pero no los veo.

-Archibald, muchas gracias por todo, me encantará conocerlos. Yo también quisiera presentarte a mis tíos. Y ya localicé a mi tía.

-Vamos, parece que mi familia desapareció.

Archie caminó junto a Isabelle, ella con un elegante ademán le señaló la mesa a la que se dirigían.

Él se sorprendió cuando vio a la que seguramente era la tía de la joven, ni más ni menos que con la señora Britter. Vaya, si tenía mala suerte. Ahora la mamá de Annie en verdad jamás lo perdonaría; Pensaría lo peor de él al ver que acompañaba a la hermosa francesa.

Se puso nervioso y se sintió bastante incómodo, pero no era ningún cobarde y afrontaría las consecuencias de sus decisiones y actos.

-Buenas noches. Oh tía, discúlpame por favor había salido a buscar a mi primo.

-Isabelle, hija. Qué bueno que llegas. Descuida, ya Edward nos había dicho que te encontraron…

Mientras lo decía, la señora Sabine Boissieu se levantó de la mesa y giró creyendo que ahí estaba Damien. Sin embargo al que encontró fue a Archie. A quien por cierto, la señora Britter disimuladamente fulminaba con la mirada.

-Oh, tía permite que te presente a Archibald Cornwell…

La señora Britter carraspeó molesta. Se levantó y se disculpó diciéndole a Sabine que buscaría a Annie para presentarle a su sobrina y que volvería con ella. Todo lo dijo en un falso tono amable, sin dejar de ver a Archie y sin dar tiempo a que los "presentaran".

Sabine Boissieu no comprendía nada. Edward le aseguró que Damien la había encontrado en la mansión y que llegaría con ella ¿A qué hora había conocido al apuesto joven que le estaba presentando?

-Mucho gusto señor Cornwell-

"Su apellido me resulta familiar. Dónde lo escuché antes" Pensó y trató de recordar Sabine.

-El gusto es todo mío Madame…

-Boissieu, madame Boissieu.

Dijo una joven voz masculina detrás de él.

Por supuesto que Archie reconoció el timbre de la elegante y grave voz.

-Hola, Damien.

-Pero qué pequeño es el mundo ¿No te parece Archibald?

-Veo que se conocen ¡Qué gusto me da!

Dijo la señora Sabine Boissieu, antes de que Archie pudiera responder y esperando que su hijo le explicara todo. Ya que mientras lo decía interrogaba con la mirada a Damien.

-Así es mamá, nos conocimos en Lakewood.

Isabelle estaba muy sorprendida, casi perpleja ¿Entonces ya se conocían, pero cómo era posible? Se preguntaba intrigada y sin poder dar crédito de la situación y de la familiaridad con la que se hablaban.

-Damien, creí que tú estabas con Isabelle. Pero es un alivio saber que mi sobrina se encontraba con usted señor Cornwell, se lo agradezco.

Dijo comprendiéndolo todo al recordar que Candy le había dicho que su primo la conocía y que estaban en el Lobby. Ese joven era obviamente el primo de Candice Andrew. Damien y Edward sólo le mintieron para no preocuparla, ellos no la habían encontrado. Vaya líos.

-No tiene nada que agradecer, para mí ha sido un placer señora Boissieu.

Entonces Isabelle le sonrió coqueta a Archie. No supo si lo hacía porque auténticamente el joven le gustaba o para provocar a Damien. En realidad no se daba cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo por ambas razones.

Damien notó enseguida la deliberada coquetería de su prima, pero otro par de damas que se aproximaban acapararon su atención.

Eran la señora Britter y Annie. Eso no podía ser bueno para Archie, se compadeció y decidió rescatarlo.

-Archie, dejemos a las damas un momento. Mamá disculpa, quiero presentarle a Edward.

-Claro Damien, vayan.

La señora Boissieu comprendió que por alguna razón huían de las Britter.

La señora Britter los vio alejarse antes de que llegaran y frunció el ceño. Ella quería que Annie lo viera con Isabelle para que de una vez por todas lo olvidara.

Damien y Archie atravesaron el salón. Edward estaba con su padre en el extremo opuesto. Pidiendo bebidas en la lujosa barra, el señor Britter y George los acompañaban.

-Vaya, te debo una Damien.

-Yo diría que son dos Archie.

-Cierto, cómo olvidarlo.

-Espero que no bebas tanto hoy.

-Damien, no molestes.

-¿Por cierto has visto a Albert?

-¿Albert?

-Sí, mi tío William. Cierto… No sabías que nosotros lo llamamos por su segundo nombre.

-Ah, te refieres a él.

-Damien, no me digas que aún…

-Nada de eso. Es sólo que no; No lo he visto (mintió Damien).

Llegaron a la barra, Damien le presentó a su hermano Edward y simpatizaron naturalmente.

Enseguida Edward los invitó a sentarse a parte con él para no distraer la plática de negocios entre su padre y George. Charla de la cuál Ed ya estaba aburrido. De no haber sido porque la señora Britter se la llevó, seguiría contento en compañía de Annie.

Los tres apuestos jóvenes se sentaron en una de las mesas de la exclusiva sección de bar y pidieron unas bebidas.

-Me salvaron. Todos los días la paso hablando de negocios. Necesitaba un respiro.

-Archie, mi hermano se encarga de dirigir nuestras empresas. Como tú tío. No te parece una coincidencia, ja, ja. Los dos tienen la misma edad.

-Así que tú eres el sobrino de William Andrew, es un placer conocerte. Tu tío y tu prima me parecen bastante agradables. William estaba con nosotros poco antes de que llegaras.

-Sí, sí; pero dejemos de hablar de "Albert". Mejor dinos Archie, dónde diablos estaba Isabelle. Mi hermano y yo la buscamos como desquiciados, ja, ja. No; mentira. En realidad Edward estaba bastante tranquilo aquí, y Archie amigo, te aseguro que no te imaginas por qué. Pero vaya, yo sí que me asusté, estaba a punto de ir a la policía para reportar su desaparición.

Les llevaron sus cocteles.

-Gracias (dijo Damien al mesero).

-Verán yo la encontré cerca del elevador, parecía buscar a alguien. Pero le invité un café porque ya la conocía. Discúlpenme, todo fue mi culpa. No pude resistirlo.

Archie lo dijo así para no dejar en mal a la joven. No podía decirles que la encontró llorando desconsolada. Ahora comprendía que Isabelle buscaba a Damien.

-¿No pudiste resistirlo? Cuidado Cornwell, más vale que no pretendas seducirla o te las verás conmigo.

-Damien, no me refería a eso…

-Tranquilos chicos ¿Así que ya la conocías? (preguntó Edward)

-La conocí cuando estaba de compras, en un almacén francés.

-¡Con la tía Germaine!

Dijeron los jóvenes Boissieu al unísono y en un tono monótono, como los niños que en coro saludan al profesor del colegio cuando entra en el aula.

-Vaya coincidencias del destino. En una ciudad tan grande como Nueva York, tenías que fijarte en nuestra prima.

-Cielos Damien ¿Acaso estás celoso?

Archie no comprendió. Por qué Edward le preguntaba eso frente a él si se suponía que él no sabía que no eran primos, es decir no sabían que Archie estaba enterado de que Damien era adoptado.

-¿Celoso? Qué tontería Edward. Por favor no me hagas reír (y bebió de un solo trago).

La verdad era que Damien sí estaba muriendo de celos pero no por Isabelle, sino por Candy. Aún tenía clara la imagen del par de rubios saliendo del hotel. Felices, tan felices.

-Olvida lo que dije Damien. Es que nuestra prima es muy hermosa ¿Cierto Archie?

-Sí, lo es.

-Brindemos por eso ¡Por las hermosas jóvenes que hemos conocido en Nueva York!

-Querrás decir, las hermosas jóvenes que ustedes dos han conocido, Edward. Vaya con el hermano entusiasta que me tocó.

-Y vaya con el amargado Damien. No te quejes por favor. Si mal no recuerdo la has pasado rechazando a cuanta jovencita se atraviesa en tu camino.

Damien sonrió maliciosamente, sabía cómo responderle a su hermano.

-Mejor Edward, ya que quieres brindar, dinos por lo menos el nombre de la jovencita a la que tú te refieres ¿A quién conociste?

-Damien, Damien… Bien, lo diré; no es que la haya conocido. Sólo que tenía aún la imagen infantil de Annie en la cabeza y ha sido una agradable sorpresa verla después de tantos años ¿Pero ya te habías dado cuenta cierto? A veces detesto tu perspicacia hermanito.

Damien disfrutó la reacción de Archie, le resultó divertida la cara de sorpresa que éste puso.

"Ja, ja Edward hermano. Si supieras que estás declarando que Annie te gusta justo frente a su exnovio… Pero qué diablos es mejor que Archie lo sepa de una vez, después de todo aún está a tiempo de arrepentirse". Pensó Damien mientras se recostaba un poco en la silla, cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y esbozaba una sonrisa un poco inquietante. Olvidándose de su impecable pose; después de todo, la mayor parte de los invitados comenzaba a alcoholizarse y dejaban de lado muchos de sus tan exquisitos modales.

Archie se recuperó de la sorpresa, aunque ya no estaba seguro de lo que sentía.

Isabelle le gustaba mucho y Edward era un tipo agradable "¿A Annie le habrá gustado?" Se preguntó.

Y enseguida, tras la pequeña e inevitable ráfaga de celos que le provocó escuchar lo que acababa de decir el hermano de Damien, sintió un tranquilizador alivio. Si así fuera, ella al fin sería feliz y merecía serlo.

-Bueno gracias por la confesión Ed, ja, ja. En realidad no tenías que decírnoslo. Ahora que lo has hecho adelante; qué esperan. Brinden ya, por las encantadoras princesas que han conocido en ésta compleja ciudad.

-Damien me vas a hacer llorar, ja, ja. Ya conocerás a alguien que te guste. Es que admite que a todas les ves sólo defectos, hermano.

Archie supo que no a todas. Sintió pena por Damien, él ya había estado en esa misma situación. Y por cierto ¿Dónde estaban Albert y Candy? Nuevamente se preguntó.

Como leyendo su mente George se aproximó hasta donde estaban.

Archie lo invitó a acompañarlos, pero él le contestó que sólo tenía algo que decirle y que volvería con el señor Boissieu porque estaban por cerrar un trato muy importante; entonces le informó que Albert y Candy ya se habían marchado, para que no se preocupara por ellos.

Archie se alegró por Candy y Albert. Y comprendió entonces la actitud del joven doctor. Seguramente él lo sabía también.

Siguieron charlando hasta que terminaron sus bebidas. Después, Edward se levantó porque decidió que buscaría nuevamente a Annie.

-Dísculpame Archie, creo que era mejor que lo escucharas del mismo Edward.

-No hay nada de lo que tengas que disculparte, estoy feliz por Annie, en caso de que a ella le agrade tu hermano; es decir.

-Bueno, mucho mejor. Y recuerda, lo que te advertí respecto a Isabelle es en serio. Te lo digo porque pasado mañana regreso a Lakewood y mi hermano estará bastante ocupado como para cuidarla.

-Claro Damien, lo tendré en cuenta. Pero por qué vuelves tan pronto, creí que te quedarías un par de semanas.

-En realidad Archie, no tengo a qué quedarme aquí. Y en el hogar me necesitan.

-Comprendo.

-Ahora si me disculpas voy a despedirme de mis padres.

-¡Cómo! ¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, verás; el viaje me dejó agotado. Y en verdad tengo sueño. Archie, fue un gusto volverte a ver.

Damien estrechó con fuerza la mano de Archie y lo dejó.

Como le había dicho se despidió de su padre primero. Y fue a la mesa de su madre después. La señora Boissieu le hizo un pequeño drama ¡Cómo se atrevía a irse así! Aún no daban las doce y tenía que brindar con ellos. Pero supo que Damien ya había tomado esa decisión y por mucho que se lo pidiera, él no cambiaría de parecer.

-Damien, no te vayas (le pidió Isabelle sin poder ocultar su tristeza).

-Prima querida, no te pongas así. Estoy cansado. Mañana dedicaré el día a ustedes. Iremos a donde tú quieras ¿Qué te parece?

-Ésta bien... Damien, antes de marcharte por lo menos abrázame... Ya sabes, pronto será mil novecientos setenta y uno.

Damien la abrazó con cariño y ternura. También abrazó a su madre, a Annie, a Edward y a su padre, quien los había alcanzado precisamente para despedirse bien de su hijo.

-Papá perdóname por favor. Es sólo que no he dormido nada y ya no resisto más.

Jonathan conocía bien a Damien. Sabía que era un pretexto, algo muy malo tenía que estarle pasando para irse así.

-No te preocupes por nosotros hijo. Ve y descansa por favor.

-Discúlpenme, en verdad lo siento.

Fue lo último que dijo Damien y se giró dándoles la espalda para marcharse justo a tiempo, porque un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos de miel.

Isabelle se sintió muy triste al ver cómo partía Damien; también vio que Archie estaba solo en su mesa y decidió acompañarlo.

En la barra, George hablaba con una elegante y bella dama que se había acercado a él.

Cuando Isabelle llegó para acompañar a Archie a ambos se les iluminó la mirada. Y conversaron animadamente. Se sentían muy bien juntos.

Annie estuvo el resto de la noche con Edward y con sus respectivos padres.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cuenta regresiva para despedir el año viejo y recibir el nuevo; Archie, Isabelle, George y la dama que había conocido, se reunieron con los Britter y los Boissieu frente a los enormes y hermosos ventanales para disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales y del extraordinario espectáculo que se llevaba a cabo en las calles, a todos les sirvieron champagne.

Enseguida se comenzaron a oír las doce campanadas. En el salón muchos gritaron contando: Doce… once… diez… Uno ¡Feliz año nuevo! Celebraron brindando y abrazándose alegremente.

 **III**

Cuando Albert y Candy salieron del Hilton, cruzaron la avenida y tomaron un taxi.

-¿Te gustaría ir a algún lugar en específico Candy?

-No. Me gustaría caminar contigo en las calles y que fuéramos espontáneos, como en Central Park.

Albert se sorprendió, él pensó lo mismo. En ese sentido eran tan parecidos. Sentía que se comunicaba con ella sin necesidad de hablar. Se entendían a la perfección con sólo mirarse, además de que únicamente con verla a los ojos la deseaba y se enamoraba con mayor vehemencia de ella.

Amaba e idolatraba esos preciosos ojos de esmeralda, cada peca, sus risos, su piel, su sonrisa y sus gestos, todo. Se sabía el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

-Entonces tenemos que ir a cambiarnos antes, pequeña.

-Sí, no podría hacerlo con éstos zapatos.

El taxi los dejo en la residencia.

Entraron y todo estaba a obscuras. La luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de las traslucidas cortinas de gasa e iluminaba de un modo mágico y onírico la amplia estancia…

-Espera Candy... no enciendas la luz.

Albert se acercó peligrosamente a ella y con un solo movimiento la acorraló contra la pared.

-Eres tan hermosa Candy, que no puedo controlarme.

Le dijo muy cerca de su boca, para provocarla. Y lentamente besó su cuello.

Candy respondió acariciando la nuca y el suave cabello de Albert. Cuando ya no resistieron más Albert tomó la iniciativa y la besó. Primero fue un beso muy lento, sublime y sensual pero en cuestión de segundos sin saber cómo ya se besaban frenéticamente.

Albert se controló, estaba enloqueciendo. La deseaba más que a su vida misma. Pero sabía que tenía que tranquilizarse. Separó lentamente sus labios de los de Candy y acarició su pecoso y hermoso rostro.

-Ahora será mejor que subamos a cambiarnos o ya no querré salir y te convertiré en mi prisionera.

-Eso no se oye tan mal. Pero está bien, no correré el riesgo.

Subieron a cambiarse.

Candy se liberó del elegante abrigo largo y del romántico vestido, pero decidió que su cabello lo dejaría así, lacio y suelto.

Abrió el amplio closet y en medio de suspiros comenzó vestirse.

Se puso un bonito vestido casual de invierno, color azul marino. De manga larga y corte princesa. Mallones gruesos pero modernos. Elegantes botas negras de invierno sin tacón, para caminar cómoda y un hermoso abrigo negro de preciosos y grandes botones dorados cruzados que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla al igual que el vestido. Buscó un juego de guantes, gorrito y bufanda también.

Por último retocó su maquillaje y bajó.

Albert ya la esperaba al pie de la escalera.

Él se había puesto un elegante pantalón de pana aterciopelada color vino. Un suéter negro. Bufanda del color del pantalón y guantes negros. Al salir se pondría su largo abrigo negro de nuevo.

Los dos al contemplarse se desearon más. Ese atuendo casual, les pareció aún más provocativo que la anterior ropa de fiesta.

"¡Dios, Albert es el hombre más hermoso del planeta entero! ¿Y me quiere a mí? No me la creo aún. Albert, nunca te vayas de mi lado" Pensó Candy.

Albert pensó exactamente lo mismo, ella era única y sin duda la más hermosa. Tuvo ganas de no salir y quedarse a besarla la noche entera.

-Albert ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Sí, sí Candy. Vamos.

Fueron a la cochera y salieron en el auto favorito de Albert, su antiguo Dodge Challenger.

Albert buscó un estacionamiento cerca de Times Square. Candy le dijo en el camino que quería estar ahí cuando bajara la Bola de Año Nuevo.

Ella nunca había estado en medio de una celebración de tales magnitudes; En una ciudad como Nueva York.

Y lo que era mejor aún, al lado del hombre que más amaba en el universo entero.

Las calles y las avenidas estaban preciosas. Resplandecían debido a las magníficas y espectaculares luces decorativas, adornos preciosos, anuncios de neón y gente que celebraba feliz.

El ambiente festivo era muy animado y ahí se sintieron libres, no podrían estar experimentando lo mismo en el ostentoso salón del Hilton.

Felices como dentro del más hermoso sueño, caminaron tomados de la mano por primera vez. Aunque cada uno usando sus respectivos guantes.

Candy se detenía a curiosear en tiendas de suvenires que llamaban su atención.

Albert le compró todos los que quiso: Pequeños llaveritos, cadenitas y hasta pintaron en su mejilla derecha un pequeño 1971 con forma de estrellas y flores.

Después, el compró una cámara y comenzaron a tomar fotos.

Llegaron a una tienda de artículos hippies y Albert compró dos collares con plumas, uno para cada uno. Les dijeron que cumplían los deseos de quienes se amaban. Y también se probaron anillos artesanales de plata con antiguos grabados. Eligieron el mismo grabado para ambos y se los entregaron en pequeñas cajitas de madera.

Se sentaron en una banca en la calle y comenzó a nevar. Sonrieron felices.

Albert le puso el anillo a Candy.

-Para que nunca me olvides.

-Albert yo nunca ni con la distancia he podido olvidarte, y jamás podré.

-Yo tampoco Candy. Eres aún más inolvidable y hermosa que la nieve cayendo del cielo.

Y la besó sintiendo la lluvia de suave nieve sobre su rostro.

Ambos al besarse sentían la felicidad más grande que nunca antes habían experimentado en sus vidas y a la cual ya estaban comenzando a ser adictos.

En ese momento se sintió la euforia de la gente que comenzó a correr y a caminar hacia Times Square.

Ellos con los ojos cerrados prolongaron extasiados su beso. Sin percatarse y sin importarles el alboroto en torno a ellos.

Hasta que la calle en la que estaba la banquita en la que aún sentados se besaban, quedó vacía. Y comenzaron a sonar las doce campanadas.

Cada campanada era un nuevo y más mágico beso que los estremecía por completo.

Cada beso con cada campanada los transportaba a un nuevo, extraordinario y aún más etéreo paraíso.

Y sólo cuando oyeron a la gente gritando ¡Feliz año Nuevo! Salieron del maravilloso trance. Y al abrir los ojos vieron el majestuoso espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Se levantaron y se abrazaron.

-Albert, olvidamos comprar algo para brindar.

-Yo sé cómo podemos solucionarlo Candy.

Y la besó apasionadamente. Así brindaron, bebiendo el uno del otro del delicioso y sublime elixir se sus bocas.

Continuará.

* * *

 _Gracias por sus reviews:_

 _Candice Andley_

 _Glenda_

 _Jahzeel_

 _JENNY_

 _Isa_


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. A**

Capítulo 36.

Tras la celebración, los Britter se despidieron de los Boissieu.

Annie recibió una nota secreta de Edward cuando éste tomaba su mano para despedirse de ella.

Media hora después, Sabine y Jonathan decidieron que también era hora de marcharse.

Ambos querían llegar a casa para cerciorase de que Damien estaba bien.

Edward e Isabelle se despidieron de Archie diciéndole que podía visitarlos en la mansión Boissieu cuando él quisiera.

Archie ya le había pedido su número telefónico a Isabelle y antes de que la chica diera media vuelta para seguir a su familia, él le hizo un guiño.

George entendió que ya no tenían a qué quedarse más tiempo.

Se despidió de la dama que lo acompañó durante la velada y bajaron hasta el estacionamiento para partir hacia la residencia.

 **::: :::::::::::::::::::::: :::**

Dos horas antes:

Albert y Candy tomaron un taxi para regresar a la residencia antes de que llegaran Archie y George.

Al entrar, él la llevó hasta la estancia. Encendió la chimenea, y le pidió que lo esperara ahí.

-No tardaré.

Le dijo al oído, inclinándose detrás del sillón en el que Candy estaba. Besó tiernamente su oreja y se marchó.

Albert colgó su abrigo en un perchero.

Entró a la cocina, encendió la calefacción. Se quitó los guantes y la bufanda. Se puso un delantal azul y revisó la alacena. Sacó algunas cosas del refrigerador para enseguida disponerse a preparar la cena.

Media hora le tomó hacerlo.

En lo que se terminaba de hornear el plato fuerte, fue hasta el comedor. Puso la vajilla, los cubiertos y eligió un par de hermosas copas de cristal cortado.

Sacó dos candelabros de plata de cinco velas y los colocó estratégicamente sobre la mesa.

Quitó el ramo de rosas fucsia del jarrón de la biblioteca y las pasó a un alargado jarrón de cristal azul que colocó en medio de la mesa.

Volvió a la cocina, sacó la pasta del horno, y la llevó hasta el comedor.

Después llevó la ensalada, el pan y por último puso en la mesa una botella de una reserva exclusiva de vino francés.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, caminó sigilosamente hasta la estancia. Candy leía frente a la chimenea y él cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos.

Ella las tocó con las suyas y comenzó a explorarlas.

-¿Quién es?

-Adivine señorita.

-Mmm… ¿El tió abuelo William?

-¡No!

-¿No?

-Mmm… ¡El espíritu de año nuevo! ¿O el del año que ya se ha ido?

-Muy mal señorita, muy mal.

Albert la soltó y ella se levantó del sofá. Él la tomó de la mano.

-Soy sólo Albert y deseo que me acompañé.

La condujo hasta el comedor y a Candy se le aceleró el corazón cuando vio la romántica cena que él le había preparado.

-Albert, es hermoso. Pero lo has hecho todo tú, te pude haber ayudado.

-No quise correr el riesgo.

-¡Albert!

-ja, ja. Es broma Candy. Ahora ven, vamos a cenar.

Después de cenar Albert brindó con ella por el año que comenzaba. Cuando se levantaron de la mesa, la llevó de la mano hasta el salón de la estancia del segundo piso.

Encendió la pequeña chimenea que ahí se encontraba y se recostaron en el amplio y mullido sofá.

Pasó media hora y Candy se durmió acurrucada sobre su pecho.

Poco después, Albert con cuidado la apartó de sí. Colocó la cabeza de Candy sobre un suave cojín y la arropó con una gruesa y suave manta.

Se levantó, fue hasta el piano y comenzó a tocar dulces sonatas. Candy lentamente despertó cuando tocaba el Claro de Luna de Debussy.

Aún acostada, lo vio en el piano. No estaba segura de sí seguía dormida o no. La hermosa visión de Albert aunada a la música, era algo tan bello que no parecía real.

Albert volteó a verla y sus ojos se encontraron. Él le sonrió. Y ella despacio se levantó del sofá para acercarse a él.

Se quedó de pie frente al piano. Albert siguió tocando.

-Te veías tan hermosa, que quisiera tocar diariamente para ti, para cuidar así de tus sueños y sentir que puedo ahuyentar cualqier pesadilla mientras lo hago.

Dejó de tocar antes de que la rubia pudiera contestarle y se paró frente a ella.

-Candy, casi olvidaba algo muy importante.

Se arrodilló ante ella y mirándola a los ojos tomó su mano.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Candy sintió que flotaba en los más angelicales aires y se perdió en el cielo azul de los ojos que la observaban llenos de amor, suplicantes y expectantes.

-Albert, yo… sí.

Albert se levantó y la besó en los labios con infinita dulzura, casi con devoción.

-Candy, te amo.

La tomó de la mano y se sentaron abrazados frente al sofá, bajo la gruesa y afelpada manta.

-Pequeña, ahora que somos novios siento que mi vida acaba de comenzar. Quiero hacerte muy feliz, ese es mi principal propósito.

Dijo él lentamente, con la voz suave y llena de sentimiento.

-Albert, yo ya soy feliz. Eres lo que más amo. No necesitarás hacer nada más para cumplir tu propósito, sólo seguir existiendo.

-Te equivocas pequeña, hay mucho que quiero darte aún.

Pasaron veinte minutos en silencio, en éxtasis, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro y de la calidez de la chimenea.

Candy comenzó a quedarse dormida de nuevo y Albert la llevó en brazos hasta su habitación.

Candy despertó cuando él la depositó en su cama. Y ella le agradeció con la voz un poco adormilada.

Lo besó en los labios, le dijo que ella se pondría su pijama. Y que él descansara también. Ya eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada.

-Dulces sueños, hermosa.

-No sé si sean tan dulces como estar a tu lado, pero lo intentaré.

Albert se sentó a un lado de la cama. Delineó la pecosa nariz de la rubia y acarició su rostro. Candy se incorporó sin levantarse de la cama, él la abrazó con ternura. Besó la frente y la mejilla izquierda de la pecosa y salió de la recámara. Dejando a Candy perdida en el séptimo cielo y suspirando por él, tras cerrar la puerta por la que en la penumbra Albert había desaparecido.

 **:::::::::: :::::::::: ::::::::::**

Hayley y Terry seguían conversando. Finalmente Terry se había desahogado y entre algunas copas, le había confesado a la chica que se sentía miserable sin Candy.

Sí; le habló de Candy: De su triste historia, de lo mucho que la había amado y hasta de Susana, de cómo terminó todo entre ellos también.

Hayley lo escuchó conmovida y comenzó a sentir algo extraño. Mientras él hablaba _de lo mucho que había amado_ a su exnovia Candy, ella sintió ¿Celos?

Pasó media hora más y Terry comenzó dar muestras de sueño.

-Hayley, es hora de que me vaya.

-Terry, casi son las cuatro y te ves muy cansado. Aquí hay dos habitaciones de visitas. Puedes quedarte.

-Mmm, está bien. Gracias, en otras circunstancias tal vez no lo aceptaría pero en verdad siento que me estoy quedando dormido, ya no podría manejar.

-Es que hablaste tanto que tú mismo te adormeciste, Terrence.

-Disculpa, detesto haberlo hecho.

-Era broma, vamos. Sígueme.

Hayley lo codujo por un amplio pasillo. Y se pararon ante la puerta de la habitación.

-Que descanses Grantchester.

-Tú también Douglas.

 **: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :**

Viernes 1ro de Enero de 1971

Amaneció en la mansión Boissieu.

Damien despertó temprano. La noche anterior había llegado antes de las doce y por primera vez en su vida había tomado píldoras para dormir.

Simplemente no estaba de ánimo, no quería escuchar ni ser consciente de cómo en los alrededores, festejaban la llegada de un nuevo año.

Se sintió profundamente sólo, como en muchos años no se había sentido.

En un instante volvió a ser el niño huérfano, estaba experimentando el mismo vacío dentro de su alma y corazón. No lo pudo soportar.

Con una lagrima precipitándose por su mejilla de porcelana, tomó dos píldoras.

Encendió la calefacción.

Se quitó la ropa, y se lavó la cara. Enseguida se puso un delgado y cómodo pantalón de seda para dormir y se metió a la cama.

Después de quince minutos hicieron efecto las pastillas. Y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Lo despertaron los primeros rayos del frío sol, y se levantó a las siete y media de la mañana. Se duchó y bajó a preparase un café.

Se llevó el café a la biblioteca y se puso a leer en uno de los sofás frente a la chimenea.

A las nueve, oyó que su madre bajaba (reconocía el sonido de sus característicos pasos) y la alcanzó en la escalera.

-¡Oh, Damien!

-Buen día, mamá.

El joven doctor la abrazo con ternura y ella adivinó que el joven sentía la necesidad de saberse protegido. Sabine recordó que no la abrazaba así desde que era un niño. Y conmovida evocó la primera vez que Damien lo había hecho: A los ocho años de edad, después de dos años de haberlo adoptado; Cuando él por fin se sintió parte de la familia y su noble corazón los aceptó como padres.

Sabine y Jonathan desde los primeros meses lo amaron, olvidando para siempre que él no era su verdadero hijo.

Felices lo veían jugar con Edward y si bien la señora Boissieu lo rechazo al principio, muy pronto se ganó su corazón, pese a ella querer ocultarlo.

La hacía dichosa ver tan feliz a Edward con su nuevo hermanito y le encantaba el carácter y el carisma del pequeño de cabello obscuro y preciosos ojos ámbar.

Todo eso recordó mientras Damien la abrazaba al pie de la escalera.

-¿Vas a preparar el desayuno?

-Sí, hijo. Bien sabes que es el único día del año en el que lo hago.

-Ja, ja. Y te queda delicioso pese a que no practicas mucho. Quiero ayudarte ¿Me lo permites?

-¡Damien, tú no sabes cocinar!

-Claro que sé y te lo demostraré.

Damien y su madre prepararon un delicioso desayuno.

A las diez bajaron el señor Boissieu, Edward e Isabelle. Y desayunaron alegremente.

Cuando terminaron, Isabelle, Edward y Damien levantaron la mesa y lavaron los platos.

Era una familia adinerada pero esa era su costumbre los primeros días del año.

Daban vacaciones al personal entero y disfrutaban de una singularmente sencilla vida familiar antes de volver a sus actividades normales.

Cuando los tres jóvenes acabaron de sus tareas en la cocina, Damien se acercó a Isabelle y le dijo que la llevaría de paseo como le había prometido, pero que también irían sus padres. Isabelle hizo una mueca de desaprobación. Sin embargo Damien no pensó que fuera oportuno decirle que partiría a la mañana siguiente y que por eso saldrían con ellos.

La chica subió a preparase para salir. Edward quiso quedarse a _"descansar"._

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Queridas lectoras, les envío todo mi cariño y les agradezco que me sigan leyendo.**

 **Tuve una semana llena de actividades en casa y en el trabajo. Es un capítulo muy breve. Hay tanta historia aún, y no me ha dado tiempo de llegar a más, porque me ha vencido el cansancio por hoy. Actualizaré a principios de semana, probablemente el martes. No sé a qué hora. El miércoles será más seguro que encuentren el 37.**

 **Gracias, las quiero y me encantan sus reviews.**

 **Glenda**

 **Luz**

 **hikarulantisforlove**

 **nelly**

 **JENNY**

 **Isa**

 **Jahzeel**


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

Capítulo 37.

Candy despertó con una sonrisa dibujada en su hermoso rostro, sonrisa que mantendría durante todo el día.

Antes de que bajaran a desayunar Albert entró a hurtadillas en su habitación cuando ella aún dormía y le dejó una rosa fucsia en el buró, junto con una nota.

Iba a salir de la habitación sin despertarla, pero se veía tan hermosa que no se pudo resistir.

Se acercó silencioso y dulce, se sentó en la cama y la besó casi sin presionar sus labios. Pero ella abrió los ojos.

Se miraron y Albert la besó nuevamente, ella rodeó el cuello del rubio y éste la abrazó mientras seguían besándose.

Al separase ambos suspiraron.

-¿Así despertaré de ahora en adelante?

-Me encantaría.

-¿Es un trato Albert?

-Sí, Candy, es un trato.

Sonrieron.

-Candy, me gustaría que George y Archie sepan de nuestro noviazgo, sólo si tú también quieres ¿Qué dices?

-Sí, Albert. A mí también me gustaría.

-Le diremos a los demás hasta que regresemos a Chicago. Allá ofreceré una cena en tu honor.

-¿Cuánto más estaremos en Nueva York?

-Se han abierto nuevos negocios y sociedades, me temo que estaremos aquí tres meses más. Candy, sé que no querías dejar el hogar tanto tiempo. Comprenderé si quieres ir a Lakewood antes. Aunque me encantaría que te quedaras conmigo.

-Mmm, no sé… (Dijo fingiendo duda)

Albert se acercó a su rostro, muy cerca, con voz seductora y mirándola a los ojos le dijo:

-¿Habrá algo que pueda hacer para que no me abandone mí novia?

Candy se sonrojó y se puso nerviosa.

-Déjame pensar…

-¿Servirá esto?

Albert besó el cuello, el mentón y la barbilla de Candy y se levantó.

-Espero que te gusten mis atenciones y quieras quedarte conmigo. Ahora dormilona, ya es momento de que te levantes. Te esperaremos para desayunar.

Albert salió de la habitación.

Candy se levantó al instante. Se ducho y se puso un bonito vestido rosa y un suéter color pastel. Se maquilló con los mismos tonos del suéter sobre sus parpados y pintó su boca con un labial rosa. Eligió un dulce perfume y dejó su cabello suelto.

Puso la rosa en el jarrón de cristal de su tocador y leyó la nota.

 _"_ _Te amo Candy"_

Ella suspiró y agradeció a Dios por Albert. Lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas y se sentía más que dichosa.

Bajó a desayunar. Ya todos estaban esperándola.

En la mesa había vino, copas y un hermoso pastel.

-George, Archie. Antes de desayunar quiero decirles que ayer le pedí a Candy que fuera mi novia.

-¡Felicidades tío, Candy! Merecen ser muy felices.

-Felicidades William, señorita Candice.

-Aún no les he dicho si ella aceptó…

-Cierto ¿No aceptaste Candy?

-Archie; yo acepté.

-Ja, ja. Por supuesto, lo sabía. Te ves aún más radiante, es por eso ¡Que seas muy feliz, gatita hermosa! (Archie mientras lo decía abrazó a Candy).

George brindo por la felicidad de los rubios.

Albert sirvió el desayuno. Al final sirvió café y comieron del delicioso pastel adornado con frutos rojos que habían llevado de la más fina pastelería en Nueva York.

A Candy le gustó tanto que comió dos rebanadas.

Archie tras el desayuno subió a su habitación, dijo que tenía que hacer una llamada.

George anunció que saldría.

Albert se acercó a Candy y le dijo que la invitaba a su guarida.

Subieron hasta el cuarto secreto de Albert y acomodaron el sofá-cama para ver una película.

Por la tarde noche los rubios salieron a cenar a un hermoso y romántico club.

Aún no cenaban, bebían un poco de vino y comenzó a tocar un grupo en vivo.

Albert llevó a Candy de la mano hasta la pista, otras jóvenes parejas los imitaron.

Los rubios bailaron juntos, elegantes baladas y piezas lentas.

De regreso en la mansión, Albert dejó a Candy en la puerta de su habitación y le dio las buenas noches con un apasionado beso.

Ella entró flotando a su habitación y toda esa noche, felices soñaron el uno con el otro.

Archie por su parte después del desayuno y al entrar en su habitación había llamado por teléfono a Isabelle. Él tenía planeado invitarla a salir o en su defecto conversar con ella durante horas, pero la joven le dijo que saldría con su familia. Sin embargo le pidió que la llamara en la noche.

Y así lo hizo. Cuando los rubios volvieron a casa, él ya llevaba una hora conversando con la hermosa pelirroja.

Mientras coqueteaban sutilmente tras la línea telefónica, hablaron de su día, de lo que les gustaba y del tiempo que les quedaba en Nueva York.

Isabelle entre otras cosas le dijo a Archie que durante el paseo su tía le había dicho que Damien volvería a Illinois a la mañana siguiente.

-Si quieres para que no estés triste por su partida te visitaré (coqueteó Archie)

-¿Lo harías?

-Sí

-Mmm… Está bien, aceptó tu visita. Mañana nos despediremos de mi primo.

-¿Podría visitarte pasado mañana, es decir el domingo? Aunque quisiera entre semana no podré, estaré ocupado con mi tío en las oficinas Andrew.

-Sí. El domingo en la tarde te espero.

-Gracias, ahí estaré Isabelle. Ahora te dejo descansar porque ya casi es la una de la madrugada. Discúlpame por favor, no me había dado cuenta.

-Cielos ¿Tan tarde es? Yo tampoco me di cuenta.

-Se va muy rápido el tiempo cuando hablo contigo. Descansa Isabelle.

-Gracias Archie, tú también.

 _Media hora antes de que Isabelle colgara el teléfono…_

Un alto y delgado rubio de cabello corto, pasó caminando frente a la puerta de su pelirroja prima. Edward con una amplia sonrisa se dirigía a su habitación.

La nota que le había dado a Annie al despedirse de ella la noche anterior decía:

 _"Querida Annie, no sabes lo mucho que me alegró volver a verte ¿Aceptarías salir conmigo mañana? A las siete habrá una excelente obra de teatro a la que me honraría que me acompañaras._

 _Estaré todo el día en casa esperando que me llames para saber tu respuesta"_

Annie alrededor de las tres de la tarde por fin había llamado a Ed para decirle que aceptaba la invitación.

Pasaron una noche mágica. El teatro, un paseo por románticas calles y una cena en un lujoso pero pequeño restaurante francés.

A las doce de la noche Edward llevó a Annie a la puerta de la mansión Britter.

Se miraron en silencio durante algunos segundos y Ed tierna y tímidamente besó la mejilla derecha de la joven.

-Gracias por salir conmigo Annie, la he pasado muy bien.

-Yo también.

Contestó Annie con voz tímida y con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Edward la miró a los ojos con un brillo inesperado y tentador, Annie no resistió la hermosa mirada del joven de ojos verdes y bajó ligeramente la cabeza.

-Me gustaría volver a verte Annie. Entre tanto ¿Podría hablarte por teléfono de vez en cuando?

-Sí, Edward.

Él, sonriendo estrechó dulcemente la mano de Annie en señal de despedida y después dio media vuelta para marcharse.

Annie lo contempló hasta que él subió a su coche y ambos agitaron el brazo derecho diciéndose así en silencio " _hasta luego"_ con el alegre ademan.

Era la una de la madrugada y ella acostada en su cama seguía pensando en Edward, al igual que él seguía soñando despierto con Annie.

Sin duda, cupido iniciaba el año trabajando a la perfección.

Casi...

El sábado los Boissieu se despidieron emotivamente de Damien en el aeropuerto. Sabine había llorado bastante pese a que en verdad intentó no hacerlo. Él trató de consolarla diciéndole que la llamaría a diario.

El joven doctor llegó al anochecer a su casa en el pueblo de Lakewood.

Estaba agotado, más anímica que físicamente.

Llamó a su madre para hacerle saber que había llegado sano y a salvo y para darle las buenas noches.

No quiso comer nada, sólo se preparó una pequeña taza de té, lo bebió y enseguida se metió a la cama. Casi al instante se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente tras ducharse recordó que tenía que ir por _alguien._

Caminó una cuadra por la hermosa calle empedrada hasta llegar a la casa de la señora Claire Allison y tocó la campanita que tenía en el pequeño y modesto portal de la entrada.

Él se sorprendió al ver a una joven sencilla pero muy hermosa, en lugar de a la dulce viejecita.

-¿Sí?

Preguntó la joven aún sin levantar el rostro.

-Disculpa ¿Se encuentra la señora Allison?

-¿Para qué la quiere ver?

Cuando acabó de decirlo la joven levantó la mirada y lo vio, en ese momento se sonrojó y le dio un vuelco el joven corazón.

-Mi abuelita está dormida aún, pero si quiere…

-No, no… No la despiertes por favor. Sólo he venido por mi gatita ¿Me la podrías dar tú?

-¿Usted es el doctor Damien?

Dijo sorprendida.

-Sí

-Vaya, pensé que el doctor era un señor. Es decir, alguien mucho más grande.

Dijo la jovencita en un impulso y pensando en voz alta. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sonrojó y se puso nerviosa.

-Bueno, tampoco soy tan joven…

En ese momento lo interrumpió un fuerte maullido.

La joven no pudo evitar reír alegremente.

-Parece que _Waffy_ ya lo escuchó, pase por favor doctor.

Ella lo llevó hasta la pequeña estancia en donde la gatita lo esperaba impaciente, sobre una mullida almohada, dentro de su transportadora.

Damien abrió la transportadora y tomó a _Waffy_ en sus brazos, la abrazó y acaricio con infinito cariño.

-Mi hermosa _Waffy_ , no sabes cuánto te extrañé.

La chica discretamente observaba cada gesto del doctor sin perder ningún detalle.

Estaba conmovida por la escena y fascinada ante el porte y la gallardía del atractivo doctor.

Él la volteó a ver.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar a _Waffy._

Soy Damien Boissieu. (Dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de la joven) Me alegra saber que la señora Claire ya no está sola.

-Yo soy Glenda Kent, viviré un tiempo aquí con mi abuelita.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Queridas lectoras el próximo capítulo será bastante extenso, pero no sé cuándo lo publique Eso sí; no pasa de dos semanas.**

 **He estado muy atareada, no había tenido un solo espacio libre para escribir.**

 **Pero sepan que actualizaré en cuanto esté listo el capítulo 38.**

 **Éste ha sido sólo un breve adelanto porque había prometido publicar en éstos días.**

 **Las quiero y me alegran muchos sus reviews.**

 **¡Gracias!**

 **Luz**

 **glenda**

 **Josie**

 **Isa**

 **JENNY**

 **ikarulantisforlove**

 **Jahzeel**

 **Candice Andley**

 **nelly**

 **Carito Andrew**


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. A**

Capítulo 38.

…

-Disculpa ¿Se encuentra la señora Allison?

-¿Para qué la quiere ver?

Cuando acabó de decirlo la joven levantó la mirada y lo vio, en ese momento se sonrojó y le dio un vuelco el joven corazón.

-Mi abuelita está dormida aún, pero si quiere…

-No, no… No la despiertes por favor. Sólo he venido por mi gatita ¿Me la podrías dar tú?

-¿Usted es el doctor Damien?

Preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí

-Vaya, pensé que el doctor era un señor. Es decir, alguien mucho más grande.

Dijo la jovencita en un impulso y pensando en voz alta. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sonrojó y se puso nerviosa.

-Bueno, tampoco soy tan joven…

En ese momento lo interrumpió un fuerte maullido.

La joven no pudo evitar reír alegremente.

-Parece que Waffy ya lo escuchó, pase por favor doctor.

Ella lo llevó hasta la pequeña estancia en donde la gatita lo esperaba impaciente, sobre una mullida almohada, dentro de su transportadora.

Damien abrió la transportadora y tomó a Waffy en sus brazos, la abrazó y acaricio con infinito cariño.

-Mi hermosa Waffy, no sabes cuánto te extrañé.

Dijo con voz suave y dulce.

La chica discretamente observaba cada gesto del doctor sin perder de vista ningún detalle por minúsculo que fuera.

Estaba conmovida por la escena y fascinada ante el porte y la gallardía del atractivo doctor.

Él la volteó a ver.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar a Waffy.

Soy Damien Boissieu. (Dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de la joven) Me alegra saber que la señora Claire ya no está sola.

-Yo soy Glenda Kent, viviré un tiempo aquí con mi abuelita.

En ese momento _Waffy_ comenzó a maullar molesta, celosa, impaciente e irritada.

-Disculpa, parece que _Waff_ ya quiere llegar a casa.

-Nada de eso doctor, usted y la pequeña _Waffy_ se quedarán a almorzar con nosotras (Dijo la señora Allison, alcanzándolos en la modesta estancia).

-Muchas gracias señora Allison. Acepto siempre y cuando usted permita que le ayude a preparar algo.

-¡De ninguna manera! Es nuestro invitado, mi nieta me ayudará. Usted espérenos aquí por favor. Glenda, ven conmigo.

Glenda hizo una delicada reverencia inclinando levemente la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina permitiendo que su abuelita la tomara del codo para apoyarse al caminar.

Damien se sentó en el sofá y regresó a Waffy a la camita de la transportadora.

Se sintió aliviado, por lo menos podía distraerse y no pensar más en Candy… _Diablos, Ahí estaba de nuevo recordándola_.

Enseguida hizo un ejercicio mental, la visualizó con Albert. Se concentró, hizo un esfuerzo y los imaginó felices como una pareja consolidada.

 _"_ _Si tú eres feliz hermosa Candy yo también lo soy"_ Esa idea lo llenó de paz y suspiró. En ese momento vio que Glenda salió de la cocina y se acercó tímidamente, casi con inseguridad.

-Mi abuelita le envía leche y atún a _Waffy._

-Gracias. Te ayudo.

Damien se levantó y tomó el platito que tenía el atún. Glenda se sonrojó porque él, sin proponérselo rozó levemente sus manos al tomarlo. Era algo natural, pero la chica sintió a un sinfín de diminutas luciérnagas reuniéndose y danzando en su vientre.

Damien se puso de cuclillas, sacó a la gatita de nuevo y le acomodó el plato de atún. Glenda aún de pie, sólo se inclinó un poco para darle la pequeña vasija en la que estaba la leche.

Damien aún de cuclillas vió a la jovencita a los ojos y le sonrió.

-Waffy dice ¡Muchas gracias por el desayuno!

-Espero que le guste.

-Sólo mira el modo en el que come ¡Claro que le gusta! La conozco bien.

Glenda sintió que las luciérnagas crecían y se transformaban en mariposas que aleteaban frenéticamente. El doctor era en verdad atractivo, esa era la sonrisa más dulce que la chica había visto de un joven en todo lo que llevaba de vida y así de cuclillas se veía tan atractivo, aún con el traje informal en color azul pálido que llevaba puesto, parecía un príncipe.

No necesitaba vestir como la realeza hacía, bastaba con su hermosa piel de porcelana blanca, sus mejillas rozadas, el lacio cabello castaño obscuro un poco crecido y esos ojos color ámbar que hechizaban como el sol.

Damien se levantó y la señora Claire Allison se asomó por la ventanita de puerta de la cocina, llamando a Glenda.

Damien la siguió.

-Oh no, no doctor…

-¡Oh, nada, señora Allison! Le ayudaré. La verdad prefiero estar ocupado. Sé preparar un estupendo café, ah y también puedo hacer un exquisito omelette.

Glenda sonrió _"¿Acaso era real? Un hombre así de perfecto ¿será posible?_ "

Ahora sí que estaba completamente feliz de vivir con su abuelita, pese a la dolorosa separación que apenas un par de días antes había vivido.

:.:.:.: Diecinueve años atrás :.:.:.:

Glenda Kent había nacido en Limerik, Irlanda.

Su madre la otrora hermosa señorita Diane Allison (hija única de John y Claire Allison) se había enamorado de un apuesto irlandés que trabajaba en Lakewood.

Diane dejó a su madre y se despidió de los Estados Unidos para irse con su primer amor a la isla de esmeralda.

En Irlanda vivió cinco años felices con su amado, aunque trabajando duro con la familia del tan apuesto irlandés. A los cuatro años de vivir juntos, aún sin haberse casado, parecían ya un matrimonio consolidado. Sin embargo, poco antes de que Glenda naciera, al aún joven Jason Kent le ofrecieron un trabajo en Italia. Prometió volver en cuestión de meses, meses que se convirtieron en dos años.

A su regreso Jason ya no era el mismo y para desgracia de la bella Diane, una mujer Italiana lo acompañaba.

Jason había regresado a conocer a su hija y sobre todo a encargarse de que su familia siguiera viendo por Diane y la pequeña Glen. Pero pronto partiría de nuevo a Italia, donde pensaba casarse con la sofisticada mujer que iba con él.

Glenda creció con el amor de sus abuelos paternos, no les faltó nada a ella ni a su madre, aunque eran humildes, porque sabían trabajar duro y honestamente. Pero la niña se crío también con una mamá que a veces sin querer era hostil y la culpaba de lo sucedido con su padre.

Cuando faltaron sus abuelitos, Diane heredó la casa del padre de Glen. A quien por cierto, la niña no volvió a ver y de quien sólo recibía un par de llamadas al año y algunas cartas.

Ella sabía cómo era su papá únicamente por las fotos que en la casa había de él, en viejos álbumes.

Glen tenía once años cuando su madre conoció a otro apuesto irlandés con el que mantuvo un largo noviazgo de ocho años (y con quien Diane se había casado hacía apenas un par de semanas, antes de finalizar el año).

Ella pensó que ganaba un padre, pero el ahora esposo de Diane quería empezar una _nueva vida_. Dado que él no tenía hijos, puso de condición que Glenda no irrumpiera en su matrimonio, argumentando que ya casi alcanzaba la mayoría de edad. Diane se convenció cuando supo que su madre necesitaba ayuda debido a su avanzada edad y pensó que era la solución perfecta... Al menos hasta que su ahora esposo aceptara a su hija. Y así envió a Glen a cuidar de su abuelita en Lakewood.

La joven antes de partir acababa de cumplir diecinueve años y ni siquiera la festejaron, en cambio la enviaron a otro continente para que se mudara con su abuelita materna.

::::::: :::::::

Aun así, pese a extrañar su país; desde que llegó, ella se estaba sintiendo bien en Lakewood. La señora Claire estaba sola. Se alegró de acompañarla y conocerla.

Glenda sin embargo nunca pensó que una tan hermosa y arrobadora sorpresa le esperaba en América.

Conocer a un joven como el doctor Damien, era más de lo que pudo soñar o imaginar.

 **:.:.:.:.:.:**

Damien entró en la cocina, se lavó las manos y la señora Claire le dio un delantal. Él sonriente se lo puso.

-Si quiere sólo lave la fruta doctor, yo ayudaré a mi abuelita.

-Lavaré la fruta, pero no quiero _sólo_ hacer eso. Después en verdad me gustaría prepararles un omelette y hasta pan francés.

-Oh, sí hija, olvidé comentártelo. El doctor vine de Paris… tal vez ya lo habías notado por su acento.

 _"_ _Un sueño, sí eso debe ser"_ Pensó Glenda. Ya que de niña anhelaba conocer Paris, enamorarse y vivir en Francia de adulta.

-¿Glenda, me escuchaste? Dije que saques de la alacena todo lo que necesita el doctor, ya que insiste en cocinar. Yo sacaré las verduras y el jamón del refrigerador.

-Sí, sí. Perdón.

La jovencita ocultó su sonrojó tras las puertas del pequeño armario y buscó las especias, los huevos y el aceite.

-No olvides la vainilla y el pan, el doctor preparará también el pan.

-Sí.

Una a una Glenda sacaba las cosas del armario. Era una jovencita muy tímida pero a la vez graciosa y bella.

Damien agradeció a la chica y sin querer vio por primera vez sus ojos a detalle, aunque fue una mirada muy rápida algo en él centelleó. Eran verdes, sus ojos eran de un color parecido al de los ojos de Candy, pero pese a eso, él también reconoció que refulgían con un resplandor muy distinto y particular que lo intrigó mientras los contempló.

Al mismo tiempo notó el bello contraste entre la piel apiñonada de la delgada joven de lacio cabello castaño claro y ese tono verde tan misterioso.

Glenda por segunda vez sitió un choque eléctrico al ver dentro de los profundos ojos de fuego ámbar de Damien y bajó la mirada casi enseguida, para dar la vuelta y ponerse a lavar las verduras. Así él no notaría que nuevamente se había puesto bastante nerviosa y trataría de tranquilizarse entre tanto.

Damien puso manos a la obra y en poco más de quince minutos un exquisito aroma llenó la cocina.

La señora Claire había salido hacia el comedor para poner la losa y los cubiertos.

Glenda seguía en el lavabo haciéndose tonta para no enfrentar al doctor, mientras miles de aves cantaban dentro de su pecho por saberlo tan cerca de ella.

-Creo que ya no tienes nada que lavar.

-Ah, sí… Ya acabé.

Contestó la joven sin voltear a verlo.

-¿Me ayudarías a llevar el pan? Yo llevó lo demás.

-Sí, claro. Disculpe.

-No te preocupes, gracias... Bien, vamos.

Almorzaron a gusto. La señora Claire felicitó al doctor, todo lo que él había preparado estaba delicioso.

Después lo invitó a tomar café en la estancia. Le preguntó por los niños del hogar y por algunas de sus vecinas que eran de igual manera sus pacientes.

Glenda muy callada y aparentando serenidad, escuchaba atenta y fascinada todo lo que Damien decía. Era tan interesante, tan encantador… Sentía que ya estaba perdida ante su personalidad y suspiraba profundo en sus pensamientos. Por si fuera poco su voz también era perfecta, profunda, melodiosa y varonil.

 _Waffy_ dormía plácidamente en su camita dentro de la transportadora.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde Damien se despidió respetuosamente, sonriente y encantador. La señora Claire lo acompaño hasta la puerta de la pequeña casa.

-Gracias por el almuerzo y por cuidar a _Waff._

-Gracias a usted doctor.

-Y recuerde que el viernes vendré a verla porque tiene consulta.

-Sí, aunque ya le dicho a Glenda que me lleve hasta su consultorio en el hogar. Ahora que está ella para ayudarme, me gustaría ir. Me hará bien porque además me servirá de paseo.

-Por supuesto, entonces allá las espero.

Damien besó la mano de la encantadora viejecita y se fue.

Dio un paseo por el pueblo y compró algunas revistas que leyó en una banca del parque mientras esperaba el atardecer. Tres horas después, con el corazón sereno bajo los preciosos tonos del cielo en pleno ocaso, caminó hasta su casa con la gatita recostada en su pecho.

Ese domingo, el primero del año no la había pasado tan mal después de todo.

 **:::::::….:::::::….:::::::**

Mientras tanto en Nueva York:

Eran las siete de la noche, Archie hizo sonar una sola vez el timbre principal de la mansión Boissieu.

Isabelle estaba ya esperándolo un poco ansiosa en el salón. Y al escuchar el timbre olvidó la etiqueta y salió corriendo hasta la gran reja principal de la enorme residencia.

Ella aún estaba tras la reja, lo vio y ambos sonrieron.

-Olvidé las llaves.

-Podría quedarme aquí afuera horas, sólo por verte.

Isabelle se sonrojó ante la romántica declaración de Archie.

-Por suerte yo sí traigo llaves...

-Gracias, Edward (dijo Isabelle).

Ed abrió la reja y Archie entró.

-Siéntete como en tu casa Archie. Mis papás salieron, pero está de más decir que confiamos en ti. A decir verdad yo iba a quedarme pero por la mañana recibí una invitación a cenar.

Y así Archie entró con Isabelle en la mansión y Edward subió a su coche para dirigirse a la residencia de los Britter.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Lectoras hermosas, las he extrañado mucho en verdad. Estuve más que ocupada. A parte del trabajo, ayudando a atender a familiares que están de visita en mí casa. Soy soltera y vivo con mi madre pero pese a no tener hijos o esposo en verdad que he estado muy atareada, y me gusta darle su tiempo a las actualizaciones para sentirme bien cuando escribo, o de otro modo las palabras no plasmarían lo que los personajes merecen.**

 **Discúlpenme por favor, por favor.**

 **Sepan que cada día que me retrasé en publicar he estado pensando en ustedes, en el fic y en nuestro hermoso Candyciber mundo.**

 **Actualizaré muy pronto, sucederá mucho todavía.**

 **Las quiero y les envío mil bendiciones.**

 **Luz**

 **Glenda**

 **Jahzeel**

 **JENNY**

 **Josie**

 **Candice Andley**

 **hikarulantisforlove**

 **Isa**

 **Nelly**

 **: : : ::: ::: ::: : : :**

 **Atte:**

 **LisW. Andrew**


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. A**

Capítulo 39.

 _…Mientras tanto en Nueva York:_

Eran las siete de la noche, Archie hizo sonar una sola vez el timbre principal de la mansión Boissieu.

Isabelle estaba ya esperándolo un poco ansiosa en el salón. Y al escuchar el timbre olvidó la etiqueta y salió corriendo hasta la gran reja principal de la enorme residencia.

Ella aún estaba tras la reja, lo vio y ambos sonrieron.

-Olvidé las llaves.

-Podría quedarme aquí afuera horas, sólo por verte.

Isabelle se sonrojó ante la romántica declaración de Archie.

-Por suerte yo sí traigo llaves...

-Gracias, Edward (dijo Isabelle).

Ed abrió la reja y Archie entró.

-Siéntete como en tu casa Archie. Mis papás salieron, pero está de más decir que confiamos en ti. A decir verdad yo iba a quedarme pero por la mañana recibí una invitación a cenar.

Y así Archie entró con Isabelle en la mansión y Edward subió a su coche para dirigirse a la residencia de los Britter.

Isabelle guió a Archie a través del salón principal. La hermosa pelirroja abrió el enorme cancel de vidrio y salieron al gran jardín detrás de la mansión. Había muchos senderos de piedras blancas iluminados por preciosos faros de luz ambarina.

Ella llevaba el largo y rizado cabello suelto, una romántica blusa de encaje blanco y una hermosa falda larga color vino.

Mientras caminaba por uno de los senderos detrás de Isabelle, el aire jugaba con el lacio y suave cabello rubio de Archie, su hermoso cabello largo hasta los hombros lo hacía aún más atractivo y por si fuera poco su atuendo era impecable (raro sería si no) llevaba una moderna chaqueta, bajo la cual lucía un elegante chaleco a juego y una camisa blanca desabotonada, además del pantalón que completaba el conjunto y que le sentaba a la perfección.

Atravesaron un camino circundado por olmos e Isabelle se detuvo cuando llegó a un deslumbrante cenador de mármol con cúpula de cristal.

Archie quedó turbado ante la belleza del lugar, sintió que estaban en medio de un bosque en el que habían encontrado una hermosa visión o un espejismo griego.

La joven entró y se sentó en la amplia banca de mármol en forma de media luna que estaba rodeando el interior del surrealista cenador.

Archie entró también, pero se quedó de pie recargado en una de las columnas, observando a la chica. Ella no se había dado cuenta porque al sentarse dirigió la mirada hacia arriba.

-Espero que el cielo se despeje un poco más.

Archie no contestó y ella lo buscó con la mirada.

El azul de los ojos del joven se encendió al encontrar el brillo dentro de la mirada de Isabelle, los hermosos ojos de ella eran de un tono diferente al de él, un azul casi místico, ambas miradas completaban la gama de tonalidades del firmamento.

-Creo que ya está despejado porque puedo ver las primeras estrellas de la noche (dijo sin dejar de verla) ¡Mira! (Alzó la mirada señalando hacia la cúpula).

Isabelle levantó el rostro y buscó donde Archie había señalado.

-No las puedo ver.

-Tal vez no las distingues desde allí.

Isabelle se levantó y lo alcanzó.

-No. Cómo es que aun estando aquí no las veo; Estás mintiendo Archie.

Él se acercó a ella e inclinó su rostro hasta alcanzar su oído

-¿Te parece?

Isabelle volteó y quedaron de frente. Se miraban y el tiempo se detuvo. En un instante los sonidos del jardín se habían acentuado transformándose en una inusual y hermosa melodía. Archie tomó la mano de la joven y aunque quiso besarla se contuvo y la llevó hasta la banca.

Ambos se sentaron e instintivamente voltearon hacia la cúpula. A través del cristal vieron cómo la luna avanzaba. Por momentos la luna llena se asomaba temerosa pero enseguida se volvía a esconder tímidamente entre sus protectoras, las espesas nubes, que la cubrían con caricias celosas bajo su obscuro manto durante largos lapsos de tiempo y la dejaban desnuda, radiante y lasciva por otros fugaces instantes.

-Creo que debemos volver a la mansión, no hay lámparas aquí. Éste cenador fue diseñado por mi tío Jonathan y se rehusó a que instalaran iluminación en los alrededores.

-Creo que entiendo por qué.

-Es un poco excéntrico.

-Franceses, después de todo.

Isabelle volteó molesta

-¿Tienes algo en contra de nuestra nacionalidad?

-¿Parezco tenerlo? (Dijo en tono seductor tomando entre sus dedos uno de los rizos de la joven)

-No contestes con otra pregunta...

-Está bien, sólo diré que estoy enamorándome de una joven que vino desde allá ¿No te parece suficiente razón como para aborrecerlos? Después de todo soy muy joven como para que alguien me robe el corazón.

Isabelle contuvo una carcajada.

-¿Te parece gracioso?

-No es eso, es que…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Si te lo digo, no te enojarás?

-Vaya cara de angustia ¿por qué habría de molestarme? Vamos, dime lo que pensaste.

-Es que hablaste como mi primo hubiera hecho en una situación semejante. Creo que has pasado mucho tiempo con él.

-¿Te refieres a Damien?

-Claro, a quien más.

-Ya veo.

Un extraño silencio se hizo en el entorno tras esas palabras.

-Disculpa Archie, no mal interpretes lo que he dicho…

-No tienes nada de qué disculparte Isabelle, creo que comprendo.

-No, no me comprendes. No los estoy comparando, simplemente fue gracioso escucharte decir eso.

Damien siempre usa esa clase de expresiones para justificar el hecho de que se rehúsa a salir con alguien... Casi me sé todas las frases que ingenia para rechazar a cualquier chica que lo merodea.

Archie se quedó pensando en silencio:

"Cómo es que todavía parece afectarte tanto todo lo relacionado con su primo. Cuando la conocí imaginé que sufría por el amor de un hombre y más tarde esa misma noche me di cuenta de que era por Damien… ¿Aún lo querrá? ¿Ella sabe que él es adoptado o sufría por creer tener parentesco con él? "

-Archie ¿pasa algo? ¿Quieres volver a la mansión?

-No Isabelle. Perdón, sólo pensaba.

Archie no se atrevía a preguntarle.

-Es acerca de lo que dije verdad… ¿Archie recuerdas que lloraba cuando me conociste?

-Sí, recuerdo que llorabas… Pero te equivocas, no fue así que nos conocimos-

-Cierto, nos conocimos antes. Pensé que tú no lo recordabas, que no sabías que se trataba de mí.

-Ahora sabes que no es así... (La miró fijamente) Pero ibas a decir algo acerca de la noche de año nuevo…

-Sí, yo lloraba y recordarlo ahora me da un poco de vergüenza, sabes.

-No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, para mí fue una noche inolvidable. Aunque confieso que me partió el corazón verte así. Isabelle, parece que quieres decirme algo más. Si es así puedes confiar en mí, pero no me tienes que decir nada si no lo deseas.

-Es que... Creo que esa noche te diste cuenta de que lloraba por Damien.

-Sí, me di cuenta.

-No es lo que crees.

-¿Sabes lo que creo?

-No pero, es de suponerse... Debiste pensar que estaba enamorada de mi propio primo. Y que puedas creer eso me tiene un poco incómoda desde entonces.

-Isabelle, si así fuera no tengo por qué juzgarte. Sé que a veces en los sentimientos no se puede gobernar. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.

-Archie, confío en ti y me gustaría decirte algo.

-Gracias, me puedes decir lo que quieras.

-Yo sí estaba enamorada de Damien, pero él no es mi primo.

-¿No eres su prima en realidad? (Archie fingió confusión)

-No, es decir de Damien no. Sólo soy prima consanguínea de Edward.

-Entiendo Isabelle, tanto te incomodaba que me diera cuenta de que estás enamorada de tu primo y me lo confiesas. Pero no tenías que hacerlo, yo no te juzgo por eso, ya te lo dije.

-Aun así me siento mejor ahora que te lo digo... Aunque ésta vez tú te equivocas. Yo ya no me siento así respecto a él. Estaba enamorada, quizás hasta encaprichada con él. Pero ya no sé, estoy confundida porque de pronto lo he dejado ir. Creo que al fin comprendí que él nunca me verá como algo más. Siempre me ha tratado y ahora estoy segura de que siempre me tratará sólo como a su querida prima y lo he aceptado al fin.

-¿Lo aceptaste así de repente?

-Sí, no sé… Tal vez venir a Nueva York me hizo crecer.

-¿No será que aquí has conocido a alguien más?

Isabelle se ruborizó y Archie acercó su rostro al de ella.

-Porque yo sí conocí a una hermosa joven aquí en esta ciudad y simplemente desde que la vi por primera vez, tras los anaqueles de ropa de un almacén francés, no he podido dejar de pensar en ella.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose intensamente. La magia de la noche comenzó a rodearlos. La luna al fin se había librado del velo grisáceo de nubes que absorbía su resplandor y con su blanca faz de luz filtrándose a través del cristal, los envolvió haciendo que sus rostros se iluminaran.

Archie acercó su perfecto rostro aún más y sintió la suave respiración de la joven cerca de su boca. Apartó los rizos rojizos que caían sobre una de sus mejillas y mientras lo hacía acarició su pómulo al tiempo que acercaba sus labios a los de ella. La besó suavemente, Isabelle no abrió los labios pero le correspondió con dulzura dejando que él besara su labio superior y disfrutara del contacto.

Entonces Archie acarició la barbilla de la joven y ella instintivamente siguiendo el movimiento descendente de los dedos de Archie, abrió la boca sin darse cuenta y él la besó despacio tratando de que ella cediera aún más. En ese momento Isabelle se dejó llevar y tomó la iniciativa, besándolo como en su país natal los enamorados hacían, mientras enredaba sus delicados dedos en la rubia cabellera de él.

Archie sintió que por primera vez besaba a alguien con el alma y el corazón, ella creía que todo era un sueño y lo besó de nuevo para constatar que era real.

Cuando se separaron, Archie la tomó de la mano para que ella pudiera levantarse y la abrazó. Después la miró a los ojos.

-Isabelle desde que te vi estoy enamorado de ti. Sé que parece muy pronto pero me conozco muy bien y estoy seguro de lo que siento. Dime ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Perdóname por decírtelo hoy, por no esperar más. Pero a partir del día que te conocí, cada minuto sin ti, para mí ha sido una tortura.

-Archie, me gustas demasiado. Pero ahora tengo miedo. Necesito decirte que volveré a Francia, en realidad no pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo aquí porque tengo que regresar a la escuela. ¿Aceptarías a una novia que te deje de ver mientras acaba su carrera? Temo perderte en cuanto parta.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Respóndeme tú primero.

-Yo pregunté antes.

-Sí, acepto.

-Ahora yo te respondo; Sí, Isabelle. No importa que tengas que irte, lo acepto y te esperaré. Y cuando tenga vacaciones o días libres iré hasta Francia sólo para estar contigo.

-¿Lo harías?

-Lo haré.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::: ::: :::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::**

Así acabó el primer domingo de 1971.

El lunes, Albert reanudó su trabajo en las oficinas con Archie y George. Los tres pasaron el día entero, entre papeleo, socios y juntas.

Candy recibió cartas de Patty y la llamó por teléfono.

Durante la cena, Albert le dijo a su ahora novia que si quería invitar a su amiga se sintiera libre de hacerlo, así no estaría sola en la casa cuando él no estuviera.

-Ésta es también tu casa Candy, puedes invitar a tus amigos, recuerda que no tienes que preguntarme antes. Quiero compartir todo lo que tengo contigo, después de todo sigues siendo una Andrew… Y aun cuando arregle tus papeles y deje de ser tu tutor, hay una posibilidad de que lo sigas siendo (dijo Albert guiñando un ojo).

Al otro día Candy habló nuevamente con su amiga y la invitó a pasar una temporada con ella en Nueva York. Patty sintió muchas ganas de verla de nuevo, pero le dijo que no podía dejar sola a su abuelita. Candy le contestó que podía llevarla, pero Patty le comentó que el clima en Nueva York no era bueno para Martha.

Esa noche, cuando Albert regresó de las oficinas le preguntó a Candy si Patty había aceptado su invitación, ella un poco triste le dijo acerca de Martha.

-Candy, creo que estoy siendo egoísta al retenerte aquí conmigo. Estaré muy ocupado hasta que se firmen todos los contratos que nos trajeron a esta ciudad. Creo que mereces unas largas vacaciones y por eso quise que vinieras, pero no es justo que la pases sola la mayor parte del día.

Yo quiero dedicarte todo mi tiempo libre y consentirte como a una princesa. Por eso ayer traté de acelerar el trabajo en las oficinas, sin embargo las juntas se prolongaron y surgieron nuevos asuntos que resolver-

-Yo la paso bien Albert. Además vale la pena estar aquí, no importa si es poco tiempo, me gusta verte a diario.

-A mí me encanta verte todos los días y saber que estás aquí me hace más feliz de lo que te puedes imaginar, pequeña.

-Quería ver a Patty Albert, pero si eso implica sepárame de ti creo que no lo haré.

-Candy, cuando nos vayamos de Nueva York podemos ir a Florida ¿Qué te parece?

-Excelente Albert, eso me encantaría.

-Aun así, me gustaría que encontraras alguna actividad de tu interés. Sabes, hoy tuve una reunión con los miembros del conglomerado Mathews Liberty. Uno de los principales accionistas tiene una gran institución que promueve actividades culturales, recreativas y altruistas. Sé dónde se ubica ¿Te gustaría conocerlo?

-Sí, me gustaría ir (contestó Candy con una espontánea y encantadora sonrisa).

-Entonces iremos mañana. Al medio día dejaré encargado a George y pasaré por ti.

Albert besó la mejilla de Candy y subió a ducharse para bajar a cenar con ella, Archie y George.

Tras la cena Albert la llevó a su guarida secreta. Encendió la calefacción y se acomodaron en la mullida colchoneta sobre la duela.

-Candy ¿Te gustaría que por las noches leyéramos juntos?

-Albert, sí me gustaría mucho. Pero sólo cuando no hayas tenido trabajo pesado.

He observado que a veces terminas agotado después de tanto papeleo y reuniones durante el día.

-Eso tiene solución, cuando tenga días difíciles tú leerás para mí en voz alta.

-¿Quieres que comience hoy?

-No pequeña. Ésta vez quiero ser yo quien lo haga; Sólo por complacerte. Ahora elige uno de los libros del estante que está en tercer el armario.

Candy se levantó y llegó hasta el armario. Abrió las puertas y se sorprendió. Encontró un hermoso librero secreto.

Tardó un poco en revisar la colección. Se sintió muy feliz, todos los libros llamaban su atención sólo de saber que pertenecían a Albert y le emocionaba mucho saber que escucharía el contenido de cualquiera de ellos en la voz de su amado; Así que eligió al azar.

Al volver a la colchoneta Candy se sentó entre las piernas de Albert, quedando su espalda cómodamente recargada contra el pecho de él.

Albert tomó el libro, acarició el cuello de su novia y comenzó a leerle en voz alta una de sus novelas favoritas: Noches Blancas de Dostoyevski.

Candy emprendió la marcha hacia un nuevo paraíso. Conforme avanzó la lectura cerró los ojos para adentrarse del todo y perderse entre los parajes del relato, deliciosamente sumergida dentro de la exquisita voz de Albert.

 **:::::::::: ::::::::::**

Al otro día, como habían acordado, Albert pasó por Candy a la mansión. No llevó chofer, él mismo condujo y la acompañó al Instituto Liberty.

El edificio era lujoso por fuera y hermoso por dentro; Decorado con grandes cuadros de pinturas, retratos y paisajes de distintos artistas y fotógrafos. También había esculturas y grandes ventanales por los que se podía ver el inmenso y verde jardín repleto de altos árboles, senderos, fuentes y banquitas de piedra.

Caminaron hasta llegar al área de recepción, ahí les dieron diversos folletos y los enviaron a la oficina de informes e inscripciones; Una vez ahí, esperaron en un bello sofá a que los atendieran. Candy y Albert comenzaron a leer los folletos y a comentar acerca de las actividades que en ellos se describían.

Dentro del área artística había cursos y talleres de teatro, dibujo, pintura, danza, escultura y música. Talleres y clubs literarios, de fotografía y cine. Toda esa área ubicada en el primer edificio; en el que se encontraban.

Había otro gran edificio cruzando el jardín, el destinado al área de sociedad y comunidad; En la que se buscaban voluntarios. En dicho lugar se impartían clases gratuitas de manualidades, costura y cocina, así como talleres de primeros auxilios. Se daban también consultas gratuitas para los niños y las personas de la tercera edad y se contaba con grupos de apoyo.

Además durante todo el año se realizaban interesantes conferencias abiertas al público. Aparte de que el área cultural y artística ofrecía exposiciones, conciertos y obras teatrales de manera gratuita una vez al mes en el lujoso auditorio del instituto.

Candy estaba sorprendida. Conforme leía sintió ganas de participar como voluntaria en el área social y sin querer recordó a Damien. Sí, pensó en él; seguramente el joven doctor trabajaba en lugares como esos en Francia, entonces sin proponérselo una imagen le vino a la mente y lo visualizó en el Hogar de Pony… "Qué estará haciendo ahora"…

-Albert, me gustaría entrar como voluntaria en el área de ayuda social. Aquí dice que capacitan y aceptan a personas que quieran ayudar y como soy enfermera creo que puedo ser útil.

-No hables así, tú eres útil siempre; Dime ¿No sabías que una sonrisa tuya tiene el poder de alegrar la vida de cualquier persona Candy? Seas o no enfermera.

-Gracias Albert, saber qué piensas eso me alegra a mí.

-¿Entonces entrarás como voluntaria?

-Sí, aquí dice además que puedo elegir mi horario.

-Muy bien Candy, si quieres puedo contratar un chofer sólo para ti, o enseñarte a conducir.

-También podría viajar en transporte público Albert, me gusta ser independiente.

-Como tú quieras pequeña, aun así me gustaría que aprendas a conducir y cuando quieras te pueden traer en uno de nuestros automóviles. Además si estás de acuerdo, cuando yo pueda te traeré y vendré por ti.

-Sí, me gustaría mucho que vinieras por mí cuando puedas Albert. Pero en lo que aprendo a conducir quiero viajar en transporte como una persona común.

-Muy bien, así se hará Candy.

Albert besó los labios de Candy. Sintió que lo consumía una desenfrenada pasión por ella. La admiraba y amaba su manera de ser.

Mientras los rubios discretamente se besaban, una joven de corto cabello obscuro y grandes ojos azules llegó a la sala de espera y se sentó en un sofá ubicado frente a ellos. Cruzó las piernas enfundadas en altas botas de agujetas y buscó dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de piel, un encendedor de plata.

-¿Señorita Douglas?

Se asomó de una de las tres oficinas un secretario.

-Sí, me espera el director.

-En un momento la anuncio, espere por favor.

-Claro.

Hayley arqueo las elegantes cejas, encendió un cigarrillo de modo voluptuoso para que destacaran sus labios carmesí y mientras lo hacía clavó su mirada en Albert. Él se dio cuenta de que lo veía fijamente y la evadió para voltear hacia Candy. Entonces Hayley siguiéndolo con la mirada, encontró el rostro de la pecosa "En dónde la he visto antes" pensó.

En ese momento una señora salió de otra oficina y se dirigió hacia la pareja de rubios.

-Buenas tardes ¿Vienen a pedir informes?

-Buenas tardes. Sí (respondió Candy).

-Síganme por favor.

Hayley suspiró, ese rubio sí que era atractivo y vaya que ella conocía hombres guapos, como Terry por ejemplo. Pero el hermoso rubio que acababa de ver tenía un porte único "Tengo que averiguar quién es… aunque normalmente me va mal cuando me enamoro a primera vista… ¡No importa! Averiguaré. Además la joven que lo acompaña... siento que la he visto ya, pero dónde ¡Dónde!"

 _Mientras tanto en Lakewood._

Damien entraba en su consultorio para atender su teléfono.

-¿Hola?

-Hola doctor. Habla la señora Claire Allison.

-Hola señora Allison, dígame por favor cómo está y en qué puedo ayudarla.

-Oh doctor, me he sentido un poco adolorida ¿Creé que pueda adelantar mi visita un par de días?

-Veamos… tenía cita el viernes ¿Un par de días dice? Eso significa que desea venir hoy, cierto.

-Bueno sólo si usted puede doctor.

-Claro que puedo. O también podría visitarla…

-No, no. Quedamos en que yo iría porque me vendría bien un poco de aire fresco ahora que mi nieta me puede acompañar.

-Pero señora Claire, si se ha sentido mal no sé si sea buena idea que camine tanto, el autobús la deja un poco lejos del hogar. Qué le parece si mejor ordeno un taxi para que vaya por usted y su nieta y las llevo de regreso, de todos modos vivimos en la misma calle.

-Doctor le agradezco mucho, eso sería maravilloso.

-Muy bien, entonces espere el taxi a las cinco treinta. Y a las seis la atenderé.

-Sí doctor, gracias.

-No agradezca señora Allison y mientras tanto descanse por favor.

-Así lo hare, hasta la tarde.

-Hasta la tarde.

La señora Claire colgó con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en el bello y tierno septuagenario rostro.

-Abuelita ¡Por qué lo hiciste!

Preguntó Glenda simulando enfado haciendo un puchero.

-Vamos, vamos. Una mentira blanca no es ningún pecado.

-Pero el doctor puede tener a verdaderos pacientes que va a dejar de atender por ti.

-Te equivocas, me atenderá a las seis y normalmente a esa hora ya terminó sus consultas en el hogar.

-¿Cómo es que lo afirmas?

-Porque he visto que pasa por la esquina de la dulcería siempre a la misma hora, a las ocho en punto.

-Eso no puede ser, él llega en su coche ¿No?

-Sí, pero lo estaciona y supongo que entra a su casa para después salir a dar la vuelta. Porque es muy predecible en sus paseos ¿Sabes? A las ocho pasa por la esquina a veces con su gatita en brazos y cuando no trabaja en el hogar pasa por esa misma esquina a las cinco de la tarde.

-¡Abuelita, eso está mal! Mentirle primero y ahora ¿Acaso haces de Sherlock Holmes?

-Ja, ja, ja. Nada de eso, verás él es muy listo. Creo que me conoce, sabe que soy una viejecita mañosa y me atrevería a asegurar que me sigue el juego. Por otro lado no soy ninguna detective, más bien soy una espía. Como sabes ya, descanso todas las tardes en el estudio; Ahí me siento en la mecedora a escuchar la radio y mirar hacia la calle por la ventana. Es mi pasatiempo más placentero, a esas horas observar y a veces hasta predecir el ir y venir de la gente y los vecinos, las charlas, los encuentros, los desencuentros… Hay tanto que ver y disfrutar aun cuando sólo se observa.

-Vaya creo que te pareces a waffy, ya ves que ella siempre estaba en las ventanas muy atenta al exterior.

-Pequeña insolente, no me compares con un gato.

-Perdón abuelita, no fue mi intención. Lo digo porque me encariñé con la gatita y la recordé.

-Lo sé, además yo diría que te encariñaste también con el dueño de la gatita.

-Abuelita pero qué dices, si sólo lo he visto una vez... y fue apenas el domingo. Cómo voy a encariñarme.

-Tienes razón, no puede ser cariño; debió ser un flechazo entonces, porque no creas que no me doy cuenta de la carita que pones cuando lo menciono.

-Qué carita.

-La que estás poniendo justo en este momento, ja, ja. Pero no te culpo, si yo tuviera cincuenta años menos…

-¡Abuelita!

-Nada de abuelita. Glenda, sólo deseo ayudarte.

-¿Adelantaste tu consulta con el doctor sólo por eso, por eso que imaginas que yo siento por él?

-Eso ya dijimos que es un flechazo, pero uno bueno, uno bueno. Prefiero ser tu cómplice ahora que cupido encontró un joven tan agradable y noble como el doctor y no lamentar que llegue después cualquier otro bribón a robar tu corazón.

Glenda se enterneció porque supo que lo decía por su mamá a quien cupido se llevara de su lado hacía poco más de veinte años. Entonces se acercó a la viejecita y la abrazó.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí, yo no me dejaré nunca engañar por un hombre de mal corazón. Prometo que además estaré siempre a tu lado.

-Mejor prométeme que vas a ser feliz mi pequeña.

-Sí abuelita, lo seré; pero además te cuidaré también. Ahora vamos a tu habitación para que tomes tu siesta.

Glenda acompañó a la señora Claire a su habitación, la arropó y cuando la viejecita se durmió salió de la recámara.

Tenía que preparar una sopa de vegetales. Pero antes decidió entrar al estudio. A esa hora la pequeña habitación siempre tenía las cortinas cerradas, Glenda las abrió y la luz del sol iluminó su joven rostro. Entonces se sentó en la mecedora de su abuelita y comenzó a observar atentamente con la intención de encontrar algo de lo que su abuelita le había hablado. Primero ubicó la antigua dulcería, vio salir de ahí alegres niños portando toda suerte de golosinas en pequeñas bolsitas de celofán. Sonrió y se sintió inspirada y muy feliz ante las bellas escenas. Corrió a su habitación, abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y lo revolvió hasta encontrar una pequeña libretita y un viejo lápiz. Volvió hasta el modesto estudio y comenzó dibujar. Hacía mucho que había dejado de hacerlo, pero sin duda aún tenía el talento. Dibujo con natural maestría los rostros de los niños y la fachada de las casas.

Después vio pasar a una señora con las compras y recordó que tenía trabajo pendiente en la cocina.

Continuará…

* * *

 _Espero que lean el capítulo, les pido disculpas nuevamente. Actualizaré con mayor frecuencia en adelante. Aún faltan tantos acontecimientos. Trataré de publicar capítulos más extensos también._

 _Perdón por la ausencia, aseguro que terminaré el fic._

 _Gracias por todo, recuerden que las aprecio y me encanta saber qué opinan en sus reviews._

 _Extraño el foro y el candymundo, les envío mil bendiciones. Volveré._

 _Luz_

 _Fran_

 _Glenda_

 _Jahzeel_

 _JENNY_

 _Josie_

 _Candice Andley_

 _hikarulantisforlove_

 _Isa_

 _Nelly_

 _: : : ::: ::: ::: : : :_

 _Atte:_

 _LisW. Andrew_


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

Capítulo 40

 **I**

Enero terminó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, o al menos así lo sintieron todos.

Candy pronto se acostumbró a la Fundación Liberty y asistía con entusiasmo todas las tardes, de lunes a viernes.

Entre semana Albert, Archie y George tuvieron mucho trabajo en las oficinas.

Sin embargo, Albert pasó los tres fines de semana que le restaron al mes con Candy.

Los sábados salieron al cine o de picnic, a dar paseos y a cenar después en algún restaurante que les resultara íntimo.

Los domingos se quedaban descansando en casa, conversando, leyendo y escuchando música, pero sobre todo disfrutando el uno de la cercanía del otro.

Albert siempre la sorprendía con algún detalle romántico que la dejaba soñando por días enteros, por su parte Candy lo alegraba a él con su ímpetu y él amaba el hermoso carácter de la rubia cada día más.

De igual manera los fines de semana Archie salió con Isabelle.

Los tres sábados fueron a distintos lugares. El primero, asistieron a una distinguida pasarela de moda. Isabelle quería ser diseñadora, Archie la consideraba tan hermosa que pensó que también podría ser modelo.

Ambos eran bastante hedonistas y asistieron los dos sábados restantes a elegantes clubs. Aunque también eran generosos, cuando veían en la calle a alguien en necesidad no dudaban en ayudarle.

Los tres domingos la señora Sabine Boissieu insistió en que Archie la pasara con ellos en su casa; es decir con Isabelle, con ella y con su esposo, el señor Jonathan Boissieu. Porque Edward pasó los tres domingos con Annie y con los Britter.

Archie e Isabelle Marie, en esos tres idílicos fines de semana descubrieron con alegría que tenían pasiones, ambiciones y metas demasiado similares. Eran el uno para el otro. Se ilusionaron más, y sin decirlo se imaginaron una hermosa vida en común. Pero también comenzaron a sentir profundamente el dolor y el miedo de tener que separase pronto. Ella partiría la tercera semana de Febrero, sus padres la esperaban en Francia para entonces.

:::::::

Relativamente lejos de Nueva York, en Illinois; para Damien también pasó muy rápido el mes.

Durante la semana laboral se dedicó a sus pacientes. Entre los que estaban los niños del Hogar de Pony y la señora Claire Allison; quien lo visitó dos veces en el Hogar, acompañada por su nieta, la joven Glenda.

Cada viernes, como de costumbre, jugaba béisbol o futbol con los niños del hogar.

Durante los fines de semana tampoco cambiaron las cosas demasiado para el apuesto y joven doctor. Sencillamente los pasó como le gustaba.

Durante el sábado descansaba y leía. Los domingos salía a caminar y a dar paseos por Lakewood hasta el atardecer, acompañado de su minina waffy. Disfrutando del ocaso y del dulce sonido de los ronroneos, sentado en alguna banquita de algún pequeño parque.

En ocasiones encontraba a Jimmy jugando futbol con sus compañeros del colegio en el parque principal. Entonces el quinceañero de grandes ojos azules, saludaba, charlaba y bromeaba con su amigo (y a quien al igual que Tom, comenzaba a ver como a un hermano mayor); el joven doctor, en las gradas del campo de juego.

Finalmente los domingos por la noche, Damien al regresar a su casa y llamaba sus padres o mejor dicho a su madre (Sabine lo tenía poco más de una hora atado al teléfono).

A poco más de una cuadra de ahí, Glenda pasó las semanas ayudando a su abuelita.

Aunque la señora Claire aún era bastante autosuficiente y en realidad tenía una excelente salud pese a su avanzada edad, a Glenda le gustaba ayudarla en todo lo que podía.

Al medio día la joven iba por las compras, llegando cocinaba y le agradaba mantener la humilde casa bonita y ordenada.

En las tardes, mientras la señora Claire tomaba su siesta. Glenda comenzó a pasarla en el estudio de su abuelita.

Abría la cortina y dibujaba en su libreta sentada frente a una pequeña mesita.

O cuando decidía pintar lo hacía parada ante un pequeño caballete.

Aunque lo que más disfrutaba y aceleraba su corazón era, no tanto ya su pasión por el dibujo y la pintura. Oh, no; eso pasó pronto a segundo término. Llo que ella más esperaba escondida tras la ventana no era la inspiración, sino presenciar algo que sucedía por lo regular cada lunes, martes, jueves y domingo:

Un alto y gallardo joven cruzaba el parque de la esquina de la calle en la que se situaba la ahora casa de Glenda, para caminar tranquilo a lo largo de la acera de enfrente.

A Damien siempre se le veía pasar con la mente en las nubes y los ojos atentos hacia el frente, sumidos en el horizonte, sin saber ni sospechar que oculta detrás de la cortina de gasa de una de las antiguas ventanas de la casa de la señora Claire, lo observaba la bella y soñadora jovencita.

* "Encontraré un lugar en la esquina

Voy a gastar el resto de mis días

Mirando pacientemente a través de la ventana

Viendo las estaciones cambiar

Algún día

Oh, mis sueños te empujarán a través del portal del jardín

Quiero ser el marinero errante

Somos siluetas a la luz de la luna

Me siento jugando al solitario al lado de la ventana

Sólo esperando a que las estaciones cambien

Ya verás

Un día estos sueños te empujarán a través de mi puerta

Y yo iré corriendo a atar tu zapato" *

 **II**

Terry Grantchester comenzó el mes de Febrero con la agenda bastante ocupada y con una propuesta que le quitaba el sueño.

El director de una nueva compañía independiente en Inglaterra lo había llamado para invitarlo a que se integrara a esta, no sólo como parte del elenco y en el papel estelar de Macbeth, sino también como socio.

Con eso en mente, la semana avanzó para él. Era jueves por la tarde en Brodway y Terrence iba manejando en dirección al teatro St. James. Estaba esperando a que el semáforo le diera el paso cuando vio a Hayley llegar a la esquina. Ella estaba a punto de cruzar la avenida y él presionó con fuerza la bocina del automóvil.

La joven actriz volteó y lo vio, Terry hizo un ademán indicándole que la llevaría, entonces ella lo alcanzó y subió al asiento de enfrente.

-Creí que últimamente salías sólo en tu coche Hayley.

-Sí, pero anoche se averió. En la mañana vinieron por él.

-¿Se averió, cómo? Acabas de cambiarlo.

-Lo sé… Terry no estoy de humor ¡Cielos! No me cuestiones.

-Tranquila Hayl, vaya. No me tienes que dar detalles, sólo me pareció extraño.

-¡Diablos Terry, odio tus ironías!

Hayley estaba nerviosa, evidentemente algo le había sucedido, algo que quería esconder. De pronto sus ojos se humedecieron. Terry se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada para no incomodarla más.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento del teatro. Terry volteó a verla y notó que una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla. Sacó un pañuelo y se lo dio.

-No lo necesito, gracias. Estoy bien…

Pero en ese momento más lagrimas se precipitaron, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar aunque contenidamente.

-¡Ahora sí me dirás lo que te sucede, somos o no amigos Hayley! No me gusta verte así… Y tengo la impresión de que tiene que ver con el mequetrefe de Carl ¡Demonios Hayley, te advertí…

-Sí… sí. Lo sé… me lo advertiste y… yo no tomé… en cuenta lo que decías… Pero… ¡tú tampoco me haces caso nunca cuando te aconsejo algo! (Sollozaba y al final fingió enojo)

Aún estaban dentro del coche, Hayley se debatía tratando de detener sus lágrimas y Terry se sintió conmovido. Sin pensarlo la abrazó. La joven al sentir su abrazo, dejó de llorar. Cuando ella se tranquilizó por completo, se separaron. Entonces Hayley lo miró y le sonrió un poco avergonzada.

-Tengo muy mala suerte Terry, me fijo en quien no debería.

-Mentira, que yo recuerde lo detestabas. Fue el estúpido de Carl quien te asedió hasta que aceptaste salir con él.

-Cierto, pero el punto es que acepté porque creí que comenzaba a agradarme y resultó ser un soez. Ayer fuimos a un club, se quejó de que yo era fría con él y comenzó a beber. Saliendo, insistió en conducir y el muy idiota chocó contra un poste dentro del estacionamiento del club. Por suerte yo no me subí al auto.

-¿En serio? Vaya imbécil, ja, ja, ja.

-¡No es gracioso Terrence!

-¿No?

-¡No!

-Está bien Hayl, como tú digas, ja, ja… Perdón, no puedo evitar imaginar lo absurdo de la escena. Sólo saliste con él porque el tipo era un obsesionado y el muy bastardo se atrevió a quejarse de que no lo quieres, ja, ja. Dime ¿Vendrá hoy al ensayo o resultó mal herido?

-Está ileso, sólo arruinó mi coche. Pero no sé si venga a ensayar. Después de que se estampó, bajó del auto y yo le dije que no quería salir nunca más con él.

En ese momento vieron a un asistente del director del teatro, buscando entre los coches.

-Ahí está Mathew, debe estar buscándonos. Bajemos ya Terry.

-Diablos, son las cinco cuarenta y dos. Nos hemos retrasado. Sí, vamos.

Carl Thompson, era un actor novato de veintidós años que había entrado a la compañía tres semanas atrás. Había admirado a Hayley desde hacía siete años, cuando la entonces adolescente actriz, actuaba en el papel de Dorothy en una adaptación dramática y experimental del Mago de Oz. Razón por la que Carl se empeñó en estudiar teatro y entrar a St. James

Terry y Hayley ensayaron sin contratiempos, el director no notó la ausencia de Carl, ya que sólo era un suplente.

Grantchester se dirigía a su camerino cuando notó que alguien se escondía tras el umbral del pasillo. Rápidamente atrapó a Carl.

-¡Qué diablos haces aquí!

-No creas que me escondo Terrence. Únicamente estoy esperando a Hayley.

-Parece que no sabes darte por vencido ¿cierto? Bien, te enseñaré…

Terry le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que cayó al suelo.

En ese momento Hayley llegó hasta donde ellos estaban. Carl se levantó con la boca ensangrentada y Terry sujetó con ambas manos el cuello de la camisa del novato y lo levantó.

-¿Desistirás ahora?

-Sí, sí, suéltame ya. Ya no insistiré, lo prometo ¡Lo prometo!

Terry lo soltó y tomó a Hayley de la mano para llevársela a su camerino.

Una vez dentro, Terry fue hasta el vestidor y comenzó a cambiarse. Entre tanto Hayley se sentó frente al espejo con la intención de quitarse la peluca y el exceso de maquillaje.

-Ya no tienes loción Terry, iré a mi camerino y regreso.

-Ni lo pienses, yo te acompañaré. El idiota de Carl podría estar aun merodeando. Hay una loción nueva en el cajón.

Hayley abrió el cajón y entonces lo que menos le importó fue buscar la loción, porque la vio: Encontró la fotografía de Candy. En ese momento recordó que la había visto en la fundación. Sí, era la misma, ella era la hermosa joven que acompañaba al deslumbrante rubio que la había flechado y cuya cara no podía olvidar. Ahí, en ese cajón es donde ella había visto antes ese pecoso rostro, ella era la joven por la que Terry aún sufría ¡Ella!

-Hayley… ¿Qué sucede?

La joven saltó en el asiento.

-¡Terrence! ¡Me asustaste!

-No, tú me asustaste a mí. Quedaste tan absorta o mejor dicho embobada viendo dentro del cajón que no te percataste de que estaba detrás de ti.

-Lo siento.

-Ya la habías visto antes ¿Cierto?

-¿Cómo?

-La fotografía, la fotografía que estabas viendo, la fotografía de Candy.

-Ah… sí, sí. No es eso… es que…

-¡Qué sucede!

-Nada. Terry, sólo que creo haberla visto aquí en Nueva York ¿Sabes? A ella, la chica de la fotografía… Candy.

-Mmm, puede ser. Como sea no me lo digas ¿quieres? No necesito saberlo ¡No deseo hablar ya de ella!

Terry se acercó al cajón, sacó la botellita de loción y lo cerró de golpe.

-Ten, usa la cantidad que quieras.

Hayley se desmaquilló y Terry la acompaño hasta su camerino para que ella entrara a cambiarse a su vestidor. Juntos salieron del teatro y la llevó hasta su edificio para dejarla después ante la puerta de su departamento.

-Mañana pasaré por ti para ir al ensayo. También hablaré con David para que despida a Carl, ha demostrado que su único objetivo al entrar a la compañía era llegar a ti. Y sería conveniente que levantes una denuncia para que el tipo no se te acerque nunca más. Después del ensayo te llevaré a la estación si decides hacerlo, y atestiguaré en su contra.

-Gracias Terry. Sí, lo haré. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Terry bajó por las escaleras tenso. Estaba enfadado "el imbécil de Carl, todo era culpa del imbécil de Carl… o tal vez estaba celoso, nuevamente celoso… De qué, de quién. De Albert. Sí, estaba furioso porque de nuevo alguien le recordaba que ella estaba en Nueva york, con él. Al lado de él: De Albert"

No obstante aquél día, la semana terminó tranquila en el teatro St. James. Tras la denuncia, Carl se fue del teatro, dejó de buscar a Hayley y pronto todo volvió a la normalidad.

Al siguiente lunes por la mañana, Hayley se levantó temprano. Lo detestaba, le gustaba levantarse tarde los lunes. De mal humor se duchó, desayunó algo ligero y salió en su ya restaurado automóvil. Esa semana, comenzaban los nuevos ensayos en el teatro de la fundación Liberty; en donde de modo gratuito presentaría un monólogo para una causa benéfica al finalizar Marzo. Y no es que la joven actriz fuera tan altruista. Era su manager, la señora Perkins, quien la había hecho participe porque le servía para promover su carrera ante los medios.

 **III**

Candy pasó una semana llena de ocupaciones pero se sentía bastante feliz.

Las tareas como enfermera voluntaria dentro de la fundación eran cada vez más.

Debido al carácter alegre, noble y humanitario de la pecosa, todos los que la conocían querían estar cerca de ella. A veces, la involucraban en algo aun cuando estuviese fuera de su área. Como solía pasarle, sin ella proponérselo, se había hecho popular en muy poco tiempo.

Incluso ya tenía un admirador secreto. Christian; un joven poeta (de apenas 18 años) que aspiraba a dramaturgo y que laboraba en el área de talleres artísticos.

A media semana había ido a la enfermería en busca de algún analgésico porque sufría una jaqueca; Nunca imaginó lo que le esperaba, o mejor dicho, quién le esperaba al cruzar la puerta: Una hermosa rubia de cabello rizado y grandes ojos verdes, que llevaba puesta la bata de voluntaria y un bonito pantalón acampanado de mezclilla bordada, pudo leer en su gafete su nombre: Candice W. Andrew.

La enfermería estaba sola, Candy acomodaba algunos estantes y él se acercó buscando el frasco de los analgésicos (aunque casi se le quitó el dolor de cabeza con sólo verla).

-Hola, buen día ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

La hermosa y fresca sonrisa de Candy lo deslumbró. "Ya me has ayudado" Pensó.

-Sí, busco los analgésicos, me duele un poco la cabeza.

-Mmm… veamos… Creo que los moví a la vitrina, espera… Sí, aquí están.

Candy tomó el frasco, llenó un vaso de agua purificada y le dio dos tabletas al joven.

-Gracias.

Christian Trust, el nieto de uno de los principales accionistas de la fundación, era bastante tímido e introvertido, aunque de noble corazón. Quería decir más, preguntarle su nombre, presentarse tal vez, pero sólo pudo decir "gracias" se sonrojó, las manos le comenzaron a sudar frío y salió de la enfermería. Recorrió los pasillos maldiciendo entre dientes su timidez o su cobardía, como el la llamaba.

Cuando llegó a su aula cerró la persiana y se sentó en su escritorio. Cerró los ojos para visualizar nuevamente la sonrisa que acababa de impactarlo. Tomó su libreta y comenzó a escribir. Estaba pleno de inspiración; sin duda había encontrado a una nueva musa… A parte claro, estaba la rebelde y bella actriz Hayley Douglas, con quien trabajaba ya en los ensayos del monólogo que él mismo había escrito exclusivamente para que ella lo representara.

Pero más allá de la gente que cada día conocía y de sus labores en la fundación, Candy era en extremo feliz porque su noviazgo con Albert cada vez era más hermoso, romántico e incluso comenzaba a tornarse muy apasionado aunque sólo fueran besos y pese a ser muy poco el tiempo que pasaban juntos entre semana.

IV

La tercera semana de Febrero, la de San Valentín, llegó. Pero para Archie no era precisamente algo digno de celebrarse; no cuando esa semana pensaba arrebatarle a Isabelle llevándola de nuevo a Francia.

Continuará.

* * *

 _* Letra de la canción de Brian Eno "I'll come running" traducida por mí._

 _Perdónenme queridas lectoras. Las aprecio y valoro mucho a todas. Pese a eso tuve semanas más que ocupadas. Entre el trabajo y dos proyectos musicales para los que viajo a mucha distancia tres veces por semana, más las tareas cotidianas de casa: Acabé agotada._

 _Cuando comencé el fic sólo trabajaba en un lugar y menos horas que en la actualidad._

 _No son excusas, sólo que eso pasó._

 _Sin embargo el fic seguirá, he pensado ponerle fin por respeto a ustedes, pero cuando encuentro tiempo para escribir, los personajes me piden más; por así decir._

 _Y surgen nuevas situaciones. Ya sé hacia dónde voy; eso desde el primer capítulo. Pero en serio que entre más pienso en ponerle final suceden mejores cosas._

 _Así que no, no terminará en uno o dos capítulos más. Sólo les pido paciencia. Haré todo lo posible por terminar el fic en dos meses máximo, no más. Y de actualizar ya en adelante cada semana aunque sean capítulos breves._

* * *

 **Glenda: También te extrañe, gracias por estar al pendiente.**

 **tutypineaple: Gracias por darte una vueltecita, querida tuty ¡Tú sí que escribes! Admiro que tienes ya muchas historias, yo estoy en la segunda tuya y aún no la termino de leer. Sólo acabé Diseñada Para Mí.**

 **hikarulantisforlove: me gusta tu nickname (siempre lo pienso y no te lo escribo) y de tus reviews gracias mil, qué bien que te gusten las historias que se desarrollan paralelamente a Albert y Candy.**

 **Luz: Extraño el foro, tengo pendiente el final de tu Archie Fic uqe iba genial. Gracias por tus reviews y por seguir Despertando a Tu Encuentro. Sí, puedes considerar que éste Archie es sólo para ti.**

 **paulayjoaqui: gracias por seguir la historia, por la paciencia y por tu review. Tranquila no es que se compliquen gravemente.**

 **JENNY: Mil disculpas por la demora y gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Josie: Como de costumbre tus reviews simpáticos me alegran, la viejita celestina, ja, ja, sí la**

 **abuelita estaba haciéndola de cupido pero ya vez que se calmó. Gracias por seguir comentando.**


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

Capítulo 41

14 de Febrero de 1971

Albert caminaba sintiendo la suave y cálida arena bajo sus pies. A la distancia vislumbró a Candy envuelta en un etéreo halo de fulgurante luz. Las olas se entrelazaban en su danza vaivén como en un místico ritual y el sonido del agua al derrumbarse sobre la playa era digno de ser interpretado por una sinfonía. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y sentía el abdomen electrificado, esa sensación subía hasta su pecho, era un fuerte éxtasis, una euforia que nunca antes había experimentado.

Alcanzó a la rubia. Ella llevaba un precioso traje de baño color carmesí. La abrazó, acarició la piel desnuda de sus hombros y besó su cuello. Candy acariciaba su espalda, él sólo llevaba un pequeño bóxer azul. Albert la llevó hasta la orilla del mar y corrieron entre las olas hasta nadar en una parte profunda del océano que los envolvía majestuosamente. El brillo y el tono azul del agua era más hermoso y deslumbrante que de costumbre, la claridad de todo el entorno era casi mística. Cuando regresaron a la playa, exhaustos se tumbaron sobre la arena. Él observó a Candy un par de segundos, ella respiraba agitadamente con los ojos cerrados. Sin pensarlo más, él dejó la rienda libre a sus instintos y la atrajo hacía sí, quedando Candy sobre de él. Después de verse reflejado en los sorprendidos ojos de la rubia, Albert la besó apasionadamente ¿o era ella quien se apoderaba de sus labios?

 _…toc, toc, toc,_

 _…toc, toc._

-¿Albert me escuchas?

El rubio despertó, se levantó y fue hasta la puerta.

-Archie, qué pasa.

-¡Albert son las cinco y media! Dijiste que a las ocho saldríamos... íbamos a dejar algunas cosas en orden antes de que Candy despertara ¿recuerdas?

-¿Cinco y media? ¡Programé mi despertador a las cinco!

Albert regresó hasta su mesita de noche y notó que el reloj se había detenido, marcaba poco más de las tres de la madrugada.

...

El día anterior Albert lo había pasado por completo trabajando al igual que Archie y George. Era el primer sábado del año que habían tenido que sacrificar por el trabajo.

Después de dos juntas, una reunión con nuevos socios y una pila de papeles, que por la noche en el despacho de la mansión leyeron y firmaron, habían terminado exhaustos. En general había sido una semana ardua para los jóvenes empresarios.

Pero era domingo ya. Al fin se podrían dar un respiro y ésta vez no sería sólo un día.

Albert había planeado algo para sorprender a la pecosa, Archie también hizo planes con Isabelle.

Los dos Andrew bajaron aún en pijama al despacho y volvieron a subir con dos grandes cajas a cuestas. Cada uno entró a su respectiva habitación con su caja. Prepararon un par de maletas, de las misteriosas cajas sacaron bolsas con ropa y accesorios que habían comprado durante la semana. A ambos en el rostro se les dibujó una pícara sonrisa mientras empacaban.

Cuando Archie terminó se fue a duchar y después telefoneó a Isabelle.

Por su parte, Albert tras la ducha, fue hasta la recámara de la rubia.

Candy despertó poco a poco, sintiendo que las suaves manos de Albert acariciaban su cabello.

-Albert... ayer te extrañe mucho… ¿Pero no es muy temprano aún?

-Sí es temprano, perdona dormilona. Es sólo que tienes que levantarte ya.

-Oh, Albert cinco minutos más, aunque pensándolo bien no necesito seguir durmiendo…

Candy se sonrojó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estabas soñando conmigo?

Candy se quedó callada y se puso nerviosa, Albert la besó y ella se sonrojó aún más.

Él tuvo ganas de recostarse con ella y ya no ir a ningún lado. Sintió el deseo de quedarse todo el día ahí mismo besándola, pero dominando sus instintos, tomó suave aunque firmemente los brazos de Candy para que se levantara.

-Vamos Candy levántate.

Candy se levantó refunfuñando.

-Te espero en el comedor en una hora.

-Vaya Albert, para ser domingo sí que desayunaremos muy temprano (hizo un puchero, pero entonces recordó que era día de San Valentín).

En lo que Candy bajaba, Albert y Archie llevaron las maletas al cofre del auto. Y tras hacerlo fueron a la cocina, ambos se pusieron a preparar el desayuno: Jugo de naranja, chocolate caliente, fruta y pan tostado.

A las siete en punto Candy bajó al comedor y se sintió decepcionada; Ella esperaba algo especial, una sorpresa o un gigantesco ramo de rosas tal vez, pero no había nada nuevo. Parecía un día como todos, s _ólo que para ser domingo estaban desayunando demasiado temprano_ , volvió a lamentarse mentalmente.

Cómo era posible que ni Albert ni Archie recordaran que era día de los enamorados, durante el desayuno no lo mencionaron, no hablaron de tener planes para salir ¡Nada! Sólo la pasaron haciendo bromas porque a Candy se le notaba que quería seguir durmiendo. La rubia murmuraba entre dientes y ellos se divertían.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar, Candy se levantó, agradeció el desayuno y dijo que subiría a su habitación. Albert la alcanzó en las escaleras:

-Bajarás de nuevo verdad Candy, no vayas a volver a la cama.

-¿Saldremos?

-Sí.

-¿Archie va con nosotros?

-Sí.

-Qué bien, aunque creí que Archie vería a Isabelle (la pecosa trataba de disimular su inconformidad, ella quería pasar el día a solas con su novio).

-Creo que no la verá, saldremos los tres (mintió Albert).

-Está bien (dijo resignada Candy), bajaré en veinte minutos.

-Muy bien, te esperamos. Albert le hizo un guiño pícaro y la rubia se ruborizó.

...

Cuando Candy bajó, Albert y Archie ya la esperaban en el auto.

Hacía mucho frío, todos llevaban gruesos abrigos, gorrita y guantes.

 _después de quince minutos…_

-¿No es éste el camino a la mansión Boissieu?

-¿Te parece Candy?

-Sí, sí es Albert. Vaya ¿qué se traen entre manos eh?

-Nada, nada. Al parecer Archie sí se quedará con Isabelle (sonrió Albert).

Y Candy también sonrió ampliamente.

-Así que se alegran de deshacerse de mí ¿verdad? Por lo menos disimulen, quieren, ja, ja.

Candy se puso nerviosa, después de todo sí estaría sólo con Albert y moría de ganas por besarlo.

Al llegar frente a la mansión Boissieu, Archie bajó del auto y tocó el timbre.

Albert bajó también y sacó la maleta de Archie, los dos se despidieron y se desearon suerte.

Albert volvió al auto.

-Albert, qué fue todo eso… A caso esa maleta… Archie… ¡Se irá a Francia con Isabelle!

Albert comenzó a reír alegremente.

-Candy, no lo sé ¿A Francia? Tal vez…

-Albert, cómo lo dices tan tranquilo, yo quería despedirme de él.

-Calma Candy, no creo que se vaya a Francia en realidad.

-Es que Isabelle sí parte en unos días y al ver la maleta lo pensé. Se ve que él la quiere mucho.

-Sí, está bastante enamorado. Aunque no sé si la quiera más de lo que yo te quiero a ti Candy... eso sería difícil porque cada día mi amor por ti crece más ¿lo sabes?

-Entonces nos pasa lo mismo Albert (sonrió tímida y dulcemente).

-Pero ¿nosotros a dónde vamos? Es que éste camino, nunca habíamos pasado por aquí.

-Espera y lo sabrás. Por cierto hoy te ves más hermosa que de costumbre.

-Gracias Albert, aunque en realidad no me dio tiempo de peinarme bien y…

-No lo necesitas, con el cabello suelto y rebelde me gustas mucho.

La rubia se sentía en las nubes, él también se veía aún más guapo que de costumbre pero no se atrevió a decírselo.

-Mira Candy, es allá adelante, ya llegamos.

Candy sólo vio una enorme muralla, Albert bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta a Candy. Él rodeó los hombros de Candy con su brazo derecho y ambos caminaron hasta un enorme portón.

Albert tocó el timbre y un hombre uniformado se asomó. El rubio lo saludo y cuando el hombre les abrió, Albert le dio las llaves de su automóvil.

Entraron y Candy se sorprendió mucho al ver lo que había en el campo que rodeaba la enorme muralla, se trataba de un lujoso helicóptero.

-¿Candy, te gustaría acompañarme a dar un paseo?

-Sí Albert, vamos (Contestó feliz Candy) Aunque…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Alguien nos llevará ¿verdad?… O ¿A caso tú sabes pilotar un helicóptero? (dijo asustada)

-¿No confías en mi Candy? Claro qué sé. Quita esa carita de susto por favor, vamos.

Candy subió casi a empujones, pero una vez dentro del helicóptero se sintió de inmediato seducida, Albert se veía tan sensual de piloto que todo el miedo se le fue en un instante y se olvidó de todo.

Albert sobrevoló cerca de una hora la ciudad de Nueva York. Mostrándole a Candy durante el paseo los principales edificios, las plazas y la costa.

-¡Albert todo se ve hermoso desde aquí, nunca pensé que supieras volar! ¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer o que no hayas hecho ya?

-Sí, hay muchas cosas que aún no hago Candy, pero aprenderé (guiño el ojo volteando a verla). Ahora mira, hacía allá nos dirigimos.

-Es… es el aeropuerto.

-Así es, querías despedirte de Archie ¿cierto?

Aterrizaron en una pista para helicópteros privados y un carrito los llevó hasta el aeropuerto.

Archie e Isabelle los esperaban ya.

-Señor Albert aquí está su equipaje (dijo un joven uniformado que trabajaba en el aeropuerto)

-¿Equipaje? Albert tú…

-Nosotros, Candy. Nosotros nos vamos algunos días de vacaciones.

-¿Los cuatro?

-Sí Candy, pero no en el mismo vuelo. Verás, Isabelle y yo iremos a Hawaii. Y bueno, Albert no me ha dicho a dónde piensa llevarte (mintió Archie para que fuese una sorpresa para la pecosa).

A Candy se le iluminó la mirada, pasaría unos días en algún lugar (no le importaba dónde) vacacionando con Albert. Se sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Archie e Isabelle se despidieron del par de rubios, su vuelo saldría primero.

Albert y Candy se dirigieron a su sala de espera. En aproximadamente media hora, partirían rumbo a la isla Harbour en las Bahamas.

Continuará.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews y por seguir la historia.

Disculpen la espera, seguiré actualizando lo más frecuente posible.

Las quiero.

Blackcat2010: Que alegría leer tus reviews y saber que estas leyendo Despertando A Tu Encuentro. Yo admiro tu manera de escribir, aún recuerdo la GF de éste año, tu songfic y otros minis tuyos que están en el FA y son muy buenos.

Luz: Gracias a ti por todo el apoyo. Me hace feliz que sigas el fic pese a que he tardado, ya vienen más capítulos aunque no sean tan extensos.

Glenda: Muchas gracias yo igual soy feliz con tus reviews.

paulayjoaqui: Espero que te haya gustado éste San Valentín que apenas empieza.

Patty: Muchas gracias por seguir Despertando a Tu Encuentro. No te preocupes por eso del cruce de caminos, va a estar interesante.

hikarulantisforlove: Gracias y porque tú lo pediste ya retoman protagonismo los rubios.

Josie: Así es Annie no se ha dado cuenta de con quién sale ahora el gatito, eres perspicaz. Gracias por tus reviews Josie.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

Capítulo 42

Candy y Albert abordaron su avión tomados de la mano. Candy estaba muy feliz y cuando se enteró del destino se sorprendió. Los dos conocerían una romántica Isla juntos.

Durante el viaje, la rubia sonriente observaba a través de la ventanilla del avión y soñaba despierta mientras veía las nubes. Ocasional y espontáneamente miraba a Albert, cuando sus miradas se encontraban, ella en los hermosos ojos azules de él encontraba además del verdadero amor, una mirada intensa y seductora.

El vuelo no fue muy largo, hicieron aproximadamente tres horas hasta Nassau. Tres cómodas horas en las que la atendieron como a una princesa, porque viajaban en primera clase. Candy disfrutó mucho el vuelo y al aterrizar el avión, sintió que el trayecto había sido pequeño, aunque en realidad no lo fue tanto así. Sin embargo eso dejó de importarle y su corazón comenzó a palpitar vehementemente cuando Albert la tomó de la mano para bajar del avión:

-Candy, a partir de este momento seremos sólo tú y yo. Moría de ganas por perderme en un lugar nuevo y alejado de todo, para estar únicamente contigo.

-Yo también quería estar sólo contigo Albert.

 **::::::: ::: :::::::**

De Nassau (las Bahamas) tomaron un taxi hasta la costa. Ahí los esperaba ya un Ferry privado que los llevaría hasta la Isla Harbour.

…Albert había elegido esa playa porque quería conocer un nuevo rincón del mundo con Candy. Un lugar recóndito y exuberante pero al que no les tomara mucho tiempo llegar. Recordó el largo viaje hasta Sri Lanka y a pesar de que ganas de tomarse unas largas vacaciones al lado de Candy no le faltaban, sabía que aún tenía asuntos por resolver en Nueva York. Sólo estarían en la Isla tres noches y al cuarto día volarían de regreso poco antes del anochecer…

El Ferry era precioso, Candy se sentía dentro del sueño más perfecto que jamás hubiera vivido.

Una vez a bordo del Ferry, ambos se cambiaron de ropa en camarotes separados.

Cuando se volvieron a encontrar en el pasillo, Albert la abrazó:

-¿Puedo ser tu San Valentín?

-Mmm… no lo sé Albert.

-¿Es que hay alguien más? Por lo menos aquí y ahora soy tu única opción, no lo pienses tanto Candy.

-Dame otra razón y tal vez acepte.

-Te la daré cuando lleguemos a la Isla… pero esto es un adelanto.

Albert la besó apasionadamente aunque el beso fue muy breve a propósito. Candy se ruborizó y él la tomo de la mano para llevarla hasta la cubierta principal, en donde después de un rato y tras el éxtasis al observar el paradisiaco panorama, se recostaron sobre las confortables sillas de cubierta, disfrutando de la brisa del mar.

Cuando llegaron a la Isla, Candy estuvo segura de que era todo mejor que un sueño.

Nunca creyó que existiera algo igual, las aguas cristalinas iban en diferentes tonalidades, desde el azul turquesa hasta el rosa y de este último color era la arena. La belleza sin igual de la arena rosada era incrementada por los mágicos tonos del atardecer. El cielo, la arena y el agua formaban un entorno color lila, violeta, rosa y azul… Sí, aún mejor que un sueño, sobre todo porque estaba ahí con él, con Albert.

El conductor del Ferry les ayudó a bajar la maleta:

-Señor Andrew, ésta es la playa privada del hotel ¿Desea que los acompañé?

-No, yo llevaré la maleta. Muchas gracias por todo.

-Gracias a usted señor ¡Bienvenidos a la Isla Harbour! La entrada del hotel está a la derecha, seguramente ya lo están esperando.

Los rubios cruzaban la mitad de la preciosa playa cuando de repente Albert se detuvo y en un solo movimiento dejó caer la maleta para tomar a Candy de la cintura y bajarla hasta que ambos quedaron sentados uno frente al otro sobre la arena.

-Dije que te daría otra razón…

La miró y la besó con más pasión que en el ferry… y por más tiempo.

-Y te daré todas las razones que necesites para que me elijas hoy.

-¿Sólo hoy?

-Es que hoy es San Valentín Candy, pero creo que sabes bien que no deseo que me dejes ir nunca.

-¿Nunca?

Hizo eco en tono de pregunta Candy, porque no sabía ni qué decir. Lo amaba más que a su vida y sentía como la euforia del amor la colmaba hechizándola. No encontraba las palabras para expresarle su amor. Todo lo que él le decía la hacía estremecerse de éxtasis. Y tras hacer esa pregunta, enmudeció de felicidad. Sentía que su corazón le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento porque sus latidos eran tan intensos que resultaban casi violentos. Todo esto le sucedía a la rubia mientras veía a Albert a los ojos, esperando una respuesta.

-Nunca, Candy. Mientras tú me ames siempre estaré contigo, porque sé que yo te amaré hasta que deje de existir.

El clima cálido los envolvió, pero más calidez había en sus almas y en sus corazones. Se abrazaron así, sentados en posición de loto sobre la arena color de rosa. Después del abrazo Albert se recostó sobre la Arena y Candy hizo lo mismo, él la tomó de la mano y observaron juntos los matices del violáceo cielo.

Albert en ese momento recordó Sri Lanka y supo que cumplía una de las fantasías que había tenido durante su último viaje: Recostarse en la playa al lado de Candy. Eso había deseado y ahora que estaba con ella se sentía aún mejor de lo que esperaba. Sintió que era tan feliz que bien podría permanecer en ese momento por siempre. Pero también sabía que era sólo el inicio, que su corazón albergaba muchos otros anhelos aún y todos quería cumplirlos al lado de Candy.

Continuará.

* * *

¿Qué están haciendo Archie e Isabelle? ¿Cómo está pasando el día de San Valentín Damien?

…¿Y Terrence? Nos leemos en el 43, pronto.

Gracias a todas por sus hermosos reviews, me da mucha felicidad leerlos, las quiero:

 **Luz**

 **Glenda**

 **Josie**

 **Blackcat2010**

 **Flor mnl**

 **corneliagrandchester**

 **paulayjoaqui**


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Despertando a tu Encuentro

Por LisW. Andrew

* * *

Capítulo 43

Lakewood

Damien caminaba en dirección a su casa con waffy, su gatita, en brazos. Pronto el reloj del centro marcaría las cinco de la tarde en punto. Los domingos normalmente se quedaba en alguna banquita hasta que el espectáculo del crepúsculo vespertino llegaba a su fin. Pero esa tarde en especial, no quiso permanecer en la calle por más tiempo. Y no era que detestara la celebración del día de San Valentín. Antes, nunca le había afectado ver a las parejas regodeándose por las calles, había sido testigo de muchos días así en Paris. Pero ciertamente, en Francia no se había enamorado o ilusionado profundamente y mucho menos había sido rechazado.

Todo lo contrario; En la universidad sus compañeras literalmente lo perseguían, ni qué decir de las jóvenes de la alta sociedad que le presentaban en reuniones familiares y que alrededor de esta fecha, le enviaban toda suerte de obsequios, incluso cartas románticas. Cartas que leía para divertirse pero que jamás tomó en serio. Nunca pasó un San Valentín enamorado, pero tampoco con el corazón roto. Pese a todo lo anterior no extrañaba su país, ni se arrepentía de vivir en los Estados Unidos. Y sin embargo, caminaba decidido hacia su casa para huir del, por momentos, empalagoso "espectáculo".

Cuando llegó a su casa se quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos. Fue hasta la cocina y preparó atún para waffy. Dejó a la gatita comiendo, fue hasta la estancia y se recostó sobre el amplio sillón.

Poco después, waffy lo alcanzó y se quedó dormida en una mullida camita que tenía sobre la alfombra, junto al sofá. Damien se relajó totalmente y cerró los ojos, pero no tenía sueño. Comenzó a recordar los últimos momentos de su paseo. El cielo, la tarde… Y de repente revivió en su mente algo que había sucedido antes; Cuando iba rumbo al parque al medio día:

Él, como de costumbre pasaba frente a la casa de la señora Claire, cuando de pronto una pareja que llevaba a un perrito pasó junto a ellos. Waffy brincó asustada porque el perrito ladró, Damien la atrapó rápidamente y al hacerlo volteó en dirección a la acera de enfrente.

Fue cuando la vio, parecía haber estado atenta a lo que sucedía. Estaba del otro lado de la ventana. Sus ojos se encontraron y Glenda no parpadeo durante algunos segundos. Había algo especial en ella y en la forma en la que la joven lo veía. Su mirada lo traspasó mientras lo observaba.

Sí, era bella. Sus ojos aceitunados y su lacio cabello largo color castaño claro, combinaban a la perfección con su hermosa piel apiñonada. Pero algo más lo inquietó a parte de su belleza física.

Ella le parecía una joven bastante tímida o más bien introvertida, reservada. Pero el modo en el que le sostuvo la mirada no lo había sido. ¿A caso la jovencita lo había hecho de modo consciente? ¿Fue un coqueteo?

"Sentí como si hubiera estado esperando a que yo la viera" Damien suspiró mientras esa idea cruzaba por su mente y al escuchar su propio suspiro, salió del trance sentándose de golpe en el sofá.

-¡Maldición! Vaya que me está trastornando tanta cursilería que atestigüé hoy. Comenzaba a imaginar tonterías. Ella simplemente estaba ahí por casualidad.

A unas cuadras de ahí Glenda recostada sobre su cama, también pensaba en lo sucedido.

Cuando vio que Damien estaba cerca, decidió salir de su escondite tras la cortina; Total, él nunca volteaba y quería verlo un poco mejor. El día lo ameritaba.

Para el momento en el que Damien pasó frente a su casa, ella casi tenía el rostro pegado al vidrió. Entonces vio cómo él se agachó para atrapar a su gatita y un instante después (no supo cuándo) la estaba viendo a los ojos.

Glenda perpleja se sintió incapaz de parpadear (no fuera a ser sólo una visión, temía que al hacerlo se esfumaría para siempre) y sin proponérselo, se dejó llevar, perdió la noción del tiempo-espacio y se adentró en la mirada de fuego del joven doctor.

Sintió que una cálida sensación recorría su cuerpo mientras su espíritu alcanzaba las nubes y una ráfaga eléctrica atravesaba su abdomen.

Hasta que él inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y siguió su camino.

Entonces la embargó una gran inquietud, tuvo ganas de alcanzarlo en la calle, de inventar cualquier tonto pretexto (que su abuelita se sentía mal o algo así) con tal de hablarle.

Quiso correr, acompañarlo a su acostumbrado paseo dominical. Pero no se atrevió a hacer nada y lo vio alejándose de ahí.

Damien, su amor platónico, dobló en la esquina rumbo al parque.

:::::::::::: ::: ::::::::::::

Nueva York

Mientras Edward conducía atento, Annie lo observaba.

Estaba ya muy enamorada de él. De su semblante tierno, risueño y refinado.

Amaba su cabello rubio cenizo, sus coquetos ojos verde claro, sus modales siempre impecables, su amabilidad y su increíble porte de joven de sociedad. Hasta le gustaba su, a veces, ingenuo y un poco bobo sentido del humor.

Durante cada paseo con él, las horas se le iban como minutos. Le fascinaba estar junto a él. Y cuando Edward la llevaba de regreso a su casa, ella en secreto entristecía. Esas despedidas la ponían ansiosa. Pasaba la noche pensando en él, recordando cada detalle vivido a su lado e imaginando cómo sería su próxima cita.

Ese domingo en especial (no sólo por celebrarse el día de San Valentín, sino porque en verdad Edward cada vez le gustaba más) Annie se sentía impaciente e inquieta.

Quería que llegaran ya a la cafetería para sentarse frente a frente y conversar. Aunque no tanto por la conversación, sino porque Edward al hablar con ella la miraba de un modo único e irresistible, ya era adicta a sus miradas.

Y aunque no se atrevía a reconocerlo, no sólo eran esos ojos verdes de él los que la perturbaban y fascinaban. No, además Annie también gustaba de escrutar (aunque discreta y veladamente) otra sección de su cara. La mitad inferior del atractivo rostro de Edward, era igualmente exquisita. En especial sus labios.

Edward era muy apuesto, su delgada y elegante boca la ponía nerviosa; Era del tamaño exacto, no muy pequeña, no muy grande. Sencillamente de la proporción adecuada, la que garantiza un beso perfecto. Y cuando Ed sonreía, ella a veces se sentía a punto de enloquecer, porque era una sonrisa muy suave, amplia, tierna y dulce. Como a ella le gustaba.

Archie era un seductor, igual de atractivo eso sí, pero un seductor al fin y al cabo.

En cambio Edward aunque sin dejar de ser tierno, era mucho más serio en cuestiones de conquista. Poseía también un excelente y muy dulce sentido del humor y se le veía siempre jovial con los suyos (le recordaba a Stear sólo en ese sentido). Sin embargo, al igual que Archie, pero a su modo, Edward también era muy elegante (francés tenía que ser).

Annie después de un mes de citas, sentía que conocía cada vez mejor al apuesto primogénito de los Boissieu. Y pronto se dio cuenta de lo que más le gustaba de él, más allá de su exquisita apariencia:

Edward no coqueteaba a propósito. Eso le encantaba porque no se sentía insegura. No temía perderlo porque todas caerían rendidas ante sus elegantes encantos (temor que frecuentemente la asaltaba estando con Archie).

Tras ser consiente de eso, se dio cuenta de que su carácter débil no iba bien con la personalidad de su exnovio. Al lado de Archie, constantemente la atormentaban los celos. Por eso sentía que Edward era el indicado, le gustaba tanto como Archie le había gustado, pero se sentía tranquila estando con él.

-Annie ¿se puede saber por qué me ves así?

-¿Cómo? Oh, Edward. No… no estaba viéndote. Yo… me distraje… e… estaba pensando en Candy.

Edward notó que la había puesto nerviosa y le siguió el juego.

-Ya veo Annie. Debes extrañarla, es tu única amiga en Nueva York y no la has visto últimamente ¿cierto?

-Sí, la extraño. No la he visto desde que entró como voluntaria a la fundación.

-Que es causalmente a donde iremos más tarde.

-Sí. Edward ¿tú sabes si irá a la función con Albert?

-No lo sé, tal vez los veamos o tal vez no.

Edward sabía que Albert y Candy habían salido de viaje. Archie se lo había comentado porque le dijo que llevaría a Isabelle a Hawái. Pero no se lo quiso decir. Consideró que no era el momento.

Annie no dijo más para no seguir con el tema. Sólo asintió y respiró aliviada porque se libró de quedar evidenciada ante Edward (o eso creyó).

En realidad ella no extrañaba a su rubia amiga en absoluto; No desde que lo había conocido a él. No extrañaba a Candy como antes, porque se la pasaba pensando en Edward. Ese nuevo sentimiento ocupaba por completo cada espacio de su corazón y no había lugar para otras emociones ni para extrañar a alguien más.

-Annie ¿Quieres ir a algún otro lugar? O vamos a la cafetería que tanto te gustó la última vez que salimos.

-Sí. El café de la semana pasada está bien Edward, gracias.

Minutos más tarde llegaron a la lujosa cafetería. Edward estacionó su coche en el estacionamiento destinado a clientes distinguidos. Bajó de su auto, le abrió la puerta a Annie y entraron juntos al café, de donde se les vería salir casi tres horas después.

Edward y Annie ahora se dirigían al teatro de la fundación Liberty. Ed la invitó a una función especial.

El señor Jonathan Boissieu, era un buen amigo (además de socio) de Joseph Trust, uno de los principales accionistas del conglomerado Mathews-Liberty. Joseph invitó a los Boissieu al estreno del monólogo "Red Carnation" obra que había sido escrita ni más ni menos que por su nieto Christian.

Pero los padres de Ed no podían asistir, se encontraban fuera de Nueva York (en esos momentos rumbo a Lakewood). Sabine se había encaprichado en hacerle una visita sorpresa a su hijo menor. Así que le pidió a Edward que fuese en representación de la familia.

Edward no desaprovechaba el tiempo, a la vez salía con Annie, complacía a su padre, disfrutaba del arte escénico y de paso fortalecía sus relaciones de negocios. Logrando simultáneamente avances tanto en su vida personal como en su vida comercial. A él sin duda le complacía ser el presidente de las empresas Boissieu.

Cuando llegaron a la fundación faltaban veinte minutos para que la obra iniciara. Entraron al teatro, un acomodador los llevó hasta el palco principal y les señaló sus asientos. Ahí ya se encontraba el señor Joseph.

-¡Edward, me alegra que vinieras!

-Buenas noches señor Trust, el gusto es mío, agradezco su invitación… Permítame presentarle a la señorita Annie Britter.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. Es un gusto conocerla, es usted una jovencita muy bella, en hora buena. Pero sentémonos, les reserve estos lugares junto a nosotros…

Y a propósito de jóvenes ¿Recuerdas a mi nieto Christian? Edward

-Claro, aunque la última vez que lo vi él tenía sólo cinco años y yo doce.

-Cómo olvidarlo, fue en Paris… pero dónde se metió ese muchacho. Estaba aquí hace unos momentos… vaya jovenzuelo escurridizo. Te lo presentaré nuevamente cuando regrese, seguro ya no lo reconocerás. Desde que se cree poeta ha cambiado radicalmente. Ah, ésta juventud enloquece. Aun así lo aprecio en demasía; Después de todo sigue siendo mi único nieto.

A quien sí frecuentó en Francia mientras acababa sus estudios medio-superiores fue a tu hermano, a Damien, ja, ja. Me alegra que sigan siendo amigos… Qué lástima que no pudo venir ésta noche, al parecer ya no está en Nueva York… por cierto ¿Jonathan tampoco viene?

-Oh, no señor, le pido lo disculpe. Mi madre tuvo que salir de la ciudad y él la acompañó.

-Descuida, conozco bien a Sabine, ja, ja. Nath siempre la complace. Nunca aprendió a negársele de vez en cuando y estos son los resultados ja, ja.

-Vaya, sí que conoce bien a mi madre, señor, ja, ja.

Annie sonrió para sus adentros se imaginó una vida al lado del apuesto rubio y pensó "Ojalá seas conmigo como tu padre con tu mamá y a mí también me complazcas en todo"

Pero al mismo tiempo estaba un poco molesta, la había presentado sólo como "la señorita Britter" Sentía que moriría de impaciencia esperando el día en el que Edward la presentara como a su novia. Aunque ciertamente no lo era aún, él no se lo había pedido ¿Acaso no pensaba hacerlo? ¿Acaso ella no le gustaba?

Mientras tanto, en los camerinos:

-Chris ¿En verdad no has visto a Terrence?

-Por enésima vez Hayley: He recorrido el teatro entero y no lo he visto. Vaya que te gusta, mira que semblante triste y ansioso tienes.

-Te he dicho que sólo somos amigos. Por supuesto que no me interesa del modo que afirmas… es sólo que el muy cretino dijo que vendría. En estos momentos nos deberían estar tomando fotografías juntos. Cuando la obra acabe no pienso conceder entrevistas, yo lo hago antes, es mi estilo. El que Terry estuviese ya aquí ayudaría mucho a mi carrera y…

-Ayudará más a tu carrera el monólogo que he escrito, estoy seguro de que será un éxito y pronto podremos presentarlo en Europa.

-Christian Trust, tú sólo tienes dieciocho años y por muy influyente que sea tu procedencia, nunca has pertenecido a los medios. Aunque yo sólo tengo veintidós, llevo en el teatro muchos años ya. Debes admitir que no tienes la menor idea de cómo se maneja el mundo de la farándula en general. Acepto que tu obra es sorprendentemente buena para alguien de tu edad, pero el que venga Terrence Grantchester nos conviene a los dos.

-Creí que era tu amigo y que lo llamabas Terry…

-¡No molestes más!

-Vaya, sólo vine a decirte que él no ha llegado y que tú ya tienes que salir, te tomarán fotos en la sala de prensa y después la obra iniciará.

-No eres mi manager, dile a ella que venga ¡Necesito verla!

Christian salió molesto del camerino y recorrió los pasillos tras bambalinas sin rumbo fijo "Las actrices son insoportables. Terrence Grantchester… ¡A mí qué me importa Terrence Grantchester! Mi obra no necesita esa clase de publicidad. Lo que más lamento no es la ausencia del famoso actorcito Inglés. Lo que me duele es que Candy no haya venido. Le dejé en la enfermería invitaciones especiales, había reservado los mejores lugares para ella. Sé muy bien que alguien como la hermosa enfermera sólo es un sueño para mí. Pese a eso, me gustaría tanto que estuviera aquí… Está bien Candy, trataré de disfrutar de esta función aún sin tu presencia pero algún día te invitaré a una obra en la que se reciten los versos que me has inspirado, o mejor aún, si me atreviera te los diría yo mismo, yo mismo"

Christian salió de sus ensoñaciones veinte minutos después, cuando anunciaron la tercera llamada y se abrió el telón.

En ese momento se apresuró hasta su palco. Las luces del teatro ya se habían apagado y Hayley salía a escena.

Los reflectores envolvieron a la bella actriz en un halo de luz dorada, lucía un glamoroso vestido de noche color escarlata, largo y entallado. Su blanca tez, su largo cuello, su corto cabello negro y el azul de sus ojos destacaban gloriosamente.

El monólogo fue retratando la amplia gama de emociones que despierta en una mujer de mundo el apasionado amor juvenil. Desde el loco frenesí hasta el desgarrador dolor tras la separación.

El escenario estaba lleno de claveles rojos y ella magníficamente fue relatando sus excesos, sus arrebatos, glorias y penurias, sobre un elegante diván negro, del que se levantaba algunas veces para recorrer el escenario con una copa de champaña en la mano derecha.

Copa de la que nunca bebió Clarissa, la femme fatale que representaba. Copa que finalmente dejó intacta sobre una pequeña mesa junto al diván. Y tras hacerlo salió de escena. Entonces la copa se iluminó por un halo de luz rosa que se apagó lentamente hasta que cayó el telón.

El público aplaudió vigorosa y entusiastamente, la actuación de Hayley había sido magnifica. Era sin duda una futura diva del teatro, una gran actriz.

Las luces del teatro se encendieron y en el palco especial, el señor Joseph Trust felicitó a su nieto. Edward y Annie también lo felicitaron y se despidieron.

Christian acompañó a su abuelo hasta su coche en donde además de su chofer lo esperaba su tía.

-¿No te vas con nosotros?

-Oh no tía. Me quedaré, aún tengo que atender a la prensa.

-Muy bien Chris, no llegues tan tarde a la casa por favor.

-Como digas tía. Abuelo gracias de nuevo por venir, los veo en la casa.

El joven entró nuevamente al teatro y siguió hasta los camerinos. Sin tocar entró al de Hayley pero en lugar de verla a ella, encontró a Terry fumando un cigarrillo de pie, recargado de espaldas ante el espejo.

-Disculpe señor Grantchester, no sabía que Hayl tenía compañía.

Dicho esto Christian dio media vuelta y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Hayley se asomó desde su vestidor.

-¡Terry, lo hubieras detenido!

-Al ver que le molestaba mi presencia, yo pensaba salir; pero él decidió marcharse. Acaba de cambiarte y ve tras él. No pienso ir a alcanzarlo Hayley… Ja, ja, además me llamó señor, es absurdo ¡Quién demonios se creé! Apenas hará un par de semanas que cumplí veintiún años.

-Y Chris hace poco cumplió dieciocho…

-¿Con tres años menos ya creé que soy un anciano? Entonces te llamaré señora a ti, sólo por respeto.

-Terry no te atrevas. Yo soy dos años más grande que tú, pero todos creen que tengo tres años menos.

-Oh, sí, ja, ja, ja… lo había olvidado. Otra de las estrategias de tu representante.

-Además, en verdad luzco como una adolescente.

-Sí, eso no lo discuto y aunque lucieras de tu edad, somos todavía jóvenes. Me parece ridículo que finjas que tienes diecinueve.

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado.

-Bien, y eso no hace que cambié de opinión. Es ridículo, estamos en los setentas ya. Esas cosas ya no importan.

-Terry, no sabes nada; Al parecer nadie de los que me rodean comprende cómo se maneja una carrera ante los medios.

-Vaya, discúlpeme señorita diva.

-A veces me sorprende que tu madre sea la gran Eleonor Baker.

-Y tú a veces te comportas como ella, y no es un halago. Por ejemplo ahora, llevas veinte minutos en el vestidor. Si no terminas de vestirte ya, yo mismo entraré a ponerte la ropa.

-Dirás a quitármela.

-No he dicho eso.

-Pero es buena idea, en lugar de discutir por estupideces o protestar porque demoro, vas a ayudarme. Lo que pasa es que el maldito cierre del vestido no baja y no quiero arruinarlo.

En ese momento Hayley salió del vestidor descalza y con el cierre del ajustado vestido escarlata, abierto hasta la mitad de la espalda. Terry se acercó y trató de bajarle el cierre pero era inútil, no podía.

-Llamaré a alguien más, a tu representante, ella podrá ayudarte…

-¡No! Ella está atendiendo a la prensa, si la haces venir es capaz de obligarme a dar otra entrevista. Le dije que hoy acabando la obra me iría y ella accedió. Mejor trataré yo de nuevo.

-Pero llevas casi media hora tratando. Mejor te ayudo a que te lo quites de otra manera.

-Y se puede saber cómo ¿acaso piensas cortarlo?

-Si no hay otra solución…

-¡No te atrevas Terry!

-Te compraré otro igual.

-No podrás conseguir otro igual, lo han hecho sólo para mí, es del famoso…

-¡No me importa! Le diré a quien quiera que te lo haya hecho que te haga otro igual, ja, ja.

-¡Terry!

-Sólo bromeaba. A caso no puedes quitártelo por los hombros.

-Si se pudiera ya lo habría hecho.

-Está bien lo intentaré una vez más.

Terry, con más cuidado, trató de desabrocharlo. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco ¿nervioso? O quizás era algo más que nerviosismo lo que sentía, porque un delicioso escalofrío atravesó su espalda cuando sin querer sus manos chocaron con la tersa, suave y blanca piel de la espalda de Hayley.

-Disculpa.

-No me dolió, no te preocupes, inténtalo sólo una vez más por favor.

-Está bien, no te muevas.

Terry trató de relajarse, se concentró nuevamente y por fin lo logró.

-Ya está, vaya lío en el que nos metió tu tan exclusivo diseñador.

-Gracias.

Hayley se sonrojó y enseguida dio media vuelta sin dar tiempo a que Terry acabara de bajar el cierre. Cerró con sus manos el vestido para que no se le viera la espalda y caminó rápidamente hasta su vestidor. Después de diez minutos salió con un pantalón acampando de terciopelo negro y un hermoso suéter color violeta. Terry pensó que se veía hermosa, pero lo ocultó muy bien fingiéndose molesto por la prolongada espera.

-Vaya, ya era tiempo ¿Ahora sí nos vamos?

-Sí Terry.

:::::::::::: ::: ::::::::::::

Eran poco más de las diez de la noche. Edward conducía, estaba ya muy cerca de la casa de Annie.

Ella se la había pasado muy bien con él y su semblante lucía tranquilo, pero en realidad se esforzaba por enmascarar lo que en verdad le estaba pasando en esos momentos. Se sentía decepcionada, triste y frustrada. Ella creyó que Ed haría un avance en su relación, esperaba algo más, su primer beso o por lo menos algún indicio de que le gustaba.

No podía creer que la cita acabara así. Creyó que por ser día de San Valentín, él por lo menos le obsequiaría algo. Había estado muy ilusionada la semana entera y ahora se sentía desdichada, tal vez Edward sólo la veía como a una amiga y nunca, ni en un millón de citas más, llegaría a enamorarse de ella.

-Llegamos Annie.

Tras decirlo, Edward bajó del auto y ayudó a Annie a bajar del mismo dándole la mano. Entonces la acompañó hasta la entrada de su casa, como siempre hacia.

Ella no lo miraba, agradeció por haberla llevado y se precipitó a abrir la puerta; sólo quería entrar, correr hasta su cuarto y liberar el dolor que sentía en su corazón, llorando la noche entera.

En ese momento Edward la sujetó del brazo con su mano izquierda mientras su mano derecha se apresuraba debajo la barbilla de Annie para levantar su rostro obligándola a mirarlo.

-Annie ¿Te vas así, sin mirarme, sin sonreír? ¿No sabes acaso que cuando nos despedimos guardo ese dulce gesto con el que me dices adiós? No sabes que si no me miras antes de que me vaya…

Las últimas palabras las dijo cuándo sus ojos se encontraban ya muy de cerca a los de ella, quien los tenía totalmente abiertos. Le habló con una voz casi inaudible muy cerca de su boca y sus labios suavemente chocaron, entonces la besó. Annie cedió y fue un eléctrico beso, mágico y largo.

Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban bastante ruborizados. Annie bajó la cabeza avergonzada y Edward la acarició pasando sus largos dedos por sus mejillas.

-Annie, perdóname.

-Perdóname tú Edward.

-No te pido perdón por besarte ahora, te pido perdón por no haberlo hecho antes. Annie yo buscaba el momento, el momento perfecto. Ahora sé que fui un tonto, cualquier momento es perfecto, lo que importa es que eres tú. Estoy enamorado de ti Annie.

-Edward… yo…

-Dime Annie ¿Te gusto? Te gustaría… Discúlpame creo que todo lo estoy haciendo mal hoy. No me digas nada. Espera.

Edward buscó dentro de su abrigo, sacó una carta y la colocó entré las manos de la perpleja joven.

-Annie, es para ti. Si después de leerla quieres verme, estaré esperándote.

Annie asintió.

-Te hablaré mañana.

-Está bien Edward.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Annie entró a su casa, su corazón latía acelerado y tenía la mente un poco confundida. Planeaba ir a su cuarto porque quería leer cuanto antes la carta, pero escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

-¡Edward!

-Annie, no quiero irme así ¿Vendrías conmigo al parque?

-Está bien.

El parque de la zona residencial estaba bastante cerca y era exclusivo además de muy hermoso, pero los adinerados residentes rara vez lo visitaban. Cuando llegaron se percataron enseguida de que eran los únicos ahí.

Edward tomó a Annie de la mano y la condujo por los jardines del parque hasta que encontró un rincón al que la luz de los tenues faros no llegaba. Sólo las estrellas iluminaban aquél recóndito sendero. Siguiendo sus impulsos, Ed acorraló a Annie recargándola contra uno de los árboles que los rodeaban y la volvió a besar, esta vez con urgencia y con pasión.

Annie no supo cómo pero le correspondía, descubrió que su boca se volvía casi autómata, como si fuese ajena a ella misma (ya que nunca creyó que podría ser capaz de besar así a alguien). Después de varios minutos Edward se controló y dejó de besarla para recuperar el aliento. Y aunque hubiera deseado continuar, reaccionó y supo que tenía que decirle lo que sentía, además de con besos con palabras.

-Annie, la carta que te di… Antes de que la leas, quiero decírtelo. Estoy loco por ti, desde que te conocí no dejo de extrañarte y de desear que estés conmigo. Dime Annie ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? ¿Podrías enamorarte de mí?

-Edward yo…

-Annie discúlpame por traerte aquí y por besarte así antes de pedírtelo, no quise faltarte al respeto.

-No es eso Edward…

Ed se dio cuenta de que Annie estaba bastante nerviosa, después de todo era una joven demasiado tímida y temerosa, pero la amaba así, amaba su timidez y sus temores. Notó en su mirada que Annie también lo quería pero que no sabía cómo decírselo. Eso provocó que la deseara más, tenía ganas de protegerla por siempre… de… de besarla de nuevo. Y lo hizo, aunque trató de no ser tan violento, dominó sus instintos y la besó dulcemente.

Después de besarla le volvió a preguntar:

-Annie ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Sí Edward.

Cuando escuchó el sí de Annie, Edward sintió cómo su corazón palpitaba de felicidad y la abrazó haciéndola dar vueltas en el aire.

-Te amo Annie.

-Edward, yo también.

:::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::

Archie e Isabelle tras casi once horas de vuelo en el lujoso jet privado de los Andrew (que Albert había dispuesto para que su sobrino volara con todas las comodidades porque era un largo viaje) llegaron a Honolulú.

En tanto en Nueva York ya eran casi las once de la noche, en Honolulú iban a ser las seis de la tarde. El cálido sol aun brillaba y comenzaba a ocultarse tras en el horizonte.

Al bajar del avión, varias hermosas nativas los recibieron con una amplísima sonrisa y les colgaron un largo collar de flores al tiempo que con una reverente exclamación de "Aloha" les daban la bienvenida.

:::::::::::: ::::::::::::

De vuelta en Lakewood…

Eran las diez de la noche y Damien ya se encontraba con el pijama puesto.

Tras prepararse un té verde fue a su habitación. La gatita lo siguió y él aun de pie, la levantó a la altura de su rostro.

-Tú mi querida waffy, mi fiel compañera, has sido mi cita hoy. Has sido mi Valentín (le dijo viéndola directo a sus gatunos ojos y besó una de sus orejitas) ¿Qué te parece?.

La gatita ronroneó complacida.

-Sin embargo, no creas que soy un egoísta o un celoso. Sé bien que a veces te escapas en busca de los de tu especie. Tanta peluda belleza no puede resistir todo el tiempo al lado de un solitario como yo ¿verdad? Está bien, mereces ser admirada y consentida por otros felinos. Sólo te pido que siempre regreses a mí… Sabes, adoptaré un compañero para ti.

La gatita maulló tiernamente.

-Sí, eso hare. Ya no estarás sola en casa cuando estoy en la clínica. Ahora ven, vamos a leer un rato.

Damien se sentó cómodamente en el amplio y mullido sofá de su recamara, en el que acostumbraba leer antes de dormir.

Pasó media hora y se le hizo extraño que el teléfono no interrumpiera su lectura. Sonrió satisfecho.

"Bendito San Valentín. Sabine debe estar ocupada. Qué bien, es justo lo que necesito, una pacífica noche de do…"

El timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Nunca des nada por hecho Damien" Pensó para sus adentros.

Se puso una gruesa bata encima y se apresuró hasta la puerta. Imaginó que debía ser un paciente, tenía que tratarse de una emergencia médica porque el timbre no cesaba de sonar.

Cuando abrió fue grande su sorpresa. Sabine lo abrazó enseguida y comenzó a llorar.

-Damien, te he extrañado mucho.

-Vamos mamá, no llores. Estás exagerando. Vaya sorpresa que me han dado. Papá, déjame ayudarte con el equipaje ¡Pero que veo! Creo que planean quedarse toda una temporada.

-Oh no Damien, sólo estaremos un par de días. Después tenemos que regresar a Nueva York para despedirnos de Isabelle. No hemos traído casi nada.

-Claro, olvidaba que te gusta cargar con todo lo que no necesitarás y que a eso le llamas "nada".

-No digas tonterías, parece mucho, pero es sólo que he traído algunos obsequios.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué? Aún falta para mi cumpleaños.

-Pues no son todos para ti. También trajimos cosas para los niños, Damien (dijo Jonathan).

-Está bien. Dejaré de quejarme entonces, ese sí es un buen motivo para traer tantas maletas.

Damien terminó de llevar todo el equipaje del coche a la estancia. Sabine y su padre ya estaban en el sofá principal y él fue a la cocina a preparar café.

::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::

11:30 pm Isla Harbour, Las Bahamas.

Candy y Albert compartían una romántica cena iluminada por las estrellas, la luna y algunas velitas aromáticas en el amplio balcón de una lujosa suite.

Cuando acabaron de cenar fueron hasta la playa y se alejaron hasta encontrarse a solas ante el majestuoso mar.

Caminaron entre las olas tomados de la mano y después del silencioso e insuperable paseo en medio de la oscuridad, con las olas salvajes de fondo y bajo las estrellas, corrieron hasta caer en la suave arena con la intención de besarse todo lo que quisieran. Sin que nada ni nadie los molestara.

Albert la besó revelando todo el amor y pasión que sólo ella le hacía sentir. Candy hizo lo mismo y sin planearlo, sólo dejándose llevar por la fuerte atracción que la naturaleza de su amor les otorgaba, Albert se recostó encima de ella mientras seguía besándola.

De pronto una ola los alcanzó mojándolos casi por completo. Albert al contacto con el ahora empapado vestido de Candy, sintió su piel como nunca antes y pudo imaginarla sin la prenda. En ese momento la besó apasionadamente, pero cuando sintió como Candy le correspondía supo que debía detenerse y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad se separó de ella.

-Candy, si sigo besándote ahora, no podré resistirme después y no es por eso que viajamos hasta acá. Te amo y estoy muriendo por ti, pero jamás me perdonaría si...

-Albert, yo también te basaba ¿Recuerdas?

-Lo sé Candy. Pero no me hables así o volveré a besarte.

-Lo dices como si al hacerlo me hicieras daño. De todos modos si dejas de besarme ahora, tarde o temprano te besaré yo y…

Albert la besó pero después se puso de pie. Candy hizo tremendo puchero y el la cargó. En ese momento Candy sonrió y suspiró.

-No pongas esa picara carita, pequeña. Nos vamos al hotel.

-Está bien Albert.

Candy se sentía aturdida de tanta felicidad. Iba en los brazos del hombre más apuesto del mundo, al que además amaba más de lo que creyó era capaz de amar a alguien.

Levantaba la vista y veía las magníficas estrellas, pero más le gustaba ver el cuello perfecto de Albert, sus rubios mechones cubriéndole parte de la frente y su suave, aunque un poco rebelde cabello cayéndole a la altura de los hombros. Disfrutó el trayecto al grado de no querer llegar nunca al hotel.

Cuando llegaron él la bajó, dándole un suave y sensual beso en los labios al hacerlo.

Entraron al hotel y subieron hasta el pasillo principal del doceavo piso.

-Candy, me daré una ducha.

-Yo haré lo mismo Albert.

-Bien pequeña, voy a tu suite en media hora ¿puedo?

-Claro que sí.

-Candy, no vayas a dormirte.

-No. Te esperaré.

Pasaron poco más de treinta minutos y Albert tocó la puerta de la suite de la pecosa.

Ella abrió, y ambos fueron hasta la hermosa y exótica estancia, en donde se recostaron a disfrutar del momento.

Candy se acomodó sobre el pecho de Albert y él acariciaba su cabello. El sonido de las olas del mar se escuchaba como un suave arrullo.

Poco después de la una de la madrugada, Candy se quedó dormida y Albert la llevó hasta su cama. La cubrió con las sabanas, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y la contempló cerca de diez minutos, después besó sus labios sin despertarla y se fue a su suite.

:::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::: ::::::::

Manhattan, Nueva York.

Terry y Hayley habían ido a un exclusivo club. La actriz llevaba unas gafas obscuras y una peluca rubia para no ser reconocida.

Más de un atractivo joven la había sacado a bailar, en ese momento bailaba con uno de ellos.

Grantchester en su mesa, en un rincón privado, bebía una ginebra tónica. Él no tenía ganas de bailar, no gustaba de frecuentar esos clubs alocados. Si bien era un rebelde, no lo era en ese sentido. Odiaba los excesos de las estrellas de teatro, cine y de los medios en general.

De pronto Hayley llegó acompañada del último joven con el que había estado bailando.

Terry hizo un gesto de molestia.

-¡Oh, yo sé quién eres! ¡Eres Terry Grantchester! ¿Me puedes dar un autógrafo? ¡Lucy por qué no me dijiste que venías con él!

-Sí "Lucy" ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

-Verás… cómo dijiste que te llamas ¿Carl?

-¡Charles!

-Sí, cómo sea. Verás Charles; No te lo dije porque temía que esto pasase. No te ofendas pero por favor no lo molestes ¿quieres?

-Es que es un gran actor y yo…

-Vamos Charly. Vete de aquí.

-Pero Lucy, me habías invitado y…

-Ya la escuchaste Charly, dime que quieres que firme y después déjanos solos.

-Oh, sí, sí Terry. Como digas. Mira ten, firma aquí, aquí en esta tarjeta.

Terry firmó con un gesto un tanto apático y arrogante. El joven brincó de emoción con la tarjeta autografiada en mano y desapareció después de agradecerle al actor el "amable" gesto.

-Los fans sí que viven en las nubes, ja, ja. Ni siquiera se percató del halo de desdén que te envuelve Terry. Eres sin duda su héroe y creo que recordará esta noche durante mucho tiempo. El muy insolente me dejó en segundo plano. Que digo segundo, se olvidó de mí para hacer el ridículo ante ti.

-No creo que eso te preocupe "Lucy". Se olvidó de ti, pero un puñado más de jóvenes hay aún que querrán bailar contigo esta noche ¿O ya te habías encariñado con Charles?

-¡Diablos! Por qué en las fechas especiales te pones así Terrence.

-¿Así? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Así, mírate. Sabes a qué me refiero.

-No son las fechas Hayl, es sólo que ya me cansé de este sitio.

-Pero yo aún no quiero irme Terrence. Además aún no te perdono el habar llegado tarde al estreno.

-Ya te dije que el próximo domingo iré a verte otra vez y llegaré a tiempo.

-Aun así, sólo quédate media hora más ¿quieres?

-No le veo caso alguno Hayley, tú la has pasado bailando y no estoy de humor para esto.

Terry no quería admitirlo, ni siquiera para sí mismo. Pero le molestaba ver cómo los chicos se le insinuaban a su amiga. Y más aún le molestaba que ella bailara tan feliz con ellos.

Mientras hablaban, una distinguida y muy elegante mujer de cabello rojo avanzó hasta ellos.

-¡Terry, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí! Soy Bianca Houston ¿Me recuerdas?

Hayley se sorprendió, se trataba de una de las jóvenes herederas más ricas de los Estados Unidos. Pero la sorpresa en un instante se convirtió en una molesta sensación, no soportaba ver cómo le coqueteaban a Terry y siguiendo un impulso se levantó.

-Disculpe señorita Houston, él viene conmigo. Me parece una falta de respeto que se dirija así a él sabiendo que está acompañado. Terry ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro Hayl, nos vamos. Bianca, disculpa a la señorita Douglas por favor y discúlpame a mí también. Nos veremos en mejor ocasión.

Terry dejo pagada la cuenta y salió con Hayley del club.

-Vaya, te debo una Hayl.

-No lo hice por ti, es que no la soporto. Además no mientas, no creo que me debas nada. Parece que no te desagrada y que la conoces muy bien.

-Tonterías, me la presentó Curt Shiffield en la fiesta de año nuevo. No la había vuelto a ver y no deseaba hacerlo ¿A caso estás celosa?

-Por supuesto, muero de celos.

-¿En verdad?

-¡Claro que no!

-Mejor confiésalo, ya no puedes vivir sin mí.

Estaban en eso cuando al otro lado de la avenida la silueta de una joven de ondulado cabello rubio distrajo a Terry. Hayley siguió la mirada del actor y la vio también. La joven cruzó la calle y ambos notaron que no se trataba de Candy.

"Creo que el que aún no puede vivir sin alguien es otro". Pensó Hayley.

-¿Te pasó algo Terry?

-No nada. Vámonos ya de aquí Hayl. Iré a dejarte o si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo.

-Terry yo no soy tu psicóloga ni tu paño de lágrimas ¿Quieres que me quede en tu departamento para consolarte? En verdad que los días festivos te afectan demasiado. Yo la estaba pasando bien y no deseo que este día acabe así.

(Lo que Hayley no admitía era que la idea de que Terry no pudiera superar el recuerdo de la rubia, le estaba afectando más de lo que imaginaba).

-¿Entonces cómo quieres que acabe?

-Sólo quería festejar mi estreno y tú únicamente piensas en ti.

-Déjame decirte que te equivocas. No te invito para que escuches mis penas. En verdad quiero que vengas conmigo. Pero si no lo deseas está bien. Te iré a dejar a tu departamento ¿o quieres ir a otro club?

-No, a decir verdad ya estoy un poco cansada. Perdóname Terry, por lo que dije. Agradezco la invitación. Pero prefiero que me lleves a mi departamento.

-No me pidas perdón. Tengo que aceptar que he estado comportándome como un amargado. Bien, ya lo admití. Discúlpame tú.

-Tal vez si suplicas.

-Bien, pero tendrás que conformarte con que mi suplica sea sólo una actuación.

-No importa, qué esperas.

-No seas tonta Hayley, yo sólo actuó en el teatro. Vámonos ya.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo frente a la puerta del departamento de Hayley, las luces ya estaban apagadas y únicamente se filtraba un reflejo de la luz de la calle a través del el tragaluz.

Terry se despidió de ella con un abrazo y por algún motivo no quiso soltarla de inmediato. Entonces el abrazo se prolongó.

Mientras Terrence la sentía así de cerca, un escalofrió de excitación atravesó su pecho bajando por su abdomen. Aspiró el perfume de la suave y corta cabellera de la joven actriz, y su cabeza lentamente bajo hasta tocar con su rostro el desnudo y alargado cuello de Hayley.

Ella cerró los ojos y no opuso resistencia; disfrutaba de cada movimiento que él hacía y dejó escapar un sutil suspiro de placer.

Terry comenzó a besarle el cuello y desabotonó la chaqueta de terciopelo que ella traía puesta, para besar su barbilla y bajó lentamente, recorriendo de nuevo la piel de su cuello con la boca, hasta donde el escote en uve del suéter de Hayl le permitió.

En ese momento la tomó de la mano, ambos entrelazaron sus dedos y él siguió besándola. Besaba su clavícula de un modo exquisito. Hayley lo disfrutaba tanto que quiso que Terry la viera e inclinó su cabeza y en la obscuridad buscó la mirada del actor. Al no encontrarla, lo soltó de la mano para sujetarlo del cabello, obligándolo así a levantar la cara.

Entonces Terry vio los ojos de Hayley en la penumbra y no pudo resistirlo: Al ver su hermosa mirada azul brillando en la obscuridad, sintió que la deseaba con desesperación y se incorporó para besarla frenéticamente.

Continuará.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews.

Las aprecio mucho.

Glenda

Luz

Blackcat210

Josie

paulayjoaqui

Patty

Cornelia Scarlet

Stormaw

Nelly Andrew

hikarulantisforlove


	44. Chapter 44

Pido muchas disculpas a las lectoras que siguieron ésta historia desde Junio del año pasado.

Perdonen por favor mi ausencia, desde Enero tuve una agenda más que ocupada.

Ahora actualizo con varios capítulos que no subí antes porque han sido escritos lentamente durante estos cinco últimos meses.

Descuiden, no más esperas; el final va incluido.

Antes he hecho un resumen de los acontecimientos importantes, características y anécdotas notables de los personajes.

Así podrán retomar sin tener que leer todo nuevamente.

* * *

 ***Si recuerdan la trama o para quienes iniciaron a leer bajo el estatus de completo, la opción es saltarse este capítulo e ir directo al 45***

* * *

 **44**

 **Resumen de Despertando a tu Encuentro.**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

* * *

 **::: Cronología previa :::**

1968:

Candy se encuentra estudiando enfermería.

Albert llega mal herido al hospital Santa Juana en Chicago, sólo que la bomba que explota en el tren está relacionada con la guerra en Vietnam.

Albert y Candy viven juntos en el apartamento Magnolia.

Candy y Terry se separan.

1969:

Stear muere en Vietnam.

Albert se va del departamento. Candy encuentra a Terry pero prefiere seguir buscando a Albert.

1970:

Candy descubre quién es el tío abuelo William y posteriormente a su príncipe.

Antes de finalizar el año Albert emprende sus primeros viajes de negocios.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Lo ocurrido hasta el capítulo 43**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Albert viajó desde Agosto, durante 3 meses por Europa con George.

Poco antes de que Octubre llegara a su fin y al concluir sus obligaciones empresariales en el viejo continente, decide darse un respiro. Viaja por distintos países asiáticos por su cuenta y sin lujos.

A finales de Noviembre llega a Sri Lanka, donde durante sus paseos extraña cada vez más a Candy y sueña frecuentemente con ella.

En Sri Lanka, Albert conoce por casualidad a Mizuki; una bella botánica Japonesa de veintinueve años (Albert tiene 25). Y la ayuda a salir de circunstancias que la tenían en peligro (ya que un grupo de extranjeros a los que ella creía defensores de zonas naturales protegidas, resultaron ser traficantes de fauna exótica y la persiguen con amenazas).

Durante esa aventura Albert se ve obligado a pasar una noche en casa de Mizuki. Esa noche nada pasa entre los dos.

Al otro día, él la tiene que llevar al hotel en que se hospeda, ya que los bandidos habían dado con ellos. Se quedan en habitaciones separadas. Sin embargo son invitados por parte del gerente a una fiesta nocturna en la playa privada del hotel. En la playa Albert la besa, tras el beso enseguida y sin hablar al respecto, Mizuki comprende que Albert se arrepiente de lo sucedido y no llegan a más.

Albert, pese a querer volver a Chicago, se queda una semana más para salvar, o resolver del todo la situación de Mizuki.

Paralelamente:

En Septiembre (dos semanas después de que Albert partiera a Europa) Jonathan, Sabine y Damien; la familia Boissieu llega desde Paris a establecerse una temporada en Nueva York. Los Boissieu son socios y amigos cercanos de los Britter.

En Octubre y en Chicago, Candy conoce a Damien Boissieu en una fiesta de caridad organizada por la tía Elroy. Annie es quien los presenta.

Damien es un joven doctor de veintitrés años. Atractivo y refinado, de cabello castaño obscuro, ojos color ámbar, hermosas facciones y blanca tez. Es altivo en apariencia pero dulce por dentro; Arrogante y mordaz ante la alta sociedad, humilde con sus pacientes.

Sin embargo, Candy durante la fiesta sólo ve la faceta aristócrata de Damien y no le inspira confianza porque éste se muestra atrevido; ya que él aunque de modo galante le coquetea. Sin embargo una semana después, el señor Britter logra persuadir a Candy para que acepte a Damien como doctor del Nuevo Hogar de Pony.

Damien trabaja en El Nuevo Hogar, por dos razones:

La primera, es claro, estar cerca de Candy con la intención de conquistarla.

La segunda, aunque no menos importante:

Porque en verdad necesita y quiere trabajar en beneficio de los más necesitados. Debido a que él mismo había sido un niño huérfano, que había huido de un olvidado hospicio en los barrios más pobres de Paris, tras presenciar como su único y mejor amigo había muerto por falta de atención médica.

Era esa su realidad, antes de que los Boissieu lo adoptasen.

Volviendo a Albert, él finalmente tras dos semanas en Sri Lanka, un viernes por la noche y dos semanas antes de Navidad, está de regreso en Chicago.

Al otro día viaja a Lakewood, pero ese sábado llega para ver en la distancia que Candy sale con Damien, quien arteramente la había convencido de acompañarlo a un día de campo con los niños del hogar.

Albert celoso pasa el día solo en la mansión.

Candy llega del día de campo antes de anochecer y dando un paseo por el jardín encuentra a Albert, ella por la sorpresa se cuestiona si se trata de una ensoñación. Ambos lentamente se aproximan hasta que Candy al verlo de cerca reacciona saliendo de su turbación y lo abraza.

Por poco más de un mes ella no había sabido nada de Albert. Antes de eso le habían llegado postales, cartas y también hubo llamadas entre ellos (aunque aún ninguno mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos). El reencuentro en el jardín ponía fin al sufrimiento de Candy, Albert regresaba a su vida.

Albert pasa el domingo en Lakewood con Candy, sin embargo vuelve a Chicago por asuntos de negocios al otro día.

Esa misma semana, el jueves por la tarde, Albert regresa a Lakewood, sorprendiendo así a Candy porque ella lo esperaba hasta el viernes.

El viernes Albert va al Nuevo Hogar de Pony, donde Candy le muestra todos los avances, nuevos salones y mejoras que se han hecho (gracias su apoyo económico y al trabajo de ella).

Es ahí donde Damien y Albert se saludan por primera vez. Ambos sin decirlo se saben ya rivales aunque se comportan como los caballeros que son, sobre todo Albert.

No obstante; por el modo en que Damien y Candy se comportan, Albert se confunde y decide no confesarle a ella sus sentimientos hasta estar seguro de que la rubia no siente nada por el doctor.

Ese mismo viernes al atardecer, Albert y Candy cabalgan desde El Hogar de regreso a Lakewood.

Albert vuelve a Chicago el sábado.

Ese fin de semana a Nueva York llegan Edward Boissieu e Isabelle Marie.

Edward es el primogénito y legitimo hijo de Sabine y Jonathan Boissieu. Tiene veinticinco años, es alto, de corto cabello color rubio cenizo y dulces ojos verde claro. Isabelle es su prima; Una joven de veinte años, pelirroja de largos rizos e intensos ojos azul marino.

A estas alturas de la historia, se sabe de Terry. El actor está viviendo en Manhattan, ha dejado a Susana y trabaja en la compañía del teatro St. James.

Días después:

La tía Elroy, George y Albert llegan a Lakewood para pasar la noche buena y celebrar la navidad con Archie y Candy. Archie también vive en Lakewood y hasta esa navidad aún mantiene noviazgo con Annie.

Por su parte, Damien pasó la Navidad en el Hogar de Pony.

Isabelle en Nueva York la pasa muy triste porque no ha podido ver a Damien. Ella está enamorada de él, pese a saberse no correspondida.

Isabelle lo conoció cuando ella y sus padres se mudaron de Canadá a Francia, cuando ella tenía doce años y él quince. Supo que no eran primos porque él era adoptado y desde entonces, Damien era su razón de ser y una especie de obsesión que a menudo le rompía el corazón.

Terry pasa la noche buena encerrado en su apartamento, en Manhattan. Eleonor se había casado con un afamado actor Neoyorkino. Lo habían invitado a cenar, pero Terrence rehusaba visitar a su madre en casa de su nuevo esposo. No obstante Hayley visita a Terry. Hayley es una actriz de veintidós años que trabaja también en el teatro St. James. Se ha hecho amiga de Terrence, ya que tienen un carácter similar: Ambos son rebeldes e irreverentes. Ella tiene obscuro cabello corto y grandes ojos azules.

Al otro día:Damien la noche del 25 de Diciembre, encuentra a Archie en un bar. Ellos no simpatizaban hasta ese día.

Archie que ya ha bebido de más, le confiesa a Damien que esa misma tarde ha roto su noviazgo con Annie, debido a que la señora Britter quería que anunciaran su compromiso. También le dice que ama a Candy pero que al igual que el doctor, supo rendirse al darse cuenta de que Albert era el dueño de su corazón.

Archie se queda dormido en la barra y Damien lo lleva hasta la mansión de Lakewood.

A la mañana siguiente (26 de Diciembre) Candy parte con Albert y Archie a Nueva York en donde tienen previsto permanecer de tres a cuatro meses.

Llegan el sábado por la noche a una de las residencias Andrew, la ubicada en el exclusivo barrio Sutton Place en Manhattan, por ser la preferida de Albert. A Candy le parece una casa hermosa, está decorada con un bello estilo barroco.

El primer domingo el Nueva York, Archie va de compras por su cuenta y Albert lleva a Candy de paseo. Ella elije ir a los principales sitios turísticos, Central Park, un café sobre la quinta avenida, el Empire State Building y al anochecer van a cenar a un restaurante Italiano.

Albert, Archie y George trabajan de lunes a viernes en las oficinas Andrew, ubicadas en su propio piso dentro de un lujoso rascacielos en Wall Street. Están ahí para encargarse de asuntos relacionados con las nuevas cadenas del consorcio. Los tres llegan a cenar a diario con Candy, cuando no tienen que quedarse horas extra en las oficinas.

Jack, es el nombre del chofer al servicio de Albert en Chicago y ahora en Nueva York. Karen es la chef y Nicole el ama de llaves.

El primer lunes en "la gran manzana", Candy pasa su tiempo libre leyendo en la biblioteca de la residencia y aprendiendo a preparar postres con Karen. En la tarde recibe una llamada de Annie (quien también está por llegar a vivir en New York con sus padres). Albert pone en disposición de Candy a Jack para cuando ella quiera salir, además la llama una vez durante el día para saludarla.

El martes (29 de Diciembre de 1970) Archie no va a las oficinas, lleva a Candy de compras y a comer a un elegante restaurante estilo clásico. Han comprado mucha ropa y accesorios, y aún les falta el vestido para la cena de año nuevo, pero Candy recuerda que Annie llegaba ese mismo día a NY y que le había dicho que la llamaría porque al día siguiente la visitaría. Así que Archie la lleva de regreso a la residencia.

Después Archibald va de nuevo a los exclusivos almacenes para comprar un vestido para Candy. En un lujoso almacén francés él consigue el vestido y antes de partir ve a Isabelle por primera vez. Ambos sienten que cupido los ha flechado, pero no llegan siquiera a saludarse. La dueña del almacén es Germaine Marie, tía de Isabelle, Edward y Damien.

Al otro día, Annie visita a Candy. Por la noche Albert, Archie y George llegan de las oficinas para cenar con Candy. Después Albert sube a ducharse y cita a Candy en la estancia del tercer piso, en pijama. Cuando la rubia lo alcanza Albert le dice que no se quedarán ahí y la lleva por primera vez a su ático secreto.

Ahí, Albert tiene ya todo listo para proyectar películas. Deja que Candy elija y ven el primer filme. Después Candy por casualidad descubre la colección de vinilos de Albert y él pone uno de sus preferidos. Ambos lo escuchan recostados el uno al lado del otro y cuando el vinilo termina los dos se sienten en las nubes.

Albert que nada de eso había planeado decide dejarse llevar un poco y le pide a Candy que se levante, vuelve a poner una de las canciones, y se abrazan al compás de la melodía. Albert le habla de modo romántico por primera vez confesándole que está enamorado de ella, sin embargo él mismo le pide que piense en sus palabras y no llegan a más; aunque claro que eso es suficiente para que Candy se sienta en el cielo. Antes de acabar de ver el segundo filme, Candy se duerme y él la lleva en brazos hasta su habitación.

Llega el 31 de Diciembre y se preparan para la cena de año nuevo, en el hotel Hilton. Debido a los negocios estaban prácticamente obligados a asistir a la gala.

Los Andrew no eran los únicos invitados; Ellos lo ignoraban pero esa noche los Britter, los Boissieu y hasta Terrence asistirían.

El vuelo de Damien se retrasa y llega tarde a Nueva York. Isabelle llora desconsolada pensando que no verá a su amado Damien de nuevo.

Cuando Archie la ve así de alterada antes de tomar el elevador para bajar, la reconoce, recordando que la vio antes en el almacén y decide seguirla. Terminan juntos en un café y cuando ella ya está completamente tranquila regresan a la recepción.

Entre tanto Damien había estado buscando a Isabelle por los alrededores del Hilton, porque Edward había telefoneado a la mansión Boissieu buscándola y lo puso al tanto de su "desaparición".

Finalmente todos se reúnen en la celebración. Para Archie es un poco incómodo descubrir que los Britter están ahí pero hace frente.

Esa noche sorpresivamente Edward y Annie quienes ya se conocían de la infancia, tras años de no haberse visto, se reencuentran y comienzan a sentir una gran atracción el uno por el otro.

 _Paralelamente:_

Cuando Albert no regresa al salón (debido a que el señor Britter, Jonathan Boissieu y George lo retienen con otros socios en el bar para charlar un rato de negocios); Candy incomoda ante la mirada de los hombres sobre ella (ya que lucía hermosa) descubre un pasillo que lleva a las terrazas y se refugia en una de ellas.

Albert, al liberarse de la charla de negocios. Ahora él al no ver a Candy por ninguna parte, da con el oculto pasillo y la encuentra ahí en la obscura y solitaria terraza. Entonces por primera vez se besan. Tras el beso deciden huir de la elegante fiesta y bajan para tomar un taxi. Nunca se percatan de que Terry estaba ahí mismo oculto en la penumbra y lo había presenciado todo.

Tampoco se percatan de que Damien va llegando al Hilton en ese momento. El joven doctor, después de ver a lo lejos que Isabelle estaba a salvo y entraba acompañada de alguien (Archie), ve a la pareja de rubios tomando el taxi.

Albert y Candy van a la residencia a cambiarse de ropa, y después van a dar un paseo por las avenidas principales para desde ahí presenciar el espectáculo de la bola de año nuevo. Sin embargo, poco antes de las doce se sientan en una banquita y comienza a nevar. Se besan y olvidan el espectáculo para perderse el uno en los labios del otro, mientras las campanadas que daban la bienvenida a mil novecientos setenta y uno repicaban.

Después de la sublime serie de besos Candy y Albert vuelven a la residencia. Al calor de la chimenea se ponen cómodos. Mientras Candy descansa, Albert toca el piano para ella. Candy lo alcanza en el piano y Albert entonces deja de tocar para pedirle que sea su novia.

 _Paralelamente:_

Terry sale furioso del Hilton, ignorando a Curt Shiffield, el afamado director de cine que lo había invitado a la gala. Maneja hasta las afueras de la ciudad y se estaciona a fumar cigarrillos. No logra tranquilizarse y va a la fiesta de año nuevo que habían organizado algunos de los actores, en un apartamento en Manhattan. El aún lleva frac y desentona porque la fiesta es bastante hippie, pero a él eso no le importa, claro.

Terrence ve a Hayley Douglas bailando rock y va hasta donde ella está para besarla por la fuerza.

Ella se enfada, salen de la fiesta, y al notar que algo más le sucede al inglés, Hayl lo perdona y van al departamento de ella a charlar. Hayley se convierte en algo así como el paño de lágrimas del actor, quien entre whiskey y soda le cuenta su pasado con Candice, aunque no le dice que la ha visto esa noche.

Edward y Annie salen por vez primera la noche del viernes 1 de Enero. Aunque sin avances como pareja, disfrutan la placentera cita.

Damien, tras pasar el primer día del año con sus padres e Isabelle, regresa a Lakewood al anochecer del sábado 2 de Enero de 1971.

El domingo por la mañana Damien va por _waffy;_ su gatita, a la casa de la señora Claire Allison (una de sus pacientes que vivía a una cuadra y media de él y a quién le confió el cuidado de su preciada mascota durante su ausencia).

Para su sorpresa una joven le abre la puerta. Se trata de Glenda Kent, nieta de la señora Claire, que había llegado desde Irlanda a vivir con su abuelita. Glenda es bella y sencilla, tiene diecinueve años, la piel apiñonada, cabello castaño claro lacio y misteriosos ojos verde olivo. Cuando la señora Claire escucha a Damien lo invita a quedarse para desayunar con ellas. Glenda se siente hechizada por el joven doctor.

Archie visita a Isabelle poco antes caer la noche del domingo 3 de Enero en la mansión Boissieu.

Sabine, Jonathan y Edward salen porque cenaran con los Britter. Archie y la pelirroja se quedan solos, pasean por los bellos senderos de los jardines y en un precioso cenador de mármol blanco, tras una amena y seductora charla se besan por vez primera. Entonces Archie le pide a Isabelle que sea su novia.

Albert y Candy pasaron la mayor parte de su primer domingo como novios en la residencia. Él la despertó con un beso en la cama. Desayunaron con Archie y George para darles la noticia de su noviazgo. Después se refugiaron en su guarida secreta. Por la noche salieron a un hermoso y romántico club en el que bailaron elegantes baladas y piezas lentas, antes de cenar.

El primer lunes del año Albert, Archie y George reanudan su trabajo en Wall Street. Candy habla por teléfono con Patty (quien se encuentra viviendo en Florida con su abuelita Martha).

Por la noche Albert leé en la guarida secreta en voz alta para Candy.

El martes a medio día Albert la lleva a conocer la _Fundación Liberty_. Ya que pertenecía a uno de los principales accionistas del "Conglomerado Mathews Liberty" con el que los Andrew tenían negocios en común.

Se trata de una gran institución que promueve de manera altruista actividades sociales, culturales y recreativas.

Tras recorrer el hermoso y amplio Instituto, piden folletos y los hacen esperar en la sala de la recepción principal.

Ahí también se encuentra Hayley. Para ellos la actriz pasa desapercibida, pero a Hayl le llama la atención el atractivo rubio y cuando ve a Candy se inquieta porque le parece familiar ese pecoso rostro, trata de recordar dónde la ha visto antes.

Candy decide entrar a la fundación como enfermera voluntaria y para impartir clases de primeros auxilios también. Así tendrá en qué ocuparse entre semana, durante el día.

Albert le dice que Jack la llevara e irá por ella cuando él no pueda, y que le enseñará a conducir. La rubia al querer valerse por sí misma decide que viajará en transporte público. Albert acepta porque ante todo respeta la voluntad y libertad de su ahora novia.

Pese a ambos tener nuevas ocupaciones, el poco tiempo que Albert y Candy se ven entre semana es suficiente para cada día incrementar el profundo amor que se profesan. Albert siempre tiene detalles románticos y Candy siempre lo logra poner de excelente humor.

Así, durante Enero; de lunes a viernes Candy asiste con entusiasmo al instituto Liberty. Albert, Archie y George tienen mucho trabajo en las oficinas.

Sin embargo, Albert pasa los tres fines de semana que le restaron al mes con Candy. Los sábados salieron al cine, de picnic, a dar paseos y a cenar después en algún restaurante que les resultara íntimo.

Los domingos se quedaron descansando en casa, conversando, leyendo y escuchando música, pero sobre todo disfrutando el uno de la cercanía del otro.

De igual manera los fines de semana Archie salió con Isabelle.

Isabelle quería ser diseñadora, Archie la consideraba tan hermosa que pensó que también podría ser modelo.

Ambos eran bastante hedonistas y gustaban de sitios ostentosos y clubs de prestigio.

Durante sus citas, Archie e Isabelle, descubren con alegría que tienen pasiones, ambiciones y metas demasiado similares. Se ilusionaron más, y sin decirlo comienzan a imaginar una hermosa vida en común. Pero también comienzan a sentir profundamente el dolor y el miedo de tener que separase pronto. Ella partirá la tercera semana de Febrero, sus padres la esperan en Francia para entonces, porque tiene que retomar sus estudios.

Edward pasa los tres siguientes domingos de Enero con Annie y los Britter.

En Illinois; Damien pasa el mes, durante la semana laboral dedicado a sus pacientesa; Entre los que está la señora Claire Allison; quien lo visita dos veces en el Hogar, acompañada de su nieta, la joven Glenda.

Los viernes, como de costumbre, juega béisbol o futbol con los niños del hogar.

Durante los fines de semana tampoco cambian las cosas para el apuesto y joven doctor.

En sábado descansa y leé. Los domingos sale a caminar y a dar paseos por Lakewood hasta el atardecer, acompañado de su minina waffy. En ocasiones encuentra a Jimmy jugando futbol con sus compañeros del colegio en el parque principal. Jimmy es ahora un apuesto quinceañero de grandes ojos azules, es amigo de Damien (al igual que a Tom, comenzaba a verlo como a un hermano mayor). Cuando lo ve, le saluda, charlan y bromean en las gradas del campo de juego.

Los domingos por la noche, Damien al regresar a su casa llama a su madre (Sabine acostumbra tenerlo poco más de una hora atado al teléfono).

Glenda pasó las semanas ayudando a su abuelita.

La señora Claire tiene una excelente salud pese a su avanzada edad, pero a Glenda le gusta ayudarla en todo lo que puede. Por las mañanas va por las compras, llegando cocina.

En las tardes, mientras la señora Claire toma su siesta. Glenda comienza a pasarla en el estudio de su abuelita. Abría la cortina y dibujaba en su libreta, sentada frente a una pequeña mesita. O pintaba ante un pequeño caballete.

Aunque lo que más disfrutaba y aceleraba su corazón, era ver (escondida tras las cortinas de gasa) a Damien cuando este pasaba por la acera de enfrente en su camino de regreso a casa. O cuando el doctor iba de compras a una de las tiendas cercanas y también cuando paseaba a su gatita.

Entre tanto en Mnhattan, Terry y Hayley entre semana, a las 5pm, ensayan en el teatro ST. James su obra Tito Andrónico.

Terry Grantchester comienza el mes de Febrero con una propuesta importante.

El director de una nueva compañía independiente en Inglaterra lo había llamado para invitarlo a que se integrara a esta, no sólo como parte del elenco y en el papel estelar de Macbeth, sino también como socio.

Una tarde en el teatro St. James, tras un incidente con uno de los actores suplentes del que Terry la salva; Hayley dentro de un cajón, en el camerino de Terrence, encuentra la fotografía de Candy y en ese momento recuerda que la había visto en la fundación acompañada del deslumbrante rubio cuyo bello rostro aún recordaba.

Hayley, por órdenes de su manager, la señora Perkins; y para promover su carrera ante los medios: Asiste los sábados al instituto Liberty para ensayar un monólogo que presentará los domingos de forma gratuita, ahí mismo, durante un par de meses. La actriz ignora que Candy asiste al instituto entre semana.

En ese lugar, la primera semana de Febrero, Christian; Un joven poeta de 18 años que aspiraba a dramaturgo y que laboraba en el área de talleres artísticos del instituto Liberty; conoce a Candy y ella lo deslumbra.

Christian Trust es el tímido e introvertido nieto de uno de los principales accionistas de la fundación: El señor Joseph Trust, quien también es amigo de los Boissieu.

Es Christian quien ha escrito y dirige el monólogo que Hayley Douglas ensaya y presentará en el teatro Liberty.

Finalmente la tercera semana de Febrero, la de San Valentín, llega.

Para Archie era duro; ya que esa semana pensaba arrebatarle a Isabelle llevándola de nuevo a Francia.

El domingo 14 de Febrero Albert y Archie sorprenden a sus respectivas novias, llevándolas de viaje para celebrar San Valentín.

Antes de llegar al aeropuerto, Albert lleva a Candy de paseo en un helicóptero que él mismo pilotó.

Archie e Isabelle parten en el avión privado de los Andrew, con rumbo a Hawái. Albert y Candy viajan en primera clase hacia la isla Harbour en Las Bahamas.

 _Paralelamente:_

En Lakewood Damien pasó sólo San Valentín. Daba su rutinario paseo acompañado por su minina e iba rumbo al parque por lo que como de costumbre pasaba frente a la casa de la señora Claire, cuando de pronto una pareja que llevaba a un perrito pasó junto a ellos. Waffy brincó asustada porque el perrito ladró, Damien la atrapó rápidamente y al hacerlo volteó en dirección a la acera de enfrente.

Fue cuando vio a Glenda, mirándolo del otro lado de la ventana. Sus ojos se encontraron. Había algo especial en ella y en la forma en la que la joven lo veía. Su mirada lo traspasó, aunque el momento fue fugaz; Él pronto inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y siguió su camino.

En Nueva York, Edward y Annie tuvieron una cita. Annie estaba inquieta y comenzba a frustrarse porque Ed aún no le pedía que fuera su novia y comenzaba a dudar que él se fijaría en ella; al parecer no pasarían de una bella amistad. Ella ansiaba que el joven la besara.

Van al café que frecuentan y después van al teatro de la fundación Liberty. Jonathan Boissieu, padre de Edward era un buen amigo (además de socio) de Joseph Trust, uno de los principales accionistas del conglomerado "Mathews-Liberty". Joseph invitó a los Boissieu al estreno del monólogo "Red Carnation" obra que había sido escrita ni más ni menos que por su nieto Christian.

Pero los padres de Ed no podían asistir, se encontraban fuera de Nueva York (en esos momentos rumbo a Lakewood). Sabine se había encaprichado en hacerle una visita sorpresa a su hijo menor. Así que le pidió a Edward que fuese en representación de la familia.

Al saludar al señor Joseph hablaron de Christian, Edward le dice que la última vez que lo había visto en Paris él tenía doce años y Chris cinco.

También mencionan que en Francia mientras Christian cursaba sus estudios medio-superiores fue amigo de Damien, quien ya se encontraba en la universidad estudiando medicina.

Terry llega tarde a la obra. Hayley se molesta por eso y él le promete asistir de nuevo y puntal el domingo siguiente.

Saliendo del teatro, Grantchester y Douglas van a un Club. Ella la pasa bailando con jovencitos; Terry molesto y aislado en una área reservada. Hasta que un incidente con un fan y una mujer que le coqueta a Terry, hacen que se vayan.

Cuando Terrence deja a Hayley en la puerta de su apartamento, en la penumbra la besa frenéticamente.

Entre tanto Edward al ir a dejar a Annie, finalmente se le declara. Terminan la cita besándose en el solitario pero hermoso parque de la zona residencial en la que está la mansión de los Britter.

De vuelta en Lakewood: A las diez de la noche Damien ya se encontraba con el pijama puesto, cuando llaman a la puerta y al abrir encuentra a sus padres con todo y maletas; aunque Sabine le dice que sólo estarán un par de días de visita.

 _Paralelamente:_

Por la noche en la Isla Harbour (Las Bahamas).

Candy y Albert comparten una romántica cena iluminada por las estrellas, la luna y algunas velitas aromáticas en el amplio balcón de una lujosa suite.

Acaban de cenar y van a la playa. Se alejan hasta encontrarse a solas ante el majestuoso mar.

Se besan recostados en la arena mientras las olas los empapan. Albert se controla y decide llevarla en brazos hasta el hotel antes de que otra cosa suceda. Mientras él la lleva, Candy en brazos de Albert levanta la vista y ve las magníficas estrellas, aunque lo que más disfruta es la visión del cuello perfecto de Albert, sus rubios mechones cubriéndole parte de la frente y su suave, aunque un poco rebelde cabello cayéndole a la altura de los hombros.

Llegan al Hotel, Albert le dice que se duchara en su suite y que la alcanzara en la de ella después.

Ambos pasan un largo lapso en la hermosa y exótica estancia, recostados en un cómodo sofá, escuchando las olas del mar y disfrutando la cercanía y la magia del momento hasta que Candy se queda dormida y Albert la lleva hasta su cama. Para después salir y cruzar el pasillo hasta su suite.

* * *

Fin del "resumen"

Disculpas si ha sido largo, las quiero.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

* * *

Capítulo 45

Domingo 14 de Febrero de 1971

 _Honolulú_

Archie e Isabelle tras casi once horas de vuelo en el lujoso jet privado de los Andrew, llegaron a Hawái. Albert había puesto ese transporte a disposición de su sobrino para que viajaran con todas las comodidades porque era un largo viaje.

En tanto en Nueva York ya eran casi las once de la noche, en Honolulú iban a ser las seis de la tarde. El cálido sol aun brillaba y comenzaba a ocultarse tras en el horizonte.

Al bajar del avión, varias hermosas nativas los recibieron con una amplísima sonrisa y les colgaron un largo collar de flores al tiempo que con una reverente exclamación de "Aloha" les daban la bienvenida.

Archie tomó a Isabelle de la mano y juntos caminaron hasta una limosina que los esperaba a unos cuantos metros del recién aterrizado avión.

Isabelle se había cambiado durante el vuelo; Ahora llevaba un hermoso y fresco vestido blanco con lunares negros, de amplia falda a la rodilla y sin mangas, además de un elegante y amplio sombrero blanco a juego.

El aire se divertía con sus largos rizos rojizos haciéndolos ondular majestuosamente bajo el sombrero.

Archie llevaba un ligero pero sofisticado traje blanco, se quitó el saco mientras avanzaban y se lo colgó al hombro sosteniéndolo con los dedos de su mano izquierda. Ahora avanzaba con la fina camisa de delgada seda negra y manga corta sin fajar, desabotonada por debajo del pecho. Ambos se veían tan bien que parecían sacados de un catálogo de moda.

Kailani (un apuesto joven nativo de veintiocho años que había sido designado para chofer personal de la joven pareja durante su estancia en Honolulú) abrió la puerta de la limosina para que Isabelle entrara, Archie entró por su cuenta del lado opuesto.

-Buena tarde Señor Cornwell, señorita Boissieu. Bienvenidos a Hawái. Nos dirigimos al hotel ¿O desean que los lleve a otro lado?

-Buena tarde ¿Cuál es tu nombré?

-Kailani Milú señorita, pero me llaman Kai.

-Bien, Kai. Qué bueno que preguntas. Verás; Archie y yo tenemos pensado dar un paseo antes de llegar al hotel. Queremos conocer alguna plaza tradicional y concurrida por favor. Tú elije.

-Muy bien señorita sé a dónde llevarlos.

A Archie le pareció que Isabelle era coqueta. Si bien de modo inconsciente y sin malicia, pero coqueteaba, estaba en su naturaleza. Él la consideraba tan hermosa y sofisticada que con sólo contestar o hablarle a otros hombres, le daba la impresión de que estaba coquetándoles.

Descubrió que sentía un poco de celos ¿Acaso en ocasiones ella lo haría a propósito? No, no; Estaba seguro de que la chica ni siquiera se daba cuenta del efecto que tenía en los hombres… ¿O sí?

-Archie, te pregunté si estás de acuerdo…

-¿Eh? Sí, sí claro Isa. Lo que tú decidas.

Archie tomó la mano derecha de Isabelle dando un fuerte apretón al hacerlo. Y así, tomados de la mano viajaron en la limosina, hasta que Kai se detuvo en una calle bella y concurrida, tal como la pelirroja lo había solicitado.

Llegaron a una plaza en la que había muchas tiendas, puestos de flores, frutas y artesanías. Las avenidas estaban decoradas con motivo de San Valentín. Las fachadas repletas de adornos hechos con flores y globos de corazones rojos. Era un lugar que sobreexcitaba los sentidos por su intenso colorido, los aromas dulces, los sonidos de la música tradicional y de la gente riendo.

Isabelle caminaba dando muy pequeños y sutiles saltos cuando veía algo que le gustaba. Para disimular su infantil caminata, hablaba y reía con suma elegancia. Aunque en realidad, por primera vez ahí con Archie, se sentía libre de las ataduras de la alta sociedad. Por eso quiso visitar primero un lugar sencillo y popular. Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta los puestos.

Primero compró dos sombreros decorados con flores frescas, uno que le colocó a Archie y otro que se puso ella. Después compró dos pares de gafas de sol, en forma de corazón y con armazón rojo.

-¡Ahora las gafas!

-Ja, ja. Está bien Is. Pero, espera; Yo te las pongo.

Archie miró fijamente a la joven, su intensa mirada azul era demasiado seductora. Isabelle le devolvió la coquetería parpadeando con gracia.

Él le colocó las gafas y acarició su mejilla, ella se electrifico al contacto y en respuesta lo besó en los labios. Archie amaba esos atrevidos besos repentinos, los suaves labios de la chica lo enloquecían y sintió que la deseaba. Sin embargo el beso fue rápido porque Isabelle se separó de él para señalar algo.

-¡Mira! Compremos también una de esas sombrillas Archie…

-¡Pero son enormes!

-Son hermosas, es un trabajo artesanal, y además nos puede ser útil, ya verás.

-Está bien, cómo negarme si tus deseos son órdenes para mí. Vamos.

Compraron en un puesto callejero, una bonita y bastante grande sombrilla hecha por nativos.

Cuando llevaban cerca de una hora en el lugar, terminaron el paseo y se dirigieron a la limosina.

-Ahora sí Kai, llévanos por favor al hotel.

-Enseguida señorita.

Archie e Isabelle tenían reservada una amplia y lujosa suite doble, que contaba con la mejor vista de toda la espectacular zona turística.

Al entrar en ella, a Isabelle la inundó un delicioso aroma. La estancia que dividía las dos habitaciones, estaba repleta de rojos pétalos de diversos tipos de flores. Había además velas decorativas en forma de corazón situadas estratégicamente.

-¡Archie, es perfecto!

-Me alegra que a mi hermosa novia le haya gustado, merezco una recompensa.

Archie sujetó a la pelirroja por la cintura aproximándola, en fracción de segundos hasta él, para besarla; el beso fue apasionado y largo. Después, se separó de ella lentamente para hablar con cautela.

-Isabelle; Reservé la suite para los dos. Pero si prefieres no compartirla conmigo, puedo pedir la suite de enfrente para mí.

-No digas tonterías Archie, quiero estar contigo aquí. No deseo que un cruel pasillo nos separe, quiero estar a tu lado el mayor tiempo posible durante este viaje.

-Desafortunadamente, sólo nos separará ésta estancia. Yo también quiero estar todo el tiempo que pueda junto a ti, hermosa. Después de todo, cuando regresemos a Nueva York…

-No hablemos de eso Archie, yo no quiero pensar en eso. Permanezcamos tan cerca como podamos ahora.

Isabelle lo abrazó fuertemente, no quería recordar que partiría a Francia, apenas estuviesen de regreso en Nueva York. Archie la abrazó con fuerza también. Después le dijo al oído.

-Nada nos separará Isabelle, te amo.

-Yo también te amo Archie.

Entonces fueron hasta una mesita para dos, situada junto al gran ventanal, en donde se sentaron a observar el magnífico panorama. Permanecieron ahí durante algunos minutos.

-Isa, pronto obscurecerá ¿Te parece bien si tomamos una ducha y descansamos un par de horas? Saldremos a cenar después.

-Sí, me parece muy bien Archie... Pero la ducha ¿También la tomaremos juntos?

Archie se ruborizó y no supo qué contestar.

-Ja, ja. Sólo bromeaba. Pero después de ducharnos ¿Puedo recostarme a tu lado para descansar?

-Claro que puedes, eso pensaba pedirte también.

-Bien. Me ducharé Archie. Espérame, no tardaré.

Isabelle se dirigió a su habitación dentro de la suite, llevando la más pequeña de sus maletas en mano. Archie dejó el resto del equipaje de la pelirroja, cerca de su puerta y llevo el suyo a su alcoba.

Pasó media hora. Archie salió primero de la ducha con una ligera bata de seda negra encima, claro que debajo de ésta, llevaba su prenda interior.

Ella salió quince minutos después, con una hermosa bata de seda azul que combinaba con sus ojos y Archie, que ya la esperaba en la estancia, avanzó hasta ella y la tomó de la mano para llevarla a su habitación.

Se recostaron en la amplia cama.

El clima cálido y delicioso, gracias al aire acondicionado, aunado a la vista del ocaso sobre la ciudad expuesta a través del enorme cancel, los hizo suspirar.

Archie, sintiendo el abdomen electrificado y una enorme paz, abrazó a Isabelle y respiró el perfume de su cabello. Entonces entrelazaron sus manos, se miraron a los ojos y se besaron.

Descansaron así un par de horas, disfrutando el uno la mágica cercanía del otro. Sintiendo vibrar con ardor, la fuerza del amor en sus pechos. Aunque Archie, comenzó una lucha interna conteniendo sus más feroces deseos: Imaginaba que comenzaba besando su cuello… el olor de su piel lo enloquecía, pero supo que necesitaba resistir y esperar. Lo ayudó el hecho de que Isabelle se quedó dormida sobre su regazo.

La pasión dio paso a la embelesada ternura al contemplarla mientras acariciaba sus rizos… _"Isabelle mi ángel, eres tan hermosa"_

A las nueve treinta, Archie despertó a Isabelle y ambos se levantaron. Ella fue a su habitación para cambiarse y Archie comenzó a vestirse también.

Isabelle se arregló el cabello y lo trenzó hacia atrás. Eligió usar un romántico vestido corto de satén rojo sin mangas, la fada de corte circular. Como accesorio se puso unos pequeños pendientes de rubíes.

Archie se puso un pantalón negro de corte fresco y juvenil con una ligerísima, casi traslucida camisa de manga corta del mismo color. Camisa, que desabotonó a la altura del pecho. Después recogió su rubio cabello en una colita tras la nuca; Se puso un poco de exquisita loción y salió a la estancia a esperar a Isabelle.

La mirada azul cielo de Archie se encendió cuando ella salió.

El rojo era su color sin dudas, y el vestido delineaba y realzaba su figura de un modo provocativo.

Se levantó, la tomó de la mano y besó su cuello para enseguida decirle al oído:

-Te ves hermosa Isabelle. Vámonos ya; Un minuto más que permanezcamos en esta habitación y no querré salir ¿Te gustaría tenerme como tu prisionero durante todo el viaje? Y quedarte conmigo aquí… sólo aquí.

-Mmm, no lo sé… Es tentador. Tal vez acepte, tu propuesta, o tal vez no. Pero te lo diré cuando regresemos. Ahora vayamos Archie, te aseguro que la suite seguirá en este sitio al volver y entonces ya lo habré decidido.

-Y entonces tal vez lo decida yo (Archie guiño un ojo).

Ahora ella sin más, lo tomó de la mano y salieron de la suite.

Kai los esperaba estacionado, a la salida del hotel, pero Archie decidió darle la noche libre.

-Tomaremos un taxi ¿Te parece bien Isa?

-Me parece lo mejor Archie, así podemos sentirnos libres.

-Exacto, eso pensé. Sin intrusos.

-Vaya Archie, no creí que fueras tan celoso.

-No son celos Isa, sólo quiero absoluta privacidad; ya verás a qué me refiero.

Archie e Isabelle se besaron apasionadamente mientras iban en el taxi. Ambos disfrutaban mucho esa clase de situaciones. Desde que estaban en el avión la locura de la pasión los comenzó a dominar y ahora al fin la dejaban expresarse.

 _"Quiero permanecer en este momento por siempre Archie"_ Pensó la pelirroja.

Poco después llegaron a un hermoso restaurante, cercano a la orilla del mar. Al entrar los llevaron hasta el lugar que Archie había reservado.

Era una sección abierta y alejada del bullicio, desde la que se observaba la majestuosidad del mar. Un arreglo de rosas rojas decoraba la mesa. Había también dos copas, una velita y una botella de champagne. Altas antorchas iluminaban la playa.

Tras la cena Archie e Isabelle dieron un paseo por la playa, se quitaron los zapatos y caminaron entre las olas.

Después de varios minutos de placentera, tranquila y lenta caminata; Archie se acercó a Isabelle, tomó su mano derecha e hizo que la introdujera en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón.

Isabelle sacó un pequeño saquito de terciopelo rojo. Antes de abrirlo le dijo:

-Yo también tengo un obsequio para ti Archie, pero lo dejé en mi bolso ¡Voy por él!

Archie la detuvo.

-No es necesario que me lo des en éste momento Isa.

-Está bien, entonces te lo daré cuando estemos en nuestra suite.

Isabelle se enfocó de nuevo en su regalo bajando la vista. Tiró del fino cordón para abrir el saquito de terciopelo y sobre la palma de su mano, dejó caer una delgada y fina cadena de plata de la que colgaba un dije en forma de media luna, adornado por decenas de pequeñísimos brillantes. En la parte posterior de la media luna estaba grabado el nombre de la chica.

-¡Es hermoso Archie, quiero usarlo ahora!

Archie sonrió y tomó la cadena para colocársela. Ella le dio la espalda y él no pudo evitar antes de ponerle la cadena besar la parte posterior del cuello de la joven, para subir hasta su oído y decirle que la amaba. Entonces ella se volteó para besarlo, mientras él la sujetaba con fuerza por la cintura, levantando con sus manos un poco su falda al hacerlo.

Cuando se separaron, Archie le puso la cadena así; viéndola de frente, sintiéndola muy cerca y mirándola a los ojos.

Después, Archie sacó del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón otra cadena igual, pero con diseño masculino (sin brillantes). Se la mostró y entonces le dijo que ambas se podían unir formando una luna completa.

-Yo usaré ésta cadena y siempre esperaré por ti Isabelle.

Tras decirlo, él mismo se puso la cadena.

-Is, ahora me gustaría volver al hotel. Quiero estar a solas contigo, sólo si tú lo deseas también ¿O quieres ir a otro lado antes?

-Vamos a nuestra suite Archie, yo también quiero estar a solas contigo.

En un instante todo había cambiado, sin decir más sus miradas hablaron por ellos.

Ambos sintieron una fuerza que los dominaba; una gran urgencia, ganas de estar sólo el uno con el otro y de sentirse cada vez más cerca.

Apenas llegaron al hotel, tras cerrar la puerta comenzaron a besarse frenéticamente.

Isabelle quitó la liga que sujetaba el cabello de Archie, para besarlo mientras enredaba sus manos en su rubia, lacia y suave cabellera.

Sus labios lo mordieron con suavidad, él correspondió con pasión.

Ella, dejándose llevar por el amor y la atracción que la sobrepasaba, le desabrochó la camisa y él se la quitó. Tras hacerlo, Archie se sentó en el sofá y la tomó de la cintura para que ella se sentara en sus piernas.

Él acarició el cuello de la joven y besó sus hombros; Mientras lo hacía, ella deshizo su trenza, los largos y perfumados rizos cubrieron sus hombros y su espalda.

Archie hizo una pausa, dejó de besar su piel y la miró de nuevo a los ojos.

No necesitaban decir nada, con verse se comunicaban a la perfección y una mirada bastó para que él supiera lo que ella quería.

Lo mismo pudo ver Isabelle en el mirar de Archie. No tenían dudas ni pudor porque estaban completamente enamorados y hechizados, sentían ambos plena confianza y seguridad. Sabían que era el momento ideal y que estaban listos.

Archie lentamente abrió el cierre lateral del vestido de la chica y en el momento, se deslizó hacia abajo la parte superior del mismo. Con suavidad besó sus hombros hasta bajar a sus hermosos pechos.

Esa era la primera vez que Archie besaba así, la primera vez que veía a una mujer de esa manera y que se entregaba a alguien que sentía amar con todo su ser.

Las estrellas que centelleaban rítmicamente y el sonido del mar fueron testigos de esa primera noche, en la que descubrieron y expresaron de una nueva manera lo mucho que se amaban.

:::::::::::: Lunes 15 de Febrero de 1971 ::::::::::::

Cuando el sol los despertó estaban abrazados y se miraron a los ojos.

Los ojos azul marino de ella y los azul claro de él brillaban como nuca antes. Irradiaban felicidad plena y absoluta.

Sonrieron ampliamente. Permanecieron así, risueños, un poco nerviosos y ruborizados durante algunos minutos, como si no se lo creyeran.

A diferencia de la noche anterior se sentían un poco tímidos, ahora.

Archie besó los labios de Isabelle con ternura, acarició su rostro y ella besó la mejilla derecha del chico en señal de correspondencia.

Él, la tomó de la mano:

-Isabelle, te amo.

-Yo te amo también Archie.

Suspiraron. Archie la abrazó y besó los desnudos hombros de la joven con suavidad y tierna devoción.

-Perdóname por favor, no planeaba nada de esto en realidad.

-Lo sé Archie y también ha sido mi culpa, yo…

Ambos sonrieron.

-Culpa no es la palabra adecuada Isabelle. Yo nunca me sentiré culpable porque no hemos hecho nada malo… Sabes, me casaría hoy mismo contigo; Dime ¿Quieres hacerlo?

-¡Archie!

-Lo digo en serio, pero también puedo esperar a que tú quieras hacerlo.

-No te tienes que sentirte comprometido por lo que ha pasado…

-Lo sé y no es eso Isa, veo que no te das cuenta… Te lo diré de nuevo. Te amo ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Isabelle volvió a hacer la misma expresión de sorpresa, ahora incluso con más admiración.

Abrió los ojos pero ya no exclamo el nombre del chico. Lo miro incrédula sintiendo lo mucho que lo amaba y creyó estar soñando.

-Sí.

-¿Sí?

-Sí Archie, acepto.

Archie sonrió ampliamente y sintió que la felicidad no cabía en su pecho de tan grande que era.

Comenzó a reír mientras la abrazaba y quedo encima de ella, la besó y le dijo que la amaba más que al mundo entero.

-Archie, espera. Acepto, pero…

-¡No, ahora no diga nada que lo arruine, futura señora Cornwell!

Archie impidió que Isabelle siguiera hablando atrapando su boca con un beso apasionado. Beso que se prolongó y los llevó a amarse nuevamente.

 _Después de una hora…_

-Archie, creo que estamos incontrolables. Será mejor que me duche ahora y vayamos a la playa o no dejaré que te levantes en todo el día.

-Eso suena bien. ¡Hazlo; No dejes que me levante y pasa todo el día aquí conmigo!

-Vaya, eso me propusiste anoche ¿Recuerdas?

-Claro, y aún estoy dispuesto a ser tu sirviente; tu esclavo…

-Pero Archie, hablando en serio… Tú… yo… tú sabes… No estamos pensando en… Es que por cierto yo; Archie si seguimos así yo podría… podría pasar qué…

-Sé a lo que te refieres, si eso pasara yo sería aún más feliz y cumpliría con todos mis deberes. Pero perdóname, no sé si tú quieras. Y si no es así te prometo que me controlaré. Perdóname por favor.

-Tomamos algunas precauciones, pero no sé si en verdad funcionen Archie. No lo sé porque ya sabes, te diste cuenta…

-Sí, me di cuenta. Y tú ¿De mí no te diste cuenta?

-Archie quieres decir qué... tú también…

-Sí Isabelle, tú eres la primera mujer para mí y quiero que seas la única.

-¡Archie! Yo no lo imaginé… Tú me guiabas y yo creí…

-Nos guiaba nuestro amor, por eso todo fue perfecto. O a ti te importa él que yo no haya tenido antes…

-Claro que no me importa.

-A mí tampoco.

-Claro, cómo habría de importante a ti. Se supone que es lo que ustedes los hombres prefieren de una mujer. Aunque no me arrepiento de esperar a estar enamorada, en Paris mis amigas me decían que era una idea completamente anticuada. Que ya estábamos en los setentas y que le hacía daño a la nueva sociedad, que iba en contra de nuestros derechos…

-Isabelle. No niego que me gusta saberte sólo mía, pero te amaría aún si hubieras tenido alguna experiencia pasada.

-Yo también a ti, aunque me gusta saber que hemos vivido, en todos los sentidos, lo mismo.

Permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos. Archie e Isabelle, estaban cubiertos únicamente por la blanca sábana de seda. Él la acariciaba mientras la veía con ternura e idolatría a los ojos.

Isabelle enredaba sus dedos entre sus largos rizos rojos y lo veía a los ojos también.

Pasaron así varios minutos más, sintiendo que el uno le pertenecía sólo al otro. Ella se sentía enamorada y orgullosa, pero de repente sintió inseguridad.

Archie notó que ella se quedó pensativa y poco después, presintió que Isabelle estaba a punto de llorar y la abrazó.

-¿Qué pasa Isa?

-Archie, no sé qué me dirán mis padres. Tengo que volver a Francia apenas lleguemos y ahora ya me comienza a doler nuestra separación ¿Me esperarás?

-Te esperaré, incluso iré contigo si me lo pides. Acabo de decirte que soy tuyo ¿No crees en mí? ¿Quieres que vaya contigo a Paris?

-Eso me gustaría tanto, pero no es posible. Primero tengo que ver a mis padres, Archie. Sabes también que me voy porque quiero terminar mi carrera; entraré al segundo grado.

Después de reunirme con mis padres y cuando haya vuelto a la universidad; Me gustaría mucho verte entonces. Pero eso tal vez me tomará un par de meses. Archie... ¿Me recordarás, aún después de dos meses?

-Un par de meses, incluso un par de años no serán capaces de hacer que yo deje de recordarte. Mi corazón es fuerte, no dudes por favor. Sé que me serán eternos, contaré los días que pase sin ti. Pero sabré esperarte.

Cuando me digas que al fin puedo verte, iré. Aunque espero que me extrañes tanto que me llames antes. Y hasta que eso suceda te llamaré todas las noches. O… " _O temo que seas tú quien se olvide de mí"._

La joven intuyó sus pensamientos:

-Archie, me llames a diario o no ¿Crees acaso que podría olvidarte? Te amo, soy muy afortunada porque te encontré.

-No, yo te encontré a ti Isabelle. En el almacén de tu tía ¿recuerdas? Ese día supe que cambiarías mi vida. Eso es destino, no crees. Porque de todos modos bajo las circunstancias que fueren, te iba a volver a ver durante la fiesta de año nuevo y si no, después, porque nuestras familias se conocen. Me enamoraría de ti, te conociera donde y como fuera.

-Es extraño, en realidad tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos Archie. Pero sí, ahora creo en el destino porque siento que ya te conocía. Como si ya hubiese vivido esto y por eso me siento segura ¿Será a lo llaman déjà vu?

-No. Más bien eso debe ser a lo que llaman amor y…

El teléfono de la habitación interrumpió a Archie. Isabelle contestó porque el teléfono estaba de su lado de la cama.

-Claro; Bajaremos en una hora, gracias. (Isabelle cortó la llamada).

Archie, al parecer reservaste una mesa del salón principal para que desayunáramos.

-Cielos, lo había olvidado ¿Y si mejor les pido que nos traigan el desayuno?

-Archie, eso es peligroso.

-No lo es, es sólo un desayuno. Nos ducharemos y vestiremos para ir a la playa, pero antes desayunamos aquí cómodos y sin que nadie nos moleste. Después de todo hay un pequeño comedor en la suite ¿Qué te parece?

-Está bien, entonces me levantaré ya. Nos vemos en media hora.

Isabelle se levantó envolviéndose rápidamente en la sabana, antes de que Archie volviera a atraerla hacia sí mismo y se lo impidiera.

Ella le guiñó el ojo triunfante. Aunque la seducida fue la chica, porque al llevarse la sábana lo dejó totalmente descubierto y vaya que se sonrojó bastante al verlo.

Archie sin pudor le devolvió el guiño y se levantó.

Ella se apresuró a su suite ya sin verlo, venciendo así las ganas que sintió de quedarse ahí, abrazarlo y dejar que la amara de nuevo.

Antes del mediodía, se reunieron en la estancia de la suite. Enseguida llamaron a la puerta, Archie abrió y recibió el carrito con el desayuno.

Después de desayunar entre coqueteos y dulces besos, salieron para pasar el resto del día en la playa como habían planeado.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

* * *

Capítulo 46

Isla Harbour (las Bahamas).

En tanto en Hawái era la una de la tarde, en la paradisiaca Isla Harbour, eran ya las siete de la noche.

Los rubios habían pasado la mañana, paseando en un yate que Albert rentó y condujo.

Después, el sentido de aventura de ambos los llevó hasta una pequeña Isla que vislumbraron durante el paseo y que no les pareció muy lejana.

Ahí disfrutaron del caluroso clima en la solitaria playa y nadaron por horas. Muchas veces Albert abrazó a Candy mientras nadaban y la besó con frenesí.

En la tarde descansaron sobre la suave arena de la hermosa playa de la desierta isla.

Después Albert hizo una fogata y ágilmente atrapó grandes peces que cocinó al calor de las llamas.

Él tenía todo lo que necesitaban dentro del yate, pero le gustaba valerse por sí mismo. Además de que se desenvolvía con naturalidad y audacia en zonas salvajes, no por nada era un intrépido viajero, que en habilidad superaba al mejor de los boy scouts.

Candy lo observó todo el tiempo embobada e incrédula _"ese hombre, en todos los sentidos, fuerte, tan autosuficiente, por momentos perturbadoramente salvaje, y atractivo a rabiar_ , _era su novio"_ Además el espectáculo de verlo todo el tiempo con tan poca ropa encima, era demasiado y la rubia no podía aún asimilarlo, la euforia del amor colmaba su corazón.

Ahora eran ya las siete de la noche. Albert y Candy acababan de observar el majestuoso ocaso desde ahí; Solos, sentados juntos sobre la arena de la isla desierta. Pero comenzaba ya a obscurecer y Albert supo que debían regresar, no quería arriesgar a su hermosa pecosa.

Subieron al yate y Albert se dispuso a conducirlo, llevaba la estampada camisa de manga corta totalmente desabotonada y un short azul cielo.

Candy estaba con él, ella se había bronceado de más y Albert divertido se lo hizo notar, aunque alegando que le sentaba bien. A lo que ella le respondió:

-Oh Albert, es mentira, seguramente las pecas se me ven más así.

-Al contrario, casi no se te ven y de cualquier manera se te noten o no. Con pecas y sin ellas, me gustas Candy.

-Gracias, aunque tú también te bronceaste bastante Albert.

-Y… se puede saber por qué te sonrojas al decírmelo-

-Yo… yo… bueno. Yo no... ¡Yo, no me sonrojé!

-Cierto, no estás sonrojada; lo olvidé, es tu bronceado.

-Albert eso es trampa. Si querías que te dijera lo que pienso, lo haré. Creo que te queda muy bien ese tono de piel, eso es todo-. _"Demasiado, demasiado bien" pensó y disimuló._

-¿Es todo? Qué decepción, pensé que te resultaba irresistible cuando menos…

Candy se puso nerviosa y para salir de esa, le hizo un guiño coqueto mientras sacaba un poco la lengua.

Ese gesto le era tan familiar y le traía tantos buenos recuerdos a Albert. Candy… Él la amaba cada vez más y ambos estaban disfrutando del viaje de modo tal, que sentían estar viviendo los días más felices que hasta el momento habían vivido.

Llegaron al puerto de la Isla Harbour, a las nueve de la noche.

Cenaron en el yate algo que ellos mismos prepararon: Pasta y ensalada. De postre había helado en la nevera. Después decidieron que ahí querían pasar la noche.

Al ser un yate de lujo contaba con todo lo que necesitaban.

El interior tenía un diseño acogedor y en tamaños no era algo exagerado, es decir, no era de tan grandes proporciones. Estaba hecho sólo para dos personas y tenía las dimensione perfectas para propiciar un ambiente romántico.

Se recostaron en un amplio y mullido sofá cama. La brisa del mar se colaba por las ventanas y el clima era perfecto.

Candy posó su cabeza sobre el ahora bronceado pecho de Albert y escuchaba su corazón latir, un corazón que latía agitado y feliz por estar con ella.

Él acariciaba el cabello y la espalda de la rubia. Había un gran tragaluz a modo de cubierta por el que veían las nítidas estrellas y el despejado cielo nocturno de la costa.

Albert sentía que todo era aún mejor de lo que había imaginado. No por el lugar, ni los lujos. Para él en realidad el entorno era lo de menos; bien podría estar en una humilde barca. Todo era perfecto porque estaba loco por ella, pero en ese, su primer viaje al lado de Candy, quiso que ella la pasara como una princesa. Si de algo servía su fortuna, sería siempre para asegurar el bienestar de su novia.

Albert sabía que lo que más estaba disfrutando, era el estar sólo con Candy. Apartados de todo lo demás. Lo embriagaba como nunca antes la libertad y el amor que sentía crecer con vehemencia desde su interior a cada segundo.

Sin embargo, por otro lado y pese a que sus sentimientos se fortalecían. Él sabía y había decidido que no iría más allá, que controlaría sus pasiones y sus instintos. Porque necesitaba primero presentar a Candy como su novia ante el mundo, para él las cosas así tenían que ser.

Por lo mucho que ella significaba para él, por todo lo que vivieron antes. Aunque la deseara, y vaya que a cada instante sentía el deseo ardiendo a flor de piel. Albert irremediablemente actuaba de acuerdo a sus principios y no se dejaría dominar por sus pasiones.

Después de dos horas recostados en el sofá y tras una suave charla. Candy se levantó para ir a la cocina del yate por agua.

Albert la alcanzó.

-Candy, se ha hecho tarde. Y tus ojos me dicen que ya tienes sueño.

-Oh, Albert hoy comenzamos el día muy temprano. Odio tanto tener sueño, quiero estar más tiempo contigo-. _"Para qué dormir ahora que mi sueño se ha hecho realidad"_ pensó ella dando un suspiro.

-Descuida, seguiré aquí cuando despiertes Candy. Hemos pasado el día entero juntos, pero sé a qué te refieres. Yo también siento que no es suficiente. Cada minuto que paso contigo es como el primer minuto, en verdad haces que pierda la noción del tiempo- Le dijo seductoramente cerca de su boca.

Candy con la voz baja y temblorosa logró darse valor y decir:

-Albert; me siento libre como nunca antes y al mismo tiempo siento que soy tuya, que mi verdadera libertad es real sólo estando contigo. Me comprendes, no sé si lo he dicho bien…

-Lo has dicho bien Candy, te amo.

Seguían dentro de la pequeña cocina y aún no habían encendido la luz.

Desde que entraron olvidaron hacerlo. Candy sujetaba aun la jarra con agua como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido ante sus palabras.

Aún en medio de la penumbra podían ver bien, porque la enorme luna creciente alumbraba la bahía y su blanca luz, se filtraba por la pequeña ventana.

Albert se acercó a ella, le quitó la jarra, bebió del agua, que segundos antes ella misma se había servido y enseguida la besó con pasión y devoción.

Después la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó cargando hasta la habitación en la que ella se quedaría.

-Descansa Candy-

-Tú también Albert, gracias por otro día inolvidable, te amo-. _Respondió con la respiración aún agitada y anhelando en secreto que él la besara más._

-Yo te amo más.

Albert la besó en los labios aunque superficialmente para controlarse y salió enseguida del camarote de Candy. Dio un paseo por la cubierta y mientras la brisa nocturna lo refrescaba, permaneció pensativo mirando la bahía y el mar durante algunos segundos.

Después volvió a entrar para asegurar todo el yate, tomar una ducha fría y finalmente tratar de dormir en su camarote, situado al lado del de ella.


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

* * *

Capítulo 47

Lakewood Illinois. Martes, 16 de febrero de 1971

2:00 A.M.

-¡Jonathan, despierta!

-¡Qué! ¿Eh? ¿Qué hora es, qué pasa Sabine?

-¿No oyes? Es el teléfono… Levántate a contestar por favor Nathan. No es posible. Cómo puede Damien vivir así, no hay un teléfono en esta habitación. Anda, ve a contestar.

-Damien es un médico, la llamada debe ser para él. Si tiene emergencias seguro las atenderá…

-Precisamente, él merece un poco de descanso. Hoy tuvo un día pesado, la pasó dando consultas y vi que se quedó estudiando hasta muy tarde ¡Ve antes de que él conteste! Dile que te hablaba un socio. Si contestó yo no me creerá.

-Pero nuestro hijo no es ningún tonto, se dará cuenta aunque sea yo quien le mienta. Además me niego a hacerlo. Contestaré pero si uno de sus pacientes lo necesita lo comunicaré con Damien enseguida…

-¡Demasiado tarde Jonathan, dejó de sonar el teléfono!

-No discutan por favor y descansen. Saldré, tengo una emergencia que atender.

Damien habló desde afuera de la habitación en la que tenía hospedados a sus padres, se puso el grueso abrigo, los guantes y tomó las llaves de su automóvil.

Sabine se levantó apresuradamente, pero cuando salió de su habitación su hijo ya había salido de la casa.

La madrugada era bastante fría y había neblina. Llegó al Hogar en poco más de veinte minutos.

La Hermana María y la Señorita Pony ya lo esperaban.

-Damien, gracias por venir. Es Richard. Está en el baño, al parecer comió algo que le ha hecho daño y se siente muy mal.

Richard salió pálido y asustado del baño. Damien lo cargó y lo llevó a su consultorio para examinarlo. Primero, tomó su temperatura.

-Bien, no hay temperatura. Tranquilo Richard, todo va a estar bien.

Tras escuchar al niño, quien le comentó que perdió jugando retos y de castigo había comido algo "raro" que encontró en el campo. Le inyectó antibiótico y buscó los medicamentos que debía tomar. Dio las instrucciones y cuidados a seguir a la Hermana María.

-Debe tomar estas capsulas tres veces al día y estás tabletas cada doce horas. Un poco de suero y en dos semanas estará totalmente recuperado. Por otro lado; no necesitará retos, creo que ha aprendido la lección.

-Muchas gracias Damien. Ahora deberías marcharte, la Señorita Pony y yo lo cuidaremos. Te ves muy desvelado.

-No se preocupe Hermana. Esperaré un par de horas para ver cómo reacciona con el antibiótico y para quitarle el suero. Si todo va bien los síntomas aminorarán y Richard podrá dormir.

Llevaron al niño a una de las habitaciones para pacientes. Damien se recostó en el sillón de visitas de la misma.

-Gracias por quedarse doctor Damien. Ya no estoy asustado y trataré de dormir, duérmase también.

-Bien Richard, descansa. Yo aquí estaré, no tienes que agradecer.

Pasó media hora y Richard se quedó dormido. Damien le retiro el suero y comenzó a sentir sueño, entonces vio su reloj. Aún tenía que esperar media hora por lo menos, para asegurarse de que el niño estaría bien. Volvió al sofá y cerró los ojos por un momento.

Al cabo de algunas horas la luz del sol se comenzó a filtrar por la persiana horizontal de la ventana bajo la cual estaba el sofá en el que Damien se había quedado dormido.

Abrío lentamente los ojos. Las espesas, hermosas y abundantes pestañas negras subieron simétrica y simultáneamente para dejar a la vista dos radiantes estrellas de fuego ámbar.

Damien volteó buscando a Richard. El pequeño aún dormía. Entonces, el joven doctor se levantó al tiempo que veía su reloj. Eran las siete de la mañana.

Pudo darse cuenta de que el pequeño estaba mucho mejor. La hermana María a las ocho entraría a darle sus medicamentos.

Él tenía dos horas para ir a su casa, ducharse, desayunar y regresar al Hogar antes de que llegaran sus pacientes.

Salió y subió a su coche.

Llegando al centro de Lakewood decidió estacionarse para ir al mercado a comprar fruta, café, pan y lácteos. Normalmente no compraba tantas cosas, pero ahora tenía a sus padres en casa.

Veinte minutos después, salía del mercado abrazando con un poco de dificultad dos grandes bolsas de papel; Y caminaba lento aproximándose a la esquina para cruzar la calle, cuando alguien dio vuelta rápidamente chocando con él. Lo que provocó que una de las bolsas se le escapara de entre los brazos.

-¡Discúlpeme por favor! Le ayudaré.

Una delicada mano se disponían a alcanzar una naranja que se había caído y las manos de él se adelantaron a tomarla también. Como resultado, ambos sujetaron la naranja al mismo tiempo.

Al levantar el rostro, la joven se encontró con la irresistible mirada del doctor. No pudo evitar sonrojarse enseguida y tímidamente se levantó; ya que estaba en cuclillas al igual que él.

-¡Doctor, es usted! Discúlpeme por favor, yo iba a tan a prisa…

-No te disculpes, el culpable he sido yo (Damien sonrió dulcemente).

Glenda notó algo diferente y nuevo en él, sintió que dejaba de ser el doctor.

Ahora era sólo un apuesto e irresistible joven. Se preguntó quién era Damien en esta faceta y qué misterios ocultaba.

¿Quién era en realidad él?

Hablaba dulce, amable y al mismo tiempo (sin él proponérselo) dejaba ver en su porte la elegancia de un aristócrata. Glenda notaba todo eso y sentía a su vez (como siempre que estaba cerca de él) ese poder que la seducía directamente y sin contemplaciones.

Lo que provocaba que se enamorara más de Damien. No del doctor al que sentía un imposible, sino simplemente del joven que tenía ante sí, porque acababa de encontrar accidentadamente al doblar la esquina. Como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

En apenas dos segundos fue consciente Glenda de todo lo anterior y sin querer suspiró, pero lo disimuló hablando en seguida.

-¿Cómo dice? No, no, usted no tuvo la culpa. Yo debí ser más precavida, pude incluso lastimar a alguien.

-Pero mírame, estoy intacto. Sólo la naranja resultó ligeramente lesionada, tal vez la tenga que internar.

-Oh sí, la naranja. Aquí la tiene.

Glenda la depositó dentro de la bolsa que Damien había vuelto a abrazar.

-Le sugiero que la próxima vez traiga un bolso de compras como el mío, es más cómodo.

-Mmm… Pero si lo hago qué va a decir la gente.

-Cierto, creo que no le va. Es un bolso muy femenino... No pensarían nada bueno.

-Tal vez con otro estampado…

Ante lo dicho ambos comenzaron a reír.

La de risa de Damien era una caricia a los oídos; suave, aterciopelada e irresistible. La de Glenda era dulce y tímida, una risa que podía enternecer incluso a un gélido corazón.

\- No lo decía por eso; Pero es que en verdad usted no sabe cómo sujetar esas bolsas de papel.

-¿Se nota? De hecho te lo confesaré: Es la primera vez que vengo al mercado. Normalmente sólo compro un par de cosas, cada día, en la miscelánea que está en la calle de tu casa, junto a la dulcería ¿Sabes?

-Sí, lo sé.

-¿En serio?

-Oh, no… No tanto así. Quise decir, que eso imaginaba.

-Claro, debo parecerte…

-¡Oh Damien, Damien!

Damien volteó. Era Sabine quien lo llamaba, desde el otro lado de la calle. Cuando él la vio ella cruzó para alcanzarlo.

-Señorita Kent, permítame presentarle a la señora Sabine Boissieu.

-Buen día, señora Boissieu.

-Buen día, señorita Kent. Soy la madre de Damien, pero ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Glenda, me llamo Glenda.

-Glenda eso está mejor… ¿Entonces te encuentras bien? Oh querida, disculpa; quiero decir ¿Eres una de sus pacientes?

-Eh, bueno… yo no. Mi abuelita es su paciente y…

-Ya veo, ya veo ¿Acaso le llevaban las compras?

-Oh madre, por favor. Cuánta curiosidad. Pero claro que le llevábamos esto. _La pobre señora Allison…_ (Glenda contuvo la risa, Damien continúo) Verás; pasó muy mal la noche, tenemos que preparar el desayuno para ella.

-¡Qué! Pero Damien, no has dormido. Tu padre y yo te esperábamos para desayunar y al ver que no llegabas yo vine a comprar. No tuve alternativa; Tienes la alacena vacía, además…

-No te preocupes, lleva esto. Yo acompañaré a Glenda a comprarlo todo de nuevo. Llego en una hora a casa. Por favor desayunen sin mí.

-Damien eres imposible, está bien. Pero te esperamos en una hora, recuerda que hoy planeamos acompañarte al Hogar para entregar los regalos que trajimos a los niños.

Sabine cruzó la calle de nuevo y subió al coche donde la esperaba Jonathan al volante.

-Nathan, tu hijo es un rebelde… Aunque por lo menos me libró del mercado. Saben bien que las compras domesticas no son lo mío. No sé por qué no contrata a alguien que le ayude y se encargue de su casa ¡Vámonos ya!

El doctor y Glenda vieron el coche partir. Los padres de Damien siguieron la conversación durante el camino.

-Lo sé Sabine, detestas las compras de casa. Pero además creo que te molesta otra cosa. No me engañas, tu rostro refleja celos de madre. Claro que resulta natural, nunca antes Damien te negó nada frente a una joven. En cambio ahora…

-Oh, cállate Jonathan, _sólo es una de sus pacientes_. Sabes que siempre antepone sus deberes como médico.

-No lo sé, la jovencita es diferente a las que él conocía en Paris y tiene una belleza especial ¿No crees que tal vez sea lo que él buscaba? Se ven bien juntos. Ja, ja, ja. Me alegra que nuestro hijo…

-Sí, admito que es una joven con cierto encanto ¡Pero te equivocas Jonathan! No estoy celosa, sólo creo que Damien nos está ignorando demasiado. Por otro lado, dudo mucho que sea ella quien al fin lo conquiste, no me lo parece. Oh, no señor.

-¿Y esos no son celos Sabine, querida? Mejor comienza a considerarlo posible. Yo creo que Damien esperaba por una joven sencilla, de noble espíritu y a juzgar por las apariencias puede ser que al fin la haya encontrado.

-Sabes que nuestro hijo posee un corazón difícil de impresionar...

 _(Sabine pasó del enojo a la ilusión en fracción de segundos)_

Pero tal vez tengas razón John, él rechazaba a chicas totalmente opuestas a lo que representa _su paciente_. Admito que percibí algo inusual en el ambiente ¡Oh, si así fuera me encantaría! Parece una buena chica y ansío ver a alguno de nuestros hijos formando una feliz familia.-

 _El adoptar y amar a Damien como a un verdadero hijo, pese a su origen, logró que con el paso de los años se desvanecieran los prejuicios clasistas que antes Sabine tenía tan arraigados. Ahora la satisfacía ver felices los suyos._

 _::: :: Simultánea a esa charla a muy poca distancia de ahí :: :::_

Damien de repente se sintió nervioso.

-Glenda, perdóname. Te preguntarás qué fue todo esto.

-No, no se disculpe.

-Vaya absurda escena hemos hecho mi madre y yo, ante ti (Damien se sintió avergonzado por su conducta por primera vez en su vida).

-Oh, no doctor. Ha sido divertido (dijo sin malicia alguna Glenda).

-Agradezco que lo tomes así. Actué de este tan infantil modo, para evitar a mi madre. Me sé sin energía ahora, para escuchar el largo sermón que ella pensaba darme. Cuando llegue a casa lo habrá olvidado ya. Perdóname por involucrarte y por mentir de esa manera.

-Comprendo, me alegra haberle ayudado entonces.

Ambos sonrieron espontáneamente.

-Glenda, creo que ahora por lo menos me corresponde, en verdad ayudarte con las compras. Pese a mi torpeza en la materia, tal vez puedo serte útil ¿Crees que sea buena idea?

 _Damien por dentro estaba inseguro y nervioso ¿Qué le pasaba y por qué no sabía qué decir? Sentía que estaba hablando como tonto. Nunca antes le había sucedido algo similar._

-No debe sentirse comprometido, se lo agradezco. Usted tiene que trabajar en el Hogar después. Sólo si no afecta sus horarios, acepto su ayuda (Dijo Glenda como si no le importara, pero rogando en su interior a los cielos por que sí la acompañara).

 _Damien no quería incomodarla y supo con su respuesta que la joven no se sentía incomoda con su proposición. Tal vez sí necesitaba ayuda ya que ella no tenía más familia, ni amigos a quienes recurrir, su única opción era hacerlo todo sola. Aunque por amabilidad lo dejaba en libertad de irse._

-Entonces vamos Glenda, aún es temprano.

-Gracias.

-Creo que aprenderé de ti a comprar correctamente.

\- Verá que no es nada complicado.

-Debe ser mi falta de experiencia. Pero descuida, aprendo rápido.

-Seguro que lo hace. Por algo es tan buen médico (Glenda se sonrojó al decirlo).

-Gracias Glenda, me alegra que lo creas.

-He visto que hay otros médicos cerca y sin embargo todos en Lakewood lo prefieren a usted.

-Cielos, no quisiera dejar sin trabajo a mis colegas.

-Ellos podrían esmerarse más, como usted se esmera en el Hogar de Pony atendiendo a los que más lo necesitan aunque a veces no puedan pagarle.

-Y estaría intranquilo si no lo hiciera. Es mi deber salvar la vida de un paciente sin importar si en ese momento cuenta o no con los recursos necesarios.

Ahora, a propósito; Sé que me conociste como el médico de tu abuelita pero, te haré una confesión. Comienzo a sentirme como un anciano y creeré que en verdad lo soy si sigues hablándome con tanta propiedad. Me gustaría que consideres no hablarme más de "usted".

-Bueno, es que… tal vez sea de mala educación si yo a… _usted_ le hablo así…

-No lo es. Inténtelo señorita, vamos (dijo juguetón y espontáneo).

-¡Pero eso es trampa, ahora tú me hablaste de usted!

-¡Aja! Ahí lo tienes. No fue difícil ¿Cierto?

 _Las mejillas de Glenda_ estaban _ahora completamente enrojecidas._

-Para ti, desde ahora quisiera ser sólo Damien. Llámame así y olvida los títulos de mi profesión por favor. Somos casi vecinos y estimo a tu abuelita. Además de médico, ambas pueden contar conmigo como persona y amigo. Las formalidades están de más.

 _Damien estaba sorprendido, por primera vez hablaba así ante una joven. Moderaba su astucia e ingenio y descartaba los comentarios irónicos. Estaba cuidando sus respuestas. Glenda le inspiraba un nuevo sentimiento que aún no lograba descifrar y que lo hacía moderarse. Pero tampoco estaba fingiendo como en sus actuaciones para la alta sociedad, en las que bajo su perfecta pose de modales de príncipe ante las damas y altivez para con los demás, dentro del pecho su corazón yacía congelado. Al contrario, ahora sentía que una suave calidez reconfortaba su interior._

Entraron al mercado, la gente sonreía y murmuraba al verlos juntos. Pero ellos no se percataban.

La joven compró como cada día, tranquila y atenta. Damien, al observarla pensaba que era bella desde dentro gracias a su sencillez. También le pareció hermosa la tímida y amable sonrisa que Glenda les otorgaba a las personas del mercado.

Él siempre había sido perspicaz y se dio cuenta de que tras la frágil apariencia, Glenda era una mujercita inteligente, autosuficiente y muy valiente. Aunque también percibió que la embargaba una profunda melancolía, sentimiento que ella no imaginaba que se le notara.

En media hora ella ya había comprado lo que necesitaba.

Damien todo el tiempo la ayudó llevando la bolsa con las compras.

-Gracias por ayudarme y por acompañarme doctor Damien, he comprado lo que necesitaba hoy (el rostro de Glenda volvió a enrojecer).

-No tienes que dar las gracias, la he pasado muy bien. Además ahora sé lo que debería comprar, cómo y dónde hacerlo. Te dije que era excelente aprendiz; Pero te falta algo.

Glenda revisó las compras.

-No, creo que ya lo tengo todo.

-Claro que te falta, y a mí también. Ven, vamos.

Damien la llevó hasta un local de flores.

-Elije las que creas que le gusten a la señora Allison y yo elegiré algunas para obsequiar a mi madre.

-A mi abuelita le gustan todas las flores, las que sean estarán bien, veamos...

-Lleva de todas un poco si es necesario.

-Serían demasiadas.

-Señorita, si le cuesta elegir nosotros le armaremos un colorido ramillete (Dijo el vendedor).

-Está bien, gracias.

-A mí me gustan éstas; Disculpe no sé cómo se llaman, acompañadas de estas rosas… y éstas otras con rosas de diferentes colores. Que sean dos ramos separados por favor (señaló Damien).

-Muy bien doctor ¿Cuántas flores quiere para cada ramo doce o veinticuatro?

-Qué piensas Glenda, necesito tu ayuda ¿Doce o veinticuatro?

-Doce me parecen mejor.

-Que sean doce entonces.

Cuando les entregaron los ramos, Damien pagó y salieron del mercado.

-Glenda, gracias por permitirme acompañarte. Ahora tengo que irme o mi madre hará un drama si me retraso más.

-Gracias a ti. Mi abuelita se alegrará mucho al saber que le envías estás flores.

-Y éstas son para ti; Adiós.

Damien le entregó el ramo de tulipanes rojos y rosas blancas. Al hacerlo le sonrió un poco coqueto, un poco tímido y se fue, dejando a Glenda perpleja.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

* * *

Capítulo 48

…-Gracias a ti. Mi abuelita se alegrará mucho al saber que le envías estás flores.

-Y éstas son para ti; Adiós.

Damien le entregó el ramo de tulipanes rojos y rosas blancas. Al hacerlo le sonrió un poco coqueto, un poco tímido y se fue, dejando a Glenda perpleja…

Quince minutos después, Damien llegó a su casa. Sus padres estaban terminando de desayunar.

-Damien, llegas a tiempo. Te serviré el desayuno. Tu padre ha hecho jugo de naranja y café. Yo preparé ensalada de fruta, pan cakes, tocino y huevos; después de todo estamos en América.

-Gracias.

Damien fue hasta donde se encontraba Sabine y le entregó el ramo de rosas con crisantemos a la vez que le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Pero antes me ducharé. No tardo.

Cuando Damien ya estaba en su habitación, Sabine se levantó de la mesa para poner las rosas en un jarrón de cristal. Jonathan llevó el florero hasta la mesita de la sala, a la que ambos se dirigieron para tomar el café frente a la pequeña chimenea.

-Tenemos un hijo muy detallista Jonathan, recordó lo mucho que me gustan los crisantemos y las rosas. Me siento orgullosa de él. Siempre lamentaré lo dura que fui cuando decidiste adoptarlo.

-Vamos, Sabine. Eso ha quedado en el pasado. Damien pronto se ganó tu corazón y nunca lo hiciste sufrir. Lo hemos educado bien, está convirtiéndose en un gran hombre.

-Apenas tiene veinte tres años Nathan. No puedo verlo como un hombre, es demasiado joven. Muchas veces me parece un chiquillo aún. Lo mismo me pasa con Edward. A propósito de Ed, espero que a nuestra llegada nos dé una grata noticia.

-Sí, seguro logrará firmar el contrato con Mc Millan.

-Jonathan, no me refiero a eso.

-Ya veo, entonces te refieres a la señorita Britter.

-Desde luego, Jonathan. Han salido en muchas ocasiones. Estoy segura de que Annie le interesa en serio, porque Edward no suele salir más de un par de veces con la misma chica. Espero que cuando regresemos ya sean novios.

Sabine y Jonathan siguieron charlando y pasados veinte minutos, Damien los alcanzó en la sala.

-Llevaré los regalos al coche.

-No Damien, primero desayuna por favor.

-Sí hijo, tu madre y yo llevaremos los regalos.

-No tengo mucho apetito. Pero está bien, lo haré sólo porque ustedes lo han preparado.

Damien se sirvió jugo y un poco de fruta. Entre tanto, sus padres llevaban al automóvil los regalos que, el día anterior, Sabine había dejado listos. Ella había pasado la tarde entretenida decorando las múltiples cajas con coloridos papeles brillantes y grandes moños.

Cuando Damien terminó de desayunar Jonathan y Sabine ya estaban esperándolo en su coche. El joven doctor subió enseguida a su automóvil y lo siguieron.

Llegando al Hogar de Pony, los niños que aún no estaban en edad de estudiar en el pueblo, se encontraban en una de las aulas del Hogar. Se intrigaron al escuchar dos coches en vez de uno. Reconocían el sonido del automóvil de Damien, pero corrieron a asomarse a la ventana para averiguar con quién llegaba el doctor.

Lo vieron bajar de su coche para dirigirse a abrir la puerta del otro automóvil (mucho más lujoso que el de Damien). Un hombre maduro y elegante bajo de ese auto. Del otro lado, una sofisticada y hermosa mujer tomó la mano de Damien para bajar, y los tres se dirigieron a la entrada del Hogar.

La Señorita Pony los recibió y llevó a los padres de Damien hasta la sala principal. El doctor los presentó y charlaron durante algunos minutos.

-Señorita Pony, discúlpeme. Me temo que la dejaré con mis papás. Mis pacientes me esperan.

-Descuida Damien, llevaré a tus papás a conocer el hogar y después les ofreceré té en el jardín. Ha salido el sol por fin y es un día hermoso. Recuerda que en dos horas anunciaré un receso para que puedan dar los obsequios que trajeron a los niños.

-Gracias señorita Pony, nos vemos en dos horas.

Damien primero fue al área sur de la pequeña clínica a visitar a Richard y después comenzó sus consultas matutinas.

Entre tanto…

-Las flores que nos ha regalado el doctor Damien son un gesto tan amable, eso se lo tengo que agradecer en persona. Es un buen día para un malestar inexplicable. Y después de todo, me sentará de maravilla un paseo en el campo, hoy no hace frío.

-¡Abuelita, cuál malestar inexplicable! Nadie te creerá, si te ves bastante bien ¡Está muy mal que finjas enfermarte!

-¡Quiero visitar al doctor! Digamos que, adelantaré la cita que le había hecho esta semana. Iré hoy, en vez del viernes. Mejor dicho, iremos hoy… Y tal vez también el viernes.

-¡Es un médico, no un pasa tiempo!

-Pero mis pequeñas visitas han resultado. Mira que hoy te acompaño de compras, quién lo diría. Es un avance ¿Y dices que conociste a su madre?

-Sí, al principio me sentí insegura, pero después me pareció simpática. Es muy hermosa y elegante. El doctor debió heredarlo de ella.

-¿Lo hermoso?

-Oh, no abuelita… yo no quise decir eso… me refier…

-¡Decidido, iremos hoy! Sé que te agrada acompañarme, aunque me lo quieras ocultar. Qué te parece si mejor vas a ponerte algo lindo y nos vamos ya.

-Pero me pone nerviosa ir ¡Que pensará el doctor!

-No me desobedezcas. Ve, y repito, usa algo lindo.

-¿Algo lindo?

-Sí, cámbiate ese vestido. Ponte mejor una de tus faldas plisadas y un suéter bonito. Después ve a mi recamara y busca en mi tocador algunos broches para el cabello, usa los que te gusten. Yo no los he usado desde hace muchos años y se te verán bien, creo que aún no pasan de moda.

-Está bien abuelita, sólo porque tú me lo ordenas.

 _Glenda fingió que lo hacía por obligación, pero aunque nerviosa, estaba feliz de "obedecer" a la señora Allison._

" _Mi pequeña nieta, a mí no me engañas, te gusta el joven doctor y me encantaría que él te correspondiera. Sólo te ayudaré a dar los primeros pasos, sé que lo conquistarás"_

La señora Claire y Glenda llegaron al Hogar y se dirigieron a la sala de espera del consultorio de Damien.

En uno de los pasillos se encontraron, ni más ni menos que a la señora Boissieu.

Glenda se puso nerviosa y quiso ocultarse ¡Qué pensaría la madre de Damien al verla otra vez y ahí! Pero no tuvo ni dónde esconderse, ni tiempo de hacerlo.

-Oh, señorita Kent, es la segunda vez que nos encontramos hoy.

-Sí, Señora Boissieu (dijo nerviosa) He venido con mi abuelita a consulta.

-Oh es un gusto conocerla señora…

-Claire Allison: El gusto es mío Señora Boissieu, su hijo es un médico muy bueno y muy noble.

-Gracias. Y me alegra ver que ya está bien, yo creí que estaba en su casa recuperándose.

-Oh, no. Me siento mejor ahora. No soporto estar mucho tiempo en cama. Después de las atenciones que el doctor Boissieu me brindó anoche, me recuperé casi en totalidad. Pero, verá; mi nieta se asustó cuando le comenté que la jaqueca volvió a aparecer y le pedí que me trajera. Más vale una revisión en este momento y no volver a llamar al doctor durante la noche

 _(Por fortuna Glenda le había comentado lo que Damien había dicho a su madre)._

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, y espero que todo esté bien señora.

Sabine intuyó que la señora Allison estaba encubriendo a Damien. Seguro no había pasado la noche cuidándola. Pero en vez de molestarse le pareció cómico. Así que la señora lo solapaba... Además, la señora Claire no sabía actuar, ya que no parecía tener dolor de cabeza alguno.

En ese momento salió del consultorio el último paciente del turno matutino.

-Señora, mi hijo ya está libre. Pase usted a verlo y mientras tanto permita que su nieta me acompañe; si no es mucho el atrevimiento.

-Oh, no diga eso. No es ningún atrevimiento. Glenda, hija, acompaña a la señora Boissieu.

Sabine se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala de espera y después Glenda hizo lo mismo.

-Glenda ¿Tienen algo importante que atender saliendo de consulta?

-Oh, no señora Boissieu, creo que no. Sólo regresaremos a casa.

-Te lo pregunto porque me gustaría pedirles que nos acompañen a entregar regalos a los niños. Son bastantes. ¿Quieres ayudarnos? El receso está a punto de comenzar.

-Sí señora Boissieu, me gustará mucho ayudarles.

Entre tanto en el consultorio…

-Qué raro ¿Está seguro de que todo está bien doctor?

-Seguro. Usted se encuentra bien; Pero señora Allison recuerde que no necesita de pretextos. Si le gusta venir al Hogar y visitarme, puede hacerlo. Incluso siempre será bienvenida en mi casa.

-Gracias doctor, lo admito; Quería salir a dar un paseo y me gusta visitarle aquí. El Hogar cada día está más bonito y es agradable ver a los niños. Pero por favor, no se lo diga a mi nieta. Ella sospechaba de mí y le desagrada que mienta.

-Descuide, ya no serán necesarias más mentiras. Ahora la invito a acompañarnos a mí y a mis padres. Daremos regalos a los niños ¿Viene?

-Por supuesto, son como mis nietos. Me hará muy feliz participar.

Damien sonrió enternecido y salieron del consultorio. Ciertamente la señora Allison representaba para los niños y para él mismo a la abuelita que les faltó y que le habría gustado tener: De apariencia tierna, carácter cálido, entusiasta y dulce. Aunque no podía asegurar que a su nieta, él la viese con mirada fraterna.

Saliendo del consultorio, al ver a Glenda le sonrió. Sabine se levantó.

-Damien, señora Allison ¿Nos acompañarían a la estancia principal con los niños, no sé si ya esté en condiciones, puede Damien?

-Sí puede, de hecho la he invitado también. Vamos.

Los cuatro fueron a la sala principal. Damien encontró a su padre acomodando las bolsas con los regalos. La Hermana María y la señorita Pony llegaban con los niños.

-Damien y Glenda, por favor ustedes repartan los regalos aquí frente a la chimenea. Jonathan, deja ahí las bolsas y acompáñame; ellos se encargarán.

Los padres de Damien se sentaron en uno de los sofás, en el otro estaban La Hermana María y la señorita Pony. La señora Claire Allison se sentó el sofá individual.

Los niños rápido rodearon a Damien y a Glenda e hicieron que se sentaran uno frente al otro, sobre el amplio tapete. Así comenzaron a recibir y abrir sus regalos en torno a ellos.

-Richard me alegra que te sientas mejor, éste es para ti.

-¡Gracias doctor!

-Pequeña Marianne, éste para ti…

...Así paso media hora.

-Qué te parece Glenda, _¿o debería decir señorita Claus?_ Cualquiera diría que de nuevo es veinticinco de diciembre. Incluso hoy están recibiendo más regalos.

-Sí, _Santa_ , son muchos juguetes. Terminaremos dándoles dos a cada uno.

-Creo que mi madre no me perdonó el pasar aquí la navidad y quiso cobrármela. Pero admito que es agradable volver a vivirlo.

-Sí lo es y los niños te quieren mucho, creo que con o sin regalos, son felices siempre que pasas tiempo con ellos.

Al escuchar eso, Damien sin proponérselo recordó a otra persona que también hacía muy felices a los pequeños, pero al mismo tiempo descubría el involuntario poder seductor de la mirada de Glenda. Sus ojos también eran verdes, aunque de un tono olivo. Muy distintos al verde esmerada de Candy, pero igualmente bellos.

El receso se extendió una hora más. Entonces Sabine y Jonathan se despidieron y se ofrecieron para llevar a la señora Claire y a Glenda de regreso al pueblo. A Damien ya lo esperaban sus pacientes vespertinos.


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

* * *

Capítulo 49

 **::::::: Nueva York :::::::**

Caía la tarde de ese martes en la gran ciudad. Terry estaba en su departamento preparándose para salir, buscaba su reloj de plata y en el tapete de la sala, junto a la pata de uno de los sofás, vio un prendedor azul. Lo levantó y recordó lo sucedido la noche del domingo:

Tras besar apasionadamente a Hayley, en el pasillo. Entraron al departamento y sin encender la luz Terry la llevó hasta el sofá.

Se recostó sobre ella y besó sin tregua su cuello y sus labios.

Todo iba bien hasta que sonó el teléfono. Terry lo ignoró pero debido a que no dejaba de sonar, Hayley se incorporó y le pidió que contestara, tal vez era algo importante.

Él contestó.

Se trataba de Eleonor, que lo llamaba, porque presentía que su hijo la pasaba mal al ser otro San Valentín solitario.

Aunque su madre no la mencionó, la breve llamada lo hizo evocar nuevamente a Candy. Lo que ahora, era sinónimo de saberla con Albert. En un instante, los imaginó celebrando juntos el día de los enamorados.

La idea volvió a torturarlo y cuando regreso con Hayley no le pudo ocultar su molestia. Sin embargo, a la chica pareció no importarle y lo volvió a besar. Pero él la apartó de su lado.

Hayley lo abofeteó, se levantó del sofá y sin siquiera voltear a verlo, abandonó su departamento, dando un sonoro portazo.

Él consideró que detenerla o alcanzarla sería inútil y empeoraría la situación.

Después de eso, al otro día no la llamó y no la había vuelto a ver en el teatro. Hayley faltó al ensayo del lunes por la tarde. Y ese martes, el que no tuvo llamado fue él.

Ahora estaba a punto de salir a un encuentro, que pronto cambiaría el rumbo de su vida.

Su reloj, estaba debajo de una de las almohadas del sofá. Se lo puso, ordenó algunos papeles y salió. La entrevista estaba programada a las seis y apenas eran las tres, pero no quería permanecer más tiempo en su departamento.

Condujo sin rumbo cerca de una hora, eso lo distraía y relajaba.

Aún podía cambiar de opinión. Pero no, no lo haría; la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Volvió a Manhattan y se estacionó a una cuadra del lujoso edificio Knickerbocker. Cerca de ahí estaba el bar, en el que más tarde se entrevistaría con Ralph Davies; decidió adelantarse.

Terrence se internó en el rincón más alejado y solitario del lujoso bar y pidió un whiskey doble.

Bebiendo pausadamente con la mirada perdida y la mente absorta, esperó hasta que Ralph llegó.

 _Después de cuarenta minutos de charla…_

-Si lo desea, lea nuevamente y con calma el contrato en estos días Terrence. Nos podemos reunir antes de que la semana termine.

-No, ya leí suficiente y firmaré en este momento.

-Hace bien. En Inglaterra le espera un mejor futuro. Lo que su carrera teatral merece.

-Sí. Y cuanto antes me vaya, mejor.

-Arreglaré todo para que partamos el lunes a primera hora, como usted desea.

-Bien; hágalo. Ahora me marcho.

Ambos se levantaron, Ralph estrechó la mano de Terry. El actor sonrió sólo por cortesía, dio media vuelta y se fue.

:::::::::::: ::::::::::::

Entre tanto, también en Manhattan, en una cafetería exclusiva y glamorosa se encontraban Hayley y Christian Trust.

El joven de largo cabello negro y ojos verde esmeralda, y la actriz de, _en contraste,_ muy corta cabellera negra y mirada de zafiro, charlaban acerca de la gira, que emprenderían con el monologo, en Abril; Al terminar sus presentaciones en el teatro del Instituto Liberty.

-En general, nuestro debut el domingo tuvo una gran acogida por parte de los invitados. No sé de qué te quejas y por qué estás tan ansioso ¿Estás celoso de que los elogios han sido para mí, de que no te hayan mencionado en el artículo que acabas de leer? Vamos Chris, no los tomes en serio. Así se comportan los medios con los novatos.

Hayley, con desprecio, apartó el periódico de la mesa.

-No es eso. Lo que pasa es que asistieron únicamente invitados especiales. Socios del conglomerado y de la fundación. Aún no nos enfrentamos al verdadero público, a la gente que asistirá de manera gratuita a partir de éste domingo. Espero que en verdad les guste. En base a eso se decidirá si nuestros patrocinadores apoyarán la gira.

-Les gustará Christian. Ahora cambiemos de tema, te lo suplico. La tarde es fría, y puedo ver que este tema te está afectando ¿O hay algo más que te entristece? _Dijo mientras encendía un cigarrillo._

 _-_ Por favor Hayley, no fumes. Deja tu pose de diva moderna.

-Diablos Christian ¡Con qué derecho me pides que no fume! ¿A caso te preocupas por mí?

-Sí, me preocupo. Pero no como tú piensas.

-¿Ya superaste lo que te inspiraba? Aún tengo los hermosos poemas que me escribías… No me digas, ¿Al fin has puesto tu idealista y soñador corazón en alguien más?

-No molestes Hayl…

-Cómo sea, no me digas. Sólo espero que esta vez sea en alguien que pueda corresponderte…

-Descuida, no es tan inalcanzable como una ególatra actriz. Aunque no es nada fácil de cualquier manera…

-¡Que cara! Pasaré de largo tu velado insulto, sólo porque es obvio que, sea quien sea, cupido te está haciendo sufrir…

-Hablando de actores con el ego por los cielos ¿Qué tal la pasaste con Terry tras la función? Yo hice mi parte y desaparecí.

-¡Yo en ningún momento te pedí que me dejarás sola con Terrence!

-¿Ya no es Terry? Vaya, vaya. Te fue mal. Y tú diciendo que cupido era cruel, sólo conmigo.

-¡Y qué tiene que ver cupido con esto!

-Terry y tú son tan parecidos; pensé que algo tenía que hacer cupido al respecto. Después de todo fue noche de San Valentín…

-Vaya Christian, me sorprendes. Cuando te conocí eras un tímido y romántico cachorrito. No te conocía ese lado mordaz.

-Perdóname Hayley, perdóname por favor ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? Tengo que admitir que gracias a tu carácter directo y rebelde; contigo pierdo la timidez e inseguridad, que incluso ante los medios, no he podido dominar. Perdóname, lo que pasa es que soy yo el que la paso mal el día de San Valentín ¿Sabes?

-Si no lo dices, no me doy cuenta.

-No seas tan irónica.

-Lo siento. Yo tampoco la pasé muy bien tras la función, lo confieso…

Tras una hora de charla, los dos jóvenes se desahogaron hablando de las decepciones que enfrentaron ese San Valentín.

Y así fue como Hayley Douglas se enteró de que Candy ¡Sí Candy, la rubia por la que Terry aún sufría y por la que seguramente la había rechazado, trabajaba en el Instituto!

Chris le dijo, que había dejado en la enfermería invitaciones para que asistiera a la obra. Pero que la hermosa enfermera, no había asistido.

-Christian ¿Por qué no la invitas de nuevo? Está vez hazlo en persona. No hagas una tragedia de esto, vaya que los poetas son dramáticos. Tal vez simplemente no vio las invitaciones y…

-Candy no ha ido a Liberty.

-¿Ha dejado de ser voluntaria?

-No. Pregunté al director y me dijo que estará ausente un par de días más.

-Bueno, eso quiere decir que el jueves o el viernes regresará. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Tienes razón, la invitaré.

-¿Por cierto, no es ella un poco mayor que tú?

-¿Por qué lo dices, la conoces?

-Yo, no. Sí la conociera no te lo preguntaría. Es que dijiste que es enfermera. Tú ejerces una carrera prematuramente, gracias a que tu abuelo tiene influencias. Pero en Liberty normalmente laboran enfermeras con mucha experiencia.

-Ella es voluntaria. Tiene diecinueve años; sólo es un año mayor que yo.

-Tan tímido no eres si ya se lo habías preguntado.

-No es eso, la extrañaba y vi sus credenciales.

-Claro, el poeta quería ver su fotografía, porque no podía contemplar su rostro. Eso lo leí en un poema que me habías escrito a mí.

-Sí. Aunque aún eres mi musa; Los alocados poemas que te escribí fueron antes de conocerte. Admito que te admiro mucho aún, pero tú sabes que no congeniamos en ese sentido... ¡En cambio Grantchester es perfecto para ti! Perdóname Hayl; ahora hablo en serio, no es por molestarte Sinceramente creo que ambos serían muy felices juntos.

Estuvieron en el café una hora más. Ya había anochecido cuando salieron.

El chofer de Christian ya los esperaba a la entrada del café. Primero fue a dejar a la actriz hasta la entrada de su edificio. Y después Christian pidió al chofer que se marchará sin él. El joven aún quería dar un solitario paseo por la ciudad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Paralelamente dos parejas, cada una en distintos lugares, con diferentes usos horarios. Cada una en medio de su propio paraíso, pasaron un martes inolvidable.

Albert y Candy dejaron las rosáceas arenas de la Isla Harbour, para regresar a las Bahamas. En Nassau, la capital, se registraron en un sencillo pero bonito hotel y Se dedicaron a turistear.

Pasearon en tranvías y autobuses, visitaron templos y plazas. Compraron bocadillos exóticos, escucharon a los músicos de la calle. Y divirtiéndose en grande, hasta quedar felizmente exhaustos; regresaron al nuevo hotel. En el que muy a pesar de lo que Candy hubiera querido, también tenían suites separadas.

Por su cuenta; Archie e Isabelle, el martes lo pasaron a solas en la Isla Maui. En una cabaña turística privada a orillas del mar.

Dieron románticos paseos a lo largo de la hermosa playa. Al atardecer nadaron, en la también privada piscina de la amplia y lujosa cabaña. Disfrutando del cálido clima y de refrescantes cocteles, hasta que anocheció. Entonces volvieron a la cabaña, se ducharon y cenaron.

Para finalizar su día volvieron a la playa y se recostaron sobre la arena bajo las estrellas que centelleaban espléndidamente. Ahí se besaron durante horas.

::::::: Miércoles 17 de Febrero de 1971 :::::::

Debido a que el vuelo de regreso a Nueva York sería largo (diez horas y media). Archie e Isabelle dejaron Maui al medio día, para viajar en yate hasta el aeropuerto en Honolulu.

Ahí, ya los esperaba el lujoso avión privado de la familia Andrew.

Durante el vuelo disfrutaron al máximo de sus últimas horas juntos.

El avión contaba con una sala de juegos y lujosos, mullidos y amplios asientos. Además de una alcoba privada.

Llegaron a Nueva York a media noche.

Isabelle se sintió desconsolada apenas descendió y aterrizó el avión.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos silenciosamente y descendieron como violentos ríos empapando sus mejillas. Apenas bajaron del avión, el helado viento golpeó sus rostros.

Archie en plena pista la abrazó con fuerza y también tuvo ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo lo más que pudo, tratando de infundirle a Isabelle, la fuerza que ella necesitaba.

La pelirroja, mientras seguían abrazados le dijo entre sollozos:

-Archie, seguro mis tíos han venido por mí ¿No podríamos escaparnos, sólo una noche más? Llévame contigo una noche más. Mañana estaré aquí de nuevo y partiré... Archie no quiero perderte.

-Vamos hermosa, no me perderás nunca. Así tuvieras que irte a China, yo seguiré siendo tuyo ¿Ya olvidaste que no sólo eres mi novia, sino que ahora eres mi prometida? Aunque no hay un compromiso público, sabes que te he pedido que te cases conmigo, porque en verdad es lo que deseo. Te amo más que a todo. No llores más. Si me pides que escapemos, no sólo esta noche, sino por el resto de nuestras vidas. Lo haré, y viviré feliz huyendo contigo.

-Archie, perdóname. No quiero que cometas imprudencias.

-Hablaré con tus tíos y si ellos están de acuerdo, te llevaré a casa conmigo y mañana yo te traeré.

En el aeropuerto, Archie habló con el señor Jonathan Boissieu, mientras Sabine trataba de consolar a su sobrina.

Jonathan y Sabine, se sintieron profundamente conmovidos al ver a Isabelle tan triste y dejaron que se fuera con Archie.

-Odio las despedidas Jonathan. Nosotros apenas hoy por la mañana, tuvimos que dejar de nuevo a nuestro Damien en Illinois y este par de enamorados, tendrá que separarse mañana.

Al salir del aeropuerto los tíos de Isabelle partieron en su limosina. Ellos subieron al lujoso coche que los aguardaba ya.

Archie abrazó a Isabelle dentro del coche. Ella aún lloraba en silencio, tratando inútilmente de no hacerlo más.

El coche avanzó a la avenida principal.

Hacía mucho frío, ambos llevaban gruesos y afelpados abrigos.

Isabelle abrió el abrigo de Archie para acurrucarse dentro del mismo, sobre su pecho.

Entonces, para su sorpresa, oyó cómo Archie le pidió a Jack, que no los llevara a la residencia Andrew.

-Jack, llévanos hasta mi departamento por favor. Ahí llamaré a Albert ¿Por cierto mi tío y Candy han llegado bien?

-Sí joven Archie, el señor William y la señorita Candice llegaron puntualmente por la tarde; casi al anochecer. El vuelo no tuvo ningún contratiempo.

-Me alegro por ellos Jack.

El resto del trayecto fue silencioso. Archie guardó la compostura e Isabelle aparentaba haberse tranquilizado. Por dentro ambos sentían un profundo dolor.

En su departamento lo primero que hizo Archie, aún antes de encender la luz, fue besar a Isabelle. Lo que pasó a continuación no es apto para menores.

Ellos no pudieron evitarlo, colmados de amor y de dolor al mismo tiempo, pensando en que a la mañana siguiente ella partiría. Se amaron toda la noche tratando de apaciguar sus almas, que anhelaban permanecer unidas.

Albert tras recibir la llamada de Archie, supo exactamente lo que le estaba pasando a su sobrino. Que más que su sobrino, era ahora como su hermano.

Agradeció que a él, ya nada lo separaría de Candy; Pero se afligió al pensar que eso no era del todo cierto. No faltaban en su agenda los viajes de negocios. Y no estaba seguro de si Candy, querría acompañarlo en todos; Él no quería que la rubia se sacrificase por él y dejara sus actividades cada que él tuviese que irse.

Pero la aflicción de ese pensamiento duró muy poco.

Colgó el auricular del teléfono y sentándose frente al escritorio, dirigió su azul mirada hasta donde estaba Candy.

La rubia dormía en el amplio sofá del despacho, frente a la chimenea.

Albert tenía el corazón rebosante de felicidad. Ellos apenas regresaban del paraíso. Se sentían plenos y más enamorados que antes. Sí, aún más enamorados.

Era sorprendente cómo su amor crecía sin conocer límites. Pese a que ellos aún no compartían, ni exploraban la intimidad de sus cuerpos, sus almas ya eran una sola.

Lo demás podía esperar al momento ideal. A cuando Candy estuviera lista, pensó Albert. Porque él, en todos los sentidos la anhelaba, pero sabiendo y sintiendo que su amor iba aún más allá de eso, esperaría por ella.


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

* * *

Capítulo 50

:::::::: Jueves ::::::::

Albert, Candy y George, por la mañana, tras haber desayunado; Salieron de la mansión.

Primero, Jack se detuvo frente al instituto Liberty.

Albert bajó del coche para acompañar a Candy hasta la entrada y la besó en los labios al despedirse. Regresó al coche y partió con George hacia Wall Street.

Isabelle amaneció en brazos de Archie. Al levantarse, tomaron un baño de tina juntos y desayunaron algo preparado por ellos mismos.

La nostalgia los invadía por momentos como esos. Parecían recién casados y estaban a punto de separarse. Pero al mismo tiempo, se sintieron más seguros que antes de entrar en el departamento.

El amarse frenéticamente durante toda la noche, calmó un poco sus corazones. Otorgándoles una nueva fuerza, llena de la paz de saberse plenamente correspondidos.

Comprendieron que la distancia nunca sería mayor que el amor que compartían y que los uniría siempre.

Isabelle quiso sonreír mientras preparaban el almuerzo, Archie también lo hizo. De esa manera, los dos, durante los meses que estuvieran separados, recordarían el uno la hermosa sonrisa del otro.

Cuando bajaban por la escalera del edificio, Archie le entregó a Isabelle un pequeño paquete.

-Ábrelo cuando estés en Paris.

Archie besó los nudillos de Isabelle, ella besó sus labios con dulzura y enseguida bajaron al estacionamiento.

Poco después, al llegar a la sala de espera del aeropuerto, encontraron a Jonathan con Sabine y Edward.

Edward se aproximó hasta ellos.

-¡Archie!

-Edward, perdona el retraso, yo…

-No necesito detalles, sólo espero que seas un hombre y en verdad sepas lo que has hecho. Isabelle aún tiene muchas responsabilidades en Francia. Detestaría que su futuro no fuese lo que ella anhelaba, a causa tuya.

-Edward, te aseguro que sé lo que he hecho. Y te aseguro también, que mi futuro sin ella no tendría sentido.

Edward comprendió que Archie en verdad amaba a su prima, porque su respuesta fue autentica y sincera.

-Está bien Archie, te creo.

-Edward, por qué te has puesto así. Yo decidí hacer el viaje a Hawái con Archie y más que a mi carrera lo amo a él. Si por mí fuera, continuaría con mis estudios aquí mismo. Pero sabes bien que eso no me es posible. Mis padres nunca lo permitirán.

-Tranquilízate Isa, Edward sólo lo dijo porque te aprecia y se preocupa por ti. No me ha ofendido, por el contrario me alegra saber que le importes tanto.

-Aún así Archie, Ed me conoce, debería confiar en mis elecciones.

-Cierto Isabelle, te pido que me disculpes por entrometerme así. Pero sabes que para mí eres como una hermana; No lo pude evitar.

Edward abrazó a la pelirroja con ternura. Y ella comenzó a sentirse muy triste de nuevo. Era cierto; él era lo más parecido a un hermano mayor. Y en ese momento se hizo consciente de que también lo estaba dejando a él ¿Quién sería su apoyo en Francia mientras no viera a Archie?

-Oh Ed, me harás mucha falta en Paris.

La joven mientras aún abrazaba a su primo, de nuevo sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón, que bajó llegando hasta su abdomen. Y contra su voluntad, las lágrimas la invadieron nuevamente. Entonces mirando por encima del alto hombro de Edward, buscó refugió en la mirada de Archie.

Sin soltar a Edward se quedó viendo a Archie durante algunos segundos, hasta que él se aproximó a ellos, quedando a una prudente distancia frente a ella y detrás de Ed.

Isabelle por fin dejó de aferrar a su primo. Y Ed se alejó para dejar que, ahora ellos se despidieran.

Los pasajeros ya comenzaban a formarse para abordar el avión.

-Archie…

-No llores más por favor.

Archibald secó las mejillas de Isabelle con su pañuelo.

-Gracias Archie.

Ella tomó la mano de Archie mientras él aún secaba la barbilla de la chica.

-Llévalo contigo Isabelle.

Dijo él, entregándole el pañuelo a la pelirroja mientras apretaba su mano con fuerza. _"Llevatelo así como te llevas mi corazón"_

 _-_ Archie, me lo llevaré. Pero recuerda que mi corazón se queda aquí contigo.

-Adivinaste mis pensamientos. Acepto tu hermoso corazón, porque el mío ya va en tu equipaje.

Al decirlo Archie no lo pudo evitar y una lágrima se precipito por su mejilla izquierda.

En ese momento los pasajeros comenzaron a avanzar, el pasillo parecía alargarse hasta el infinito y Sabine se acercó con Jonathan.

-Mi cielo, tienes que ser fuerte, es momento de que abordes-. Dijo Sabine conmovida ante la escena.

-Oh tía, lo sé.

-Vamos querida.

Sabine tomó por el codo a Isabelle, sabiendo que si no lo hacía perdería el vuelo.

Mientras avanzaban por el pasillo, ella volteó empapada en lágrimas a ver a Archie. Habían prometido despedirse sin llanto, pero ninguno de los dos pudo evitarlo.

El gran sentimiento de pérdida los embargó, dominándolos. Archie parado permaneció estático pese a querer seguirla y guardo la compostura. Sin embargo sus desobedientes lágrimas lo delataban. En un instante la joven desapareció tras la puerta de abordaje.

Archie camino en silencio y un poco turbado hasta el gran cancel de vidrio y vio el avión despegando. Entonces dio media vuelta y secó sus ojos.

No quería permanecer más tiempo ahí. Se despidió de Edward y de sus padres y se marchó.

Albert le había dicho que se tomara el día libre. Pero decidió ir a trabajar aunque se sentía devastado, o precisamente por eso, quiso perderse entre el papeleo y las juntas. Todo lo demás incrementaría su dolor.

 _"Isabelle, la próxima vez que te vea no dejaré que te vayas de mi lado nunca más"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eran las dos de la tarde. Candy estaba en la enfermería limpiando los estantes y etiquetando algunos fármacos, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Pase.

-Hola, dis-disculpa. Estás ocupada. Perdón.

Christian estaba visiblemente nervioso, tartamudeaba y las manos le temblaban sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Aun así tuvo valor y la miró. Los dos tenían el mismo color de ojos, sus miradas eran casi un reflejo.

-No te preocupes, no estoy ocupada en realidad ¿Te sientes bien?

Christian petrificado ante la mirada de la rubia, palideció un poco y tomó aire, además de valor para proseguir.

-Sí, sí. No, no te preocupes. Yo es estoy bien. Sólo vine a presentarme. No, no es que me sienta mal-. _Dijo completamente sonrojado._

El joven que llevaba una larga y aterciopelada gabardina de estilo barroco, además del largo cabello negro amarrado tras la nuca, con un listón azul marino; Parecía un caballero sacado de una novela romántica de época. Claro, sólo le faltaba el gallardo porte, por completo arruinado, gracias a su timidez.

Sus pasos fueron lentos y un poco temblorosos. Candy se intrigó, aunque también se sentía alagada y enternecida de suponer (habiendo descartado que estuviese enfermo) que ella era la causa de su extraña conducta.

Cuando al fin estuvo casi frente a ella se el joven se detuvo.

-Soy Chris-Christian. Profesor de literatura y talleres, del-del área artística ¡Ah! Perdóname. No sé por qué tar-tartamudeo. En realidad sí me si-ento un poco mal. Esto no es no-normal en mí.

-No te preocupes sé quién eres Christian. Ya nos conocíamos, yo te recuerdo. Incluso viniste por unos analgésicos la semana pasada.

-Sí, sí. Lo sé. Pero no me había presentado for-formalmente. Y quería entregarte e-esto. Por favor, en verdad espero que puedas ve venir el domingo. Ahora Candy, me tengo que ir. Es un gusto en-en verdad.

El joven temblando y como pudo, estrechó la mano de Candy sacudiéndola ligera y rápidamente. Después dio media vuelta y salió de la enfermería tan rápido como le fue posible.

De regreso en su aula.

-¿Y bien?

-Lo hice, la invité. Pero eso fue todo. He hecho el ridículo, he sido un idiota. Estaba… ¡Estaba tartamudeando, por todos los cielos!

-Vamos, vamos. Dices que ella es una chica tan dulce como su nombre. No creo que piense eso de ti. Con suerte hasta le ha perecido algo encantador. A mí me lo parecería. Muchos de mis fans tienen esa clase de reacciones al conocerme, y me gusta tanto…

-Señoras y señores nuevamente el gran ego de Hayley Douglas aparece en escena ¡Luces por favor! Sólo en eso piensas cuando yo me siento sumamente ridículo. Ahora nunca podré aspirar a que ella se fije en mí. No quería que me viera de este modo.

-¿De qué modo hablas? Ah, de tu modo de ser dirás. Acéptalo es parte de tu personalidad. Pero no seas tan duro contigo mismo, créeme, es parte de tu encanto. Ya no hay muchos apuestos jóvenes que sean tímidos en estos días.

-Entonces explícame, si te parece tan genial que sea un torpe tímido ¿por qué te fijaste en alguien que es completamente opuesto a mí?

-De qué hablas Christian, este asunto de Candy en verdad te está afectando. Menos mal que has dado el primer paso ya.

-No te hagas la desentendida. Terry es un actor que ama ser el protagónico. Yo sólo soy un dramaturgo y un poeta que no necesita subirse a un escenario a que le aplaudan. Él es un atrevido con las mujeres. No me lo imagino tartamudeando ante ninguna. Y eso es lo que en verdad te gusta de él ¿No? Cómo va a fijarse en mí Candy, sólo he hecho un gran papel hoy.

-Pero querías que asistiera a la función ¿cierto? Eso de dejarle la invitación sin entregársela tú mismo, no era de caballeros tampoco.

-Lo sé, pero sabía también que me pondría nervioso. En fin olvídalo. Estoy siendo doblemente patético ahora que me quejo de mi torpeza. De cierto modo me has ayudado, te lo agradezco.

-Bien Chris, no me agradezcas. Me alegro por ti, ahora te dejo.

-¡Así que sólo por eso viniste! Vaya, me haces pensar que tienes otro interés en que Candy asista el domingo.

-Tal vez lo tenga mi querido Christian, tal vez no. Pero ya habrá otra ocasión para discutirlo. Ciao, ciao.

Hayley besó la mejilla del joven y salió del aula.

Esa misma tarde, la actriz fue al teatro St. James. Sin embargo llegó a propósito a las seis cuarenta y cinco, cuando el ensayo ya había terminado.

 _Toc, toc, toc._

Terry abrió la puerta de su camerino.

-Hola, Terry.

-¡Hayley!

-Me alegra sorprenderte ¿Puedo pasar?

Terry se apartó de la puerta y ella entró al camerino para sentarse sobre uno de los tocadores, cruzar las largas piernas enfundadas en acampanados pantalones de mezclilla y botas de alto tacón, y encender un cigarrillo.

El espejo en el que se reflejaba su espalda, cubierta por una chaqueta de piel, tenía las luces encendidas.

-Vaya Douglas, a qué debo _el honor_ de tu visita. Tienes al elenco hecho un verdadero lío, te llamé hoy creyendo que estabas enferma.

-El elenco se las ha arreglado sin mí. No creas que he faltado por tu causa, estuve bastante ocupada atendiendo algunos asuntos con mi representante.

-Claro.

-¡Es verdad Terrence! Además Dayana debe estar divirtiéndose mucho.

-Por supuesto. Cómo no me di cuenta antes, tan benevolente eres, que has faltado para que la suplente se entretenga en grande.

-Y vaya que en grande, ella moría por practicar las escenas contigo ¿Dime, lo hace bien?

-Dejemos ese tema a un lado quieres. Hayley admito que el domingo…

-Y tú deja ese tema por favor Grantchester. Simplemente olvidémoslo.

-No puedo sin antes pedirte una disculpa Hayley, por nuestra amistad y porque te aprecio.

-Claro, por nuestra amistad te lo digo, no me pidas disculpas. Créeme, ya lo he olvidado cariño. No te creas tan importante. Esa noche yo me dejé llevar. Besas muy bien, no lo niego. Pero me alegro de que nada más haya sucedido, yo no buscaba nada serio contigo ¿Sabes? Sé que me enfadé, pero siempre que algún capricho pasajero se me va de las manos me enfado.

La frialdad con la que Hayley se había expresado al decirlo, dejó perplejo a Terry.

-Bien. Con más razón yo no debí dejar que llegáramos a eso. Pero me alegra que para ti no haya sido nada importante.

-Terry lo que sí me importa, es que sigamos siendo amigos. Y por supuesto aunque no me haya afectado me debes una y en pago espero que este domingo si llegues puntual al teatro Liberty.

-Hayley, qué te traes entre manos. Algo no está bien.

-Vaya, no me insultes Grantchester. Si no quieres ir no lo hagas ¡Cielos, ya tuve suficiente de ti, me voy!

Terry la detuvo sujetándola por el codo, antes de que ella abriera la puerta.

-Hayley, no he dicho que no iré. Aunque no hubieras venido pensaba hacerlo. El domingo pasado te di mi palabra ¿Recuerdas?

 _"Aun así es bastante extraño que hayas venido sólo a recordármelo"_ Pensó el actor Inglés mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos.

Hayley sintió un exquisito escalofrío y alas de mariposas revoloteando en su abdomen mientras Terry la miraba y sólo unos centímetros los separaban. Sin embargo él no lo notó, la soltó y se alejó de ella.

-Bien, me alegra entonces que de cualquier modo pensaras ir. Yo en realidad vine a ver a David* Sólo aproveché y pasé a verte para que aclaráramos los malos entendidos. Ciao cariño.

La actriz salió del camerino dando un ligero y melódico portazo al cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

*David Perkins, el director del teatro St. James*


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

* * *

Capítulo 51

 **I**

El resto de la semana pasó rápidamente tanto en Nueva York, como en Lakewood y Paris.

Achie comenzó a llamar a Isabelle por las noches, eso los consolaba y reconfortaba.

Damien siguió su acostumbrada rutina. De su casa al trabajo en el Hogar, del Hogar al parque y a su casa de nuevo.

El viernes jugó béisbol con los niños. Esta vez Jimmy y Tom también jugaron. Jimmy en su equipo, Tom en el equipo adversario. Venció el equipo de Damien, como la mayoría de las veces.

El sábado el joven doctor la pasó en su casa acompañado sólo por waffy, su gatita.

El domingo dio su acostumbrado paseo por el centro de Lakewood y llegó al parque al atardecer. Pero esa tarde algo inesperado pasó. Encontró a Glenda sentada solitaria en una de las banquitas y decidió acompañarla.

Charlaron amistosamente. Él se mostró sencillo y espontaneo, y Glenda jugó con waffy.

Hasta que comenzó a hacer frio.

Entonces Damien la acompañó hasta dejarla en la puerta de su casa, en donde se despidió de ella, dándole de repente un beso en la mejilla.

Glenda lo vio alejándose y al entrar en su casa el corazón le latía desmesuradamente. Damien, el hombre de sus sueños la había besado en la mejilla. Eso sí que había sido inesperado.

Amable, ingenioso y encantador siempre era. Pero nunca creyó que la besaría en la mejilla.

Era la mejor sorpresa, descubrir el lado seductor de Damien… porque ese beso fue un tanto atrevido pese a haber sido superficial y sólo en la mejilla; O por lo menos así lo sintió ella que estaba tan ávida de un contacto o un gesto cariñoso que viniese de él.

Sentía que se derretía de amor por Damien y corrió a su cuarto a dibujar en su diario.

Aún lo recordaba sentado en la banquita del parque mientras hablaban. Comenzó a dibujarlo, quería ilustrar cada una de sus facciones y de sus gestos.

Mientras dibujaba, supo que en cuanto su abuelita despertara de su siesta, iría a agradecérselo. Sí, la señora Claire había sido quien la convenciera de ir al parque, a sabiendas de que Damien iba cada domingo al atardecer.

::::::: Nueva York :::::::

Christian Trust estaba sentado en una de las butacas del ahora vació teatro Liberty.

La función había terminado hacía poco más de media hora. Y vaya que fue todo un éxito.

El público que ya no estaba conformado de invitados especiales, sino de aficionados y citadinos en general, aplaudió con entusiasmo y se puso de pie al caer el telón.

Sin embargo para el joven dramaturgo eso pasaba a un segundo plano. Taciturno recordaba:

 _¡Menudo desastre! Candy asistió a la obra, pero lo hizo acompañada de su novio ¡Sí su novio! Nada menos que William Andrew, quien yo había creído su tutor. Pero claro que era un poco ridículo que fuera su tutor ¡Cómo no lo supe antes¡ William, a sus veinticinco años es demasiado joven para ser el tutor de nadie. Además se les nota a kilómetros que están muy enamorados. En fin… ya llegará alguien para mí, el amor es trágico y el corazón de un poeta lo sufre doblemente._

Una hora y media antes:

Durante el intermedio del monólogo "Red Carnation" Terry permanecía en su asiento, sin siquiera considerar moverse de ahí. Hasta que vio que dos jovencitas se dirigían a su lugar.

-Eres… ¡Eres Terry Grantchester! Nosotras somos tus admiradoras. ¿No saldrás a la cafetería?

-Ya que estás solo, acompáñanos durante el intermedio ¿Sí?

-Prometemos no molestarte después.

Terry controló las ganas de responderles con hostilidad. Se sacrificaría o no se las quitaría de encima. Con su mano derecha hizo a un lado el flequillo que cubría uno de sus ojos al tiempo que emitía un pesado suspiro.

- _Fiuu…_ Está bien, las acompaño. Creo que no tengo opción.

-¡Gracias! _Dijeron las chicas al unísono, sintiéndose las más afortunadas del mundo._

Los tres salieron del teatro y al llegar a la cafetería se sentaron en una de las mesitas. Un mesero se aproximó y Terry ordenó un café expreso para él y dos capuchinos para sus acompañantes.

Las chicas hablaban pero él no prestaba atención a lo que decían.

Su mirada comenzó a entretenerse contemplado el jardín que se escondía en las lejanías, tras el patio que dividía el Instituto Liberty. Y de pronto cruzando el patio los vio.

Eran Albert y Candy. La rubia en ese momento espontáneamente volteó y lo vio también.

Sus miradas se congelaron durante algunos segundos Candy creyó leer algo doloroso dentro de sus ojos y Terry sintió un frío vuelco en el corazón, de nuevo.

Albert que sujetaba a Candy de la mano mientras caminaban, notó una súbitamente tensión en ella y volteó hacia donde su novia dirigía la mirada.

Por un instante al reconocer a Terry, sintió temor de que Candy aún lo quisiera. Pero el fugaz pensamiento se desvaneció enseguida. Después de todo lo que ya habían vivido juntos ahora como novios, era absurdo que estuviese celoso del actor. Además Terrence había sido su amigo también.

Terry sin pensarlo como autómata se levantó.

Las chicas al comprender que eran conocidos del actor decidieron no entrometerse y abandonaron la mesa.

Albert se aproximó y Candy lo siguió.

-¡Albert, Candy! Me alegra encontrarlos aquí en Nueva York, y me alegra más verlos juntos. Hacen una gran pareja-.

 _Terrence sonrió actuando excelentemente, en verdad parecía un auténtico saludo amistoso, en verdad parecía feliz por la pareja de rubios; Eso alegró a Candy. Sin embargo Albert notó enseguida la farsa. Además al rubio le pareció una extraña coincidencia que se encontraran con él._

-Gracias Terry, olvidaba lo perspicaz que eres.

-Vamos, Albert, no es perspicacia amigo. Se nota enseguida que están enamorados ¿Me acompañan?

-Claro.

Albert y Candy se sentaron, el mesero enseguida llegó. Candy pidió un café americano, Albert también.

-Parece que ahuyentamos a tus amigas.

-Y se los agradezco Albert. Son un par de admiradoras de las que creí no poder escapar.

-Y no parecen ser las únicas-. _Dijo Candy al notar que muchas jóvenes murmuraban y hablaban de él, visiblemente emocionadas._

 _-_ Vaya, espero que no los moleste, afortunadamente la prensa no ha sido invitada y prohíben las cámaras en los teatros. Normalmente no me expongo de ésta manera ¿Saben?

-Debe gustarte mucho el monólogo como para que lo hayas hecho.

-No es eso Albert. Hayley Douglas es amiga mía y he vendido por ella. A propósito, a ustedes qué los trajo por aquí ¿No me digan que también la conocen?

-No Terry, me invitó Christian, es quien escribió el monólogo. Aunque supongo que debes conocerlo al ser amigo de la protagonista-.

 _Respondió inocentemente Candy sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Terry y Albert ya habían sacado, cada uno, sus propias conclusiones. El ambiente se tensó pero afortunadamente en ese momento el intermedio terminó y la gente comenzó a entrar de nueva cuenta al teatro._

Al levantarse, Terry estrechó la mano de Albert.

-Ahora me despido Albert, disfruten el final de la obra.

También estrechó la mano de Candy, dándole al mismo tiempo un beso en la mejilla derecha.

-Hasta siempre Candy.

Albert no se molestó por el beso que el inglés le dio a Candy, porque notó que esa no era una despedida momentánea.

Candy también se percató. Sin embargo no se sintió triste, era mejor así. Ella ahora estaba plenamente enamorada de Albert. Terry el joven que en el pasado amó, tenía que enfrentar sus sentimientos de una vez por todas y superarlo. En silencio le deseo que fuera feliz lo volviera a ver o no.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, al terminar la obra. Christian no se atrevió a despedirse de Candy.

Cuando la vio llegar acompañada de William iba a saludarla, pensando que entre ellos existía únicamente una relación fraterna. Pero al ver que él le daba un beso en los labios descubrió que eran novios.

Durante la obra se ocultó de ella tras bambalinas.

Pensaba tomar valor e ir a agradecerle su asistencia pese a todo, pero temió nuevamente hacer el ridículo frente a ella y frente a William Andrew* y se abstuvo lamentando su cobardía e ineptitud.

El joven poeta era duro juzgándose a sí mismo. Esa dureza perfeccionista con la que había sido educado, era la causa de su timidez. Pero él no se daba cuenta aún.

 _*Christian sabía quién era William, porque su abuelo a menudo lo mencionaba ya que su familia compartía negocios con los Andrew. Además de que había leído acerca de su nombramiento como líder de las empresas y había visto sus fotografías en las revistas de sociales*._

-¿Christian? ¡Pero qué rayos haces aquí! ¿Todo el tiempo estuviste aquí? Creí que tenías una invitada especial.

-Hayley, Candy vino, pero ella no venía sola. Es decir ya ama a alguien más. Ahora búrlate de mí, de mi mala suerte. De que nunca pongo el corazón en alguien que pueda corresponder mis pasiones.

-Vamos, no es para tanto. Ni siquiera la conocías en realidad.

-Te equivocas, la conocí lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que es excepcional.

-Con mayor razón. Ha sido lo mejor, supiste que no podía corresponderte, antes de que te ilusionaras más. No te sientas mal y quita esos ojos de cachorrito perdido. Había muchas chicas lindas a las que pudiste haberte acercado, presumiendo que eras tú quien escribió el monologo. Además sabes que eres apuesto, un poco excéntrico al vestir, pero apuesto al fin y al cabo.

-Gracias Hayley, pero tus halagos no me consuelan ahora.

-Vamos, vamos. Ya pasará… Pero dime Chris ¿Acaso has visto a Terry?

-Se te volvió a perder ¿Eh? Lo vez, creo que trabajar conmigo, te trae mala suerte en el amor también.

-No digas tonterías.

-Aunque perdido no es la expresión... Mejor dicho se te ha escabullido, por que antes de que Candy llegara, sí lo vi y me saludó. Tu Terry llego temprano, supongo que se quedó al primer acto ¡Ja, ja! Eso sí es cómico; El domingo pasado sólo vio completo el segundo acto; Supongo que al ver hoy el primero decidió que ya había visto la obra completa y se marchó. Sí que es un caso perdido el inglés.

-No lo creo. Por muy patán que creas que Terry es, el no haría algo así a propósito. Debió pasar algo… Ahora discúlpame Christian, tengo que irme.

-Claro ve a buscarlo Hayley, pero que conste que te lo advertí. Espero no estés de pésimo humor el lunes.

Hayley se apresuró a las afueras del teatro. Pero fue inútil, no lo encontró.

Como Christian había dicho, al parecer se había marchado durante el intermedio.

La actriz entonces caminó hacia su camerino para cambiarse.

Al entrar vio un clavel rojo en su tocador. Debajo del clavel había una carta y tuvo un muy mal presentimiento, una punzada fría llegó hasta su abdomen.

Sí, ella planeó que viera a Candy con su novio, el apuesto rubio. Pero lo hizo para que Terry constatara que la rubia pecosa ya no era para él.

Pensó que era la única manera de ayudarlo a superar su pasado, y liberarse al fin de todo aquello (porque Hayley ignoraba que Terry ya los había visto antes. Pese a que él le había confesado su pasado con Candy, Terrence nunca le dijo que la había visto de nuevo en Nueva York) ¿Se habría equivocado acaso? ¿Terry se habría dado cuenta de que fue ella quien propicio el desafortunado encuentro?

Bajo el clavel y sobre la carta había además una nota.

 _"Sé que planeaste mi reencuentro con Candy y te lo agradezco Hayley; de otro modo no habría podido despedirme de ella. Leé mi carta por favor"_

Supo que la nota estaba ahí porque obviamente la carta ya la tenía escrita desde antes. Intrigada abrió el sobre.

 _Querida Hayley:_

 _He aceptado una propuesta de trabajo en Londres y esta noche parto. Cumplí con asistir a tu función y quiero recordarte así, plena sobre el escenario. No quiero que mi último recuerdo de América, sea tu hermoso rostro triste mientras te despides de mí. Porque vamos, no niegues que entristecerías al verme partir. Y aunque no lo sitieras, tú sabes que detesto las despedidas._

 _Necesito que sepas lo agradecido que me siento por haberte conocido, has sabido ser una gran amiga. Sólo por ti y por lo paciente que fuiste conmigo, sobreviví Nueva York a fin de año y créeme, nunca te olvidaré._

 _Terrence Grantchester._

Hayley tan pronto como acabó de leer y aún sin quitarse el ajustado vestido rojo con el que había actuado. Salió a prisa del camerino.

No había llevado su automóvil, corrió a la salida de la parte trasera del teatro, que era la más cercana y desesperada tomó un taxi a Manhattan.

El taxi la dejó frente al edificio de Terry. Subió los pocos escalones de la entrada y cuando iba a entrar al elevador el encargado de la recepción, la reconoció y la llamó.

-¡Señorita Douglas, espere por favor!

Pero Hayley no hizo caso. Subió hasta llegar al piso en el que se encontraba el departamento de Terry. Llamó varias veces a la puerta pero nadie abrió y el lugar estaba en absoluto silencio.

Bajó y fue a la recepción.

-¿Ha visto a Terrence?

-Lo siento mucho señorita Douglas, el señor Grantchester dejó el apartamento hace más de media hora. Llevaba su equipaje en mano y tomó un taxi. Nos dejó dicho que estará un largo periodo en el extranjero. Por eso mismo la llamé antes de que subiera.

-Comprendo. Discúlpeme por favor. Pero ¿no sabe algo más? ¿Dijo a qué hora partiría su vuelo?

Lo siento mucho señorita Douglas, desearía poder ayudarla, pero no lo sabemos. El señor no ha dejado más detalles de su partida.

-¿Me podría permitir su teléfono? Necesito hacer una llamada.

-Por supuesto.

Hayley llamó a Eleonor y le contestó el ama de llaves, quien le informó que la señora McQueen (apellido de su nuevo esposo) estaba de viaje desde hacía dos semanas.

Al colgar el auricular, Hayley comenzó a llorar y salió del edificio.

Terry estaba siendo muy injusto al no despedirse de ella en persona.

Entonces supo cuánto ya lo amaba y se sintió morir.

Ya no tuvo fuerza para ir al aeropuerto, a buscarlo o a detenerlo. Tal vez ya no lo encontraría y de cualquier modo aunque así lo hiciera, era obvio que él no la amaba y no había nada más que ella pudiera hacer.

Hayley tomó un taxi y llegando a su departamento encendió la calefacción, se cambió de ropa y fumó cigarrillos mientras veía (sin ver) la televisión. Estuvo así durante una hora. Después fue a su habitación para llorar tendida sobre su cama, hasta que el sueño la venció.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No muy lejos de ahí, en Sutton Place:

Albert y Candy a esa hora estaban abrazados sobre un amplio sillón frente a la chimenea.

Archie hablaba por teléfono con Isabelle, la pelirroja contenta le dijo que podría visitarla dentro de un mes y medio. Archie pensó seriamente en mudarse a Paris una temporada pero no se lo dijo. Tenía que saber antes si eso le sería posible en realidad, porque él era ahora indispensable para Albert y para George.

Desde ese domingo pasarían dos meses y medio.

* * *

 _Continúa en capítulo 52._


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora: Kyöko Mizuki y a TOEI Animation Co. 1976. Escribo éste fic sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Despertando a tu Encuentro**

 **Por LisW. Andrew**

* * *

Capítulo 52

 **II**

…

Terry estaba siendo muy injusto al no despedirse de ella en persona.

Entonces supo cuánto ya lo amaba y se sintió morir.

Ya no tuvo fuerza para ir al aeropuerto, a buscarlo o a detenerlo. Tal vez ya no lo encontraría y de cualquier modo aunque así lo hiciera, era obvio que él no la amaba y no había nada más que ella pudiera hacer.

Hayley tomó un taxi y llegando a su departamento encendió la calefacción, se cambió de ropa y fumó cigarrillos mientras veía (sin ver) la televisión. Estuvo así durante una hora. Después fue a su habitación para llorar tendida sobre su cama, hasta que el sueño la venció.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No muy lejos de ahí, en Sutton Place:

Albert y Candy a esa hora estaban abrazados sobre un amplio sillón frente a la chimenea.

Archie hablaba por teléfono con Isabelle, la pelirroja contenta le dijo que podría visitarla dentro de un mes y medio. Archie pensó seriamente en mudarse a Paris una temporada pero no se lo dijo. Tenía que saber antes si eso le sería posible en realidad, porque él era ahora indispensable para Albert y para George.

Desde ese domingo pasaron dos meses y medio…

A mediados de Abril Archie llegó a Paris para reunirse con su amada Isabelle.

Mientras su novia seguía estudiando, él saldría con ella los sábados, la visitaría los domingos en casa de sus padres y cuando pudiera la vería en la salida de la Universidad.

Porque Archie se quedaría en Paris hasta Octubre. Encargándose ahora, de los negocios que los Andrew tenían en Francia.

En Nueva York; Edward y Annie disfrutaban de un hermoso noviazgo. Sabine rogaba al cielo que pronto se comprometieran. Soñaba con planear junto a la señora Bitter la boda de sus hijos.

En Lakewood, Damien progresaba lentamente en cuanto al romance se refiere. Durante Marzo vio a Glenda esporádicamente por casualidad y charlaron. Podía decirse que ya eran buenos amigos. Glenda esperó pacientemente. Después de todo, de espiarlo tras las cortinas, a charlar con él, había avanzado considerablemente.

Después, fue mejor: La señora Claire desde Abril comenzó a invitarlo, una o dos noches por semana a cenar con ellas.

Damien siempre insistía en ayudarles a preparar algún postre o les ayudaba acomodando la vajilla sobre la mesa. Además él también las invitó a cenar en algún bello restaurante de Lakewood, los domingos.

Saber que cada vez lo veía más a menudo hacía a Glenda muy, muy feliz. Amaba el tiempo que pasaba con él aunque fuesen sólo, máximo un par de horas.

Eso hasta que Damien comenzando Abril, la invitó un viernes al partido de béisbol en el Hogar.

Al descubrir que ella jugaba muy bien y que le encantaba hacerlo, la nombro capitana de su equipo.

Jimmy y Tom también se les unían cuando podían y los cuatro se llevaban muy bien. A partir de entonces los viernes pasó toda la tarde con él y llegaban a cenar con la señora Claire.

Damien la trataba siempre muy bien, era divertido, ingenioso y amable.

Por eso, independientemente del tiempo que fuera y aunque seguía siendo sólo en plan amistoso, Glenda disfrutaba sobremanera verlo. Disfrutaba escucharlo y jugar béisbol con él.

Claro que al hacerlo, no podía evitar enamorarse cada vez más del adorable y apuesto doctor.

Damien no mostraba intenciones románticas, pero se despedía de ella con un tierno beso en la mejilla que siempre la dejaba soñando.

Y no faltaban ocasiones en las que un pequeño roce accidental con el doctor (ya fuese durante los partidos, persiguiendo a waffy y a klin, o preparando y sirviendo la cena) la hacía estremecerse de placer.

Además estaba tranquila, porque sabía que él no salía con ninguna otra chica, pese a que sus admiradoras iban en aumento.

Glenda y Damien durante esos dos meses y medio aún no compartían charlas en las que hablaran de su pasado u orígenes. Pero eso no lograba afectarle. Aunque cualquier tema relacionado con él le fascinaba y moría por descubrir todos sus misterios, ahora era más grande que su curiosidad, la felicidad de saberlo parte de su vida.

También en Abril, Albert y Candy volvieron con George a Chicago.

La tía abuela los esperaba ansiosa.

Eliza y Neil dejaron de vivir en la mansión Andrew, para mudarse a su propia residencia en Chicago, con sus padres.

Candy quiso regresar a trabajar medio turno en la clínica del doctor Martin.

La tía en lugar de escandalizarse decidió apoyarla. Pero decidió también, que la instruiría en asuntos financieros. Si tanto insistía y si tan grande era su vocación, tal vez en un futuro cercano Candice podría abrir y dirigir su propio Hospital.

Elroy era muy feliz porque su amado sobrino también lo era.

Ahora estaba dispuesta a enmendar los errores del pasado y quería ayudar a Candice en lo que le fuera posible. Para demostrarlo durante Abril, sin que Candy lo supiera y con la aprobación de Albert. Se dedicó a preparar todo para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Candy.

El último domingo de Abril, tras haber ido al cine y después a cenar. Albert llevó a Candy al Natural Park.

Dieron un nostálgico paseo en silencio.

El lugar estaba impregnado de valiosos y significativos recuerdos. Mientras caminaban revivían cada uno de ellos.

Tras la caminata, se recostaron en el césped, frente al solitario lago. La noche era tibia y agradable.

Acostados aún, Albert giró sobre su costado para ver a Candy y ella giró también para quedar frente a él.

-¿En qué piensas Albert?

-Candy ¿recuerdas cuando yo sólo era Albert para ti?

-Recuerdo todo lo que vivimos aquí en Chicago, pero para mí sigues siendo el mismo Albert que conocí.

-Gracias. Lo soy, soy el mismo. La única diferencia es que ahora _Albert_ es muy feliz porque _Candy_ es su novia.

-Me alegra mucho Albert. ¿Sabes? Aveces me parece extraño, todo a nuestro alrededor sigue cambiando y tienes muchas responsabilidades ahora. Pero tú y yo seguimos siendo los mismos.

-Así es Candy, todo cambia menos lo que nos une ¿Sabes que nadie conoce mi alma mejor que tú?

-¿Y tú sabes que mi alma es tuya?

-Candy, perdóname por ambicionar más que eso. Me gustaría no sólo poseer tu hermosa alma.

Mientras él ultra apuesto rubio decía eso mirándola a los ojos, Candy sintió cómo Albert deslizó un anillo por el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

Candy instintivamente bajó la mirada y vio el refulgir del precioso diamante envuelto por una rosa de plata, que a su vez, también tenía incrustados pequeños diamantes.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus hermosos ojos de esmeralda, que brillaban ahora más que la luna.

-Albert soy muy feliz.

-¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas casarte conmigo?

-Albert…

Candy no pudo resistirlo y lo besó antes de dar él sí. Se veía atractivo a rabiar mientras lo preguntaba. Moría por él. Quería oírlo mil veces más hacer la misma pregunta y besarlo cada una de ellas de nuevo.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Muchas gracias a quienes pacientemente esperaron por, dejaron comentarios y han leído:

"Despertando a tu Encuentro"

Luz, glenda, Blackcat2010, Josie, Ranze Andrew, hikarulantisforlove, tutipineapple, paulayjoaqui, Cornelia Scarlet, Patty, Amy, Guadalupe, Tania Lizbeth, nelly Andrew, Stormaw, Flor mnll, JENNY, Nelly, Val Leuchtend, Isa, Jahzeel, Carito Andrew, sami, monica, Margarita, Yanira, ana, Dali, SAUCEDO, naty, candela, Norma anglica, Karina, esteffi-b, Jennifer, mfloresmayes, Norma Angelica y los anónimos.

Aclaración:

La segunda y última parte vendrá aquí mismo hasta que esté completa y para no dejarlas nunca más en espera.

Bonus:

Como regalo hice un video con las fichas ilustradas de:

Damien, Edward, Hayley, Isabelle, Glenda, Christian ¡Y hasta la de Mizuki!

Intenté poner el enlace en un review mío de éste capítulo. Pero no funcionó.

Y los reviews no se pueden borrar.

Para acceder a mi canal y ver el video:

1 Den clic aquí en fanfiction en mi nombre de usuario

2 Esto las lleva a mi página de presentación fanfiction

3 Ahí, dar clic en:

"If you love William Albert Andrew"

Es el enlace que aparece en azul.

Espero que lo vean y les guste.

En mi canal también encontrarán más videos dedicados a Candy Candy, hechos por mí.

Recuerden, el enlace siempre estará aquí en mi página de presentación.

Las llevo en mi corazón, las quiero y me hace muy feliz que hayan seguido:

"Despertando A Tu Encuentro"

Hasta pronto.

 **¡Mil gracias por todo!**

LisW. Andrew


End file.
